Rampant Rabbit
by End of Grace
Summary: Every Spring Bunnymund, Goes In To A Deep Sleep To Avoid Going In to Heat! This Year Is Going To Be Diffenrent Wither He Wants It To Or Not. Just What Has North Gotten Himself In Too? Now the spell is broken can Bunny and North's relationship survive? This Is A Slash North/Bunnymund Fic, don't like don't read! Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Rampant rabbit

By end of grace

**A/N This is a Bunny/North slash fic, don't like don't read. I have only read the book have not seen the movie, so if characters seem OOC I apologise, I should also mention that I have not written a fic in a very long time, so please be gentle. Also there will be mention and appearances from the cast of "Nightmare before Christmas" as well as the game squeal "Oogie's Revenge" Enjoy.**

It was finally over, millions of chocolate eggs to millions of kids, and with a day or two to spare he might add. No last minute changes like at the north pole, thank you. Bunnymund looked over his warren with pride, it had been his best Easter yet, and now his land was peaceful without the matching eggs. Time for his few weeks of sleep and down time before working on next year's eggs. He needed to sleep soon, he could really IT beginning, and he really did not want IT to start. When IT first happened it was not only lonely but seriously frustrating. Going over his check list again, he summoned up his egg sentinels, who would keep an eye on things while he had his rest.

"Right mates, you know the drill. Anyone enters that you don't know kick them out. Anything goes wrong or the bogyman turns up you come and wake me. Now if you'll excuse me I'm about to hit the..."

Suddenly the blue sky turned many colours as the northern lights surrounded the land. Bunny let out a groan and covered his face with his paw, he really didn't need this. IT was going to start soon and if he wasn't carful, Pitch could find out and that would be VERY BAD. But on the other hand if it was Pitch and North did need help he really couldn't say no.

"Damn it" he muttered as he tapped his foot on the earth as a large hole appeared for him to jump in. "I'll go and come back as quickly as possible"

Bunnymund leapt from the tunnel just outside of the workshop to see large amounts of black smoke rising from it, and hearing North swear violently in Russian. Running inside, he found many of the machines broken and on fire, with yetis and elves running around in a panic. As he went in to the globe room he found North in a bucket chain trying to put out one of the fires before it reached the globe.

"North! What the hell happened here? Was it Pitch?" he yelled as he approached the usually jolly large man.

"Bunny! What are you doing here? Grab a bucket"

"You sent out the signal didn't you?" said Bunny as he joined in.

"Of course not! This is not guardian problem! This was revenge!"

"Revenge?"

"DA! Revenge for...BUNNY LOOK OUT"

Bunny had only a moment to see the large rsj falling towards him at top speed, before North pushed him to the floor, protecting him with his own body. When Bunny looked up, he found North staring down at him with his beautiful blue eyes, panting hard and bleeding from the right side of his temple. Bunny's heart gave an almighty thump, and felt a heat raise from his belly.

"Bunny...Aster are you alright?" asked North as the yeti's lifted the RSJ off of his back.

"Um...yeah. Wait what? You're the one that's hurt!" snapped Bunny as North pulled him up.

"This! This is a scratch! Nothing to worry about" laughed North as he looked around his workshop "Well this is a mess! Remind me to send Jack Skellington the bill"

"Jack Skell...what's he got to do with any of this?"

"You remember the year when Jack tried to take over Christmas?"

"Yeah, it was the same year that he sent his goons to kidnap you but got me instead! And as I recall when I tried to warn you about it, you just laughed it off"

"Yes...well" North coughed to hid his embarrassment "I'm sorry about that. But as I was saying the three that kidnapped you and I are the same people that did this"

"Lock, Shock and Barrel? Why would they do this again? I thought they were on some kind of last warning over that Oogie Boogie thing"

"They are! And Jack gave me his word that they would not bother me again, hence why I'm sending him the repair bill"

"I hope it's nothing like that seven holiday king fiasco. I swear anything that happens in Halloween town always comes and bits every other holiday in the arse"

North through this head back and laughed as Bunny took a moment to study the man. North was a tall man and strongly built. He was certainly handsome, with his white bread and hair. His most striking feature was his eyes, that shone when he laughed with joy and wonder. Bunny's eyes wondered down North's arms. He had always admired the "Naughty and Nice" tattoos are his arms and North's hand were large and amazingly gifted.

*THUMP*

Bunny raised a paw to his chest to stop his heart thumping like that. His body was starting to heat up and he was sure that was the reason he was checking out North. The skin under his fur was beginning to tingle, and North's wonderful musky smell was making him light headed.

"Crikey! I need to get out of here, before I do something stupid" thought Bunny "But I can't leave with North hurt like that."

North placed a hand on Bunny's shoulder "Come with me, the least I can do is offer you some dinner for coming to my aid"

"No, that's ok mate! I'd rather you take a look at that cut"

"Nonsense! I can't have you come all this way to help and not look after you"

North's hand slid down Bunny's arms and grasp his paw and pulled him along, not noticing the blush that was showing though Bunny's fur. They walked passed various yetis and elves, cleans away the debris and starting to patch things back up. North shouted out a few ordered as they went past as he led Bunnymund in to the more private rooms out the back. Bunny had been over many times but had never been back here. Usually North would rather the guardians to stay near his workshop or the globe room, getting one of the elves to get the refreshments and such. Now Bunny was sitting at a small round table in a small kitchen, that looked as if was meant to be part of a log cabin and not a huge toy factor or ice palace. Two of the walls were covered with pictures, photographs and a dresser , while a huge old fashion black over took up most of the third. The room was warm and smelled like cookies and shortbread. On the dresser was a beautiful china dinner set that was clearly for best and its shelves were covered with knick-knacks. The one thing that really stood out though was a photo frame made of ice. It was wonderfully crafted and the photo inside was of a really proud looking North with an arm slung around a young looking boy wearing a blue sweatshirt, called Jack Frost. It had not escaped the other guardians noticed of the father/son relationship between the two winter sprites and tried to encouraged it. It was clear that the younger spirit really wanted the approval of older one. The other pictures were either drawn by children from around the world and a few photographs of the other guardians and holiday sprites. The photo that really caught his attention was the one of poker night. It was him, North, Sandy, Cupid, Jack Skellington and Aphrodite. As Bunny continued to look at the pictures, North placed a large bowl of vegetable soup, a, plate of bread, bowls of fruits and nuts on the table.

"Whoa North you don't have to do this. this is too much" said Bunny now looking at the spread in fount of him.

"Come now, I don't get to cook often for my friend, so I want too. Now eat up before it gets cold"

Bunny looked at the soup for a moment before taking the spoon and trying some.

"You made this! Its fantastic!"

"Glad you like it. It's an old recipe from the time I was a normal man" smiled North as he joined Bunny at the table. Bunny felt the small heat raising again so tried to concentrate on the items table. He watched as North peeled an apple and cut it in to slices, before offering him a bit. Bunny blushed and with a shaky paw took the slice "North doesn't know what he's doing. Don't think too much of it"

"Thanks...um I surprised North, I thought your wife was the one that did all the cooking" he said loudly trying to make small talk.

North looked confused "Wife? What Wife? I have no wife"

Now it was Bunny's turn to look confused "But all the stories..."

North smiled sadly "I had a wife when I was normal...but she left me for another!"

Bunny dropped his spoon. He wasn't sure what he was more shocked about; some ditzy woman left North for someone else or the fact that this wonderful man that bought so much joy to people was still single.

"But your Nicholas St. North! Even before you were a guardian you were well known for being a great guy"

North chuckled "How do you know that?"

"I've heard a lot from a lot from Sandy. That when the man in the moon turned you in to a guardian that he wasn't surprised, in fact everyone in our world said it was a good thing."

"She was unhappy Bunny, and I could not deny her joy when I bring it to so many others. So she left...but enough about me , how did Easter go?"

Bunnymund talked about how Easter went and they continued with the small talk in to the late hours of the evening. Bunny had wanted to ask more questions about North's wife, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more too it. Yet there was another part of him that was rejoicing in that fact that North was free man and continuously pointed out what a great man North was and what an excellent lover the man could be.

_"Look at his hands"_ it whispered "_So big, can you image them rubbing your fur up and down? Stroking you? caressing your butt and fingering your hole." _

Bunny shook the voice away, and looked at the clock, it was late. If he didn't leave now, it would be too late. And he really did not want North to see him like that, not to mention how embarrassing it would be as well.

"I should be on my way North, thanks again for the meal"

North looked at the clock "Yes its quite late! Why not stay the night? It's not like you have to paint a dozen eggs for a while"

"I don't think that's a good..."

"Come now, this is why I built these spare rooms for you to use! Neither of us have to work at the moment, would a small holiday hurt?"

That warm feeling he had earlier was now turning in to a burn, that was urging him to stay. If the room was good and he stayed, everything would changed. If he left, he was in for at last two weeks of lonely, frustrating hell but his friendship with North would be intact.. He was so busy thinking about this that he hadn't noticed that he was following North down another hall leading to the spare rooms.

"Here, you may use this one" said North as he opened the door to allow Bunny in.

"Its probably some pokey little room, once the doors close I'll leave. no point in hurting the big guys feelings" Bunny thought as he entered the room. Suddenly all of his up brain functions stopped, as he looked around the room. Well the room was small, but that was because of the size of the bed, that sat in the middle. The frame was made from dark oak, with beautiful ivy cravings. The mattress was thick and covered in white silk sheet. The bedding was covered in rich cotton sheets in the colour of emerald green. There were two small bedside stands on either side of the bed, both with lamps. On the left hand side was a small bookcase and chest of drawers. On the right was a coat stand and a door which led to an on suite bathroom.

"You like?" North asked nervously as Bunnymund stood there in silence.

"It's perfect" he said as he touched the bed frame "It's wonderful North, thanks"

"So you are staying?"

The Pooka sighed, it really wasn't North's fault that he followed the Pooka's traditions without knowing. North had proven himself and now Bunny was honoured bound to stay put.

"I could still go, North doesn't have to know..." he weakly thought before turning to look at him, only to have his breath taken away. North looked both uncomfortable and anxious at the same time. It was like he wanted Bunny's approval of his home and wanted him to stay. It then occurred to Bunny that North was just as lonely as him and wanted some company during the quite months coming up to Christmas.

"Sure North...I'll stay"

The brightness of North's smile could have out done the sun on the hottest day of the year. North let out a whoop of joy before embracing the six foot rabbit in a bear hug and kissing him on both cheeks.

"This is going to be epic! I'll let you sleep now my friend you're going to need your rest. I hope Sandy gives you pleasant dreams" and with that he walked out of the room closing the door behind him, leaving a very hot and flustered Easter bunny behind.

"Please gods tell me he doesn't know what he's doing because if he does I swear I'll force him to screw me in to next year! Christmas be damned!" he muttered as he took off his slash and hanged it up. He then took off both his arm and foot guards before laying on the bed. That hot burning sensation was getting intense now, his fur was fluffing up in all directions. His cock was now out from his fur and was standing erect. It was gray as his fur with his black marking on the sides and as he gave it a tug, it dripped pre-cum. Both the room and the bedding smelled like North, oranges, cinnamon and musk, that drove Bunny in to rubbing his body all over the sheets. He imagined North's large hands around his cock tugging it in to hardness. North's soft lips kissing his neck as his deep voice whispered loving words in to his ears. He could see North's hands searching in his chest fur, to tug and pull at his nipples. He would rub himself up and down the man's body as he would undo North's belt. He would lay on the bed legs apart, using his paws to open up his hole, waiting for North to dig in to him. He would moan and beg North to take him, promise him things, say that Christmas was more important than Easter, anything that would make North take him as his Mate.

"What am I thinking?" muttered Bunnymund as he continue to tug at his cock "North won't do anything like that! He won't..." He bit back the sob that was coming, he would blame it on hormones later, as he prayed for release.

North was sitting at his kitchen table looking over an old cook book. Since Bunny had agreed to stay, he would need to cook a lot of vegetarian meals. He loved company, which was why he was so glad that Jack Frost was seeing him as a mentor and father figure. He turned the room next to his in to a room for Jack to use at anytime. It thrilled him to bits when the boy decided to stay over, and he got to cook and play with him. Yet Jack was forever at that age where he enjoyed time on his own just as much as he enjoyed time with North, so it could be weeks if not months before he would see the boy again. Whenever the sprites and holiday leaders wanted together, North was always the first to open up his home for them. But like Jack these parties happened only once in awhile, so for most of the year it was just North on his own with the yetis and elves. He did appreciate the yetis and elves for their company but sometimes he just wanted someone else to talk too. Which was why he wanted Bunnymund to stay for a while. He had always admired the graceful rabbit and his commitment to his holiday, and always wondered how soft his fur was. Of course he found out that one night when all the children in the world had stopped believing in the Easter Bunny and poor Bunnymund was forced back in to his original foam. If his friend hadn't been so upset over it, he would have called him adorable. He loved holding him in his arms, and was grateful that his friend trusted him so much. He was surprised and happy that Bunny wanted to get to know him, but he was rather shocked by the wife question. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, he did not want to think of her. She was gone and had been for years, but even now her words and her actions stung as if she was here and now. North heard the jingling of a bell as a small elf ran in to the kitchen.

"Dingle? you know you're not allowed back here, don't you? Do I have to put you on the naughty list?"

Dingle shook his head violently, clearly not wanting to be on the list...again.

"Then why are you here?"

Dingle began to moan and hop up and down on one spot, with his teeth sticking out.

"What? The Easter Bunny is moaning in pain in his room?"

Dingle smiled, happy that Santa had gotten it first time, usual it could take up to five attempts before he got it right.

"Thank you for coming to tell me Dingle, though if I catch you around here again, I'll will put you on the naughty list." said North as he rose to go check on Bunnymund, the small elf quickly scrapped. North quickly walked back to the hall where the spare rooms were, and already he could hear Bunny moaning and sobbing. He knocked on the door before entering but nothing prepared him for what happened next. Bunny was curled up in almost a ball like shape, crying as he pulled at his cock in the middle of the bed. Seeing Bunny in such a state cause the guardian of wonder's heart to beat faster as he stepped in to the room closing the door behind him.

"Bunny?" said North as he approached the bed, staring down at his friend.

Bunny's eyes opened and he turned to see North staring down at him. Had he been in his right mind he would have been embarrassed, but since he was in heat, he did the one thing he could do. Jump him. North suddenly found himself pinned against the door, with Bunnymund pressing his full body against him, his face rubbing against his neck and his erected cock pressing against his thigh. Before North could speak, Bunny took North's face in to his paws and kissed him. North felt the wet nose and the shy tongue licking his lips asked for permission to enter his mouth. He placed his hands on Bunny's hips with the intention of pushing the rabbit away, but the bunny misinterpret his actions as permission, as he pushed the kiss further. Bunny's tongue mapped North's mouth while battling his tongue for dominance. Bunny's paws slid down North's face and neck to his chest were he gripped North's red shirt and ripped it down the middle exposing the winter spirits muscular chest. It was the sound of the rip that snapped North out of his shock and pushed Bunny back slightly breaking the kiss. Bunny gasped for air as the kiss ended abruptly, his eyes gazing over the chest before him and moaned loudly, before rubbing his face against it.

"Bunny, what is wrong with you?" snapped North as he pushed the rabbit back again. "Are you under some kind of spell?"

"Spell? You could say that...Mate" purred Bunnymund as he licked his lips. "It's called heat! my kind use to go though it every spring to help us find a partner in life. I usually go to sleep right after Easter to avoid it. But you had to summon me, you had to protect me, feed me and provide a roof for me. Now all I can think about is you, your body, your hands, your cock. I _**need**_you Nicholas!"

North blushed as red as his ruined shirt. No one in his very long life had ever made such a confession to him. The intense lust filled gaze of Bunnymund caused North's own cock to twitch in excitement. Bunny chuckled darkly as he stepped back in to North's personal space and groped his neither regions.

"It seems your not to adverse to the idea Mate" he smiled as he licked North's neck.

North gasped as he became hard under Bunny's touch. "You're not in your right mind. I'd be taking advantage"

Bunny snarled and slammed North back in to the wall "How the hell is this taking advantage? I'm begging you here! Can't you see how much I want this? How much pain I'm in?"

Bunny slumped against North, his head resting on North's shoulder."You don't understand North! The Traditions of my people demand that I at least prove that I can be a good mate for you. So _**please**_! Let me! Help me"

North sighed, he could not stand the pleading tone in his friend's voice. but still he did not want to rush in to this without knowing the facts. Deciding on the best course of action North pulled Bunnymund in to a tight hug with his left arm and gripped the furry cock with him right. Bunny's eyes rolled back as he gasped loudly and shivered in North's arm.

"I'll help you with this Aster, I'll make you cum hard for me. And in the morning you will explain everything to me"

"YES, yes anything you want North, please" cried Bunny as he tried to move himself against North's body.

"Good, good Bunny. Now go and lie on the bed facing me" ordered North as he released him. Bunny didn't need to be told twice, as he jumped on to the bed facing North as requested. North climbed on to the bed and slowly crawled over Bunny's body till they were face to face. Blue eyes gazed deeply in to the evergreen ones, searching for some kind of answer, as North dropped chaste kisses on Bunny's face and neck. His large hands began to stroke his sides, memorizing the lean body beneath him. He rubbed the chest fur to find too small nubs that caused Bunny to arch in pleasure. North moved downward, brushing the fur aside, so the he could kiss and lick his nipples.

"Oh gods North! So good!" moaned Bunny's as his feet thumped the bed in a reflect motion.

North chuckled as he kissed Bunny's navel before reaching his cock. He took Bunny's balls in to his hand and squeezed gently causing the Rabbit to groan and arch.

"Shh pretty bunny! Not much longer now!" smiled North as he took Bunny's cook in to his mouth. Bunny cried out and would have arched but North's hands pinned him to the bed, as North sucked and licked his penis. North inhaled though his nose as he sucked the Pooka's dick hard, tasting the salty pre-cum from it.

"You taste so good Bunnymund, so very good" he muttered as he took the cock back in to his mouth.

"North, I'm going too...I'm going...aaahhh" Bunny cummed hard in North's mouth, forcing him to swallow it, which North happily did. Bunnymund, now completely spent and tried, pulled at North's shirt, pulling him up to face him. North smiled and kissed Bunny softly on the lips, Bunny opened his mouth allowing North to kiss him deeply. When they broke apart, North kissed Bunny on the forehead before making a move off of the bed. Bunny's almost in a state of panic grabbed North's arm.

"Wait, I haven't pleasured you yet, I need too..."

North quickly kissed Bunny again before pushing him down on the bed. "Your tried. Rest now and we'll talk in the morning. And if we are both happy with the arrangement, then we will pleasure each other"

Bunny tried not to pout as his eyelids refused to stay open a moment longer and fell in to a deep sleep.

North covered Bunnymund with the quilt before quietly leave the room, and making his way to the library. He needed answers. By the way Bunnymund spoke, he made it sound as if it was North's fault that he had to honour his peoples ways. He entered the large room and gazed at all the books that he had collected in his long life. It was going to be a very long night. Then he spied the moon glowing though the window.

"Manny, my old friend, I don't suppose you know what's going on with Bunnymund do you?"

A ray of moonlight zigzag crossed the room to one of the furthest bookcases at the back of the room. When North reached there, he saw the light was shining on one specific book.

"Thanks old Friend" he muttered as he pulled the book down. He walked over to his favourite armchair and looked at the cover.

"The lives of the Pooka" by J.R.R Trolking" North opened the book, flipping the pages until he found what he wanted. The chapter was called Mates and Traditions. Once every spring, the pooka race goes in to heat. The more dominate ones would look for a female/male of their choosing, and must prove they can protect them, provide for them and give them a home. Once this was done and the female/male was happy and satisfied, the dominant would ask their intended to stay. If they said No, the dominant would be given a chance to try again but in most cases would have to find someone else. It they said yes, it was now up to the female/male to satisfy their dominate by performing various sexual acts or tasks given to them. Should both parties be happy by the end of two weeks, they can become life mates, allowing the female/male to become pregnant. North blushed at that part, for he couldn't imagine Bunnymund pregnant. The traditions sound pretty clear, but North for the life of him couldn't think of when he preformed them. He groaned and raised his hand to his forehead only to hiss in pain as he brushed his cut. His cut! The one he got when he protected Bunny from the falling metal. All right that was one tradition down. Provide for him? He invited him to dinner and had been impressed by the food. That's two! He then offered one of his rooms for the night, Bunny had said the room was wonderful. That was three. Than in a moment of loneliness North had asked Bunny to stay, to which the rabbit had said yes. The book slid from North's lap to the floor as what has happened and what was going to happen washed over North.

"Oh boy!"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Rampant Rabbit

by

end of grace

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please forgive any spelling mistakes.

Chapter two

Bunnymund stretched and yawn as he slowly woke up. Although his mind was a lot clearer then last night, the warmth in his lions was still there making him focus on one thing. Finding North. He had made a promise to him to explain what was going on and what to expect.

"Then the real fun starts" he thought as he walked in to the bathroom. There was a large tub for bathing, a sink and a toilet, all white against dark blue titles. He really didn't have time for a bath, though he was sure he could convince North to join him later.

"Oh I'm a bad bunny"

Quickly wash his fur with soap and water, he makes his way out in to the main corridor. Now if he was North where would he go? If he wanted answers, he would most likely be in the globe room or his library. Taking a deep inhale, bunny could smell that North had walked down the hall a good few hours ago. Following his nose, Bunny walked in the library and found North in a large chair hold a book with a pair of thin wire glasses perched on the end of his nose. Bunny smiled, he had never seen North so unguarded before. The usually stern and joy faces of North were replaced with a gentle serene look, with no worry or frown lines. His large chest was still exposed from last night, allowing Bunny to get a good look. There was think wispy white hair as was to be expected, but not a thick as one might think. It was spread lightly around his pecks and nipples before trailing down to his navel. His nipples were a dark pink that had a gold ring pieced though each of them. Biting his lip Bunny leaned forward and gentle tugged at the rings. North let out a deep moan, that almost made Bunnymund hard just from the sound. Feeling a bit more daring, he started to stroke North's chest, feeling the small hairs and muscles against his paws.

So far North seemed to only enjoy the attention, but no sooner had Bunnymund touched his belt then a deep frown appeared on his face and blinked his eyes open. Bunnymund stepped back allowing, the man some space to wake up. North looked up at Bunny who was trying very hard not to look as if he had done anything wrong, and was failing at it.

"What were you doing ?" asked North as he sat up straight in the armchair.

"Umm...admiring the view?" smiled Bunny "What were you reading?"

North looked at the book and then handed it to Bunny, who could only stare at it in awe.

"North...how...where did you get this? All of my peoples work and literature was destroyed along with them, when Pitch attacked"

"It was in my collection of books, you my keep it, if you wish"

"What? Seriously? your giving this to me?"

"Oh course, it's only right that you do"

Bunny leaned down and kissed North gently on the lips "Thanks Mate"

North's face light up like a Christmas tree and he started to cough to cover his embarrassment.

"Bunnymund...we need to talk yes? please take a seat" Suddenly North found his lap full of six foot Easter bunny. "I meant in other chair"

Bunny shrugged and sat down on the table opposite North, leaning back slightly with his legs faintly apart. North felt the heat raise to his face again and he looked down at the book he still had in his hand.

"Bunny, last night..."

"Was wonderful, I didn't get to thank you for that last night but I plan to make that up to you"

smirked Bunny.

"It says in here that your people had to prove themselves to their intended. Protect them, provide for them"

"That's right, which you did. How is the bump by the way?"

North blinked for a moment and raised his hand to the small cut on his temple. "Its fine, almost forgot it was there. And you are right, I preformed these rituals without knowing I had done so. For that I apologise"

"I like my apologies with kisses North"

"But according to this, you still could have refused. You did not have to "Stay""

Now it was Bunnymund's turned to be uncomfortable., as he sat up and looked at the floor.

"You could have too, you could have thrown me out after I jumped you"

"You were in..discomfort and your my friend. I _**want**_ to help you. But I think it only right if you tell me why you said you would stay"

Bunny was quite for a while, ringing his paws back and forth. Then he slid off the table and dropped to his knees and placed both paws in North's lap, his ears completely back and his eyes pleading.

"Because I'm sick and tired of being alone North. I'm sick of every year forcing myself to go to sleep instead of participating in what should be the most happiest time for me. I'm tired of waking up afterwards and having nothing but stone guards to talk too. Up until last night I've always thought you had a wife, and when you said you hadn't, it changed everything. I stayed because I felt you were just as lonely as I was. I stayed because you're a wonderful man that I want to get to know better. I stayed because I wanted too "

North's frown deepened "I'm not some fling Aster!"

"I'm not asking you to be!" snapped Bunnymund "I'm just asking for a chance to prove I can be a good Mate for you"

North stood up then, walked round Bunny to the other end of the room. "And what happens when this "Heat" thing is over and your mind is clear and you have changed your mind."

"That's not how this works North! The heat just tells another of my race that I'm single and randy as hell. But if both my feelings and instincts tell me if someone is wrong for me, then nothing happens! And at this moment both my feelings and instincts are tell me that I have a good man, who has all the qualities I could want in a Mate, in fount of me and not to let him go."

North looked confused "Then where does the..."

"Sex come in too it? I'm a rabbit North! It's natural for me to want to mate and breed with my intended"

North was quite for a while. He began stroking his beard and sighing as he began to think. Bunny was trying not to fidget as he hoped form one foot to another. He did not like seeing North looking so worried and concerned. With a final sigh, North took off his glasses and approached Bunnymund and took his paws in to his hands.

"If I agree to give you a chance, what can I expect for the next two weeks?"

"I'll be fawning myself over you. Getting you anything you want no matter how small , big or silly. Anything that will make you happy I'd do. I'll be overprotective and jealous at times so don't spend too much time with the yetis and elves. I will be enticing you to have sex with me, because it's my nature. But you don't have to if you don't want to...just maybe have a little pity on me like you did last night?"

North laughed before he rested his forehead against Bunny's "I must be mad, but I will give you your chance"

Bunnymund smiled as he leapt in to North's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist, and arms around his shoulders before deeply kissing him. North slid his arms underneath Bunny, giving the pooka better balance. Bunny broke the kiss and looked down at North smiling like mad.

"You won't regret this North! Ask anything you want of me"

North shook his head and placed Bunnymund on the floor "There will be time for that later! But Now I think a new shirt is in order and some breakfast"

"What do you want? I'll get it. Cereal, toast, fruit...me?" Bunnymund added hopefully.

North looked over Bunny's body and noticed the pooka was getting erected.

"I tell you I'd give you chance and your already trying to jump me?"

Bunny blushed "It's not my fault, it yours, making me all excited! Besides do you know how long I've been without?"

"Try being without for over 500 years and then complain" said North wrapping his arms around Bunny's waist and kissed the rabbits neck "Maybe a little kro-lik, before breakfast would be good"

" kro-l?"

"Rabbit" North translated, as he left a trail of kisses on Bunnymund's neck. Bunnymund was starting to feel weak, as North's hand began to stoke his sides and grope his backside.

"North I'm not going to last much longer if you kept this up!"

"Go and lay down on the table there and spread your legs wide"

Bunnymund did as North asked quickly, placing both feet on the edge of the table he spread his legs as far as he could showing his hard erection and twitching hole. North lean down on top of him and grinded they bodies together making Bunny's gasp out in pleasure. North raised his hand to bunny's face.

"Suck them, get them wet!"

Bunny nodded and took the fingers in to his mouth and began to lick them and cover them with his saliva. North felt his own penis become harder, as he pushed his hips, brushing his erections against Bunny's.

"North... Nicholas...please! I need more" Bunny moaned as he released North's fingers. North nodded as he placed on of his finger's near Bunny's entrance.

"This will hurt Aster, If it's too much you must say so" said North as he drew small circles around the shaking hole.

"I want...please North!" pleaded Bunny as he braced himself. North kissed him gently as he slid one of his large fingers in. The pain burned for a while but as North continued to move it in slow motions in side of him, it was slowly becoming pleasure. When Bunny nodded that he was ready, North added another, making slow scissor like movement, stretching and preparing him for the third one. Once the third one was in, North took Bunny's cock and began stroking it in time with his fingers. Bunny moved his hips in time with North's hand and was soon a moaning mess, begging and pleading with North for more.

"Cum for me, my pretty kro-lik "

"North, I want...you need too..." Bunny couldn't think straight from the pleasure he was receiving, he was not going to hold out much longer. Soon Bunny came hard in North's hand and flopped almost lifeless on the table. North pulled out two handkerchief from his pockets, using one to clean his hands and the other to clear up Bunnymund. He then pulled Bunny up in to a sitting position and kissed him gently.

"You are truly beautiful when you release Aster"

"I would be more beautiful if you were actually ridding me North" pouted Bunny

North chuckled "All in good time my friend, we're going slow after all!"

"I wouldn't call, what we just did going slow North"

"Are you still able to stand?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh Good! Because if we were going seriously, you would not be able too! Now to get washed and dressed, I have quite a few things to do today, and I would like it if you helped. And in return I have special evening planned for us" smiled North as he led a deeply blushing Bunnymund out of the library.

After a quick wash and breakfast, North began showing Bunnymund around both his home and workshop. North's home, consisted of four guest rooms, library, kitchen and master bedroom which North told him, that he would see later. The workshop was huge, have the main floor for building and testing toys. The basement levels held the rooms for the yetis and elves, as well as a large stable for the reindeer. Now North led Bunny in to a large gray room that had in gold letters "Storage and Toy design" above it. The three walls had large metal file cabinets that nearly reached the ceiling and each marked with a different heading. **"Naughty or Nice Lists"** , "**Letters"** and **"Toy Design"** . In the middle of the room were three large long tables with benches down the sides. There were a couple of yetis looking over some old papers and scribbling on new ones. At the back, much to Bunny's surprise, was a table with several computers and a printer.

"Got to keep up with times" said North as he looked over some of the Yetis work "Many children these days rather send e-mail then letters. Plus with them I can see what kind of toys are going to be favourites this year"

"But why are the yetis pulling out all those old designs?"

"There have been big surge in old 80's cartoons shows, given new look and such. So we look at old and make it new. Do not get me started on transforming robots!"

"But why are you starting so early for? Its only just turned spring"

"True but you see, if I start designing now, during summer I can stock up on supplies and materials. End of summer in to autumn start building and winter speaks for its self"

"So it really does take you all year to prepare"

"Naturally, what you think I waited for letter's to come, before I started building? If I did that I would need a lot more yetis believe me"

"These Kids are lucky, never had time for toys when I was a kid. Always something to do or chore to be done" said Bunnymund as he looked over a new design of a transformer.

"And what about now?" asked North as he picked up a blank piece of paper and pen.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have toys now?"

"I'm a grown rabbit mate, I don't need toys"

"HA! Don't tell me you have never heard of adult toys?"

Bunny's eyes widen and ears went straight up, he could not have heard that right. Now he looked over at North who was mattering and drawing on the pieced of paper.

"Yes...yes, something like this!" said North as he turned the paper to show Bunnymund what he had drawn. There were two small and one large designs on the paper. There were nipple clamps with Easter egg dangling from them, an Easter egg gag with strap. The main picture was of a large egg shaped vibrator with a remote. Bunny felt his mouth go dry and his body heat up quickly as he handed the drawing back to North.

"You like?" North asked with a seductive smile.

"I think they should change your name from jolly old elf to kinky old elf. If you excuse me I have to visit the little bunnies room"

North's booming laughter followed him out.

"What are you planning North?" Your grinning like crazy" asked Bunnymund as he took another sip of eggnog. They were both sitting at the kitchen table were they had spent most of the early evening simply talking about themselves and getting to know one another.

"Tell me Bunny, when was the last time you were spoiled?"

"Spoiled? is this is a creak about my eggs..."

"No you miss understand. I meant pampered, treated like royalty spoiled"

"Umm..well...you know...between being a guardian and ht Easter bunny who's got time. Why do you ask?"

"Because that is what I want to do tonight. I want you to have a relaxing bath and then allow me to massage you and brush your fur. Allow me to explore every inch of that body of yours" said North as he leaned over the table and kissed Bunny on the nose. Bunnymund placed the cup down because he was shaking so much he was afraid he would break it.

"North, I think your forgetting something. I'm meant to be doing the spoiling and such..."

"You made dinner, now is my turn"

"I'm supposed to be the one fulfilling your pleasure not you satisfying mine"

"Bunny, I take immense pleasure in pleasuring you. So please let me do this"

Bunny rubbed the back of his neck, on one paw he really wanted to have sex with North but on the other paw it would be nice to have someone look after him for once. Who knows maybe allowing North to give him a massage would led to other things.

"Alright North, let's get this show on the road. I'll go to my room and start a bath and..."

"Oh no, you're coming with me!" smiled North as he took Bunnymund paw and led him to the master bedroom. Like the guestrooms North's bed was in the middle of the room, but was almost twice the size. it was covered in deep red blankets and soft pillows. There was a coat stand with North's coat and hat that he wore on his rides. There was also a large dresser covered in photos and next to it a floor left mirror. Opposite was a large brick fireplace with logs ready to go on.

"The bathroom, is just though there, I had the yetis fill it already for you!" smiled North as he pointed to the side door. Bunny nodded and walked in, to see a large porcelain tub with gold taps, filled to the brim with hot water and bubbles.

"North is that meant to be a bath or a swimming pool?"

"Just get in there and washed!" laughed North as he gave Bunnymund a small push.

"Want to join me?"

"Maybe another time, I'll get everything else ready" said North as he walked out.

Bunnymund felt a bit disappointed as he slid in to the tub. As he laid there, he started to think about North and the possible future. He knew he would not be able to stand living in the ice palace for too long and would miss his warren to much. Then North would be the same with the warren as well, plus he really could leave the elves unattended for too long. What could they do? What was he thinking about, they had not even had sex yet. It could be really bad and they could both decide that it wasn't a good idea to be together. Bunny's heart sank at that thought, he was really starting to care for the older sprite, and it seemed obvious that North felt for him as well. It just seemed that North wasn't interested in sex, well no he was ok with intimate acts just not _**the **_intimate act. Maybe he just wanted to wait until they were sure of their feelings or something. Deciding it was best not to think about it anymore he hopped out of the bath and started to dry himself off.

"Bunny are you alright? You have been some time..."

"I'm just coming North"

"Good, how are you with wine?"

"I don't really drink..." started Bunny as he walked back in to the main room and gapped. North had turned off the main lights and filled the room with candles and had the fire going. North was standing by the it holding a chalice of what looked like red wine. He was bare foot and was in lose black pants. He had pulled his white hair back in to a ponytail allowing Bunnymund to see the large muscles in his back.

"Here, try this, I made myself" said North as he handed the chalice over.

"What is it? smells good"

"Mulled wine, take tiny sips. The oil is just heating up"

"Oil?" Bunny took a sip of the wine, it was quite good and warmed him as it went down.

"Yes, the yetis assured me that it would be fine on your fur, being out the gloss" said North as he picked up a bottle that was sitting by the fire. "I'm to massage it in to your fur and the brush...now"

North turned to Bunny and took the chalice away and placed it on the dresser. He then pulled Bunnymund in to a deep, knee weakening kiss. Once they broke for air, North placed to small kisses on the black markings on bunny's forehead, then nuzzled his long ears, nipping at them. Bunny tilted is head back allowing North to assault his neck with kisses and bites, as he held on to North's board shoulders. Suddenly North scooped Bunny up in his arms and placed him on the bed. North then took the bottle of oil and pour some on to his hands and began rubbing them together, keeping his eyes firmly on Bunny. Bunny could feel his heart pounding in his chest and he was gasping for breath as North grabbed his left leg and began to message it. The smell from the oil and wine were making it hard to think, but then North took his foot and kissed it, caused his mind to go completely blank and moan.

North smirked as he continued to massage Bunny's other leg, before moving up to his hips and stomach. Bunnymund started to groan and arch in to North's touch. North chuckled as he now did Bunny's sides and arms, avoiding Bunny's thumping feet. North pushed Bunny on to his back and started to massaging his shoulders, only to stop for a moment, laughed and started again.

"What...what's so funny?"

"Are you enjoying this?"

"...No"

"Your tail says otherwise"

Quickly looking over his shoulder , Bunnymund noticed his tail quite happily wagging back and forth.

"Traitor!" he muttered causing North to laugh harder as he swapped the oil for the brush. After a few minutes of brushing , Bunny started to feel tried, he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Feeling tried love?" Bunnymund nodded as he yawned "Then move over slightly while I'll rearrange the cover for us"

Bunny froze for a moment and then moved over, so North could pull the cover over him. Then North got in to the bed and spooned Bunnymund from behind.

" Good Night Bunny"

"Night No..rth" Bunny started to gently snore as he fell in to a deep sleep. North waited for a moment before pulling the rabbit closer. A small sob broke out from his throat as he hid his face in Bunny's neck.

"Bunny...Aster, I beg you...do not change your mind. Don't toy with my heart please!"

to be continued...

(If you wish for North to make those toys for the Easter bunny and uses them in the next chapter you got to review and let me know!)


	3. Chapter 3

Rampant Rabbit

by End of Grace

Finally seen Rise of the guardians at the cinema tonight. IT WAS GREAT! I went complete fan-girl when I saw baby bunny in North's arms. Please forgive any mistakes made.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the guardians or Nightmare before X-max.

Chapter 3

Bunny was looking at himself in the long mirror in North's bedroom. He had to admit that North was right about the oil, it really did bring out the gloss. He couldn't remember a time, that someone took time to take care of him, just for the sake of it. It certainly made him feel special and wanted, two things he hadn't felt in a very long time. He wanted to do something for North, but what? The man had more or less everything, except someone to care for, which North had found in him. Then there was the whole "Sex" thing as well, why wouldn't North just take him already? The things North did to his body were incredible, so by that way of thing when they actually did the deed, it was going to be mind-blowing. He looked over at the dresser to see a note was on there for him.

"Dear Bunny, you looked so sweet sleeping, that I didn't wish to wake you. I was too excited to sleep so I have started to work on your toys. They should be ready by the time you wake up. Love North"

Toys? Bunny felt himself blush from the tip of his ears to the base of his feet. He wasn't kidding, he really made those things? best thing to do was not think about it, and wait for when North was ready. Placing the note down he looked over the photos on the dresser. It did not surprise him that they were photos of the guardians there, there were also photos of the keepers of the other holidays such as cupid and Lucky the leprechaun. Yet there was one photo that stood out from all the others, it was an old black and white picture of a woman. Bunny frowned as he picked up the picture to look at it better. She wasn't young maybe late forties, her hair pulled back in to a bun, with a few strands framing her face. The frame was sliver and on the bottom a name was engraved "Mary". Bunny's frown went even deeper and he practically sneered at the picture. It was _her_. So this was the woman that left North for another, the one that broke the heart of one of the greatest men in the world.

"More fool you then mate, cause he's mine now!" as he slammed the picture face down. According to North, she left because she was unhappy, though he found that hard to believe. Anyone would have been happy to be with North right? So what really happened? It must have been something bad to stop North wanting to be intimate with another. It wasn't like he could ask just anybody. It wasn't like he could ask Sandy or Tooth without telling them why he wanted to know. A "Hey guys, do you know anything about North's ex wife? Oh no reason I just gone in to heat and really want him to screw my brains out, but nothings working" probably wasn't the way to go. Looking over the pictures again, he caught a glimpse of a person that could help him, Aphrodite the goddess of love, mother of cupid. She was practically retired these days, usually leaving Valentines to Cupid. Surely she would help him put if he asked, though knowing Dite, she most likely ask for something in return. He'll tell North he was going to run back to his warren just to make sure things were ok and when there send a message to Dite to meet up. Tying his sash back on and checking himself in the mirror he went off to find North and put his plan in to action. As he approached the kitchen he could hear North's voice but also another...another male voice. What was another _male_ doing with _his _North? All his instincts went on high alert, someone was making the moves on his mate, he started to run. When he got there, he went from worried to furious in the space of seconds. Sitting at North's table with a cup of eggnog was none other than, that Christmas stealing, Santa obsessed idiot, Jack Skellington. How could North let that bony muppet in here? And why were they sitting so close together?

"I would really appreciate your help Sandy claws, this whole thing with Lock, Shock and Barrel, has gone too far. I've done all the punishments I can think of, and now their ruining other holidays. Old man Thanksgiving is calling for the others to boycott Halloween from the children until something is done" exclaimed Jack, who was looking very worried as he clutched his skull.

"Oh dear wouldn't that be a shame" snapped Bunnymund as he walked over to the table. he moved his chair as close as he could to North's without sitting in his lap.

"Oh Mr. Bunnymund, I didn't know you were here?" said Jack in surprise "How are you?"

"Well Easter's over, not to busy other than having to help North put out a lot of fires that _your _people caused. Wasn't a problem since he is my _Mate_" Bunny put as much essence in to the word as he could but it was clearly lost on Jack, how now leaned over and touched North's arm.

"I'm so sorry, no one was hurt were they?"

"North was hurt! You bag of bones, look at the cut on his head!" snapped Bunnymund as he slammed his fist on the table. He wanted to get up and smack the skeleton but North put his hand on his thigh and gave his a quick glare, before returning his attention to Jack who now looked even more upset.

"It is a small cut Jack, nothing serious. As for other problem, it is not your fault that these children are continually naughty. Your only main mistake is that you have not found way to stop them from going through the doors that lead to other holidays"

Jack bowed his head in shame, while Bunnymund tried not to laugh. His small victory was cut short as North got up and wrapped his arm around Jack's shoulder. Bunny felt his heart burn and his hands twitched to his boomerangs, why was North touching that skeleton?

"Here is what I think you should do Jack. Call a town meeting, tell everyone how bad the situation is, ask them what they think you should do with them. After all, no one wants Halloween canceled"

"Speak for yourself " muttered Bunnymund.

"Bunny..." sighed North as he walked around to the rabbit, who shot up from his seat.

"No North! I told you, Halloween is bad news for all of us other holidays. Lock, Shock and Barrel kidnapped me and wracked my warren before coming after you. And we all know what _he_ did to your holiday. Not to mention keep you prisoner" There was a moment that North's eyes met Jack's sockets, North shook his head as they both kept quite as Bunny continued "Then that Oogie Boogie tries and takes over everyone's holiday. Now they're going holiday to holiday causing trouble. Maybe it would teach the people of Halloween to keep they hands off other peoples holidays"

"But it's Lock, Shock and Barrel doing this Bunnymund not Jack or anyone else in Halloween Town. As Guardians we must not only protect the children of the world but also help and aid our fellow sprite when in need" said North as he placed a hand on Bunny's shoulder. "I will go and speak to the people of Halloween Town myself, they know me better than any other holiday sprite and tell them how serious this is"

"North you can't be serious! " snapped Bunnymund

"That would be fantastic!" exclaimed Jack as he got up "I'll call for the meeting as soon as possible, it might take a while to convince the mayor"

"He's not still upset that I won the pumpkin carving last year?" laughed North turning to Jack.

""Just a little!" smiled Jack "It really was a terrifying pumpkin. I'll go now and start sorting it out and send you a message with the date and time. Thanks again Sandy claws...Mr. Bunnymund always a pleasure" bowed Jack as he left, a yeti leading him out. Bunnymund continued to glare at Jack till he couldn't see him anymore before turning to see North glaring at him.

"You can't seriously think about going North! It could be a trap!"

"I doubt it! But if it makes you feel better I will go armed"

"No it doesn't! And what did Jack mean by you and pumpkin carving?"

"Well every year Jack bring me a couple of pumpkins and candy for the elves and yetis. And each year at Christmas I fly over there and give the gift of snow to them, they really like it over there."

Bunny felt a lump rise to his throat "You celebrity Halloween...with Jack?"

North took off his belt and fiddled with the buckle "Yes, for the last couple of years, great fun"

"But you never celebrated Easter!" he shouted. North frowned at this and turned back to Bunnymund and wrapped his arms around him, trapping Bunny's arms in the process.

"That is because up until now, a certain Easter Bunny never came to the North Pole for Easter"

Bunnymund looked confused for a moment before the penny did drop. He always got a present from North at the regular Christmas party but he never went round to the other holidays for Easter. He was always more concerned about getting them to the kids. He went to hug the man back but found his hands tied up by North's belt.

"This year, you did came, but alas no eggs for me. Not only that, you were rude to my guest, so that means only one thing...punishment!" smiled North evilly as he pulled out the Easter egg gag from his back pocket.

"Nor..." Bunny couldn't say anymore before the gag was fully in place.

"There not too tight?" North asked. Bunny shook his head before he tried to yell though the gag, "Now stop that you'll make yourself sick. If you truly do not want this, shake your head three times. But before you do, I'll make you this promise that no real harm will come to you and that you have full control" North held out a small leather strap with bells on, that bunny recognised from the sleigh. "At anytime that you wish to stop, you shake your hands to ring the bells and I shall release you. So what do you say, yes or no?"

Bunny had to admit, being completely at North's mercy was really turning him on. North promised him, that he wouldn't be hurt and that he had control. Plus it seemed as if North really wanted this, so who was he to say no. He nodded. North smiled as he wrapped the bells around Bunnymund's paws, and then took his elbow.

"Come, we have to go to my workshop for next bit. Do not worry, elves and yetis are still at breakfast, they will not see you"

Bunny felt himself blush as North led him down the corridor, begging in his mind that no one else would see him like this. North opened the door to this workshop and led Bunny in before quickly closing it behind him and locking it. The ice sculptures of the toys had been all put away, leaving the room clear of any interference. North kissed the back of Bunnymund's neck as he led him to the workbench. There was various tools on it as well as papers but what caught Bunnymund's attention was the bright colour eggs that sat there. There were two small ones, covered in colourful spots about in inch in length, with metal clamps attached to them. The larger one was the colour of his fur and had the same black markings on it, with a long cord connecting it to a remote control. The last one was the size was a large chicken egg was red and blue with white spots. Bunny's breath became hitched as he tried not to panic.

"Shh, naughty rabbit, shh" whispered North as he licked Bunny's neck. "Remember you are in control, just ring those bells and I stop. But it would be a shame to let my mornings work go to waste."

North's hands started to rub Bunny's fur up and down and in circles, causing his to go fully mellow. His fingers moved though his chest fur till they found the small nubs that they were looking for, and began to pull and tweak them. Pushing Bunnymund to sit down on the workbench, North used his hands again to push the layer of fur away from the right nipple and began to suck on it. Bunny let lose a long moan as North switched from left to right. Once his nipples looked erect enough, North took the two clamps and attached them. Bunny felt a sharp pain as the clamps pulled at his nipples that he almost rang the bells, but then North clicked the eggs and they began to vibrate. The pain and the pleasure mixed well and Bunny was twisting this way and that trying to get some friction between him and North. North took Bunny's erection and gave it a few tugs, bringing Bunny to full hardest. He then arrange Bunny so he was on his fount on his knees, with his butt high in the air, arms still tied behind his back. North started to circle the flash around trembling hole.

"Bunnymund, I don't have any oil so I trust you don't mind if I improvise"

Bunny didn't have time to think about what North meant because he felt something very warm and wet just lick his entrance. It was North's tongue, his tongue was now pushing the wall of his arse side as he licked his way in deeper. One of North's hand now slide in between his legs and started to stork his cock in time with his tongue. Bunny's body shook violently as the pleasure was becoming intense. His own tongue kept pushing against the gag, causing him to drool on the bench as he pushed his hips in time with North administrations. North removed his tongue and reached over to the large egg and placed it at Bunny's entrance, before slowly pushing it in. Bunnymund cried out as the egg stretched him further then he had been before, he want to ring the bells to tell North to stop but he didn't wish to let the winter spirit down. Then it brushed against something deep inside of him that caused him to see spots. He moaned loudly and pushed back, trying to get the same experience again.

"Such a naughty rabbit, so eager" chuckled North as he pressed a button a the remote. A low rumbling noise filled the room as Bunny's eyes widen as far as they could as his whole body went mad from the lust that shoot though him. He was crying now, it was really too much he needed release. North was almost laying on top of him now, rubbing himself against Bunny.

"I have one last gift for you Bunny" as North picked up the last egg and turned it on. he stroked it against bunny's ear's and neck causing the Bunny to moan loudly as he continued to push back against North and the vibrator inside of him.

"Do you wish me to remove gag?" North asked when he saw the tears coming from Bunny's eyes. Bunny nodded violently and North quickly removed it. Bunny leaned back as far as he could and started to kiss North wildly, their tongues wrestling for dominance. North's free hand came up and pulled the clamps off and throw them on to the table, as Bunny's arched his back moaning from the affected.

"North for the love of Easter and Christmas you got to fuck me!" cried Bunny as he wiggled his hips against North's, feeling his cock still behind his trousers. "Fuck me please"

Suddenly the room went quite, save the noise from the toys, and North was no longer moving. Bunny looked over his shoulder to see North's face, and was shocked to see the look of fear upon it. His blue eyes that usually shone with wonder and love, were dark with fear and doubt. The man's body trembled as if he was fighting the urge to either mate with him or run.

"North? North! What's wrong?"

North blinked, smiled weakly as he kissed Bunnymund on the forehead. "Nothing Love. Everything's fine"

Bunny groaned with annoyance, as he felt his and North's erects fading. "No its not North!"

Bunny rang the bells in his hand three times and North immediately turn the toy off and released him. He quickly turned round and grabbed North's arms and pulled the man towards him before he could escape.

"North, love, Mate what happened? Why did you stop?"

Tears were pricking at the older man's eyes as he looked away. "I don't know"

Bunny used his paws to being North's face back to his "That's Bull North! Try again. Why did you stop?"

North sighed and slumped his shoulders as if a great shame had suddenly burden them, his eyes cast downwards.

"Its best you know. You remember I said I had a wife, Mary. We we're very happy, at least I thought so. Our love was passionate and one night, no in fact it was more than one night. I go too far, I hurt her badly. So she left me. It was not my intention to hurt her, or you! "

"North, I'm pretty sure I'm made of stronger stuff then your ex-wife. I can take it!" exclaimed Bunnymund as he rubbed his face against North's, trying to smooth the man's fears.

"I could hurt you, you will leave" shook North as he hid his face behind one hand.

"I won't leave North. Let me return to the warren to pick up some personal bits of my own as well as make sure the grounds are safe before coming back here"

North looked up confused "You're going to stay?"

Bunny smiled and kissed North gently "As long as you need me too"

North pulled Bunnymund in to a hug as the rabbit rubbed his back in gentle circles, and they stayed like that for quite some time.

Bunnymund slid to a stop as he reached his warren and quickly glanced around to see it Dite was already there. The stone egg sentinels, approached him with smiling faces, clearly happy to have him back.

"Sorry mates, I ain't staying too long, but if there is any problems you can reach me at the pole. Now has there been any problems? Anyone turn up?"

The stone guards twisted their heads from side to side "No"

"Right, I want you guys to do a quick sweep of the warren for me, I don't want to leave without checking that everything's ok. I'm also expecting a guest, so treat her with respect when she turns up"

Bunny ran on all fours to his place, a small hobbit like hole in the side of a grassy hill. Pushing the door open, he grabbed his backpack that hung from a peg on the wall. He quickly went from one room to another grabbing things as he went, his art supplies, sketch book, photo album, a bottle of ale he was keeping special occasion and toothbrush. Bunnymund was racking his brain about what to take when there was a knock at his door. The smell of roses suddenly filled the air and Bunny knew straight away who it was, as he quickly opened the door for her. The woman behind the door was a good foot shorter then Bunny even with her golden hair piled high on her head so that the ringlets would frame her face well. She wore a tight fitted light pink dress, that showed off all her curves and bountiful breasts. Her smile had melted hearts for years had not lost its lustre and her light blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Hello Dite, you look beautiful as all ways." smiled Bunnymund as he allowed her in to his home. "Thanks for coming on such short notice"

"Hey not a problem, most people these days just go straight to cupid with problems of the heart, making me feel quite useless. So how can I help?"

Bunnymund led her in to his living room/study where there were a few armchair for them to sit on. Bunny offered a drink which Dite politely refused as they both sat down.

"Well Dite...um...you know I'm sure that I'...well"

"That you're in heat? Oh yes! All that sexual energy has been giving me quite the buzz. But that's not all your in is it?" smiled Dite in a knowing way "So who is it?"

"You don't know?"

"Only if I look in to your heart, but that's a private thing and I'd rather you told me"

"Its North"

Aphrodite looked stunned for a moment before a huge smile spread across her face "You bagged the Big guy! Oh Bunny that's fantastic! North has been so lonely for so long, I take it you heard about his wife?"

"That's kinda what I want to talk to you about. I need to know what happened between them, that has made North scared about being intimate with me"

Aphrodite frowned "What? What about all that energy?"

"Oh North's been seeing to my needs alright, but not his own. The last time he was dry humping me and I was begging him to take me, when he stopped. Dite, I've never seen North scared before not even when we faced pitch! He kept crying that he was going to hurt me like he did his wife. I find it very hard to believe that he hurt her, even more so since she was the one that left him."

"You're looking at this all wrong Bunnymund. Since you don't know the full story and you're in heat it impairing your judgement. I hadn't realized that this had left such an impact on him, otherwise I would have done something sooner." She gave Bunnymund a short look "What I'm about to tell you is private and I'd advise you tell North that you have spoken to me about this. It will hurt him but you need to know and he needs to move on"

Bunnymund nodded "You have my word!"

"Over 500 years ago before North became a guardian, he was a normal man with a beautiful wife. They were a very giving couple, always helping out and every year at winter solace North made toys for the children of his town. North and Mary really did love each other, I should know, but there was a problem. The sex. North is a big man and when I mean big, I mean **big. **And Mary, well she wasn't petite but she wasn't equipped to handle someone of North's size. She was often very sore and sometimes even bedridden, if North got carried away. So sex for them was far and in-between, but people have needs Bunny, and Mary was one of them. She did start sleeping around, North knew but it kept Mary happy and she always went back to him, so he said nothing. Like with you North tried to be a very giving lover, learnt many techniques to keep her happy, but his size, she just couldn't handle it. Then is happened, one of her flings became serious and she left North for him. North was heartbroken to say the less and had begged her to stay, but she left and he moved on."

"You mean to tell me, that she slept around while married to North and still claimed she loved him? Talk about mind games"

"No Bunny! She really did love him, she just wanted to have an intimate moment that wouldn't leave her hurt and her thighs covered in bruises. North understood and forgave her for it, because he was certain she would always come back to him. Well now you know, what you going to do about it?"

"I need to prove to North that I won't leave him and that his size isn't going to matter to me. I'm not some small woman but a hard six foot rabbit"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Bunnymund. Your most likely going to have to prove you can "take" what North has got first, then the other problem sorts itself out."

"How do you recommend I do that? Every time I touch North there he runs for the hills"

"Knock him out and restrain him. Tie him to the bed or something. OH! I have just the thing." with a snap of her fingers, a pink bag appeared from nowhere and she handed it to Bunnymund. In side were various lubes and oils as well as two sets of pink handcuffs. Bunnymund went as pink as the bag.

"Just the goody bag for you!" smiled Aphrodite "I think you should get a bit of the Sandman's dust to knock North out. That way you can be sure he's under and deep enough for you to get him in to place"

"Yeah, thanks Dite! You've been a great help"

"My pleasure and I'll be wanting details Bunny of how it goes" Aphrodite laughed but then her face frowned slightly as she looked at Bunnymund dead on "Bunny, you do care for North don't you?"

"Of course I do! I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't"

"No that's not what I meant! I know your instincts and heat are telling you North is the one, but what about your heart? What does it say? Because I do not wish to encourage this if North is going to be hurt"

Bunny was shocked for a moment but realised that she was right. He knew that his instincts wanted North and everything else but his heart...what did it say? Bunny closed his eyes and started to look in to his heart, forgetting that Aphrodite was there. He loved the sound of North's laughter, how those big strong hands could protect him as well as be gentle. North was creative, smart and kind. Giving almost to a fault and handsome in his own way. His own heart shook with pain remembering that haunted look in North's eyes and wanted nothing more than to take it away.

"I love him...I love him Dite"

"Why are you telling me? Its him you need to tell! Now before you go there are two things." Smiled Aphrodite as she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket "Can you give my reply back to North?"

"Reply?"

"North has sent out a message about not boycotting Halloween and has asked all the other holidays opinions. I'm not up for the boycotting, that would be cruel but something has to be done about the three trouble makers"

"Personally I'm all for it! It time that Jack Skellington learnt to keep his bony hands to himself"

Aphrodite blinked before giggling like made at Bunny's obvious jealous. "Now the other thing, I hope you realise I'm semi retired so I expect payment for this home visit"

"I knew it" smirked Bunnymund "What do you want Dite?"

"As of next year, you have to bring me an Easter egg"

"That's it?"

"Oh no, I expect it to be a big one"

"Of course you do! Aright I agree and thanks for your help Dite, I'm grateful"

"Just remember I want the juice details ok"

Once everything was ready and Dite had gone, Bunnymund was left with the conundrum of going to the Sandman for help. He didn't think it was right to tell Sandy about his relationship with North until he spoke to North about it. But he really did need that sand.

"I could always just ask him for the sand, I don't really have to tell him anything" he thought as he started to run though his tunnels to were Sandy was working. Sandy was high above a city spreading his dream sand everywhere when Bunnymund popped up behind him. Sandy gave him a big smile as he waved North's letter about. Sandy started bring up pumpkin images dancing with a Christmas tree.

Bunnymund groaned "Yes, Jack Skellington went to North for help! But I'm against it, I don't think North should have anything to do with that Bonehead"

Sandy continued to smile as three pictures popped up "Pumpkin X heart x Christmas tree"

"Don't even joke about that! Besides I'm here to ask you a favour"

Sandy looked confused "?"

"I need a vile of sand, that can knock someone out for about fifthteen minutes, but deep enough so they don't know what I'm doing"

Sandy frowned and a snowflake appeared above his head and then and Easter egg. They seemed to be fighting.

"No me and Jack aren't fighting! It's for North!"

Sandy looked even more confused than before and was now glaring at Bunnymund hard.

"What?" Bunny asked trying not to fidget under the dream's guardian's gaze. Sandy started to blink and rub his chin before bringing up the images.

"Easter Egg x heart x Christmas tree?"

"How did you figure that out? I've only just figured it out"

Sandy's jaw dropped for a few seconds and then gave Bunny a beaming smile with a heart over his head, with a Christmas tree.

"Calm down Sandy, I haven't told him yet. That's why I need the sand. I want to surprise him"

Sandy nodded and poured some sand in to a tiny test tube and placed the cork on before giving it to Bunny.

"Thanks Sandy, I owe you one! If you can get Tooth and Frost to met me and North tomorrow afternoon at the pole that would be great. The sooner we talk North out of this stupid Halloween thing the better,"

Sandy simple rolled his eyes and nodded as Bunnymund disappeared down one of his tunnels.

Bunny turned up in pole as night was falling, he hadn't meant to spend the whole day away. He found North in this workshop, craving ice sculptures. The Winter sprite was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't hear Bunnymund enter. He was in the middle of carving Bunnymund, as he had craved the other guardians. Bunny watched almost mesmerised as North used his hand to crave the figurine, filling in the details with small tools.

"Your truly amazing Mate" said Bunny as he wrapped his arms around North shoulders. North froze for a moment before relaxing in Bunny's embrace.

"Craving always helps me think when I am down"

"What's upset ya Mate?" asked Bunnymund as he moved round North to sit on the table. North wrapped his arms around Bunny's waist and rested his head on Bunny's lap.

"I sent out letters to other holidays to stop the boycott of Halloween, but it's not looking good. Also you were not here and this place seemed so empty without you"

"I'm here North, just liked I promised. Now come on, let's get out of here"

Allowing the floor to open up sending both himself and North down it, sending them both crashing on to North's bed.

"What are you up.." started North as Bunny threw the dust in to North's eyes. North fell back on the bed, sound asleep. Bunny placed both his backpack and Dite's bag on the floor as he moved North to the centre of the bed, taking North's shirt and pants off of him, leaving only his black boxers. He then hoisted North's arms up to the bed posts before using the handcuffs to tie them there. He then went round the room lighting candle and the fire, trying to get the mood set before North woke up. He had just finished putting the lube on the bed side when North started to stir, quickly jumping in-between his legs, he waited for him to wake completely. North shook the sleep from his head wondering when he nodded off. He went to wipe his face only to find he couldn't move his arms, he panicked slightly when he saw the handcuffs but calmed somewhat when he saw Bunnymund sitting on the bed.

"Bunny? What are you doing? What is going on" he demanded as he pulled at his restraints.

"Don't do that North, you'll hurt yourself!" said Bunnymund as he placed his paws on North's underwear. North stopped moving and looked worried as Bunny slight tugged them down.

"I have a small confession North. I did go to my warren as I told you, but I met up with someone there. To talk about you"

"I don't understand"

"I was worried about you! Of how you acted earlier and of how your avoiding having sex with me. Because of your size"

North's eyes widen for a moment before narrowing in anger "What?"

"I spoke to Aphrodite and she told me everything. She told me the best way to get you over your fear was to take charge and prove to you that I wasn't going to run from you. That I would except this" said Bunnymund as he grained his hips in to North's, causing the winter sprites penis to harden. "I want this North, I want to be with you in every way possible"

"It's too big, it will hurt you, I will hurt you" said North shaking his head in denial.

"Let me decided that! so this has to come off" and with one strong pull, pulled the boxers off. Bunny's eyes almost fell from their sockets and his throat became dry. Even though he wasn't fully erect, North was big. He wrapped both paws around it and round they weren't even touching.

"You really are a big boy aren't ya?" smiled Bunnymund as he gave the large cock a tug. North moaned sadly, closed his eyes and looked away. "North look at me, I'm not running away"

North still did not open his eyes. So Bunny back off a bit so that now his head was now level with North's equipment. Bunny gave the cock a slow and sensual lick, from the ball sack to the tip. He did this a couple of times from other angles, causing the penis in to fall erection. North's breath became ragged and it was taking all of his strength not to buck his hips. Bunny was now sucking the tip, sticking his tongue in and out of the slit, as his paws rubbed up and down North's cock. Drops of pre-cum were already forming, egging Bunnymund on to suck harder.

"Bunny...stop...Ah, you...oh..don't...need to do this" panted North as he lost control of his hips as he arched them in to Bunny's mouth. Bunny sucked really hard, before he looked up at North, panting hard, his own erection was now painfully hard.

"I told you, I ain't running Mate. I want you to cum in my mouth North, cum hard so it hit the back of my throat and warms me all the way down"

With that Bunnymund began to suck even harder and rubbed faster, bring North closer to climax. North was panting hard, muttering in Russian and with one last thrust cummed so hard that Bunny couldn't swallow it all and it dripped drown the fur around his face. Bunny continued to lick the sticky mess off of the softening cock, moaning as he did so.

"You taste fantastic North, better than any sweet."

"Glad you think so, now release me and allow me to return the favour" said North thickly as he tried to control his breathing.

Bunnymund smiled as he got off the bed and walked over to the bed stand. He leaned down and kissed North gentle on the lips, before backing up and picking up the lube as he did so.

"We're far from finished Mate, so stay put and enjoy the show"

Bunny poured the lube over both of his paws and put the bottle down, keeping eye contract as much as he could. He slid his left paw behind himself, shoving one finger after the other in, as he prepared his entrance. With his right paw he thrust his own cock in time with his left. North though he had never seen such a beautiful and erotic sight as Bunnymund right there, that he began to get hard again. Bunnymund was almost thrusting his whole paw in to his arse, pushing against his own sweet spot when he noticed North's hard length. Giving a shaky smile, he clumsy climbed back on to the bed and positioned himself over North's cock. Bunny slowly slid down on North's large dick, his walls stretching to the max as he did so. North watched, his eyes wide with wonder as Bunny began to slowly rise and sink on his cock. Soon the pain stopped and with every movement the pleasure began to build, as Bunny picked up his pace.

"Gods Bunny! Don't stop!" cried North as he tried to met with Bunnymund's velocity.

"North this is SO GOOD! IT REALLY IS!" cried Bunny as he rode North like a maniac. Suddenly North roared and snapped the handcuffs. He pushed Bunnymund on to his pack and pinned him down, panting heavily. Bunny looked up at North and bit back a moan at the primal look he was given and When North heatedly kissed him he almost cum on the spot. North broke the kiss, and sat back up, look down on Bunnymund who looked dazed and lust ridden. He pulled Bunny's legs to his shoulder and started to trust down deep in to Bunny's arse, hitting that spot over and over again. Bunnymund could no longer think or foam words, all he could do was moan and whined as each thrust bought him closer to completion.

"Bunny, I'm going to cum inside of you, I will flood your inside!" roared North as his trusts became harder and wilder. Bunny simply nodded as he cum hard himself , his own spunk covering his belly. North cried out as he released inside Bunny, continuously trusting until he was done. Bunny's legs fell to his sides, as North pulled him up gently, kissing his ears and nose.

"Bunny...are you hurt? be honest with me"

"North, I can honestly say, that I have never felt so good before in my life. I would ask for more but I'm bushed"

North smiled, his tears falling as he kissed Bunny again "You have made me truly happy Bunnymund, thank you"

Bunny smiled and yawned, as he curled up against North's chest. North pulled out of Bunny's butt, and pulled the rabbit closer to him. He reached over and pulled some tissues out from the bedside cabinet and wiped away his cum from the back of bunny's legs and his dick. As he curled up with Bunny, who was deep asleep, he made a mental note to replace the handcuffs. Also to send Aphrodite a present...maybe a new toy.

to be continued...

(Next chapter has everyone in, so stay turned and please review.)


	4. Chapter 4

Rampant Rabbit

By End of Grace

Chapter four

Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I hope you like this chapter. Any mistakes are mine. I do not own Rise of the guardians or Nightmare before Christmas.

Bunnymund woke up to the sound of a door closing and a tray being placed down nearby. A sweet smell of porridge and honey filled his nose. He stretched his body out, feeling all the stiffness form last nights activities had caused. He was a little sore, but then who wouldn't be after that? He was more than ready to go back to sleep when North shook him lightly.

"Come on, I know you're awake Bunny"

"Five more minutes North please?" He moaned as he opened his eyes. North was sitting on his side of the bed, wearing his black boxers. The older man leaned down and kissed his temple.

"No can do Love, our fellow guardians will be here soon and we need to be washed and dressed before then"

"Can't you make an excuse for me? Say I won't be coming because you screwed me in to the mattress?"

North laughed "Not a chance, besides I don't think that would be the best way to let out friends know that we're together. Though I am guessing that Sandy knows, due to you throwing sand in my face last night?"

Bunnymund smiled, remembering the dream makers reaction "He's happy for us"

"I knew he would be, I think Tooth would be also, but I worry about Jack's reaction"

Bunny sat up and frowned, he knew the boy meant a lot to North, and his reaction could really hurt him. "How do you think he will react?"

North rubbed his neck "Honestly? Not good. I do not think he'll have a problem of us being together, only that I, no us, will no longer have time for him and he will be alone again"

North shook his head as if he was shaking the negative thought away as he picked up the tray and placed it on Bunny's lap. "Eat up, while I'll run us a bath"

The tray had a bowl of porridge with drizzled honey, a bowl of fruit, a plate of toast with a cup of hot chocolate. All of his favourites, how North knew this he didn't know but it was nice to know that he did. He started to eat the porridge as he could hear the bathtub being filled. As he ate he could stop the tiny nagging feeling that he wasn't doing what he was suppose to be doing, which was proving himself to North. Sure they had sex, scrap that, they had brain blowing sex. But what did he know about North or his likes? What he knew about North was more or less what everyone knew about him. A courageous sword master, with a large heart and the guardian of wonder. Well that was going to change, today was the day he would learn everything he could about North...after breakfast. Once he had finished, placing the tray down, he walked in to the bathroom, where North was adding a bubble mix to the water.

"Umm...North I was wondering what's your favourite..umm..colour?" He asked feeling somewhat foolish for asking.

North frowned for a moment in thought before turning to Bunny "Its red, bright red. why do you ask?"

"It's just well, we're close right? and I just wanted to know more about you. You know, favourite colour and stuff. I mean it's not like you know what mine is and..."

"Its green"

"How do you know that?"

"You live in a warren surround by lash green meadows. Your close to nature and spring, and it's the colour of your eyes"

Bunny blinked and rubbed his arms "You really do notice everything don't you?"

"When you have been around as long as I have, and have eyes like mine, you would notice things as well"

"Yeah...and you just remember things like that?"

"If there important to that person then yes. Now are you going to join me in here or not"

"Here, let me wash you, you've done it for me"

"Alright"

"Now North, I want to do...what? Seriously?"

"Da, I want you too, like you say you wish to know me better, best to start now" smiled North handing him the soap and flannel.

Bunny's smile could have easily out shone the northern lights at that moment as he walked over to North and kissed his lips.

"Thanks Mate, let's get these off of you first and then I'll give you the scrubbing of your life"

Bunny knelt down as he pulled North boxers off and noticed a long deep scar on the inside of North's thigh. The room last night had been dark save for the candle lights and he hadn't noticed it.

"North? Where did you get this?" he asked as he brushed his paw against marked flash.

"Its old wound, I got it fighting some fight with Pitch. I was careless"

"Don't want to talk about it huh?" smiled Bunny as he stood up, North just smiled as he gave Bunny the soap. Bunny rubbed it everywhere and asked many questions like why North had the tattoos and nipple rings. North said he had always wanted tattoos, and had gone to Cupid of all people to get them done. He had gotten North drunk so he wouldn't feel any pain and had talked him in to the piecing at the same time. Once North was in the tub, he told Bunnymund a bit of his childhood and the trouble he often gotten in too. Bunnymund listen intensively as he washed North hair, soaking up the information like a sponge. He was so absorbed that he hadn't noticed North's arms until North pulled him in to the bath by his waist.

"Damn it North!" Bunnymund splattered as he glared at the laughing Winter sprite who now gathered him up to kiss him. The kiss got deeper and hotter, and the two started to rub against each other, not caring that the water was going everywhere.

"I wonder where they are? Are you sure they said to meet them here Sandy?" asked Tooth as she floated nearer the floor of the globe room. Jack was sitting on top of his staff looking around, wondering why this was so important. Sandy shrugged as he too looked round for his fellow guardians.

"So can anyone fill me in? I don't understand what North's letter is going on about? I'm mean Halloween is meant to be about mayhem and mischief, so why boycott them" said Jack as he looked over North's letter again.

"That's true Jack, but there are certain people in Halloween town that have caused a great deal of harm to other holidays, and well, everyone has had enough. I'm surprised North is actually trying to stop it, considering his holiday was the one almost completely ruined" said Tooth as her baby fairies came back and forth for instructions.

"What do you mean?" asked Jack now looking directly at Tooth "You can't ruin Christmas"

"The leader of Halloween Town, Jack Skellington almost did. No one knows why but he became obsessed with Christmas but got it all wrong. Instead of presents, he gave shrunken heads, dead animals and other horrible things, that would have been alright for the children of Halloween but..."

"Wait a minute, he gave those things...to human kids? and where was North?"

Sandy whipped up the image of North being chucked in a sack and tossed though some kind of portal.

"Well, at least I know where he got the idea from. So he was caught off guard and held prisoner by this other Jack, then what happened?" asked Jack as he followed Tooth and Sandy in to North's kitchen, where eggnog and cookies were waiting but still no sign of North and Bunnymund. Sandy took a cup and showed in sand a large cannon going off and a sleigh falling to the ground.

"So the fake was short down by the humans? So what, he had a change of heart?" asked Jack even more confused.

"Well this is where things get meddled up, you see no one know what happened after Jack Skellington was shot down. Only that, later that night North was seen delivering toys like normal and taking away the bad ones. It was also the first year ever that North cancelled his Christmas party. Everyone though he was to embarrassed to be seen for a while after that fiasco"

"So they just messed with Christmas? Then why doesn't North deal out the punishment?"

Sandy shook his head and the images of an Easter Egg, a four leaf clover and a turkey sprung up.

"So the other holidays have also been hurt by this Jack an..."

"NORTH DON'T MAKE ME WAIT!"

The three guardians turned to where they heard Bunnymund shout, they eyes opened wide and their mouths opened.

"Is that.." started Jack a light indigo filling his cheeks.

"HARDER YOU KINKY OLD ELF"

"...Bunny?"

Sandy whipped up a pair of earmuffs and shoved them on Jack's head and started to push him along with Tooth back down the hall to the globe room. Tooth was muttering incoherently and blushing deep red as she sat down next to Jack who was looking somewhere between shocked and wanting to throw up. Sandy looked at both of their faces and tried to cover up his smile, but Tooth saw it.

"Sandy...do you know what's going on?" she asked in a pleading tone.

"I'm ok not knowing " said Jack as he held the earmuffs closer.

Sandy smiled brightly and showed them an Easter with a heart and a Christmas tree. Tooth looked puzzled for a moment before smiling.

"Bunny's in love with North? Oh that is so sweet! Do you think North likes him back?"

Sandy looked back down the Hall where the shouting was coming from and gave Tooth a look, she giggled "I guess I should know that answer shouldn't I"

Jack still had his hands on the earphones and looked upset, his eyes conflicted. Sandy saw this and patted his knee to assure him that everything was fine, but the boy gave no response. North entered a few minutes later still rubbing a towel over his head and beard. He looked rather sheepish as he greeted them, his shirt buttoned up wrong.

"I'm so sorry for hold up. I had something that needed seeing too right away. Now come though , I have refreshments waiting"

The three guardians followed North back in to the kitchen where Bunny was now sitting. He gave Sandy a big wink and Tooth a quick hug, but when he saw Jack with the gold sand earmuffs and a face like thunder he knew this wasn't going to go down well.

"Sorry to hold things up" he started but Jack slammed the earmuffs down on the table causing them to reduce back in to sand.

"What's going on?" he snapped looking between North and Bunny. "What's gotten in to you two?"

North and Bunny looked at each other before looking back at Jack both faces serious.

"Some things has happened Jack. We're known each other for hundreds of years. We are both friends and guardians. But now, we have chosen to become more" explained North as he took Bunnymund's paw. "That is the only thing that has changed Jack, nothing else..."

"Except that he will be here all the time now, and you won't want me underfoot! Fine I'm out" shouted Jack as he ran off in the direction of the spare rooms. North went to go after him but Bunny held his free paw up.

"Better let me talk to him Mate"

North nodded as he watched Bunny follow Jack to the spare room closest to theirs. Its blue door was slightly open as he peeked in. The walls were a mixture of dark and light blues, and the furniture was made of dark oak. There were pictures drawn by children hanging on the walls, most done by Jamie and his sister. There was Jack on the bed holding an ice sculpture of himself and North, most likely made by North himself. The boy guardian looked so lost it did pulled at the rabbits heart. He knocked on the door and let himself in. Jack looked up and placed the sculpture down, glaring at Bunny.

"Don't worry I'll make sure everything gone" snapped Jack.

"Stop acting like a brat Jack! Change is a scary thing, I should know. I'm usual asleep during this time of year. But because North needed help I changed that and have gone in to heat. It was scary at first but then I realized I had North, and he's proven to me that he would be a great Mate and now I've got to prove the same. I've fallen for him and I'm pretty sure he feels the same, but he's holding back because he wants you to be happy too. North has been worried about your reaction since we've began our relationship, he doesn't want to lose you. He wants you to stay and so do I"

Jack looked at Bunny with a small glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Really?"Bunny placed a paw on Jack's head and rubbed it.

"Really. It just means now that you have two parents instead of one and guess what... you're not going to get way with half as much!"

"I suppose there's always an upside to everything, I get to call you mum"

"Don't even think about it!"

"Though I think I'll stay at Jamie's place until this heat thing is over. I don't want to catch you and the...kinky elf at it" laughed Jack as Bunny hid his face in his hands and groaned. They sat happily on the bed just enjoying the moment.

"Sorry, I snapped back there, I just..kind of panicked. I thought North didn't want me around anymore" said Jack as he rubbed his arms.

"It's alright. And you should know that North would never do that to you, you know that he practically brags about you to the other sprites and holiday leaders."

Jack smiled, really pleased with hearing this, before biting his lip. Bunny knew Jack well enough to know that that was a sign that Jack was going to ask something, he wasn't sure he should be asking.

"What is it Jack? Spit it out"

"While you and North are both guys right? and both guardians and holidays. Is that going to be ok? I mean with winter and spring and such"

"Holidays have mixed together in the past and its worked out ok. but that wasn't what you wanted to ask was it? I think you want to ask about wither or not you could be with Jamie"

Jack's eyes widen and his cheeks flushed indigo and Bunny shook his head.

"To be honest Jack, stories of our kind and humans have never ended well, there are a few that do. But remember Jamie will grow up and may no longer be able to see you. And of course he will die."

"What do you mean by "May" no longer be able to see me? Do you know some human that can still see us as adults?"

"This is a rumour that you will have to ask North about. Story has it, one Christmas a go, North was caught by a human woman who was a police officer"

"What happened, didn't she believe him?"

"She tried to arrest him for breaking and entering. But any way, Jamie might be one of those lucky humans that can see us when he's older. But are you going to be ok with him aging before you?"

"I don't know, I just know I really want to be with him"

"If that's what you want we'll help any way we can. but right Now we need to sort out this mess North has gotten us in too"

They both got up and Jack quickly hugged Bunnymund around the waist.

"Thanks Bunny"

"Any time kid"

Once they got back to the kitchen, they could hear Tooth firing off a million questions at North who was either nodding or shaking his head at the right time. He saw Jack come in and opened his arms wide, and Jack wasted no time running in to them for a hug, letting North know all was alright. Bunny took his seat at the table, to the left off North while Jack took the right. Sandy sat next to Jack and Tooth next to him.

"Thanks for coming again, I know time is precious to you two" said North looking at Tooth and Sandy. "You know from my letters that some of the other holidays think the people of Halloween Town need to be punished as a whole instead the true troublemakers Lock, Shock and Barrel. And of course Oogie Boogie as well."

" Oogie Boogie? who's that? Is that another name for Pitch?" asked Jack. "Tooth told me that it was Jack Skellington that was to blame"

"He's to blame alright, he started the whole mess" said Bunnymund "He was the one that found the doors to the other holidays and showed those miscreants how to get though"

"Let's not start that again! I have forgiven Jack Skellington for what he did to Christmas and he has punished the three trouble makers. But they have now gone too far, but still it is not right to punish whole town for the actions of a few. And to answer your question Jack, Oogie Boogie is a boogieman, some have even called him the little brother of Pitch. He is just as wicked and determined to get rid of us. A few years ago, Oogie stole the magic doors that allowed him to trap the holiday leaders. Myself and Jack Skellington fought Oogie and saved other holidays. Oogie is dead but his henchmen Lock, Shock and Barrel, are till up to tricks. They attacked the turkeys that old man Thanksgiving looks after and destroyed my factory. Though something very good came out of that" Smiled North looking over at Bunnymund who looked away trying not to blush.

"True that Lock, Shock and Barrel are to blame for that mess but they only got away with stealing the doors was because Jack Skellington wasn't there to stop it in the first place" argued Tooth

"He was trying to improve his holiday, what's wrong with that?" asked North Sandy conjured up a crying child holding a pumpkin and North nodded. "I agree Sandy, the children will be the ones hurt mostly by this boycott and they're the ones we're meant to make happy"

"Well what happens, if Halloween is boycotted? Isn't it going to be like when the children stop believing in us?"

"Yes and No. The people of Halloween will have to stay put while Jack Skellington will have to mange it on his own, to keep the belief going. Difference between us and Halloween is that it's not only one tradition and one night or day. It's gone though many changes over the many hunderds of years it's been celebrated and in many counties in Europe it can go on for over a week. Halloween is about many things, not just trick or treat"

"What other things?" asked Jack leaning closer to hear about it.

"And how on earth do you know so much about Halloween?" asked Bunnymund sounding annoyed.

North noticing Bunny's change of mood quickly changed the subject, "So I think we should vote on what to do. Leave in Jack's care and help him or Boycott Halloween for all. Your vote please Sandy"

Sandy stuck up his thumb as a picture of a smiling pumpkin twirled around.

"Good, good, now what about you Toothy?"

"I'm against it North. We have given Jack Skellington a chance and has almost ruined many holidays because of it. Plus I'm sure the people in Halloween town have never heard of dental hygiene before"

North looked disappointed but nodded respectfully of Tooth's choice, he then turned to Bunny. Bunny felt uncomfortable in his pleading gaze but he was not going to change his mind.

"You know how I feel North! Jack Skellington is bad news and so is his holiday. I don't want you hurt and that's what happened every time you've got involved with him."

North sighed and smiled sadly "I understand"

Bunny continued to fidget in his sit as North turned to Jack Frost "And you Jack what is your vote?"

"I don't know"

Everyone was now looking at him and it made him feel uneasy, Jack raised his hands in defence.

"Hey up until now, I didn't know anything about Halloween. I mean I've seen them about but I didn't really have anything to do with them and vice versa."

"So you are neutral party...IDEA!" cried North as he grabbed Jack and hoisted him up in the air as he stood up. "We will go to Halloween Town together! You'll get to meet them and then you can make up your own mind!"

"That's a good idea then Jack can make an unbiased vote" said Tooth and Sandy nodded in augment.

"More like a stupid idea" snapped Bunnymund as he too stood up and pointed his paw in to North's chest. "Are you forgetting everything that Bonehead has done to you and your holiday? You could be walking straight in to a trap!"

"I was kidnapped and caught off guard Bunny, this time I'm walking in and I'll walked in armed and ready for anything. Plus if Jack comes I'll have backup"

"Don't worry Bunny, I'll have the big guys back" smiled Jack already looking forward to the trip.

"Your damn right you will because I'll be there making sure you do!"

"But Bunny you hate Halloween, why would you..." started Tooth before Bunny cut her off.

"I don't hate Halloween, I just don't like that Bony Christmas obsessed simpleton Skellington anywhere near North"

"Wow, who knew mummy rabbit was the jealous over protective type" joked Jack causing everyone but Bunny to laugh, while Bunnymund just glared.

"Rake off Frostbite!"

Stepping out of the swirling vortex, Jack was first surprised by the lack of colour in the new world he was in. North stepped up behind him and Bunny in the rear, both armed and seemed ready for combat, as the portal closed behind them. North stood out like a beacon in his bright red coat, his swords tried to his belt as he walked across the stone bridge in to Halloween town.

"Come on you two, the sooner we meet up with Jack Skellington the better"

"Is it always this...cheerful?" asked Jack looking at all the dead trees and plants.

"You think this is bad wait till you see the town" said Bunny as he put his arm around Jack's shoulders "And keep your arms and legs close to you, these guys are known to bite anything off"

Jack though he was kidding for a moment but the serious look on Bunny's face told him otherwise. A large metal gate creaked open for them as they entered the town square. The building were all old and in various states of decay. The smell of burning leaves and mould was heavy in the air, and pumpkins with terrifying faces continued to burn brightly. Werewolves, vampires, zombies and witches all stopped to look at them as they came in. They seemed worried by their arrival and started to walk away in to the shadows.

"I don't think we're welcomed here" said Jack as he looked at the leaving monsters.

"No doubt Jack Skellington has warned them about what can happen Jack. They're scared and worried" said North as he led them around the gurgling green fountain. There was a short scream and laughter as a group of monster children ran up to North. Bunny pulled out one of his boomerangs ready.

"Sandy Claws" they cried as they hugged North's legs.

"Hello little ones, have you been good this year?" smiled North

"No!" they cried happily.

"That is what terrible monsters should say" laughed North as he pulled out a jar from his pocket. Jack was surprised to see it was filled with slime and candy canes and even more so when North handed it to the children.

"Now share these with your friends alright?"

"Thanks Sandy Claws" said the children as they ran off, waving good bye.

"Sandy Claws?" asked Jack trying not to laugh.

"Just one of my many names" said North as he continued to led them though the black and grey town. Jack watched as Bunny put his boomerang away but kept his paw real close to it.

"Hey Bunny, they were only kids" Jack tried to reason with him.

"Yeah...so were the ones that kidnapped us"

Soon they stood in fount of an iron gate with a pumpkin with a crown on its head craved in to it. beyond it, a Victorian style manor house that had fallen in to ruin. Many tills had fallen from the roof and windows had been smashed. By the side of it was a tall tower that seemed to reach towards the sky.

"Are you sure this is the right place North? It's nothing like your place or Tooth's palace" asked Jack as North walked up the stairs pulled the spider bell pull. The female scream was loudly heard that put both Jack Frost and Bunnymund on edge. Then there was the barking of a dog as something very fast and white came out of the wall of the house.

"What the heck is that" shouted Bunnymund as he threw his boomerang at it only for it to go right though. It stopped right in fount of Jack who was ready with his staff when he realised it was a ghost of a dog with a bright orange nose. It pleasantly barked at him before licking his face, before flying over to North to lick him.

"It's good to see you too Zero!" laughed North as he pulled a dog bisect from his pocket. "This is Jack's dog"

"Great a dead dingo to deal with as well" said Bunny as he brushed down his fur.

"Bunny please be nice. We our guests here" North pleaded "And no tricks from your Jack, best behaviour alright"

The door opened and a young rag doll stepped out. Her patched work dress suited her blue skin nicely and her brown wavy hair went down her shoulders.

"Sally, so good to see you!" said North as he kissed her hand, ignore the sharp intake that came from Bunny.

"North, it's so good of you to come. Jack has been so worried, I was beginning to fear his skull may crack" exclaimed Sally as she let them in. "And who are your friends?"

"These are my fellow guardians, Jack Frost and Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny."

"Thank you both for coming!" said Sally bowing slightly as she turned to Zero "Zero, go and get Jack he is up in his study. I'll bring our guests in to the living room."

Zero barked once before floating up the stairs to get his master. Sally led them in to a large room with three two seated sofas all in black surrounds a black table with a spider webs on it. A small fire was going in the fireplace that seemed to have humans face carved in screaming. The dirty windows were covered by ripped crimson curtains that hung at odd angles.

"Um...this is a nice place you got...err very...scary?" said Jack Frost trying to think of something polite to say as he sat down.

Sally gushed "Thank you, I worked really hard on it when I heard North was coming. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll get you some refreshments"

Sally walked out of the room and Bunny turned to North. "Right, she's gone, let's go!"

"Bunny!"

"North LOOK!" he pointed to the far corner of the room.

"Its...oh boy"

Jack leapt up to have a look at what had upset them and was not quite sure what to make of it. It was a tree in a large red pot. Or what was left of a tree, it only had ten branches and hardly any greenery. It had a single rope of light wrapped round it, every other branch had a bubble on it and on the top a broken golden star.

"Is that a..."

"A Christmas Tree!" snapped Bunnymund "I told you this wasn't a good idea, that crazy Skellington is still infatuated with you!"

"He is more likely to have forgotten to take down" North weakly argued. "He has lot on skull at the moment"

Sally chose that moment to come in laid with a tray of tea, sandwiches and bat shaped bisects.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as she placed the tray down.

"Oh no, we were just wondering why Jack hasn't taken down his Christmas tree" explained Jack quickly not wanting Bunny to answer.

"Oh it never comes down" laughed Sally as she looked at it with a smile. "He really loves Christmas and all it stands for. Besides I think it looks beautiful and it's nice to have a bit of colour don't you agree?"

"Umm yeah its really good" said Jack as he watched North take Bunny by the waist and started to stroke his ears in order to calm him down "Err what have you got there."

"Oh, I got some lovely sewer tea for us and finger sandwiches. please help yourself."

Jack felt the bit of his stomach go when he noticed between the bread were actual fingers."You really didn't need to go to all this trouble"

"It's no trouble at all" said Jack Skellington as he entered the room with Zero behind him. He walked over to Jack Frost with an open hand "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting. I'm Jack Skellington, king of the pumpkin patch and ruler of Halloween town."

Jack Frost smiled as he took it "Jack Frost, bringer of snow and ice and guardian of fun."

"Glad to met you at long last. Sandy Claws has told me all about you! Now Sandy why have you...is everything alright?"

North was holding Bunnymund tightly to him, while Bunnymund was trying not to pull out his exploding eggs and arbitrate the worthless tree.

"Yes everything is fine. Just admiring your tree" said North as he pulled Bunny over to the sofas to sit down.

"Yes it's a lot better than my first attempt, that one went up in flames. Put too many lights on it" explained Jack Skellington as he and Sally sat opposite them while Frost and Zero took the other. "Now I'm glad you have come Sandy Claws, the Town meeting is this afternoon to discuss what to do with the three brats"

"It might not matter what you do with them!" said Bunnymund strongly. "Many of the holidays have decided to boycott you!"

Jack's and Sally's faces with pictures of horror and sadness that Jack Frost really felt sorry for them as North angrily thumped Bunny on the back.

"It is as Bunnymund says my friends, The holidays all agree though that something must be done about the troublemakers but are split 50/50 over wither of not this boycott should go though. There is one vote left"

"Whose? Who do I have to convince that we're not all bad?" begged Jack as he clutched Sally's hand.

"Mine" said Jack Frost as he sat up straight "Up until earlier I didn't know about what Halloween had been up too or anything really about it. So North bought me here so I can learn about it and then make my choice"

"Be careful he doesn't become obsessed with you next Jack." sneered Bunnymund as Jack Skellington visibly flinched at the remark. North growled and grabbed Bunny wrist tightly. "We'll let you Jacks talk together in private for a while. Bunny outside with me now!"

With that North dragged Bunnymund from the house and outside, to say he was angry would have been an understatement.

"What has gone on in your mind!" he snapped as he flung Bunny in fount of him, still clutching his wrist.

"What? You saw that offensive thing! It was an insult to Christmas! And besides its proof that, that Skellington is not over you!"

"This again?! Get this though your furry behind" North gripped Bunny's shoulder tightly and shook him with each of the following words. "I CHOSE YOU!"

Bunny blinked and looked at how upset he had made North by his actions, he tried to speak but his tongue felt like lead.

North took a deep breath to calm down and dropped his arms to his sides. "I chose you Bunnymund. I entrusted you with my heart, not Jack. If we are going to make this work, you are going to have to trust me!"

"I do trust you North! Its everyone else I don't. Your this great man that everyone loves and would be honoured to be with. I guess I just don't want to lose you to anyone else, cause I feel that I haven't proven myself yet! If it will make you happy I'll apologies to Jack and the n I'll go..." Bunny bit back a sob "Stupid body"

North hugged him tightly to his chest and rubbed his back "It would make me happy that you would say sorry. And it would make me very happy that you stay also, but this jealously must stop and if you are still doubting my choice, look to this!"

North slid of the gold ring that he had on his thumb and placed it on the middle finger of Bunnymund's paw. Bunny's heart was beating like a fast drum as he looked at the small snowflakes in graved in to the band.

"North...I.."

North gently kissed him and smiled as he wiped away Bunny's tears. "Silly Bunny"

"Well, well, well what have we here?" chuckled a deep and mocking voice. Bunny and north looked around to see a giant shadow forming in fount of them. It was Oogie Boogie "My what a touching scene, it almost made me want to spill my guts"

North pushed Bunny away from Oogie "Bunny, go get Jack!"

"I'm not leaving you to fight him!"

"I'll be fine go!"

Bunny ran back to the house quickly as North pulled out his swords and started to slice at Oogie's shadows.

"Oooooh I'm scared" Oogie laughed "Your no match me Sandy Claws even more so when you're out numbered."

Lock, Shock and Barrel appeared behind North and they hit him hard with their clubs as Bunny, the Jacks and Sally came out of the house. Bunny watched in horror as North went down hard as Oogie called his shadows around him and his henchmen.

"NORTH!" he shouted as he ran to his loves aid but Oogie was faster and with one last laugh he disappeared with the winter sprite in his grimy arms.

To be continued...

(If you need to know what has happened to North soon, you got to review, bye)


	5. Chapter 5

Rampant Rabbit

By End of Grace

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this. please keep them coming. There is a quote from the film " Hocus Pocus" In this, see if you can find it! I don't own Guardians or Nightmare before X-mas. Enjoy!

Chapter Five

Bunnymund's chest was on fire, he couldn't breathe, his heart was thumping hard in his chest. The ground where North had stood was now splattered with his blood., were the trouble three had beaten him. He could hear people talking but it sounded so muffled, as bile raised in his throat. He looked around frantically, as if any moment North would appear again and everything would be fine. His eyes fell on Jack Frost and Jack Skellington talking in a very argent way, with Sally butting in now and again. His eyes narrowed and his fists tighten as he leapt at the skellington.

"Jack, you and Sally go to the Town Hall and talk to the people and tell them what has happened. I'll go with..." said Jack Skellington as Bunny's fist connected with his jaw, sending the pumpkin king flying to the ground. Jack looked up at a furious looking Easter Bunny, who looked as if he was about to tear him apart.

"You!" Bunny snarled "It's always **YOU**! Every time that North gets involved with you, he gets hurt!"

"Not intentionally! I have tried to make up for my mistakes" cried Jack as he covered his skull with his long arms "I would never hurt Sandy Claws on purpose!"

Zero appeared in the garden barking like mad, his nose glowing brightly, Sally gasped covering her mouth.

"Boogie, he's got the door!"

"What Door?" asked Bunny his eyes still fixed on Jack. Jack Frost stepped in-between them, looking very angry and hurt.

"Weren't you listening? Boogie has the Halloween door, he stole it while you and North were fighting out here. And because he has it, it won't matter if the boycott is in place because no one can leave here or come in with out that door. "

Bunny tapped the ground expecting a tunnel to appear but it didn't. They were stuck.

"Ha, just like I said, anything that happens in Halloween town always comes and bites every other holiday in the arse. So we can't go and get help and North is a prisoner of the boggy-man. You three get to that town meeting I'll go get North"

"You won't find him on your own! Time is of the essence here, especially after what Boogie did to him the last two time" said Sally as she helped Jack up from the floor. Jack Frost turned confused as did Bunny who stepped closer to them, his anger barely in check.

"What do you mean, the last _**TWO **_times"

"You mean you don't know?" Sally looked at Jack Skellington who looked down at the ground hoping it would shallow him whole. The skellington sighed loudly as he walked over to a gravestone and sat on it. Not once during his speech did he look up.

"As you know quite a few years ago, I became captivated with Christmas and I truly believed I could do it better. So I had Lock, Shock and Barrel kidnap Sandy Claws. Once I met him, I told him what I was doing and that he could go on vacation. I told the brats to look after him and to make him comfortable. They took him to Oogie Boogie, who took his sweet time in...torturing him. Sally tried to rescue him, but got caught as well. After I was blown out of the sky and came to my senses, I went to rescue them, but the damage had been done. Many children had lost their faith in him and Oogie has sliced Sandy Claws thigh. I fought Oogie and got them out, Sandy Claws went despite being so badly hurt to try and save Christmas, which he did. He asked me to his home afterwards and we talked. We agreed that no one needed to know about what really happened. Otherwise the other holiday leaders would have asked to have me removed, but he had forgiven me."

"His thigh? Bunny do you remember when Pitch tried to take over and we got to Jamie's house? That's why North was using his sword like a crutch! His injury" said Jack Frost in shock as he looked at Bunny, but Bunny was simply glaring at Jack Skellington, his body shaking with rage. Jack Skellington continued as Sally rubbed his back knowing the worst was still to come.

" The time after that was the Seven holiday king incident and as far as you know, Sandy Claw's was helping me defeat him. What you don't know is why he got involved and it's because...Oogie tried to kill him. He had tied him up and had planned to use his toys that he takes such pride in be the thing to kill him. Again he smoothed it over with the other holidays for me but he asked that I made sure that Lock, Shock and Barrel couldn't cause more harm. I failed!"

Bunnymund walked over to Jack and picked him up by his bowtie and glared in to his eye sockets.

"If I thought for a moment that I could get away with murdering you Skellington I would! You and I are going to find North and put things right. But once that's over, all bets are off! Jack, you and Sally better get over to town hall, in case those three attack there next and warn the people there that Oogie is back"

"What? I want to go and help North with you!" said Jack Frost.

"No! Look, you still need to make your choice about this place and not base it on the stories you've heard, no matter how tempting it is. Come On Skellington before I leave you behind."

Both Bunnymund and Jack Skellington ran out the garden and thought the town as fast as their legs could carry them, leaving Jack Frost and Sally to hold the fort.

North struggled to open his eyes, the left side of his face was swollen and cut, form one's of Lock's blows. His chest hurt in various places and he was sure a rib was broken. From the weight on his ankles and wrists he was in chains, and from the cold floor he could tell he was in a cave. He rolled over on to his side and used the wall to stand up, he struggled forward. His cell was small, barely big enough for two people and the bars were thick, keeping him in. The walls echoed with Oogie malicious laughter and the smell of rotting eggs and waste was putrid to North's nostrils. There was a light coming from the middle of the main room, and from what North could see it was from a fire burning green. Above it a cauldron with a dark green liquid bubbled and splattered. Large black shadows moved, their red eyes open, as they approached North's cell their teeth bared.

"Nightmares? Than that mean..."

"Have you missed me North?" asked Pitch as he metalized in fount of him. The king of nightmare was as always smooth and confident when he was in charge. North was not fooled and snorted his contempt.

"Like a toothache! What are you doing here Pitch? This is quite beneath you"

Pitch chuckled deeply "True, true. But you see as low brow as Oogie is, I must admit he has the knack if not the luck of getting what he wants or needs. Like you for instance, you have something we needed and he took it"

"What?"

"Oh don't worry, nothing to serious. You see we needed a few ingredients that are very hard to come by. A broken arrow that belong to cupid, feathers from a thanksgiving turkey, an old Easter gone to waste and the final ingredient. The blood and hair of a man who became a legend. You"

"Is that what this has been all about? You, up-set everyone and make it Halloween Towns fault!"

"You've got to admit it's not much of a holiday. Just a bunch of freaks getting their jollies, don't you think?"

"Then it's just the holiday for you then isn't it?" North spat as he tried to grab him though the bars. Pitch just laughed as Lock, Shock and Barrel entered the room with Oogie Boogie behind them.

"Ah Oogie, how does our plan proceeding? is everything on schedule?"

"Keep your shirt on! Everything is set and we'll soon be ready to..."

"Yes, thank you, that's enough. We don't want our guest to hear about our plan to soon" snapped Pitch as he walked over to the cauldron, gazing longing in to it waters before snapping his fingers at the three trouble makers.

"You three go and do something useful like guard North and the entrance to this place. I don't want any visitors"

"You're not the boss of us" said Lock not looking Pitch in the eye but standing his ground.

"Yeah we don't take orders from you!" added Shock as pulled Barrel behind her, as if she was protecting him. North would have raised his eyebrow, but it hurt too much to do so. The children were scared of Pitch and didn't wish to do what he wanted. Pitch was now gritting his teeth as he summoned a large nightmare cat that growled and spat at the three little monsters, cried out in fright and hid behind Oogie.

"Go and do what I told you too! NOW!" shouted Pitch. Lock ran over to North's cage while Shock and Barrel ran out to cover the entrance.

"You certainly know how to use the help!" laughed Oogie as he walked over to Pitch. They continued to converse adding things to the pot.

Lock leaned against the wall in misery, he hated Pitch and his so called plan. It just wasn't fun. Well getting those items was and making a mess of the other holidays was ok, but this? Boring. Not to mention the rumours going around, saying that Halloween was going to be cancelled indifferently and that it was going to be his, Shock and Barrel's fault. Not that that mattered to Pitch and Oogie, they would be long gone with that potion, leaving them to take the fall.

He guessed they could run away but Pitch would find them easily, and his punishment would be as painful as his last one. Lock shivered at the thought as he rubbed the tale tell marks on his arm.

"You know, you don't have to be afraid of him" North said softly seeing the black bruises.

"No one asked you Sandy Claws" Lock muttered darkly, keeping his back turned.

"This is true. But then I know that Pitch feeds on all kinds of fear, mine own included if I let him"

"What do you mean?" asked Lock as he turned round to face the older man.

"If you allow fear to rule over you, you allow Pitch to feed off of you. You and your friends fear feed him, make him stronger."

Lock frowned, clutching his fist "Easy for you to say, your big and strong!"

"And yet three time have I been taken down by three small things" laughed North bitterly. "Though I guess this really won't matter when the boycott is in place. No one will be leaving. Not you, me or Pitch"

"That's just a rumour"

"No, it's true. I personally came here to tell Jack Skellington myself. If you three are not punished for what you have done to other holidays, boycott will be emplaced and only you three get blame for something I am guessing is not really your fault. Pitch told you to steal those things and ruin their homes"

"Yeah he told us to steal, but we turned those places over for kicks" smiled Lock, thinking what a great job they had done.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that last bit!" smiled North. "But what will you do when the people of this town find out about this? What will they do to you...to your friends"

"HEY! Leave them out of this!" cried Lock as he hit the bars. North wanted to laugh but knew if he did so, he would lose his chance of escaping and stopping the two bogymen.

"Your friends, what will happened to them I wonder? But of course if I was out there with you, I could protect you"

"We don't need protecting! Oogie Boogie will keep us safe!"

"...Just like he protected you from Pitch?"

The look of betrayal on Lock's face spoke volumes to North. The intensity of the look proved that the children had absolute trust and faith in Oogie, despite how he treated them. Yet looking the other way while another had hurt them and did un-repairable damage.

"I can help you Lock. I am a guardian it's my job to protect children"

"Human children"

"ALL children, including naughty ones like you. I will tell you this now, whatever Pitch is planning , he is not going to share with Oogie or with you! Once he has what he wants, he'll either leave or kill Oogie just so he won't talk. Then you three will be left to defend yourselves against Jack Skellington, this town and the other holiday leaders. If I was with you, they would not harm you and your side of the story will come out. You will still face punishment for your involvement but it will not be as severe as what you will face without me"

Lock frowned and it was on the tip of his tongue to call the man a lair, but the word would not foam. Because everything North had said was true and Lock did not want to admit it. Looking over at Oogie, who was stirring the caldron with a large bone, than back at North, Lock nodded.

"I'll think about" and with that ran out quietly to join the other two.

Jack had spent hundreds of years wanting to be seen and heard. The he met the guardians and Jamie and was now surround by people to talk and laugh with. Yet right at this moment he really wished to be invisible again. He was standing in the town hall, on their stage behind the curtain, as the hall began to fill. The mayor was pacing back and forth, his scary face was etched in worry as Sally bit her lip and rubbed her hands.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mayor but you're the only one, other than Jack, that can talk to our people without getting them worked up" said Sally.

"I'm only an elected official, I can't make the big discussions all by myself!" cried the Mayor gripping his top hat tightly. He then turned on Jack pointing his finger at him "Why can't he do it? He's the one that's going to wrack our holiday"

"It's not Jack's fault! He doesn't know much about Halloween. If he goes out there alone, the people will get defensive and give Jack the wrong impression. If you were to speak to them first you could quell their fears" Sally argued.

"Sally, they're going to know something is wrong when Jack Skellington does not appear on the stage. And because of those no good Oogie Boogie boys, our four thousand year old history is going to go up in smoke!"

"Wait your saying your holiday was around in the ancient times?" said Jack in shock.

"That's right Jack, during the Egyptian era. It was called "The feast of the ghosts" were people would put out food for the spirits that wondered the earth" explained Sally, happy to see Jack was interested in learning about their history.

"And for people who had died and been mummified to be taken out of their crypt or sarcophagus to join them for the night. It's all about respecting the dead and your deceased loved ones" add the Mayor.

"It's also been called "Day of the dead" and "All hallows eve" to name a few others"

"So you guys have been around just as much as Christmas and Easter if not longer..." said Jack in awe. "Then how..."

"Things change. People beliefs change and because of that, so did we. Though one thing remains clear, it is the one night when the dead and the living can be together. Beginnings and ends. Hellos and goodbyes. And this looks like it's going to be the last one"

The Mayor wiped away a tear as he walked out on to the stage, Jack stared after him, frowning before turning to Sally.

"But I though Halloween was about sweets and dressing up"

"Oh it is! It goes back to our Celtic customs. During the two or three days, monsters and fairies would walk the earth, some they say to mean harm to others. To protect themselves, they dressed up in costume to confuse them. Also they carried torches craved out of pumpkins to ward off harm. Then the children would go to the door, some would be monsters or humans, but both would say "Trick or Treat. If Treat, everyone would be happy but if it was trick, the human children must play as really good trick otherwise... "

"The monsters and fairies would know they were human. Wow I never knew..."

"There are not a lot of people who do. Sandy...I mean North asked Jack about Halloween, and Jack looked everything he could up. It was quite a learning experience for both of them, I think. You best get ready Jack, the Mayor will introduce you soon"

Jack nodded as he sat down for a moment to think. Halloween was a really big holiday that had been around for as long as Christmas. It had its own history and traditions that were just important to its own people as well as human children. Yet because of what Jack Skellington had done in a moment of madness, it had turned Halloween in to the butt of the joke and was often ridiculed on baseless facts. Clutching his staff tightly he walked out with Sally to the stage, his head held high, he knew what he had to do.

They weren't going fast enough in Bunny's opinion, this was taking forever. Jack was clearly running as hard as he could but he was no were near as fast as Bunnymund, who was having to keep stopping to allow Jack to keep up. They were miles away from the town now, past Spiral Hill and various graveyards. Now the land was barren in all directions and what few tress there were, were as dead as Jack was. It had been an hour maybe two since North was kidnapped but to Bunnymund it felt like a lifetime. Seeing North so badly hurt and bleeding was heartbreaking, but then to hear what he had gone though on the previous occasions was just as bad. He needed to know that North was alive and at least in some kind of peace.

"Will you hurry up?" he snapped at Jack who was bringing up the rear.

"I'm sorry, I'm running as fast as I can. But I think we need to stop for a moment"

"What for? North is in trouble and we don't have time..."

"We are close but we can't just run in there without some kind of plan."

Bunny hated to admit it but Jack was right, going in there blind would have been bad, especially with the three brats around.

"Right, what did you have in mind?"

" Lock, Shock and Barrel, have a large tree house that connect to Boogie's layer in the caves beneath it. We can get in that way, the three terrors are bound to be with him or guarding North!" said Jack as he pulled out of his pocket something green that now wrapped its self around his wrist.

"What's that?" asked Bunny looking at the slimy object in disgust.

"This? This is my soul robber, a weapon and tool I use" explained Jack as he flicked his wrist. The green slime shot out like a bullet shattering a nearby tree in to dust. Bunny whistled, but then frowned.

"And where was that when North was being captured by Oogie?"

Jack frowned and in a sarcastic tone replied "In the same place you were, in the house, while Sandy was fighting off Oogie"

The air between them suddenly became thick with hostility, Bunny's fur stood on edge as he glared at the king of Halloween.

"Oh you want to rumble skellington? Because I could quite happily leave your bony carcass here"

"I understand that you are mad about the kidnapping before and about what I told you about Sandy Claws. So why the animosity?"

Bunnymund blinked and looked shocked before raising himself up to Jack and looking in the eye sockets.

"You really don't get it do you? I don't give a crap about how you kidnapped me and those twerps wrecking my warren. No, what has me mad is your obsession. The way you call him by some stupid name when his name is North. How your always dragging him in to your mess? Or going to him for advice or help. Talking to him, touching him when you just don't have the right. He's my mate and you can't have him!"

Jack titled his head to the side "I'm not trying to take away your friendship Mr. Bunnymund"

Bunny dropped his head in to his paws before looking back at Jack. " Crikey! and I thought Frostbite was thick-headed. He's my lover you moron!."

Jack's cheek bones glowed brightly "you? and Sandy Claws? When did that happen?"

Now it was Bunny's turn to blush, he didn't want to tell him that it was the day before Jack had come to ask for help.

"None of your business! So anyway just keep your bony hands to yourself"

"Now see here Bunny!" snapped Jack as he pointed his finger in to Bunnymund chest. "Sandy Claws is my Friend and Mentor. Nothing else I swear, besides my girlfriend would be upset if I was two timing her"

"Girlfriend...you mean the ragdoll...Sally right?"

"Yes, we got together after my...well you know"

"Then why do you still have the Christmas tree up?"

"Because both me and Sally think its pretty and its always a good conversational piece when every the others come to visit."

Bunny started to rub his temples as a headache came on. All that jealously for nothing, all that getting bent out of shape for what? When he got North back he would apologise and make it up to him.

"Alright, we sneak in the tree house and then what?"

"I guess we take down the brats first, before going after Oogie. Once the children are out of the way we can look for Sandy Claws"

Bunny nodded as both he and Jack ran on to the tree house.

"Isn't it done yet?" said Pitch impatiently as he paced in fount of the large cauldron. Oogie had continuously stirred as he put the ingredients in to the mix.

"Keep your hair on brother, it's almost ready!"

"I told you never to call me that! You've added everything, so why isn't it ready!"

"Because I haven't added everything I needed, so stand and deliver. Just one last bit and all is done, add a bit of thy own tongue"

Pitch arched an eyebrow at Oogie but the other boogie man started to tap his own foot in annoyance. Biting down as hard as he could, Pitch bit his tongue and spat it in the boiling pot. The potion went from a lime green to dark blue then to black.

"There done! Do you have the locket? It needs to soak up as much as this stuff as it can." said Oogie as Pitch dipped a sliver locket in to it. Both boogie men were so in gross with what they were doing, they did not see Lock, Shock and Barrel come in and sneaked all the way to North's cell.

" Lock, Shock and Barrel" said North as he nodded to each in turn. They looked at each other, before Lock stepped forward.

"You promise to help us if we let you out?" he whispered holding the keys in his hand.

"You have my word"

Lock looked back at the others, who both nodded in unison. He unlocked the gate and the bars quietly slid away. he walked in and quickly undid the chains. North stumbled out, using the wall to stay up right. Shock handed him his swords as he slid them in to his belt. He was too weak to fight both Oogie and Pitch, besides his main concern were the three children.

"Let's go"

"We have to go out the back way, though the maze , it's the safest way" said Barrel.

They started to walk towards the back of the cave, when two large shadows horses appeared ahead of them. North pushed the children behind him as he turned to face Pitch and Oogie.

"Leaving so soon? I suppose it doesn't really matter. I have what I want" smiled Pitch as he held up the locket that was now surrounded by a black aura.

"You disgusting little traitors! When I get my hands on you.." snarled Oogie glaring at the kids now hiding behind North's legs. North pulled out one of his swords and pointed it towards Oogie.

"Not while there is still life in my chest."

"That can be arranged, but alas I won't be here to see it" said Pitch as he summoned up his nightmare. he climbed on looking down at North. "Oogie try not to make too much of a mess"

"You're not going to stick around? And What about our agreement?" hissed Oogie

"Don't worry Oogie, I'm going to try this beauty out first. Because if it doesn't..."

Pitch pulled out his black scythe and held it to Oogie's neck. "You're going to wish those brats never bought you back"

Oogie's sack eyes narrowed and he was about to attack when a green whip shoot between them snapping Pitch's scythe in half. Both Boogies turned to see Bunnymund and Jack Skellington standing in fount of them, weapons ready to charge.

"Now you two blokes weren't going to start the party without us, were you?" said Bunnymund twirling his boomerang.

"Oh no, I was just leaving, But don't worry Oogie here will take care of you" laughed Pitch as he disappeared in his shadows. Bunny throw his boomerang at him but he was too late, Jack throw his soul robber at Oogie grabbing his arm and then sending him flying in to the nearest wall.

"Quickly grab his stitching, we'll pull him apart!" shouted Jack as both he and Bunny ran towards Oogie. Oogie snapped his fingers as several Card guards popped up and started slicing away with their swords. Bunny's boomerang cut four of them in half, while Jack's soul robber grabbed one of the cards and he used his spin attack to destroy the others before throwing the one he had at Oogie. Oogie still slightly dazed, tried to run but Bunny and Jack both grabbed a lose thread and pulled. Oogie's sack came flying off, leaving his body of bugs on display.

"Noooo! Not again, my bugs.." Boogie's mournful cry fell apart like his body until there was nothing left.

"Well that take care of him, now for the brats!" said Jack as he looked over to North where they were still hiding. Bunny ran over to North and quickly looked him over, his heart breaking at every wound he saw.

"North, Mate where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere but not as much as before. Thank you for the rescue, I would give you kiss but my lips are too sore" smiled North as he hugged Bunny tightly. Bunny returned the embrace but not so tightly as not wanting to hurt North more. Tears of relief were stinging his eyes and his heart was finally slowing down, happy that his mate was alive. Lock, Shock and Barrel started to creep away from the two guardians only to walk right in to Jack.

"Going somewhere? You three have caused trouble for Halloween for the last time!" said Jack his voice filled with foreboding.

"But Sandy Claws..." started Lock, as Shock and Barrel hid behind him.

"Jack stop! There is being a big mistake" said North as he started to walk towards him, but stumbled. Bunny was quickly there to hold him up wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"Easy North, one step at a time"

"Thank you, it's not what you think. Pitch and Oogie had joined forces, they made the children do those things"

"It's true!" cried Lock. "Pitch beat us if we told him no"

"You can't be serious North, look what they did to you?" said Bunnymund.

"I saw Pitch threaten them Bunny, I know they speak the truth" said North solemnly.

"If you say so Sandy Claws, but it does not change much." said Jack "Once we return to Halloween town, you three will face your punishment and...what's that?"

A large noise was building outside, it sounded like an army was coming up the path. Jack ran out to see what it was and was almost run down by Jack Frost flying towards them.

"JACK! Is North Ok? Is he with you? Is everything alright?"

"Slow down Jack" laughed Jack Skellington as he put his hand on Jack's shoulder "Everything is fine...what is going on?"

Behind Jack Frost, was the Mayor, Sally and everyone else in Halloween town, many were armed with pitchforks and fire touches. Bunny helped North out of the cave and Lock, Shock and Barrel stayed close by.

"When we told them about you being taken by Oogie North, everyone volunteered to come save you" explained Jack Frost looking at the mob, with a sense of pride.

"Are you alright Sandy Claws?" asked the Mayor stepping forward "Does anyone need medical attention?"

"I'm alright, nothing that a good night sleep at the pole would not heal" said North "And I must thank you all for coming to get me"

"North, I think you should..." started Bunnymund, looking at north's injuries.

"The only doctor they got here is a mad scientist, I don't think it's a good idea and I will be fine with some sleep but first..."

North turned to Lock, Shock and Barrel who were still hiding behind him, unsure of what to do. North leaned down as far as his ribs would allow and placed his hand on Lock's shoulder.

"Lock, it best you tell everyone here what has happened from beginning"

"They won't listen to us! They've never listen to us."

"I am here and so is Jack Skellington, we will make them listen" said North firmly as he stood up to face everyone "Listen up! There is more than one side to story. Now is the time to listen to theirs"

There was silence for a moment and then the mob raised their voices in disagreement.

"It's their fault this has happened"

"Banish them"

"Lock them up and throw the key"

"**SILENCE!**" ordered Jack Skellington glaring at the crowd "I want to hear their side of things, but rest assured they will be punished"

This seemed to quell the mob for the moment as Lock stepped forward and from his pocket handed Jack back the door of Halloween.

"We're..sorry. Pitch told us to resurrect Boogie , in return he said we could cause a lot of mischief. Pitch gave us a list of items to steal for him and to trash the places he sent us too. We didn't know it was for the other holidays or how badly they would react to it, until afterwards. We tried to stand up to him only for him to beat us while Oogie watched. After the potion was completed Pitch was meant to take us all to the human world to hide there while Halloween was boycotted. Sandy Claws told us we didn't have to do what Pitch says and he would stand up for us if we needed him too. So we released him in order to leave. We really didn't mean to cause this trouble Jack honest"

"I understand that you've had a hard time with this Lock. For freeing Sandy Claws and your honesty, you should be rewarded, but the other holidays and guardians demand your punishment for all your past and present actions. Actions that should call for all three of you to be banished to the no man's land but I have decided against it. All your weapons and potions are to be collected and destroyed. Doctor Finklestein has made a potion for you three to drink that will take away any powers you have as well as take away your ability to move form world to world. This means you will no longer be part of Halloween"

"That's too harsh Jack" said Lock, as Barrel burst in to tears and Shock close behind him. The Pumpkin King shock his head.

"No its not and I have not finished. If you can prove in fifty years that you have changed, and have good behavior for a Halloween monster, you may join us again but if you do not change. You'll be forever let out"

"May I ask for small leniency for information?" asked North, who was starting to sway on his feet.

Jack nodded and Lock, Shock and Barrel turned to the man in red.

"We know that Pitch now have locket that has spell on it. Anything you can tell us about it? in exchange you can join in Halloween sooner with adult supervision. What you say?"

"We can't really tell you much" said Shock "We know it has something big to do with the human world"

"And once that spell is on something you wear, it stays there. It will never run out unless its broken" added Barrel.

"He told Oogie that if it worked, he could have the title Nightmare king."

"That makes no sense! Why would..." North fell to his knees, his strength ebbing away under the pain.

"We'll worry about Pitch later North, right now I'm taking you home!" said Bunnymund as he tapped his foot on the ground, opening one of his tunnels straight to the pole.

"Wait...Jack Frost...have you made your discussion yet?" struggled North as he got back to his feet.

"Yeah! I've decided against the boycott and have already sent word out about it. I don't think Thanksgiving is going to be happy about it but I think this is a great place. I'm going to stay for awhile if that ok? I want to learn a bit more"

"Sure thing Kid, see you back at the pole" and with that North and Bunnymund disappeared down the rabbit hole.

It was night time in the human city, he wasn't sure which one he was in, only that is was one. Pitch stood in front of a shop with a large window pane, as he placed the locket around his neck. His refection now showed a tall man with pale skin and brown eyes. He was in a stylish black suit with a black shirt with the top button undone.

"So far so good" said Pitch as he walked slightly down the street, eyes looking for something, as the moon glared down. Then a middle aged man stepped out of his home with a black sack. Pitch ran up to him, pretending to be out of breath.

"Excuse me Sir, but can you help me? I need to get to the train station before the last train leaves"

The man looked up and smiled "Sure buddy, you just walk down the end of this street, then turn left for about four blocks and you'll see it on the right hand side. You should get there with plenty of time"

"Left for four blocks you say? Thank you, thank you very much"

"Hey no problem" laughed the man as he stepped back in to his home. Once the door closed, Pitch doubled over with joy. He had been seen and heard. He looked up at the moon smiling.

"Well old friend what are you going to do about this?"

Too be continued...

Sorry there hasn't been any action for the last two chapters, I promise a lot of it in the next one...but only if you review! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

By end of grace

Thanks again for all of the reviews and followers. This chapter was a bugger to write. So I apologise now if it doesn't follow like the other chapters, but as promised lots of action. Also the wonderful SargesGrl12 has made a video inspired by this fic on Youtube. You really need to see it! watch?v=4kyOFnqVJoM&list=FLnbxPAT29EwFQG0QbKw3fjg&index=1 Enjoy!

North was already asleep when Bunnymund placed him on the bed. Bunny quickly stripped off the older man's clothes, gasping in horror at the dark bruises that covered his lover's body. He wasn't a medic and even with their healing abilities as guardians, this was bad. He could tell that at least three of the ribs were broken and from the large bump on North's head, he was bound to have a concussion. Placing pillows behind his head, he pulled North up in to an almost up-right position so he could wash the blood off his face. Phil the yeti, came in to see if he could help, and Bunny sent him off to get bandages and to keep the elves away. The elves had been gathering around the door, looking worried as their eyes feel on North.

"Get away from here, you puny troublemakers" said Bunnymund as he shushed them away, as Phil came back with the bandages, and helping bunny to wrap up North's ribs. Dingle, one of North's favourite elves came in with a plate of cookies, that he had made himself. He was holding them out for North to take, with a huge smile on his face. When North did not lean down to take one, Dingle took one of the cookies and tied it to his back as he climbed the bed. Bunny and Phil were talking over North's sleeping body did not notice the small elf as he got to the top of the bed. With a huge smile on his face, he held out the cookie for North to take. When North still did not move, Dingle in a huff started to push the cookie in to North's mouth. Bunny looked down, to see Dingle holding North's upper lip as he tried to get the cookie in.

"HEY! What do you think you your doing? North's hurt, he can't have cookies" shouted Bunnymund as he picked up Dingle by his bell.

Dingle looked confused for a moment, then looked at Bunny and Phil, than at North before bawling in to tears.

"There, there, it's alright. I guess you made North's cookies to make him feel better , right?"said Bunny as he rested the elf in his arm. Dingle nodded sadly looking down at his boss. "Well don't you worry, once he's up and about he'll eat all the cookies that you bring him. But for now, out!"

Dingle ran out the room shortly followed by Phil, leaving Bunnymund alone with his love. He twisted North's ring on his finger, although it fitted it was still quite lose, as he thought. With North out of action, there was no one to keep an eye on the yetis and elves. Although Bunny was sure they could take care of themselves for a day or two, but who knew when North would wake up. Bunny knew that North signed for things and checked that things were done, he could do that couldn't he? He managed Easter, most of the time, by himself. You just had to paint toys instead of eggs, how hard could it be? Phil would help, he was sure the other guardians would as well. He leant down and kissed North's forehead. Everything was going to be ok.

Over the next few days, Bunny decided he would much rather paint eggs then do North's job. Seriously who needed to order forty tons worth of fluff? Well North did, for the thousands of teddy bears he and the yetis needed to make. And the elves? Don't get him started, no wonder North always complained that they were under his boots. You took your eyes off the ankle bitters and they would make off with any food that you had laying around. At least the yetis seemed to know what they were doing, and kept to a sort of schedule. It was just the paperwork they kept bringing him. It didn't help either that he was feeling under the weather. It started off with just the sneeze here and there. Then came the cough, a hard dry cough that made his throat feel raw. Then the more alarming thing was the black spots that were now appearing on his fur. He had put the cold and the cough down to being at the North pole for longer than normal but the spots did bother him. Sandy had come for a visit and to aid Bunny with the factory. They were walking around the main floor when Bunny had a sneezing fit.

"I don't get Sandy, I mean I've never been sick. Have you?"

Sandy shook his head and his sand showed an image of a thermometer. Bunny placed his paw on his forehead.

"No, don't feel hot at all. If anything I feel really cold"

Sandy though for a moment then a book floated above him, Bunny shook his head.

"No, I haven't' looked in any books, though North's library might hold something. I'll look later"

A brown yeti came up to Bunny with a clipboard and pen "Wejahtys?"

"Sure" said Bunny as he signed the bit of paper without reading it. "I'll tell you something Sandy, I don't envy North anymore. At least with my eggs all I have to do is paint them, none of this paperwork nonsense."

Bunny and Sandy continued walking without noticing how the yetis and the elves were gathering around in groups talking quickly and dispersing before anyone noticed what they were up too.

Later that night Bunny was walking around North's library, looking over books, that might explain why he was feeling so ill. After several small coughing fits he almost called it a night when he saw the book North had given him still sitting on the table. He had left it there in the excitement of North agreeing to give him a chance of being his mate. Thinking it wouldn't hurt to look, he flicked though the index. He was surprised there was so many sections on his race, but he can across the one labelled "Health and illness" and flicked to the page. The Pooka race lived many in counties that had lots of hot weather and hardly any cold, so naturally the Pooka's immune system was weak against it. Colds and coughs were considered serious and were treated quickly. Black spots were considered a secondary infection. and was just as serious.

"Not good...wait a minute...I'm immortal right? So this stuff shouldn't affect me right" Bunny was trying not to panic as he flipped though the book fast almost tearing out the pages. Suddenly he was engulfed with a blue light, that made him turn to the large window to see the moon shining down.

"Manny, thank heaven, look I'm sick and the books telling me it serious and..."

The light split in two and changed in to an image of Bunnymund with a flower underneath him, while the other was North with an icicle. Then the icicle and the flower changed places and a small clock appeared between them. As time passed on the clock face both the imagines of Bunnymund and North began to welt until there was nothing.

"Wait..wait ..what are you saying? That me and North can't be together? Is that what your telling me?" asked Bunnymund, his heart pounded loudly in his chest as he shook his head in denial. The light faded out of the room and the moon began to move away leaving Bunnymund alone with his breaking heart. An hour or so later he walked in to North's room, with both a letter and North's ring in his paws. He put both down gently on the bedside before turning to look at his love one last time. The swelling had gone and so had most of the bruising, His ribs would need another day or two to fully heal. The lump in Bunny's throat would not go down as he tried to push down his grief. He kissed North on the lips, silently praying that he would make up at that very moment to stop him, but north continued to lay there. Tears stung his eyes as he brushed them away with his paws.

"I'm so sorry North. I thought our feeling were strong enough but they're not. I'm sick and was looking for answers when the moon answered. Manny's told me the longer I stay here in the Pole, the more I could get sick and die. And vice versa if you came to the warren, and I would not be able to bare it, if you are harmed anymore. So I'm returning to the warren and I don't want you to come after me. I want you to forgot me and everything we've done, but mostly I want you to find someone who can love you and be with you always where I cannot. This was not a easy choice to make, I love you Nicholas St. North and that is never going to change from now until eternity. I'm yours always"

Bunny tapped his foot on the floor and jumped down his tunnel, if he had just waited a few moments later, he would have seen North's eyes open.

It was mid afternoon in a town in Europe, where Cupid had set his eyes on his target. A young man sitting at a cafe table waiting for his crush to turn up. It was up to Cupid to make sure said love interest felt the same way. Cupid was a young looking man, with two tone hair of blonde and black. He had dark eyes and a muscular chest, with his quiver of arrows strapped to it. He was also in leather pants and boots, he was one hot god of love. He was simply flying over the roof tops wasting time, when he noticed a thick black shadow appearing in a side street. It was Pitch, the Nightmare king, in all his glory in broad daylight. Cupid swopped down and stood in fount of him, pointing his arrow at him.

"Ah..Cupid, so sorry I don't have time for you today, I have an appointment to keep" said Pitch as he pulled out the locket.

"Your presence isn't welcome here, Pitch, leave"

"Oh I will, once my meeting is over, now excuse me" said Pitch as he placed the locket on, that instantly changed him, giving him a human like foam. Cupid looked stupefied as Pitch brushed down his suit and walked towards Cupid. Cupid quickly raised his arrow again, only for Pitch to walk right though him, like any other human. Cupid gasped for breath as that cold shiver went though him. It's what humans called that feeling , that someone had walked over their grave. Cupid followed Pitch back to the cafe shop where his intended target was sitting, but also a large man in a black suit and sunglasses was also waiting at another table. Pitch causally greeted him and sat down. Not wanting to think about how Pitch was doing this, Cupid ran up behind Pitch to punch him, only for his fist just simply went though him.

"Is this everything I require?" asked Pitch as the man handed him a large envelope.

"That is everything you need, mobile, passport, bank account and details of the apartment that we have rented for you. We are looking forward to working with you Mr Black, do not disappoint us"

Pitch chuckled manically "Oh believe me, I have no intentions of doing that"

"We shall see, have a pleasant day" said the man as he rose up and walked away, blending in to the crowd easily.

"What are you up to Pitch?" snarled Cupid, as Pitch got up and started walking away with the envelope underneath his arm. Cupid followed and continued to yell profanity at him, when Pitch stopped and pulled the mobile out of the envelope. He placed it to his ear and turned to Cupid, making out like he was talking to someone on the phone instead of the god of love in fount of him.

"Now Cupid, I want you to listen well. No one but me can see and hear you right now, so it would look very odd for me to talk to myself, wouldn't it you dunce. Please use that terrible small brain underneath that blonde hair of yours. I know that brains don't usual run in your family but surely you can grasp that simple concept. As to what I am doing, it is simply none of your business and even if you get the so called guardians involved...why there is simply nothing they can do to stop me. Ciao"

And with that Pitch left, leaving a very confused and concerned Cupid behind.

Bunnymund was laying in his bed, deep in his rabbit hole, completely miserable. His room was a lot smaller then North's, though up until now, he never realized how empty it was. Save for a few odd things, Bunnymund had no major personal items, outside of his paints and brushes. He had a few books and his photo album of the team. His home was very much open plan the hall way led in to the main living area, that held his books, paints and had two very large chairs, with a rug in fount of the fire place. It was joined by a small kitchenette and then further down was the bathroom and bedroom When working on his eggs, he mainly worked outside, so there was no really need for a study or workshop like North. He hugged his pillow closer, wishing with all his heart that it was the Winter sprite in his arms instead. He had been home for two days now and his health had greatly improved and the black spots were gone. It was now evening and he continued laying on the mattress, the unpleasant gnawing heat in his belly, made his heart cry out for North. He had tried to being himself off, imagining North's large hands around him, tweaking his nipples and pulling at his cock. But it wasn't that same. There was no warm body heat, no deep Russian voice purring in his ear, no monstrous cock filling him to the brink. He felt as low as anyone could go. Signing heavily he forced himself out of bed, and went and had a quick wash. He went in to the living room and lit the fire before curling in to one of the large armchairs. He wondered if North was awake yet and how he was. Heartbroken he was sure, and very angry. Probably shouting and cursing his name to the high heavens and he deserved it. Suddenly, someone or thing was banging on his door hard. Bunny tried to ignore it at first but it grew louder and angry with every knock.

"Alright! I'm coming, hold your bloody horses" snapped Bunnymund as he strode over to his door, opening it, to see a furious North looking at him. Bunny in a moment of panic tried to close the door only for North to brag in, slamming the door behind him.

"North, you...you shouldn't be up yet, your injuries..."said Bunny lamely. He couldn't think of anything to say, his body was reacting. The smell of cinnamon and the burning glare of North's eyes, were causing his brain to lose its normal functions, and making his blood boil and his balls ache. He was quickly brushing down his puffed up fur and trying to make himself more presentable, while North throw both his hat and coat to the floor. The older man's body seemed tense, his face deep in frown, his blue eyes glowing with his emotions as he stepped towards Bunnymund.

"You left" his voice was a roll of thunder and Bunny could see in North's eyes how much pain he had caused him, he looked down at the floor in shame.

"I didn't...I wouldn't...I..."

Bunny suddenly found himself pinned against his wall and North's body as the winter spirit tilted his head back up to look at him. The man was shaking, his own breaths short as he was using all his control to hold himself back.

"You left, after all your promises not to run away. Do you feel nothing for me after all?"

"No! I love you with all my heart North, but..."

North placed a hand on Bunny's mouth, silencing him. He then rolled his hips, brushing his groin against Bunny's already growing erection.

"If you speak truth then know this. If you leave again, no matter where you go in this world, or any of the others. Every time you leave me , I will find YOU. Find you and drag you back, and mark you from the tips of your ears to the base of your feet. Everyone will know that you belong to me, as I will shout it from the heavens that my heart solely belong to you"

"But we..."

North took that moment to kiss Bunnymund deeply, pushing his body completely against his. They tongues danced together, as they both sucked and moaned at each other's touch. North picked Bunnymund up by his knees and grinded they erection together. Bunny wrapped his legs around North's waist as North's hand wrapped round his weeping cock. They broke from kissing to get their breath, looking deep in to each other's eyes, thousands of words and promises past between them silently. North buried his face deep in the crook of Bunny's neck, kissing it as Bunny moaned and writhe under North's hands.

"Cum for me , my beautiful rampant rabbit"

"Yes North, yes, yes, yes"

Bunnymund cummed heavily in North's hand, splattering on to his belly and North's shirt. He flopped on to North's shoulder as North carried him in to the living room, and laid him on the rug.

"Spread your legs for me love" whispered North as he slid to his knees. Bunny spread his legs and raised himself slightly, so that his hole was on display for North.

"Please North, I really need you inside me"

Using Bunny's split seed as lubricant, North drove his fingers in one at a time, finger fucking him vigorously, making Bunny hard again.

"You are truly a marvel my heart, so exquisite " said North as he leaned down and kissed Bunnymund on the lips. Bunny's arms wrapped around him pulling him in deeper, allowing North full dominance over his mouth as he rubbed his body against him. North smiled as he pulled his hand out of Bunny and stood up, removing his clothes. Bunny felt himself getting hotter as he watched North stripped. First his powerful chest and then his pants revealing his straining erection in his boxers. He almost drooling as North stepped out of his boxer's and was back on the floor, rubbing his cock at his entrance.

"Relax love, I'm going to enter you now."

"Hurry North"

He pushed the fat head in, before pushing the rest in until his balls were rubbing against Bunny's fur. He was pushing against that sweet spot inside of him, causing Bunny to buck his hips. North's hands gripped his hips, holding him in place as he slowly moved out before thrusting back in, repeating the movements and building up the tempo. Bunny moaned and beg for more as North continued to plunge in to his body. North took Bunny's penis in to his right hand and began to thrust it in time with him, causing Bunny to cry out his name is pleasure. Soon North came, spilling his seed deep in to Bunnymund hungry hole as Bunny released himself over them both. North removed himself slowly as he laid down next to Bunnymund, pulling him closer to him. Bunny wrapped himself around North, holding him close and tight. North stroked his back and rocked him, as he felt a wetness on his shoulder.

"Bunny...love...are you alright?"

"North...we can't...Manny told me we can't be together. He showed me..."

"An image of us in each other's world with time passing? And us becoming ill?" smiled North as he looked down in Bunnymund's confused eyes. "You misinterpret. You asked Manny about your illness, yes?"

"Yeah"

"He showed you why you were ill. If you spend too long at the North pole you'll become ill. Just as I cannot stay here too long. But that does not mean we cannot be together. We just have to take turns as to where we stay. Things will be awaked, when our holidays come about, but I believe that we can work round it"

Bunny blinked a few times as he processed the information, a smile slowly spreading, as North stroked his face and neck.

"So Manny is alright with us?"

"More than alright, he is happy for us. Though I'm still very cross with you"

Bunny's ears dipped "I am sorry North about leaving"

North waved his hand "I'm not on about that, I'm over that and understood why you thought what you did. What I don't get is you signing what you did"

Bunny looked even more confused, as North reached down for his trousers and pulled out a bit of paper. "Is this your signature?"

"Yes, but the yeti told me it was just standard stuff"

"Read please"

Bunny sat up, even though he was sore, and took the paper from North. Quickly glancing over it, he read it out load frowning as he did so.

"I the Easter bunny here by give my permission for the yetis and the elves of the North pole to have a three week vacation, destinations of their choosing. signed Bunnymund? He tricked me!"

"It's an old argument between us" said North as he took the bit of paper off of Bunnymund. "The Yetis feel they should have a really big break before starting Christmas again every year. I agreed but only if they took turns not all at once, a few at a time, so that production can keep going."

"They didn't like that huh"

"No they did not. So they got you to agree it for them, and since other guardian has signed it, I cannot really take it back"

"So you woke up to find them all packed and ready to go?"

North laughed "No love, I woke up to first find you gone. Then I start walking around to find someone to tell me what happened and no one was there, but Dingle and Phil who both stayed behind to keep an eye on me and the reindeer. It is the reason I did not come to you straight away, I was busy looking for everyone else, making sure they were not causing trouble"

Bunny laughed nervously "Oops. Sorry about that North"

"Good thing your cute, otherwise I'd might not have forgiven you" smiled North as he kissed Bunny's lips gently. "Come let us wash up"

Bunny got up with North, before remembering his bathroom was small and would not fit a man North's size. In fact he didn't have a bath, as he washed down in one of the many streams that ran though his warren. Suddenly the image of North in the moonlight naked in his warren sent a shiver down his spine as he grabbed North's hand and started to lead him towards the fount door.

"No this way"

"Outside?" North sounded alarmed "What of your stone guards?"

"Don't worry, their guarding the boarders right now, and won't disturb us. Beside I've always bathed in my pools and it's a nice night out. Please North?" he added the plea as he tugged the older man out of the door. North shook his head and laughed quietly as he followed Bunnymund down the path and over a small hill to a large pool of clear water. Yet it wasn't the beautiful scenery that had got North's attention, it was Bunnymund standing in the starlight, gazing at his home, with a gentle smile on his face. Not for the first time, North wondered how he never saw how stunning his friend was until they became lovers. Due to it always being spring in the warren, the waters were not that cold as North joined Bunny in the pool. It was shallow for the most part before getting deeper near the middle. Simple touches and gently kisses were exchanged as they cleaned each other off. North leaned back against the bank with Bunny curled up on his lap head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm going to have to rebuild my place" said Bunnymund "Its fine for my needs, but for us? Too small, plus if Jack ever wants to stay as well, I'm going to need a guest room"

"I'm sure the yetis will help you once they have gotten back from vacation if you like"

Bunny sat up and kissed North gently "I love you North, and I want you to have a place here with me"

"And you are welcome any time at the Pole my heart. I love you so much"

They kissed again, wrapping themselves around each other, rubbing and sucking. Bunny pushed North back as began to kiss down North's chest and began to suck and pull on North's nipples. he wrapped one of his paws around North cock and started to stroke it in to hardness. North moaned enjoying Bunny taking change as the Easter bunny started to guide his cock to his arse. Bunny still lose from their earlier love making and with the aid of the cool water was able to take North's great length in one thrust. North held Bunnymund's hips as the rabbit began to ride his cock, slowly at first before going in to a frenzy.

"So good North, so good, more, more"

"Ride me my beautiful rabbit" panted North as he bucked his hips in time with Bunnymund.

"North, I'm going too..I'm going..." Bunny cried out as he released, shortly followed by North. They stayed like that for a while, both feeling complete for the first time in their eternity. North picked Bunny up and they both laid on the grass to dry, they spoke of everything and nothing until sleep over took them, as they slept under the stars.

To be continued...

Please review and leave any suggestions or thoughts about what you think might happen next. Also I've started a short fiction collect staring this paring as well if you're up for reading it. Just go to my profile. Thanks again X


	7. Chapter 7

Rampant Rabbit

Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Any mistakes are mine. I do not own Rise of the guardians.

Chapter seven

Bunny woke up to the sound of birds singing, and the gentle snoring of North. Bunny opened his eyes to find himself laying over North body, North's semi erection brushing against his thigh.

"Bunny..." North muttered in his sleep, bunny biting his lip to stop himself from laughing. He slid down North's chest until he was eye level with his cock, and gentle started to lick the head. He licked North's cock like a child would an ice lolly, long slow licks from the bottom up and back down again. North moaned and arched his hips slightly. Bunny took North's ball sack and started to roll it around in his paw as he continued to lick the shaft.

"More..Bunny.." North moaned, slowly waking up as he bought his hands to bunny's head and gently guided him back to the head.

"What do you want Mate?" asked Bunny as he licked the slit, as pre-cum dripped out.

"Your mouth, take me in to your mouth, my beautiful rabbit"

"Anything you want Mate" with that he took as much as he could in to his mouth. North gasped at the warm, wet sensation around his penis, as Bunnymund began to suck. All too soon, North released and Bunny guzzled it down. North pulled Bunny up and gently kissed him on the lips, tasting himself. Bunny then curled up on North's side, resting his head against North's shoulder.

"That was a lovely wakeup call my heart. Would you like me to return the favour?"

Bunny shook his head "No, Not yet anyway. I'd love to show you around though. The last time you came here, you and the others were so busy with the Easter eggs that you really didn't get to look round."

"I'd like that, but let's stop back at your place first so I can dress. I do not wish to alarm your stone guards"

Both guardians laughed as they walked back hand in hand. On the way back, Bunny pointed out a few things to North, explaining their origins to him. North simply nodded, absorbing everything Bunny told him, enjoying the vibrant look on his love face. They entered Bunny's home, and North quickly picked up his underwear and trousers.

"I'll go to the bathroom to freshen up" said North.

"I'll start getting breakfast together" said Bunny as he went to his kitchen. Bunny poured himself some raspberry tea, and looked around for something for North, as he didn't have any coffee. Deciding that a large glass of milk would be best, Bunny started making a fruit salad from them when the door knocked. Bunny frowned, he rarely got visitors, and when he did most would send a note along first to make sure it was alright to do so. Picking up one of his boomerangs, he went and answered the door, only to find a very worried Cupid and Aphrodite.

"Hey you two. what's wrong?" asked Bunnymund as he allowed them inside.

"Big trouble Bunnymund. Once Cupid told me what happened, I knew we had to talk to you and the other guardians as quickly as possible" said Aphrodite biting her lower lip as she sat down.

"How did you know I was here?"

"We went to the pole first and a yeti told us that you and North were here. Where is North?"

North appeared topless as he entered the living area oblivious to the fact that he had company.

"Bunny had you seen my shirt? Oh! Cupid and Aphrodite I didn't hear you come in"

Both Bunny and Cupid quickly looked around for the shirt while Dite went a pretty shade of pink, while continued to stare at North's chest. After looking around, Bunny realised what Dite was sitting on.

"Dite, your sitting on North's shirt. Can he have it back?"

"Certainly...in a few minutes or so"

"Mum" shouted Cupid as he went red from embarrassment. Dite snorted as she got up and handed the top to North.

"What a waste" she muttered.

"They said they've got something important to tell us North" said Bunnymund as he positioned himself in-between North and Aphrodite. Aphrodite rolled her eyes as she sat back down.

"I was looking over someone due to fall in love when I noticed Pitch" explained Cupid, his wings fluttering in annoyance.

"Pitch? You sure?"

"It was him, out in broad day light. When I confronted him, he simply said he didn't have time for me, and put on a necklace. No sooner was it around his neck, he changed in to a human man. He walked right though me. He could still hear and see me, but there was nothing I could do. He met up with some man in a black suit and glasses and spoke as if they were old friends. He gave Pitch a envelope with a phone , passport and other things he might need. Even said something about an apartment. Once they parted ways, Pitch pretended to be on the phone to talk to me., he said only he could see and hear me, so he had to make it look like he was on the phone, so people didn't think he was mad. He told me to mind my own business and said there was nothing that you guys could do to stop him."

Both North and Bunnymund looked shocked and worried. They stared at each other then back at Cupid.

"Pitch has a human foam? and you could do nothing to him?" said Bunny as he tried to get his head round the thought.

"I'd tried to hit him more than once, and he walked thought me as if I wasn't there!"

"The necklace, the one that he dropped in the potion when I was being held in that cell. That what the potion was, to turn Pitch human. The children said that he was leaving his title to Oogie didn't they?" North started pacing rubbing his chin, as the others looked on concerned.

"North, you're not making sense" said Aphrodite as she got up and walked over to him. "What cell? What children?"

"When we were in Halloween town, North was taken by Oogie's henchmen Lock, Shock and Barrel. Turns out all the trouble they caused was on his and Pitch's orders. Oogie made this potion that Pitch wanted, in exchange for being the nightmare king" explained Bunnymund.

"But why become human? What can he do as a human being? Cupid, the man he met with, your sure was human?" demanded North.

"Without a doubt. He said something about Pitch not disappointing them, so it sounds like he's gotten in with a seriously big group or at least a powerful one"

"But if Pitch is human when he wears that necklace and is working with humans...there is nothing we can do. I mean, yes sure children can see us, but adults will dismiss anything the children will say about it" said Aphrodite as she walked over to Cupid looking more and more worried.

"We will think of something. We'll call the others and discuss this with Man in Moon. He'll know what to do. Also I'll send message to Jack Skellington to see if he has or hasn't destroyed that potion yet and ask him to keep it if he hasn't. Don't worry Dite, we will sort this out. Once we know anything we will let you know" said North as he smiled at her, Dite blushed slightly nodding before disappearing with Cupid.

"This is really bad isn't?" said Bunnymund in a worried tone, as he took North's arm. North wrapped his arm around Bunnymund's waist and sighed deeply.

"Yes love, it is going to be very bad"

Pitch stood tall over the crowd of people before him, many of them refusing to look him in the eye. He was in a warehouse in Europe, quite deep and detached from the main city, but still close enough to the slums. Many of the large group did not speak the native tongue, and were underweight and dirty. The adults were any age while the children started at four or more. All looked at him with a great respect and fear, Pitch practically glowed with joy.

"How much are we paying them?" he asked the man that was giving him the tour.

"A hundred euro a week. It's all they can afford. Most of them are still paying for their paperwork"

Pitch chuckled and looked down at a dirty little girl with blonde hair. She had briefly looked up at him and when he noticed, looked back down. He patted her on the head and she looked nervously back up. Pitch smiled and addressed the crowd.

"Now you don't need to worry, we're just making a few changes that's all. You work hard and you'll be fine. Don't..." Pitch grabbed and twisted the girls hair, the child crying out in pain. "and you will suffer for it"

He let her go and wiped his hand on his trousers, as he followed his guide out. He followed him in to an office like room where a few men in similar black suits were waiting for him. Most of them in their old age, with their gray hair and wrinkled faces.

"Gentleman thank you for seeing me" said Pitch as he took everyone's hand.

"We have all heard the outline of this plan of yours Mr. Black but perhaps you could tell us more?" said the oldest man in the room. Everyone took a seat and waited for Pitch to begin.

"The economy is in a terrible situation is it not? Money is simply going down the drain, being wasted. People wanting large amounts of time off to spend with their families. Well...there is nothing wrong with that of course, but they all want it at the same time. And why? Because of Holidays! We have almost 24 hour shopping at our leisure but there are certain days were everything is shut and why? Because of Holidays. People sending stupid amounts of money on these holidays instead of putting it to better use. How much can an average person spends on holiday cards alone on the avenge year? It is quoted to be between A hundred to two hundred dollars a year. And what do they do with their cards once their done? They threw them away. It's the same with decorations, use for one day of the year and in the bin the next. Yes we all had a great time but now we've got to pay the bill, oh wait there is another holiday coming up, I'll put off paying it till then. And so on and so on. I have no problem with people wanting a break from work, I understand better than most how bad it can be. What I don't like is the waste of money. Money spent on these holidays based round old gods and idols that don't even exist. Money that could be used to feed and clothe their children. Collage funds. Houses. Savings"

"So your saying, convince the people to spend their money more wisely. On more expensive things for the future rather on silly past times of the now?" said another old man, the light reflecting off of his head.

"In my day, we didn't celebrate anything. We couldn't afford it! It was more important to have food on the table, then to decorate a tree." said another.

There were murmurs of agreement and Pitch could practically see the wheels turning in the greedy men's mind.

"My dear gentlemen, I think we can all agree that the holidays are just not what the people need. It's time to get back to basics. With the help of the media, we will convince the people that there are more important things in life then Easter eggs and Valentine's. We'll get them to trust us, and once they do, the interest alone will make it all worthwhile"

"Very well Mr. Black...we're in. Start operation End the holidays "

"I've already took the liberty. As we speak, leaflets are being delivered to every door, advertisements are showing up on the internet and our website is already excepting members. The AHC, or the anti-holidays committee has already over 300 members since yesterday when we launched and we're taking on more as we speak. All for a small entrance fee"

To say that Sandy was upset to be summoned a second time in so many days to the North Pole would be an understatement, and Tooth was not that much happier either. Unlike their fellow guardians, they had to work every night, so for whatever reason North had called them for it had better be good. They found North and Bunnymund talking animatedly in the globe room.

"Welcome!" said North as Tooth and Sandy approached "We have a very serious situation"

Sandy created an image of a pumpkin with a question mark. Bunny shook his head.

"No mate, nothing to do with Halloween this time. Its Pitch! Pitch was working with Oogie to make a potion to turn Pitch human whenever he wore some necklace."

Sandy and Tooth looked at each other horrified at the thought of Pitch being human and what he could do.

"What is worse, is that he already has human allies to help him. Cupid ran in to Pitch when he was chatting to one of them"

"So what are we going to do? and where is Jack?" asked Tooth as she looked around for the young guardian.

"I'm here!" said Jack as he flew in on the wind, he was slightly out of breath and holding a large container. "Jack Skellington says this is all that's left of that potion North. Lock, Shock and Barrel, said that Pitch use to disappear for hours at odd times and now again mention someone called Joseph, but that's it"

"Not much to go on" muttered Bunnymund as he handed Jack a cup of water.

"I did not expect much. Thank you Jack" said North as he looked up at the large glass ceiling waiting for the moon to show up. "We can only hope that Manny has some kind of plan."

Sandy created an image of children playing, then changing them in to armour.

"We thought of that, but it would only put the children in danger. We do not know who Pitch's human allies are but their adults and they could be dangerous" said Bunnymund.

"Does anyone know what Pitch is actually up too?" asked Tooth as she sat down next to Jack.

"Whatever it is, it's going to be really bad" said Jack as moon light filled the room.

"Manny, I'm sure you know about Pitch already. What must we do?" North called out to the moon. The moonlight narrowed down to the guardian symbol on the floor, where it cast the shadow of a young woman. Everyone looked confused, as the shadow shifted in to a shield and a branch of holly.

"That looks like a policeman shield, so we're looking for a female officer" said Jack "I don't get the holly part"

"That's her name! Manny, I'm against this!" shouted North, which startled the others, as North always acted on Manny's orders no matter what he might feel about them. "I'm not getting her involved"

"Who? North, if Manny is saying that this woman can help us, then we got to get her involved. Do you know her or something?" asked Tooth as she fluttered around the large man. North refused to look at anyone as he glared down at the shadow image.

"Detective Holly Layton, she's to me what Jamie and Sophie is to Jack and Bunnymund. Only...she has never stopped believing in me. She writes to me all year round and I reply. We're...close"

Sandy started to wave a pair of sand handcuffs around, grinning madly as if he was trying to laugh.

"Yes Sandy, she was the one that almost arrested me for breaking and entering. She hadn't turn the lights on in her apartment when I was there and thought I was a burglar. She was very sorry when she realised it was me. She does a very important job and a dangerous one, I do not want her getting mixed in with Pitch"

Jack and Bunnymund understood what North meant, they would never put their humans at risk not like this. Tooth bit her lip and Sandy frowned trying to think of a way around the situation.

"Manny must have a plan North, I'm sure he would not want Holly to lose her job or anything. Why don't we bring her here and at least ask her? She may not help but she could at least give us some pointers right?" said Jack leaning on his staff.

Sandy showed a yeti with a sack and nodded, but North did not look convinced. He rubbed his eyes and sighed loudly, Bunny put his paw on his back to comfort him.

"It will not hurt to ask her a few things North. We don't know what Pitch is up too or how many humans he's working with. We need her help Mate"

"Alright...Phil, Steve go and get Holly. Henderson, go to Holly's apartment and get her things, laptop and change of clothing. Anything you think she might need"

The three yetis saluted and ran off to get the snow globes that would take them to their destination.

Holly Layton was sitting in her cubicle, planning on working in to the night to finish her paperwork. She was 5'5 with a petite frame. Her long brown wispy hair was piled up and pinned, allowing the longer bits to frame her heart shaped face. Her bright green eyes and pale complexion were complimented by her light grey suit, with white shirt. What she made up in lack of breasts (c-cup) she made up in her hips, that certainly got a few hearts pounding when she swayed them. She had a sharp mind and was mainly known for her smile and lay backed nature, which was unusual for a detective. She laid down her file, with a happy smile. She had finished, good bye paperwork on the drug lord she had put away last night. Now he was going to jail and the cocaine he was trying to sell on the streets had been destroyed. she started cleaning up her desk, getting ready to go home for the night, when something hit the floor. In was a thin yellow file, not one of hers she was sure. She picked it up and looked inside. It was about a man called Joseph Markowitz's, a member of B.A.N.K. He was rich and rumored a member of the mafia. He was connected to many slave trade, illegal immigrants and prostitution rings but not enough evidence to make a case. He was now backing a group called The AHC and was a chair holding member. The group blamed the holidays and card shops for the economic calamite and wanted to get rid of them.

"North wouldn't like this" Holly thought to herself as she looked at a picture of Markowitz's have tea with a dark haired man at a coffee shop. The picture was marked as Markowitz and Mr. Black."That reminds me, I've got to send that letter to him"

North's last letter was unusual to say the least, he had become mates with the Easter bunny. He was truly in love and Holly was really happy for him, and had asked to be introduced as soon as possible. But of course it was also to tell North, that she was being thrown out of her apartment as it was being condemned and not to write back until she sent him a new letter with her new address. Which she till did not have either, as this case had been made important and all thoughts about home hunting had been put on the back burner. Now with only two weeks to go, she was really in trouble, good thing she had lots of holiday backed up. She now had a whole month off, plenty of time to find a new place. There was a knock at her cubicle wall and there stood the chief of police.

"Hey Holly, I wanted to make sure you got the Markowitz's file?"

"Yes sir I did but I've got that holiday booked..."

"That's fine, you can go in deeper when you get back, but while your off see what you can dig up. We're pretty sure this new cult he's set up in being funded by illicit earnings, not to mention wanting to get rid of some of my favourite holidays. I know you Holly, the second that you have your new place sorted you'll be wanting to come back to work. You haven't had hardly any time off, not even with sickness. Usually having to push you out the door. So when you asked for time off even the powers that be had to let you have it, even though it's not really orthodox"

"Ha ha! Chief I'm not that bad. But since I've got it in my hands now, I might as well take it home. Night Chief"

Holly left the station and stopped by a small shop to pick up some food. While packing she slipped the folder in with her eggs and bread, thinking it would be safer in there. she walked down the quite street determined to get back to her flat quickly when from a small side avenue came an almighty crash. Holly frowned in to the darkness, not seeing anyone moving about, but the noise was getting loader as if someone was hurt.

"Is someone down there?" she called out. There was a loud groan followed by something falling over. Holly took a few steps in to the dark ally, looking left and right for anything unusual. Next thing Holly knew she was picked up in to the air by her shirt collar. She twisted to see her attacker only to drop her shopping in shock of seeing a large hairy creature staring back at her. It didn't give her time to scream as it shoved her in to a large red sack and tied her in. She tied kicking and punching but nothing was working. She heard the sound of glass breaking and was thinking the worst when she felt herself being thrown forwards. It took her longer to hit the floor then expected but when she did, damn it did it hurt. She could hear multiple voices now, and some footsteps coming towards her. She was ready to throw her fist when the sack opened only to pause when North looked down at her.

"Hello Holly, nice of you to drop in"

"Jeez North! Do I have to add kidnapping to your breaking and entering charge?" said Holly as North helped her out of the sack. Jack laughed "That's funny, Santa on the naughty list, for kidnapping"

North glared at him as he help Holly gain her balance as she stepped out of the sack. She was a curious person by nature so Holly started to look round the room and felt her jaw drop slightly.

"Am...am I at pole?" she asked looking at the large globe before turning her attention back to the guardians.

"That right. Welcome to my home, I hope the yetis treated you well?"

Holly looked at the large furry creatures that waved at her, the large gray one holding on to her shopping and handbag.

"Um, yeah, they didn't hurt me and thank you for picking up my stuff."

"Then let's get on with introductions, this is Jack Frost" said North as he pushed Holly towards the young guardian.

"So it's really true that you arrested North?" laughed Jack as he shook her hand.

"Yeah, was put on the naughty list for the following year for it too" Holly smiled back, as North stirred her to a smaller man, covered in gold sand. He seemed a little nervous so Holly knelt down so they were eye level to shake his hand.

"Holly this is Sandy, the sandman" said North smiling over how well she was taking everything. He had worried that she would freak out.

"Sandman...oh the dream giver. I'm really happy to met you" said Holly, as Sandy wiped up an image of a smiling sun. "Um..does that mean you like my smile?"

Sandy's cheeks darkened as he nodded, Holly felt her own cheek heat up over how cute the man was as she stood up. Tooth was suddenly in fount of Holly, that she had to take a step back.

"Ah, this is Toothiana, The Tooth fairy. Tooth, I wouldn't if I was you" warned North, remembering Tooth's reaction to Jack's teeth.

"Don't be silly North, I only want to look. I'm pleased to meet you Holly, now open up"

"Open up wha..." Holly was shocked as Tooth pushed her fingers in, forcing back Holly's lips so she could see her teeth.

"Two fillings? one chipped" Tooth muttered sadly but then paused as she pulled away going very pale. "And all the left side are...fake?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I was investigating a man stealing teeth from his victims when he caught me. Mistook my teeth for nails as he swung the hammer at me, breaking the lot. Thank god for insurance." Holly laughed trying to make light of the situation, as poor Tooth started to look green.

"Easy Tooth, go and have some eggnog" suggested North as Tooth fluttered away.

"I didn't mean to upset her" said Holly looking where the tooth fairy had gone.

"She knows that Holly. Come I must introduce to my most important person" said North gesturing to Bunnymund, who was causally leaning against one of large columns. "This is the Easter Bunny..."

"Bunnymund right?" Holy exclaimed as she hugged the startled rabbit. "North told me all about you in his last letter"

Bunny smiled at the woman, but looking over at North who was blushing. "Did he now? All good I hope"

"You bet it was, I know what I'm going to say might sound sappy but I want to thank you"

"Thank me?"

"Yeah, for making North so happy. He latest letter read like a teenager in love and..."

"Alright enough out of you, otherwise it's another year on the naughty list" said North as he placed his hand over Holly's mouth, making her look up at him. She looked back at Bunnymund and winked, an indication that she would tell the rest later. North released her and she turned, smirking, her eyebrow peeked.

"Well, this is either the most oddest social call I've ever had or you guys need something from me. Though lord only known's what" she laughed at the thought of the guardians needing something from little old her but the looks on their faces told her she was right. "What wrong?"

Sighing and rubbing his neck "Holly...what do you know of the Bogyman?"

"The thing that hides under children beds and scares them? Not much"

"He is not a thing Holly, he is a man, he's like us only bad. And now he seems to have the ability o turn himself human"

"Wait, I thought you defeated Pitch a few years ago after Easter?"

"We did. He has cooked up some kind of plan that involves some human called Joseph, and there maybe others." said Bunnymund.

"I'm really not following, why don't you guys fill me in on everything up to this point" said Holly running her hand threw her hair, in exasperation. One at a time the guardians took turns filling her in about what happened in Halloween town and what Cupid had told them, about what happened at the cafe. Tooth joined them halfway though looking less green.

"Because Pitch has human allies, Man in Moon surmised that we needed one also and chose you"

"And that's why you bought me here, to help you find this Pitch and what he is up too? You might as well ask me to find a needle in a haystack, I would find that quicker" snapped Holly before she took a breath to calm herself down. "Is there anything about the "Pitch" guy that you haven't told me?"

"His full name is Pitch Black and he wants to ruin all the holidays just to destroy us, what's more do you need to know?" asked Jack sarcastically.

"Jack there is no need to be rude" shouted North.

"No wait! Say that again" said Holly who suddenly had a thought, as she ran over to Phil and took out her file.

"What? "His full name is Pitch Black and he wants to ruin all the holidays just to destroy us, what's more do you need to know?" asked Jack as he, and the other guardians gathered round Holly as she pulled out a picture.

"Is that him?" she asked as she showed them the photo she was looking at earlier.

"That's him alright!" said Bunnymund sneering at the photo in disgust.

"Wow I would have thought the necklace would have changed his appearance a bit more, not just give him a different skin tone." said Tooth gazing at the picture. "Holly do you know who Pitch is talking too?"

"Sadly yes. His name is Joseph Markowitz's, a powerful rich man with connections. A really bad slippery guy. We know that he's involved with organised crime, mainly human trafficking, and rigged elections, but we can never gather enough evidence to make it stick. If Pitch is working with Markowitz's, this is going to be tricky"

"If you know they bad, why can't you just arrest them?" asked Jack "I mean it's your job right?"

"Yeah well, my job also states that I need solid evidence to prove that they are bad before bring them in. Same with voicing your opinions and posting it on line. unless there is a crime committed I can't do anything. On a good note at least we've got something to work with."

"What the name of this human? It isn't much" said Bunnymund.

"True, but from what you told me about Pitch and what group Markowitz has just joined and donated too all adds up. The AHC, the anti-holiday committee, a group that wishes to end all the holidays because they claim they have become too expensive and commercialized. In other wards he going to get you though the adults. And since the adults can't see you..."

"There really is nothing we can do" said North.

"And until they slip up...neither can I"

To be continued...

Please review and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Rampant Rabbit

By End of grace

A/N Thank you for the reviews, appreciated as always. I seriously have no idea where this story is going, it was just meant to be a few chapters on Bunny and North. Then Pitch turned up and well...you'll just have to read for yourself.

Chapter 8

The yetis were quick to set up an office for Holly to get started. They bought in a board with pins, note pads, pens, sticky notes and most importantly her lap top. She had not been happy over the fact the North had gotten one of his yetis to go and get it, but also pack her an overnight bag as well. It was just as well really, she could do as much as she could tonight and then concentrate on finding a new place tomorrow. She had just sat down when two elves came in with a plate full of cookies. She told them politely no thanks, which they took as permission to eat them. A yeti came in shortly afterwards and scolded them, and carried them away by their bells, after giving Holly the half eaten cookies. She gave a half laugh before getting down to work. She began reading the file the chief had given her as she searched her laptop for the ACH website. The website was now boosting that it had over ten thousand members worldwide already, and the numbers were still going up. The forum page was littered with people complaining about how much they spent on the holidays and which ones that should be gotten rid of. She wrote down everything the guardians had told her about Pitch, about who he was before he was the nightmare king and how he almost destroyed them last time. She knew that Pitch wanted attention, wanted to be believed in. This group gave him the opportunity, time and method which the guardians could not fight. Very cleaver, she had to give him that, now where did Markowitz's stand in all this? He couldn't be in it for the money, he was already rich. How did he get in contact with Pitch? What was their partnership about? Everything else made sense, but this, what was their angle?. There was a polite knock at the door, and North stood there.

"We're having dinner now Holly"

"Oh, I don't want to intrude...if possible just leave me a plate, I'll eat later"

"What are you on about, we want you to have dinner with us, we're waiting for you"

"Huh? Why?"

North taps her on the forehead "For a smart woman you forget you are my guest? Come on now"

North took Holly's arm and started to drag her down to the kitchen was everyone was waiting. Jack and Bunny were down one side and Sandy and Tooth down the other. Holly was pushed to one of the ends and North took the other. On the table were large plates of vegetable, meats and fruits, and everyone was simply helping themselves. Bunny had made North a plate as the winter spirit sat down. Holly slid in to her seat uncomfortably, as she picked up her knife and fork. She mainly listened and watched as the guardians interacted. North and Bunny sat very close together, whispering and talking, with Tooth adding a few things while giving orders to her smaller fairies. Jack was flicking his peas at goals that Sandy made. Having been raised in an orphanage she wondered if this what family dinners were like? If so, she could get use to them.

"Holly, eat up you need your strength!" shouted North. Holly nodded and started to tuck in to a bit of beef with gravy.

"Say Holly, you're a policewoman right? How many bad guys have you caught?" asked Jack leaning slightly towards her.

"Oh, a few, more when I've worked with teams. Last week bought down a drug baron trying to smuggle cocaine out of the county"

"Cool"

"What about you? What do you do?"

"Oh, nothing to special" Jack gave her a cheeky smile and used his staff to create a small ice sculpture of Holly's police badge that she had on her belt.

"So I have you to thank for all those snow days" laughed Holly as she looked at the detail of the ice badge.

"You're welcome"

"Say Holly, made any headway with Pitch and his human yet?" asked Bunnymund, turning his head to the girl at the other end.

"Other than their partnership with the group, nothing! Which is the most essential part of this puzzle."

"How come?" asked Tooth

" Markowitz' is rich, crazy rich. The money he would make of this...scam for lack of a better word, is champ change to him. He doesn't need anybody to inflict fear for him, he's part of a mafia, they breath intimidation. So the question becomes what has Pitch got that Markowitz' needs for him to do all this? I mean a fake id, phone, apartment, they not cheap! It has to be something big!"

"But what has that got to do with stopping Pitch?" asked Tooth looking confused at Holly.

"No, I get it! We find what's holding those two together and break it, then Pitch would be knocked back to square one."

"Why not just break the necklace?" asked Jack.

Sandy showed a picture of Pitch in human form surrounded by guardians that were just walking though him.

"Oh yeah! and it would be too hard to get it off him in his normal foam. Maybe Holly can get it?" said Jack looking at Holly.

"I could try, but that maybe even harder! Pitch will be on guard all the time, I'd have to win him over. And time might not be on our side."

"And I would rather you not face Pitch on your own, not without backup" said North. "Besides we need to work out a schedule and commutations as well. With Holly's job she will be needed to do things by the book as well as go to the office"

"Wait a moment North, I forgot to tell you. I'm off for the whole of this month for...something" said Holly really not wanting to them she was being thrown out of her apartment.

"Really? Excellent! Then you can stay here for the time being and get started on the case!"

"What? Stay here? At the pole? I can't! I have some very important things to do..."

"More important then stopping Pitch?" asked Bunnymund with a slight edge to his voice.

"Of course not, but it's really important to me! It's something I've should have done last month and I'm almost out of time. Look, until they make a serious move or do something illegal I can't really do anything. Also I'm off this month so technically I can't make an arrest either"

"She is right Bunny. Besides we know where Pitch more or less is, we will watch him and then make our move. I'll make us a phone so that when Holly is at home, we can communicate with her. Holly tomorrow, you return home, do what you need to do then come back. Agreed?"

Holly wanted to argue but felt it would have been a waste of effort "Alright. I'll try and get as much as I can tomorrow, but I might need to pop back now and again "

"Well now that decided, I think we should take our leave" said Tooth looking at Sandy, who showed a child getting in to bed. "We have promises to keep. It was lovely meeting you Holly, don't forget to floss before bedtime, I will be checking!" smiled Tooth as she hugged the smaller woman.

"Considered me warned!" laughed Holly as Sandy created his hat and tipped it in her direction. Feeling slightly bold Holly leaned over and kissed him on his temple.

"Goodnight Sandy"

Smoke sand puffed out of his ears and his golden cheeks darken as he blushed, and with another quick nod to everyone, Sandy left with Tooth with a huge smile on his face.

"Well I'd better get back to going thought that website" said Holly as she stood up, Jack did so as well and grabbed her arm.

"No wait! Let me give you a tour of North's workshop first! Come on it will be fun"

"I don't know, I really.."

"You said so yourself there isn't much you can do right now. Besides there are many kids who would quite happily remove their limbs to have a chance of going around North's workshop" laughed Bunnymund as he noticed Jack making a small snowball.

"I know it's every kid's dream but..." Jack's snowball hit her right in the face and as she brushed the snow away, her childish excitement erupted.

"Screw it! It can wait! Come on Jack" she shouted as she shot down on of the passages, Jack quickly following her, leaving North and Bunny behind.

The yetis began clearing the table while Bunny rested his head on his paws in thought.

"Where are your thoughts running off too Bunnymund?" asked North looking concerned over the thoughtful look on his lover's face.

"Just wondering if you have any other kids you want to tell me about?" Bunnymund smiled as North's cheeks flushed.

"Just Holly and Jack, I promise. Though..." as he leaned over closer to Bunny, so that no one could over hear. "I would be very happy, if I had more"

Bunny flushed brightly and chuckled "So you know, I can...you know...give you some"

"I do, though I'm pretty sure that children wasn't the thing that was playing on your mind"

Bunny sighed lifting his head off his paws "It wasn't. I'm worried North, about everything. This whole thing with Pitch and not being able to do anything. Trusting Holly, she's human and could get seriously hurt. And there is the problem with all the other holiday leaders and sprites."

"What do you mean?"

"You know as well as I do North, they won't tolerate Holly. They'll see her as an outsider messing with they affairs. It won't matter that Manny picked her to do the job"

"I know, but we have very little choice in the matter. I have the same feelings love believe me, I'd rather fight Pitch's armies unarmed then see Holly go up against him on her own"

"She's a brave one, I'd give her that. What's her story North? I mean we all know that she almost arrested you, but she still shouldn't be able to see us. Her family must think she's nuts"

"Holly's an orphan Bunny. When Holly was old enough to start believing and writing letters, She sent me one. Now you know many children's letters contain "I would like", "I want", "Have been good this year". Holly's was different. It started off with asking me how I was and how the elves were. There were a few questions about the reindeer and the sleigh, before getting to the point of her writing. She explained that she had been abandon on the steps of the orphanage where she lived, and all she wanted from me, were parents. Not toys, teddies, or dollies, she wanted parents"

Bunnymund whistled "Tall order for ya"

"Yes, impossible order, I could not give her nothing she had been good, so I made her a doll instead. Few days after Christmas, I received something extraordinary, a thank you note from Holly. She thanked me for the doll, saying it was nice. Then apologised for not giving me enough time to find her parents in time for Christmas. This time I had all year to do so"

Bunny broke out laughing "Aw that's sweet"

"You think so? Every year for over six years it was the same, she wanted nothing but parents. Then one year, it changed. Instead of parents, she asked ME to adopt her, inclosing an adoption form and everything. I did not know what to do, so I decided I would talk to her. I made her a bear that year, and embroidered it with her name on its tummy. I went to the orphanage and found her room. She was asleep in her coat with a small suitcase beside her"

"She believed you would adopt her, after not getting her parents" said Bunnymund looking at the sad face of North as he continued his story.

"Yes, she was so excited when she saw me, she grabbed her case and almost sprinted out of the room if I had not caught her. I explained that I could not adopt her, because she was human nor could I give her parents. Her face at that moment haunted me for years, she was so heartbroken. It turns out that the other children and the careers thought Holly was odd, they avoided her. So I made her deal, if she had not been adopted by her 18th year, and was always on the good list, I would adopt her then. She was happy with that and asked if she could continue to write to me, I told her I would not reply and she said that was ok. She was just happy to have someone to talk too. The letters came every year some time more than once if it was big news. There were times when she was almost adopted, but things would not go according to plan, people not being checked and such. She graduated high school, and moved in to the police academy dormitory to begin her training. During the Christmas holidays Holly was the only one in the dorm left, when I came to visit. She did not recognised me at first and arrested me for breaking and entering. Once she got a good look at me and we spoke about the letter's she sent me. She quickly released me and apologised. We talked and I told her that I had come to hold my promise to her. She smiled sadly and told me she would not hold me too it as she understood why I did not adopt her as a child. She had aged were I had not. Instead she made me a new deal, I would now write back to her and visit her at Christmas. She also asked that I come to see her graduation from the academy"

North stood up and went to the dresser and opened one of the drawers pulling out a photo frame and handed it to Bunnymund. The picture was of North and Holly in a police uniform, her holding her diploma. "I told her no one else would see me or hear me, and she said that if she could see and hear me that was enough. And we have been as close as family ever since."

"How did you..."

"Camera was on a timer "

"Is this why you reacted the way you did to Manny?"

North sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he sat back down, taking one of Bunny's paws in to his hand. "After what Pitch did to us last time, after what he and Oogie did to me recently...I have come to realise that even though I'm immortal, I'm not invincible. And the thought that I cannot protect the ones I love, from whatever Pitch is doing, scares me greatly. We could lose our powers at most at the moment, but Holly...she could get hurt or worse"

"North, we can't worry on what the future holds or on simply the bad things. Once Holly figures out what to do, we'll be able to fight. Until then..." Bunny leaned over and chastely kissed North on the lips. "Let me distract you from them"

North smiled mischievous "Oh...and how does my Bunny plan on doing that?"

Bunny's smiled mirrored his as he stood up and pulled the winter guardian to his feet. "I can think of a few things."

They walked slowly towards North's room, saying good night to yetis and elves as they past. North opened his door and let himself and Bunny in, he wrapped his arms around Bunny's waist pulling him in to a deep kiss. Bunny put his arms around North's shoulders, enjoying North's tongue invading his mouth, rubbing every inch inside. North's hand's rubbed his sides before lowering to his butt and kneaded it in his hands. Bunny moaned deeply and rubbed himself against North. North pulled back, releasing Bunny from his hold, making Bunny groan in displeasure.

"North, why are you stopping?" he asked as he reached for the older man only for him to grab his paws gently in his hands.

"I have noticed something is not right. Something is missing"

Bunny looked at North and then around the room. "What? What's missing?"

"This" North pulled out a black velvet necklace that held North's gold ring on it. Undoing the clasp he placed it around Bunny's neck, were it sat in the hollow of Bunnymund's throat. "There better. I noticed it was to large really for your paw and thought this way would be better, plus now everyone can see it and know that we are a couple"

"North" Bunny's voice was thick with emotion "I don't have anything for you"

"What more would I want? I have you" and with this North pushed Bunny back gently so he fell on to the bed, where North quickly joined him.

The Temple of love was based in Greece, surrounded by a lash valley that was always at sunset or sunrise. The walls were white that glowed from the flickering candles, as the smell of roses floated from each room. Aphrodite was brushing her blond her in fount of her mirror, when her reflection melted away to show the moon looking back at her.

"Man in moon? This is an honour. How can I help you?"

The image in fount of her changed again and she frowned deeply. "What about him?"

Again the image changed and the sound of a heart beating followed "You want me to stay out of his heart? Why?"

The image changed back in to the moon, only this time it was darker as if it was glaring at the goddess of love.

"Alright, I, Aphrodite give you my word. That no matter who asks, I will not mess with that persons heart"

The moon flickered away leaving Aphrodite's reflection, showing her deep frown and worry lines.

"What was that all about?"

"Now have you got everything?" asked North, as Holly picked up her bags. She had tried to leave quietly before anyone was up but the yetis refused to send her back without having breakfast. Then Jack turned up at the table and they got to talking, as North and Bunny came in, then it all went to pot. Holly gave North her phone to look at, so that he could build one later. North went though how to use the snow globes and gave Holly two of them and warned her to be careful with them. He then begged her to give him her solemn promise that she wouldn't go looking for Pitch on her own. She gave it to him, claiming that she really needed to go now, as it was almost lunch time.

"Is not, it's only eleven. Now do you have everything and you remember instructions?" asked North his arms folded against his chest, with Bunny and Jack behind him trying not to laugh at Holly's exasperated face.

"Yes North, I have and remember everything. Now I really need to go, and I'll be back as soon as I can" said Holly as she whispered in to the snow globe and shook it.

"And remember no going after Pitch on your own!" shouted North as Holly jumped in to the vortex. "Stubborn girl"

Holly stumbled on the landing but managed to stay up right, as she reappeared back in the ally that the yetis abducted her in. Brushing herself down, as she started back down to the main street only to stop and gasp at what she saw. Posters, Black large, small, banners with red writing were littered everywhere in the street. Join the AHC, we here to help you stop the madness, they read. As she walked down the street, Holly picked up on passing conversations, a knot in her stomach foaming with every passing word.

"The AHC got it right though"

"Can't tell you how much money I wasted on Valentines"

"Do we really need groundhog day?"

"The AHC made me realise how much money I'm throwing away"

"I've join up already and filled out the protest form"

"I'm joining as soon as I get back from work"

"I'm joining..."

"The ACH is great"

Holly started to run back to her apartment building yet no matter the road she took they were all littered with posters. The building were her apartment was a rundown old building with two floors, and was surround by rubble and rubbish were the building around it had already been knocked down. She ran up the stairs, yanked down the yellow condemned tape covering her door and went in slamming the door behind her. WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON? The site had only been up for a few days. The guardians have only know about it for the same length of time, and even with all their resources the mafia couldn't pull this off this quickly. No this had been in the planning for months, it had to have been. Quickly pulling out her laptop and putting it on, she quickly poured herself a drink as she went to the AHC webpage. Its membership had more than doubled over night and was almost near a hundred thousand mark. This was serious, North had told her what had happened to them when the children had stopped believing in them, what would happened to all of them if the holidays were no longer celebrated or believed in?

"Ok, let's prioritise. I've already packed most of my stuff, I just need to put it in storage. I can stay with North for a while, he said so himself. Once the moving guy comes and get my stuff I'm going to start making some calls, and you Mr. bogyman better be prepared for an arse kicking"

Pitch was sitting behind his desk in his original foam looking over his website. It was all going to plan, he could feel the fear from the children at the work houses growing. With every new member, belief in the holidays dwindled. He was on top of the world and the black and gray decor of his new office suited him wonderfully. He always worked better in the dark and loved how uncomfortable it made people when they entered. Right now, that person was Markowitz, though he was trying hard not to show it. Pitch smiled eerily as he looked up from his computer screen.

"Its marvellous isn't? A few days ago this world was a sap being drained by this holidays and their leaders with their faith, dreams and hope. Now little by little we're making a clot and soon they will be powerless, you'll be rich, and I will be powerful in this world and in the other."

"I don't care about the money Pitch, I don't care how much you use to throw at this silly campaign of yours. I do not care if the other holidays come and attack me or the police. The only thing I want..."

"Yes, yes" snapped Pitch as he glared at the human man in fount of him "I have given you my word have I not? Has anything changed?"

Markowitz sighed and shook his head sadly "It has not"

"Well then, you have nothing to worry about. Like you said you don't care about anything else. The guardians are probably wondering what they can do to stop me, but they're about to find out that their problems are only just beginning. Right about now." the counter on the computer screen just turned hundred thousand.

Aphrodite was casting simple love charms on Cupid's arrows for him, when the small tremor shook her temple, knocking things over. She looked around, as her beautiful white walls started to turn gray and large cracks appeared. In Halloween town the quack had caused the main fountain in the town square to shatter, its dark green water going everywhere. Old man Thanksgiving looked in horror as his turkeys dropped down dead one by one. Lucky the leprechaun sat and cried as the barrels of beer that stored burst open, flooding his cellar. At the North Pole the quake caused the guardian symbol to split in two.

"What was that?" asked Jack as he got back to his feet. North helped Bunnymund up and looked at the crack.

"Its belief, we losing it"

Jack looked at the globe "But the children..."

"It's not they belief we're losing mate, it's the belief in our holidays that we're losing" explained Bunnymund. "The children will still believe in us, but if the actually holiday is cancelled or forgotten..."

"So anyone with a holiday will lose they powers. That's most of us in the spirit realm" said North as he went over to the console and pulled and twisted a lever. "Bunny go back to the warren and see if they is any damage there and then come back. I'm summoning everyone. Jack go with Yetis and see if there is anymore damage"

Jack flew down the corridor with the yetis behind him, while Bunny tapped his foot on the floor, a hole opening up before him. He was about to jump when North grabbed him and kissed him gently on the lips. "Be safe my heart, and come back quickly" Bunny nodded and jumped down in to the hole quickly, as North turned back to the globe.

Nothing was going right for Holly at the moment, she had pack the rest of her things and placed her more private stuff with her clothes in suitcases, that she plan to take back with her to the north pole. Now no matter what the number she rang, or as highly recommended the company, no one could pick up her stuff for over a week. In the end she simple excepted the offer and agreed to have her stuff picked up in five days time. She was now on the phone to the tech geek at the office, Adam.

"Adam, I need everything we have on Joseph Markowitz, no matter how minor"

"On it, anything else workaholic?"

"Don't call me that, and I need you to cover me. I'm going to use the old reporter cover on who ever I get at the ACH. So if they call you..."

"This is the Gazette newspaper, and yes Holly Layton is one of us!' is that right?"

"You're a star thanks Adam!"

"Oh tell me something I don't know sweetness, I take it you don't want the boss knowing about this?"

"Of course, one more thing, The AHC has just opened a branch in the states, do you have a number for me?"

"Hol, I though you would give me a challenge. Here it is 071648495235. Good luck Holly, don't be a stranger"

"Thanks again Adam!"

Her laptop pinged with the arrival of the e-mail that held all the information she needed on Markowitz, she quickly downloaded it and saved it, before turning back to her phone. She had done this kind of thing before, pretend to be a reporter from a small paper looking for an interview. People usually opened up and become more confident when speaking to her, that they forget themselves and say things that they wouldn't normally say. She rang the number, and waited for the answer.

"Hello? Who is this?" a British male voice answered, sounding confused. Holly found herself blushing, telling herself that she hadn't found that voice incredibly sexy.

"Hello, My name is Holly Layton, I'm a reporter for the Gazette. I was hoping to speak to someone for an interview"

"Really? I'm curious as to how you got this number Ms Layton."

"Joys of the media, nothing is kept secret for too long Mr..."

"Black, Pitch Black, I run the ACH"

Holly felt her stomach and heart sink "Mr. Black, this is an honour. So about that interview"

"Why not, after all I'm celebrating a small victory"

"Your hundred thousand members, quite an achievement in such a short time. Any day or particular time?"

"Today...say about four?"

"That's great, I'll see you then Mr. Black"

"Ms Layton"

Holly turned off her phone, looked at it for a moment and said "Crap! North is going to kill me!"

She had not expected to get Pitch, she thought she would only get some lackey or maybe even Markowitz . It was now ten to three, if she was quick she could drop her stuff at the pole, grab one of the guardians, and then go to the interview. No in fact she did not have time to take her stuff, she had to change out of her dusty clothes in to new ones. grabbing the suit case and yanking it open to started to pull out something to wear.

Sandy's castle was floating over England as streams of dream sand floated down to the children down below. Sandy was sitting on his cloud, watching his sand take the shapes of what the children loved most and danced around their heads. Usually he would be paying closer attention to what the kids were dreaming, but he found himself distracted. It was like a small knot in his stomach, an itch he could quite get. He had it ever since he met North's human Holly. She was beautiful in his eyes, and her smile was breathtaking. When she had kissed him, his heart had leaped for joy and he could have danced around the moon and stars. He had only felt like this once before and that was something he never wanted to repeat. It was with Pitch, at least before he had become evil, before all the hate and fear. Sandy shook his head of those melancholy thoughts and went back to work. Suddenly his castle shook violently, caused the sand to lose its shape. Sandy quickly got out and looked in horror as half of his castle fell to ruin. He shook with anger knowing that Pitch was behind this and knowing that there was little he could do about it. The sky around him became bright with various colour lights, a summons, a summons for everyone to gather at the pole. Quickly morphing his sand in to a plane, Sandy made his way to the North Pole as fast as he could. He landed around the back not wanting to be seen by the others just yet, as he could already hear the raised voices of some of the holidays. He was greeted by one of the yetis when one of North's portals appeared and Holly tumbled though. Her brown hair was down, and she was wearing wire framed glasses on her face. She had a white shirt on with a black jacket and a very short skirt, showing off her long legs and high heels.

"Sandy, thank god I got you first! I need your help" Holly smiled as she walked up to him. She then looked at the Yeti behind him and handed him her bag.

"Hello to you too, I'm sorry but would you mind getting me two more snow globes? I'm sure North won't mind"

The yetis nodded and left quickly as Holly bent down so she was faced to face with Sandy.

"?"

"Sandy you're not going to believe this. I called the AHC for an interview, and I got one"

Sandy gave her a smiled and a thumbs up, but then stopped when Holly bit her lip.

"It's with Pitch"

Sandy began to shake his head violently and crossing his arms in a "no way" sign. Holly grabbed them and looked pleadingly at him.

"I know, not a good. But this could give us the break we need Sandy. I gave North my word that I would not go alone, so I want you to come with me. Your small and quite, Pitch might not even see you and I know you will have my back. What do you say?"

Sandy looked at the floor first thinking before looking at Holly and nodding. He flicked his arms up, using his sand to bulged his muscles. Holly laughed as the yeti returned with her bag. Taking it and kissing Sandy on the cheek she got up. Shaking the globe and dropping it to the floor, she took Sandy's hand.

"Thanks Sandy, I knew I could count on you"

The one part of Cupid's job that he did not like was the waiting. He always had to wait for that perfect shot. This one especially had to be on target, as this arrow was hardly ever made these days as the ingredients were not only hard to find but most people did not believe in it anymore. It was a true loves arrow, the strongest love there was and the most powerful arrow in his arson. Even his mother, the goddess of love would have trouble breaking this. He had been watching a man and a woman both in their early fifties making eyes at each other as they moved things in to the new AHC building. He was about to take the shot when a portal opened next to him and Sandy and a woman step out.

"Hi Sandy, Look I know about the summons and I will be on my way once this is done" explained Cupid lifting his arrow. "Who's the human?"

"I'm called Holly Layton, not human. Who are you?" asked Holly looking at the wings on his back.

"I'm Cupid, surly the bow and arrows should have given that away"

"Sorry, I always thought Cupid was a bab..cherub"

Sandy covered his smiled with his hand as if he trying not to laugh at the annoyed face of Cupid.

"If I ever find the person who thought that was a good idea, let's just say I feel sorry for the donkey I'd make them fall in love with!"

Holly tried to choke her laughter. "Right whatever you say. I better go Sandy, follow me in a few minutes, then wait by the door. No sense in letting Pitch see you, if you hear me having a coughing fit, that means get me out of here ok? see you both later"

"Where is she going?" asked Cupid as she entered the building. Sandy produced an image of Pitch and cupid whistled.

"She's going to face him? She's got guts"

Sandy nodded then looked at the arrow Cupid was going to fire. "?"

"It's a true love arrow. I don't make them much anymore. Only one when needed"

Sandy looked at Cupid quiver and pointed to an arrow that looked just like that one that Cupid was going to fire.

Cupid looked, frowning very hard as he pulled the arrow out to look at it. It was the same arrow, but he didn't make it.

"Where did this come from?"

Holly walked down the corridor that the doorman had pointed her too, and was told to find the large black door at the end. That was Mr. Black office. As she approached she could hear raised voices within, she slid against the wall neck to the door and tried to make the words out.

"It's not...its...Sandman Fault...the boy...wake up"

"You said...wake...My...wake up...your promise"

'Boy? Who are they talking about?' thought Holly as she pulled away from the wall as Markowitz came storming out of the office leaving the door wide open. Cautiously she stepped in to the door way and knocked on the door. The office was dark, there was hardly any light at all, save for the computer and a small lamp light next to a two seat sofa. A tall thin man was standing in the middle of the office, in a smart black suit.

"Mr. Black?" asked Holly, peering in to the darkness.

"Yes? Who are you?"

"I'm Holly Layton, I'm here for the interview for the paper?"

"Are yes, please come in, unless your afraid of the dark?"

"Not really, but you never know with the dark" said Holly as she stepped in to the office. Pitch arched an eyebrow but decided not to comment, as he sat down behind his desk. Holly sat down on the sofa, near the lamp as she pulled out a pad an paper.

"First of all, why the "AHC"? What have you got against the holidays"

"Straight to the main point then? I dislike the fact that everyone spends so much time and effort on this so called important times of the years. There are more important things, like the poor and sick"

"You're saying that people are paying more attention to the holidays then to other people in need?"

"That's right, the amount of money spent on say, Christmas alone, we could probably open several more shelters and such. But no, we have to waste money on buying a tree and pieces of plastic and glass, while some poor person is left out..."

"Ignored, singled out" muttered Holly who for a slight moment felt as if she was back at the orphanage, looking at the fount door waiting for the new parents that never came.

"Yes...you seem to understand what I'm getting at" said Pitch as he leant in her direction, looking at her keenly.

"Well, I grow up in care and there was nothing more depressing then the holidays. Besides, I was always considered the odd one. Always the odd one out. So I know what it's like to have nothing around the holidays, and I know how lonely that can be"

Pitch raised his head from his arms and looked hard at Holly, who realised what she had said and quickly straightened herself up. "So...ha...um, what's your least favourite holiday?"

Cupid had put the double back in his quiver, deciding not to think about it till later. He had a job to do, and the couple were in his sights. The man was hand the woman a cup of coffee and they were getting quite close for the shot. Just as Cupid let lose the arrow, the woman drops her spoon and moved to get it, causing the arrow to hit the wall and fly off in a different direction. Quickly pulling out the double, he fires it, and it hits the couple as they tapped their coffee cups. Once he was sure that the arrow had taken effect he started to look around for the missing one, because if that arrow hit the wrong person, it would be very bad. Cupid wasn't really looking at any of the humans, because if he had, he could have relived that Markowitz had seen him. Sandy matched backwards and forwards outside the large black door, waiting for any sigh for Holly to come and get her. He hoped Holly was alright, as Pitch had a habit of getting under people's skin, and turning they words around to hurt them. Something caught his eye, and Sandy turned to look down the hall. It was moving fast, bouncing off of walls, heading in his direction. It was the true love arrow, Cupid must have missed. He needed to get Holly out of there quickly, being seen by Pitch forgotten as he opened the door. Holly turned her head to the open door, to see Sandy running towards her. Pitch stood up as his door swung open to reveal Sandy running in to his office. Sandy leapt as he pushed Holly to the floor, the arrow missing her by a few centimetres and hitting Pitch squarely in the chest. Pitch clutched his chest, his eyes wide with shock as he looked down at Sandy and Holly, who both looked at him, in equal surprise. Pitch could suddenly feel his heart, something he thought long dead, now pounding in his chest loudly. A warm feeling started to spread and his stomach started to flop about. Where Holly had fallen, her hair was now tussled up and her glasses were now on the floor, and the light from the doorway allowed him to see her face better, but also gave her and Sandy a heavenly glow. Sandy stood up first offering a hand up to Holly, both keeping an eye on the dazed Pitch, who had yet to say anything.

"Are you alright?" Holly asked as she stood up, she had meant it to be answered by Sandy but Pitch that answered.

"I..I don't know. I think I need to lay down. Need to Think"

"Of course, maybe we can speak at another time?" said Holly trying to maintain her character despite having Sandy in the room shaking his head at her.

"Yes..I would like to see you...both of you again"

Both Holly and Sandy were backing out of the room slowly, when Markowitz came in, clearly looking harassed.

"Pitch I think we're under attack, I just saw...YOU!" Markowitz shouted pointing at Sandy, who looked baffled. Markowitz pulled out a large jiggered hunting knife from inside of his jacket and pointed it at Sandy.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" he roared as he charged at Sandy, Holly got there first, gripping the arms and pushing it away . They struggled as Sandy tried to get a clear shot of hitting Markowitz with his sand. Pitch had jumped over his desk and was now trying to pull Markowitz off of Holly. Markowitz stumbled back, still waving his knife, catching Holly's right cheek.

"Now Sandy" shouted Pitch, as he held the human in place. Sandy throw a rather large ball of sand at both Pitch and Markowitz, sending them both to sleep.

"I think we better get out of here Sandy" said Holly wiping the blood from her cheek. Sandy nodded, waving for Holly to follow. They both ran until they had gotten in to a side ally, Holly gasping for breath.

"What the hell happened in there Sandy? Please don't tell me that was one of Cupid's arrows"

Sandy flinched as he nodded his head, Holly moaned as she leaned against the wall in disbelief. The sound of fluttering wings made them both jump as Cupid landed next to them.

"Hey you two, have you seen an arrow fly by?"

Sandy puffed air out of his ears to show his frustration and he matched up to Cupid and showed him an image of his arrow hitting Pitch. Cupid mouth dropped in horror as he looked at Sandy and Holly.

"Ok, which one of you did he see?"

"I think he saw us both at the same time, I'm not sure" said Holly brushing her hair out of her face. "You can fix this right?"

"No I can't. That arrow was a True love arrow, the strongest most powerful unbreakable arrow I have"

"If it that powerful why did you let it off like that!" snapped Holly as Sandy showed the image of a couple now sitting apart.

"Hey I did not do this on purpose! I missed my shot and the arrow took off, and because I had the second arrow I was able to get the couple together. My only question is where did that second arrow come from?"

"Who cares about the second arrow, this is a major problem! We can't have the king of Nightmares in love with both of us" said Holly as her pocket vibrated. she pulled out her phone and saw the number. "Sorry guys got to take this! Hello? Yes, I'm aware everything is finalized I'll be out as soon as I can. What? Wait, you can't just throw me out like that! THIS week! But...yeah you sound very sorry arsehole!" shouted Holly as she jammed the phone back in to her pocket. Cupid and Sandy looked at each other and then back at Holly, who looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm really sorry about all this Ms Holly" asked Cupid as he ran his fingers thought his blonde hair.

"I know" sighed Holly rubbing her face "It's just been a really bad day. Trying to get my stuff in storage, this thing with Pitch and now I've been given till the end of the week to get my stuff out of my apartment because the wracking company have been given the go ahead because I'm the last one there"

Sandy showed an image of a wrecking ball smashing a house down and pointed to Holly, who nodded.

"Wait, let me get this right. Not only did you agree to help North and the other guardians take on Pitch, one of the most dangerous sprite of us all, your also losing your home at the same time?" said Cupid looking really shocked.

"Yep, call me crazy. I did have more time to move but I got caught up with work, so I took a month off to sort it out, when North got the yetis to come and get me. But I said I'd help you and that's what I'm going to do" said Holly as she stood up straight smiling at both of them "Besides North did say I could stay there while dealing with Pitch"

"Lady you got a heart as big as the ocean! I'll certainly have your back when we get to the meeting!" said Cupid. Sandy slapped his forehead, he had completely forgotten about the meeting. He took the snow globe from Holly's purse and shook it to the North Pole.

"What meeting? What's going on?" asked Holly as all three of them walked though the portal.

"The Man in the moon appointed you guardians, to protect the children and us from the like of Pitch!" said Old man Thanksgiving as he tapped his cane on the floor. North rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying not to lose his temper. They had gone over this for over the last hour or so, and he, Tooth and Jack were the only guardians there trying to defend Manny's decision to the other Holidays leaders. North was going to respond when Bunnymund jumped up from one of his holes, looking as if he had lost Easter all over again. North walked over to him and held him in his arms, his back shielding the crying rabbit from the watchful eyes of the other leaders.

"Love, Bunny what happened?" he whispered gently, as Bunny looked at him with watery green eyes filled with sadness.

"It's a horrible North, I got there and all the land was upheaval and two..two of my stone guards had smashed. I had to put them to rest first and organise the rest of them, before coming back" quickly wiping his face and peeking over North shoulder at the gathering behind him. "What have I missed?"

"Remember when you told me you were worried about their reaction to Holly? turns out you weren't worrying enough"

Bunny rolled his eyes as he and North went back to stand against the mob. While most of the holidays stood together, Aphrodite and Jack skellington stood slightly apart from them near Tooth, as if they were showing who they supported.

"Finally the Bunny turns up" snorted the Groundhog.

"Rack off Ernest, some of us have better things to do then put up with you!" snapped Bunnymund. The Groundhog always had a bone to pick with someone, if he didn't have an excuse or reason to be rude, he made one up. He was a horrible lazy creature in Bunny's eyes.

"Is that so?" Ernest sneered "If you're so busy why have you got a outsider doing your dirty work for you?"

"Holly isn't just some outsider" as Tooth floated over to them "She's a police officer, she knows about the humans laws and can fight."

"That doesn't mean she can interfere with our business"

"We have gone over this already" snapped Jack as he sat on top of his staff. "Pitch has a human allies and they're the ones that are wracking the holidays!"

"No one asked for your two cents brat, your just as useless as that human is" said Thanksgiving as he stood next to the groundhog. Jack went to make a move towards them, when a portal opened bring Cupid and Sandy though with Holly behind them. The other holiday leaders stood up straight as they peered at Holly, who looked nervously around. The guardians were on the left of them, so they could not see Holly's bleeding cheek. The Groundhog and Thanksgiving looked at her with disapproval.

"Is that it? Doesn't look much" said Thanksgiving pointing his cane at Holly. Holly frowned and stepped towards them and bowed slightly towards Thanksgiving.

"Thanksgiving. I'm detective Holly Layton. I understand that my being here is unorthodox..."

"It's not welcome at all" said Groundhog, who was a good two foot shorter then Holly, glaring up at her.

"But I'm here to help. I have made some progress and the guardians and I will do everything we can to stop Pitch" continued Holly keeping eye contact with Thanksgiving, who still looked sceptical.

"What progress could you have possible made? Your an outsider! Your interference is not welcome" shouted the Groundhog shoving Holly back. North, Bunny and Jack went to move on Groundhog but Cupid held out his hand, stopping them. He stood over Ernest but his eyes were on his fellow holidays.

"What progress has she made? A lot more then what you have done I'm sure. Tell me Groundhog, where are you when Pitch attacks? You're in your tiny hole cowering. Holly is about to lose her home, its being torn down. Yet she agreed to come here and help us. I saw her go to Pitch's office today on her own, with the Sandman for backup. You can clearly see that he attacked her from that cut on her face, but she is still here ready to help, while all you can do is moan that she is an outsider!"

The room went quite save for Holly slapping her hand across her face, trying to hide her embarrassment. North took a deep breath to hold back his worry and anger as he matched over to Holly, pushing Sandy and Cupid out of the way, as he gripped her chin forcing her to show the long bleeding cut on her right cheek. Dried droplets of blood making it look a lot worse then what it was. Bunny was behind North, gasped at the cut and then quickly looking her over.

"Crikey Hol, that's a bad cut. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No, I'm good, it's just a scratch!" Holly said trying to pull her face out of North's grip.

"This is **NOT **scratch!" said North "I will personally slice that Pitch in to pieces for this! Jack! Go get first aid kit!"

The young guardian flew down the corridor to get the box, as North pulled out a handkerchief and held it to the cut. Some of the holidays looked upon Holly with awe, while Jack Skellington and Aphrodite gave a nod of respect in her direction. Yet the Groundhog still was not impressed.

"So she went and saw him, big deal! And look she even gets hurt for her stupidity! Do we really need a soon to be homeless bum to help us? Isn't it bad enough that the guardians had to fall so low that they had to have Jack Frost help them out?"

"Ok, that does it!" snarled Bunnymund as he turned to the Groundhog, his green eyes blazing. The Groundhog gulped at the furious look on Bunnymund's face and stepped back.

"Easy Bunny" said Tooth fluttering nearby in case she had to act.

"Easy nothing Tooth, I'm not having that flea-bitten rat insult mine and North's kids any longer! Both Jack and holly have more bravery then most of these sad sacks put together. Both were chosen by Manny to help fight against Pitch, while you sit on your fat furry arse all day watching them get hurt. Now I'm warning you! Say another word about either of them and I'll be blacking out both your eyes"

Ernest was frowning, looking at the gold ring around Bunny's neck "Yours and North's? You and North...oh my lord...your telling me...HA! What a joke!" Ernest bent over laughing, unaware that no one else had joined in. Everyone looked uncomfortable and the room temperature dropped a few degrees as North left Holly in Jack's hands and walked over to Bunnymund, his eyes fixed on the laughing mammal.

"You think something is funny?" he asked his voice dripping in sarcasm. "You think our love is funny?"

"Your damn right I do! I mean he's a rabbit and your...you! He's spring and your winter. This is so..." Ernest didn't finish his sentence, as one bony hand and one manicure one gripped his shoulders painfully hard. He looked up to see the furious faces of Aphrodite and Jack Skellington looking down at him.

"So Right. Isn't that what you were going to say, Mr. Groundhog" said Jack Skellington gripping tighter.

"They in love and its nobody else business but they own. So keep any comments to yourself" smiled Aphrodite, the "or else" clearly being projected by her tone. And since my son has vouched for her and we can all see that she is brave enough. I think we can leave this matter in Ms Holly's hands. Now I think its best we leave and let them get on!"

Both Jack and Aphrodite began leading Ernest away while the other holidays took their leave. Cupid looked at Holly and then back at Sandman "I'll talk to mum about the arrow Sandy, I think Holly's got enough on her plate with North and Bunny worrying about that cut without them knowing that Pitch maybe in love with her and you. Are you going to be ok? I mean I know about you and Pitch..."

Sandy shook his head and gave Cupid a thumbs up before shaking his hand as thanks.

"Good luck Holly, you're going to need it" said Cupid as he took to the air.

"Thanks Cupid!" shouted Holly as Jack put a plaster on her cheek "Thanks Jack"

"Well young lady, you seemed to have kept big secret from us no? When were you going to tell us about losing your home?" asked North looking very stern, and Bunnymund not looking happy either.

"I guess I better tell you everything" sighed Holly as she started to explain how her home had been condemned.

Pitch was standing in his office glaring up at the moon. He had woken only minutes ago, with no sign of Markowitz. The odd warmth was still there and his stomach was in knots. He clenched his fists and gnashed his teeth.

"Is this your idea of being funny Old Friend? Because the Joke will be on you! I promise! I will destroy the guardians and everything they stand for and I will use that humans blood to paint my new home with"

Aphrodite had to sit down, as Cupid finished his story, her face locked in a grim expression. How could there have been two arrows? She knew they were made to order and Cupid would not waste the materials or play with Morals like that.

"So there you have it. Pitch is in love with either Sandy or Holly or Both. Is there anything you can do to help them?"

"I can't"

"Isn't there anything you can do? I mean you can at least look in to his heart right"

"No honey, I can't!"

Cupid frowned and rubbed his neck "Mum, this is serious. I know you think it's wrong but the situation calls for you too look."

"I said I can't Cupid. The Man in the Moon spoke to me while you were out. He made me promise that I would not get involved with Pitch's heart, no matter who asked me too"

"He made you promise? but what about Sandy? And Holly? Mum what is going on?" he shouted as a large piece of the ceiling came down around their heads.

To Be Continued...

The sooner you review the sooner the next chapter will be out. Human Guardians anyone? And OrianPrime92, the sappy letter that north wrote will be in the next chapter I promise!


	9. Chapter 9

Rampant rabbit

By end of grace

A/N Thanks for the wonderful reviews, please keep them coming. I know some of you dislike the fact that Holly seemed to be in the limelight for the most of the last chapter, and she will be sort of for the next two chapters at least. But I promise there will be plenty of North/Bunnymund action going on to make up for it.

**Big News :** I've got fan art. The wonderful zulaiismyname, has drawn two wonderful pictures of North and Bunny. So please go and have a look on my profile page for the link.

To answer guardian921 question: at the end of chapter 5 Jack Skellington orders that Lock, Shock and Barrel have had their powers taken away, and they weapons destroyed. They are not to be a part of Halloween unless supervised, if they can prove that they can be good in 50 years they will get their powers back. They will be mentioned some more in this fic as well as my other one. Anyone interested in the back story of Pitch and Sandy please read chapter six of Valentines and other holidays.

**Chapter 9**

Have you ever sat outside your headmasters or principal office and had that really bad knot in your stomach? Holly pretty much was having that feeling now. Her cut now covered with a large white plaster, she was now sitting down on a small wooden chair with North and Bunnymund looking down at her. Behind them was Tooth and Jack Frost both looking worried, while Sandy was standing just slightly to the left of her looking nervous.

"So let me get this straight, your home has been condemn and since you're the last person in it, they are giving you till the end of this week to get out. You have nowhere to go and the people picking up your things for storage aren't coming till the week after the place is knocked down" said Bunny rubbing his forehead.

"Yes...that's right" said Holly biting her lip and trying to fidget too much on the chair.

"But instead of looking for new place, you come up with idea to see and speak to Pitch, despite us telling you not to go alone! and getting hurt in the process" North spoke roughly trying to keep his temper in check.

"I didn't go alone, I had Sandy with me. Also it wasn't Pitch that did this, it was Markowitz."

"Markowitz? Pitch's human? Why would he attack you?" asked Jack leaning on his staff, looking confused. Sandy raised his arm to get everyone's attention as he showed them the image of Markowitz pulling out his knife and attacking him. North's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"This Markowitz...could see you? How?"

Sandy shrugged and then pointed to Holly's cut, acting out a struggle and then producing a ball of sand. The other guardians nodded as they understood.

"So you got hurt by protecting Sandy, who then used his sand to knock the human out!" said Bunnymund "Its a good thing Pitch didn't get involved otherwise it would have been worse"

Holly looked at Sandy out of the corner of her eyes and Sandy quickly shook his head tell her not to mention Pitch and his actions.

"True that is small blessing but still leaves us with one problem. Where are you going to live Holly? Do you have any idea?" asked North.

"Well, no not really. Like I said I haven't had time to look around with work. I thought if I hadn't found a place in time I'd stay in a motel or something."

North raised his arms to the air and muttered in Russian before rubbing his face and turning back to Holly.

"I'm hurt Holly, that you felt that you could not tell me this was happening to you..."

"I was going to tell you in my reply letter to you, but you summoned me here to help you and...well I was to embarrassed to bring it up"

"I understand that. Since you are helping us with Pitch it would be best that you stay here for safety. Once Pitch is dealt with, we will help you find new home!"

Holly opened her mouth to protest but North held up his hand "No arguing! Mind is made up! Tomorrow Yetis will bring your stuff though. Are you ready to move or do you still have to pack?"

"There are a few odds and ends need doing, and to tell you the truth, after everything that's happened today, all I want to do is sleep in my own bed tonight"

"You sure, Pitch is out there Holly and he can..." started Tooth but holly stood up and shook her head.

"He doesn't know where I live, and besides it's not me he's after, it's you guys. As far as he's concerned I'm a nosy journalist." she said while thinking 'and he may just be in love with me and Sandy but there is no why on god's green earth am I telling you that!'

"Holly right Tooth, he wouldn't be interested in her. Just like she right about sleeping in her own bed. A goodnight's sleep is what we all need." said Bunnymund as he wrapped his arm around North's waist, he eyes conveying that sleep was the furthest thing from his mind. North's cheeks went red and he cough to cover his embarrassment, while the others rolled their eyes.

"It has been a busy and upsetting day for all of us. A good night's rest would be best, Holly we will pick you up in the morning, so be ready" smiled North as he handed Holly a snow globe.

"Yeah, right, a good night's rest. Something tells me you'll won't be around to early with all that resting you'll be doing" said Holly as she took the globe. She kissed North on the cheek and quickly embrace the others, leaving Bunnymund till last.

"Thanks for standing up for me earlier Bunnymund"

"No problem kiddo, just try and not get yourself hurt anymore ok? and remember to check under your bed before you sleep, I don't want Pitch coming out and getting you"

They hugged and Bunnymund felt Holly slip a bit of paper under his leather slash. She winked at him before shaking the globe and dropping it to the ground, opening a portal sending her home.

Jack, Tooth and Sandy left, as North and Bunnymund walked down to North's room. North's nuzzled Bunnymund's long ears, making the rabbit tremble. North opened the door letting Bunny in first, before kissing him gentle on the lips as the door close behind them. Bunny pulled at North's long coat, sliding it off on to the floor. North started to rub Bunnymund sides, causing him to moan lightly, as North planted small kisses down his neck.

"Let me get quickly washed up love, and then I'll join you" said North as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Tooth really chewed you out over not being a good example for Holly's tooth hygiene didn't she" laughed Bunny as his lover walked in to the joining bathroom. Once North was out of sight, he pulled out the bit of paper that Holly had handed him. It was a letter addressed to Holly from North, he recognised the penmanship.

_Dear Holly,_

_I'm happy to hear that you have caught most of the bad guys dealing with those drugs. I'm trusting you are not hurt? Knowing you, you have several scraps and cuts. I have big news to share! You remember me telling you about Bunnymund? The Easter bunny. A fantastic warrior, a great artist and a good comrade. A few days ago, my home was attacked by the little hooligans that damaged my home and the summoning beacon. Bunny turned up and helped but out the fires and such, he was upset since he usually sleeps after Easter. A large piece of metal almost fell on him, but I was able to stop it, getting a small cut for it. I offer him dinner and we speak for a long time, so I offer him a place to sleep. Turns out if you protect, feed and offer your home to one of his kind in heat, they decided wither or not to take you as a mate! Bunnymund chose me. It was truly unsettling at first, I was unsure of myself and my feelings. Yet as time passed and I got to know him more, I truly fell for him. He is truly a wonder Holly. Beautiful gray and white fur, soft to touch. Deep evergreen eyes, that shine with hope. He is tall, lean and graceful, and his Australian accent is like music to my ears. He has a very cute tail, that wiggles happily, even when he tells me the opposite. So cute! He is a very serious Bunny, but has a heart of gold and he is sharing it with me. I am truly humbled. He has overcome my insecurities and has told me that he loves me. And I love him, I really do, I could sing it to the heavens if he asked me too. I might do it anyway because I am really happy Holly, and he has made me so. In such a short time, he has become my most important person that I would do anything for. I am so in love and so happy Holly, that I cannot stop smiling writing this. Maybe one day I can introduce you, I would love for you to meet him. I must go now, yetis have just told me Jack Skellington has just turned up. You remember? The one that almost ruined Christmas? He's asking for help, so it cannot be good. I'll write again soon and tell you more. Tell then my dearest child. North XXX _

Bunny felt his eyes sting, his heart pounding madly in his chest, and he smiling like a madman. He had not expected reading North's letter would cause such a reaction. He was ecstatic, humbled and bursting at the seams. Yes North had told him that he loved him and thought of him as beautiful, but seeing it in writing just somehow made it all the more real. North loved him, really LOVED him. The knot in his stomach that has been there since his heat started began to burn strongly, the heat running though his veins to his groin.

"What have you got there Bunny?" asked North as he emerged from the bathroom naked, he glanced over Bunny's shoulder and sighed at what he saw.

"That girl is going on naughty list!"he muttered as he embraced Bunnymund from behind. North's cool flesh against his hot fur made Bunny moan wantonly as he pushed back his arse against North's pelvis. Bunny tilted his head back kissing North hotly on the mouth, plundering greedily with his tongue. Holly's letter floated forgotten to the floor as Bunny turned around, wrapping his arms around North's shoulders, his mouth never leaving his. North's right hand was placed on Bunny's hip, now again sliding to cup his butt. His left hand was buried deep in Bunny's chest fur, pinching and twisting his nipples. bunny moaned desperately as his grinded his erection against North's growing one.

"North, please...I want you so badly right now!" he whimpered his erection already leaking. North picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bed, and laid him down. Quickly taking the bottle of lube from the drawer in the night stand, North poured it over his hand, and looked down at Bunny, who understand the wordless order and spread his legs as much as he could. North laid beside him, kissing him deeply as he inserted one of his fingers in to Bunny's twitching hole. Their kisses became wilder and hot with each finger North pushed in to Bunny's hot, tight arse. When North brushed against that spot deep inside, Bunny arched and thrusted his hips frantically.

"North, I need your cock in me now, please North! I need..."

North pulled out his fingers, Bunny groaned at they lost, and used them to lube up his penis. Once he was satisfied he pushed it in to Bunny quickly, not giving him a chance to get use to his size as he pulled back and rammed in again. The pain quickly past and the pleasure was so intense that Bunny swore he could see stars floating around. North was muttering in Russian, as he slam into Bunny again and again, kissing his lips and cheeks. Using one hand to hold himself up and the other began to pump Bunny's neglected cock in time with his thrusts, making Bunnymund cry with pleasure.

"Yes, fuck me North, Fuck me harder, harder!"

Egged on by his lover plea, North pulled in and out as fast as he could, hitting the sweet spot again and again.

"North I'm...going...I..cum..I.." Bunny release his load all over North's hand and himself. He felt North's cum filling his arse shortly afterwards. They laid they panting, trying to get their breath back when Bunny start to move his hips backwards and forwards, North still hard dick buried inside of him.

"North, more, more please North" he muttered trying to pick up momentum with his hips. North sat up pulling Bunny with him. He pulled Bunnymund down on his cock, making the rabbit take all of him in till his arse rubbed against his ball sack. Intense blue eyes stared in to pleading green ones, they tongues lazily wrestled with each other.

"Tell me what you want Bunnymund, tell me what to do" North's voice was thick was desire as he wrapped his powerful arms around Bunny's legs.

"I want you to fuck me like crazy North, I want you to cum so hard that I can taste it in my mouth"

"As you wish" as he pulled Bunny up, till only the head of his penis was still inside him, before bring him back down. Bunny cried out loudly as the thrust became harder and faster, he cock growing again, rubbing in-between his and North's stomachs. Something primal awoke in Bunnymund, he wanted to be marked. He wanted his mate's bite mark on his skin as he gazed at North and he pushed out his neck.

"North...bite me...mark me!"

The winter sprite nodded as he pulled the rabbit towards him. He used his finger to pull the velvet ribbon out of the way and bite down hard on his neck drawling blood. Bunny moaned as North sucked the small injury, making the skin beneath the fur red, like brand.

"Your mine now, Bunnymund, say it!"

"Yours, I'm yours , all yours!" the Easter bunny cried as he cum again, covering both his and North's chest in his seed. North pushed Bunny down and continue to trust in to his rear, before releasing again. He pulled out and watched as he cum flowed out of the well fucked hole and down Bunnymund's thighs and bed sheets. Bunny tried to sit up but he could only prep himself against the pillows.

"Put it back in North, please. I want it so much" he whisper pushing his legs out again. North chuckled as he leaned over Bunnymund and kissed his forehead.

"Love, you can barely keep your eyes open and I doubt I can get it up again. But I'm sure I can still help you" he rubbed the bite mark on Bunny's neck, Bunny gasped and thumped his leg on the bed in reflex. He kissed and licked it, making Bunny whimper in need as he thrusted his hips. North pulled back and turned his body so he was laying down to face Bunny's erection and took it in to his mouth. Bunny turned on to side slightly, taking North's soft penis in to his, licking the tip and dragging his fount teeth along the main vain, causing North to moan loudly, sending vibrations down his own cock. North soon harden again, filling his mouth as he sucked as hard as he could, desperate for North's seed. North dipped his tongue in an out of the small slit of Bunny's cock, drawing out the small drops cum. He rolled Bunnymund's balls in his hand occasionally squeezing them gently, making Bunny gasp and groan. Relaxing his throat, North took all of Bunny's cock in and began to bob his head backwards and forwards. Bunny began to rub North's cock with his paws as fast as he could, as he sucked on the head, licking up the pre cum. North knew that Bunny was close by the way his cock was twitching, so he inhaled deeply though his nose sucking as head as he could. Bunny released his cock and cried out his name, as hot cum shot down his throat. Not wanting North to be left out, Bunny quickly put North's cock back in to his mouth and sucking and licking almost violently, shortly after North released in his mouth.

"I'll never get tired of how good you taste North" said Bunnymund licking his lips, as North sat up so they were facing each other. North chuckled weakly and kissed Bunny, tasting himself on his love's mouth.

"We better clean up and sleep now, we have a big morning ahead with moving Holly's things"

"You could just send the yetis and spend the morning taking me" suggested Bunnymund as he laid back, looking up at North seductively. North shook his head and smiled as he laid down next to him, scooping him in to his arms.

"Do you honestly think that would be a good idea? Leaving poor Holly with the yetis?"

"...It was just a thought" Bunnymund pouted as he yawned, cuddling himself in to North's chest.

Holly hated stumbling around in the dark but there was nothing she could do about it now, since her electric had been turned off. Using her phone to light her way to her bedroom, she dumped her suitcase on the floor and dug out a pair of black shorts and gray vest top. Quickly changing, she flung herself on to her bed and was about to doze off when Bunny's warning about Pitch being under her bed made her wake up slightly. Groaning she dug around her bedside unit until she pulled out a torch. Leaning on the edge, she looked under her bed, flashing the light around. Save for a few odd socks and a lot of dust, it was normal. Sighing with relief, she sat back up, turning off the light.

"Just being silly" she muttered to herself.

"Not really, it would have been the first place I'd look"

Holly turned around to see Pitch in his original foam sitting on the other side of her bed. "Boo"

She went to move but toppled out of the bed instead hitting the wall with a thud. Quickly untangling herself and climbing back on to her bed, where Pitch was calmly waiting for her.

"How did you get in here? How did you find out where I lived?"

"With children, I can enter because of their fears, with you I had only to picture you in my mind. And as to how I got in, I would have thought that was obvious."

She groaned, because it was true and what made it worse was the fact that she just looked for him there as well.

"You're not much of a detective are you?"

Holly felt her hear stop as she looked up at Pitch "What do you mean?"

Pitch held up her wallet with her badge in it "I got here a bit before you did, thought I'd have a look around. Do you work collages realize you live like this?"

"I'm being thrown out! I'm in the middle of moving!" said Holly not liking the fact that Pitch had been though her belongings.

"Tragic I'm sure. Now, I came here to do something...now what was it?...Ah yes! I came here to kill you"

Before Holly could respond, Pitch lunged at her, pinning her arms above her head and straddling her hips preventing her from moving.

"What the hell? Get off!" she shouted as she struggled to get out of his grip. Holding her arms with one hand, he wrapped the other around her throat. Holly stopped moving and looked deep in to Pitch's cold golden eyes. He almost smiled at her in a caring way as he peered at her.

"I like that look Holly, a cross between mad and terrified. Now, let me see your fears and feed upon them as I strip your defences bare"

Holly began to panic as darkness in gulfed her and Pitch's deep laugher rang in her ears.

Sandy was floating on his cloud over the city, dream sand floating in and out of houses as he past. He could argue that he was simply doing his job, and not in any way was checking up on Holly. After all, the people around Holly needed to sleep too, and if he just peeked in and she was fine then there was no problem. Thinking back to that afternoon made his heart hurt, the way Pitch had looked at them. He had seen it before, when Pitch was Pitchiner, his lover. Although he had told Cupid he was fine about Pitch maybe being in love with him again, the truth was he wasn't. He had pushed his feelings down as far as they could go when the guardians banished Pitch for the first time. That large black arrow from their last confrontation did now rub out the longing he felt for the older spirit. Now Holly had been brought in to their mess, with her kind heart and Sandy would not allow Pitch a chance to break it. Thinking about Holly made his heart speed up and his cheeks darken. He thought Holly was beautiful and courageous. He could not understand why such a person was alone in the world. If he had a chance, he would show her the wonders of the world and give her the sweetest of dreams. A chomping noise caused him to snap out of his musings to see a large nightmare stallion glaring at him on top of a nearby roof. He flew after it, using his sand as a lasso. The nightmare fought but as soon a Sandy touched it, it became a dream horse. Now knowing that Pitch was here, Sandy morphed sand around his head creating a knight's helmet and a lance appeared in his hand as he rode the horse to Holly's apartment, praying he was not too late.

Pitch shifted thought Holly's mind, he powers looking for a way in to her fear. There it was, a small little girl sitting in the dark alone. He looked around at the nothingness around both him and her, trying to find something else to cling to. But there was nothing.

"Your all alone! Your fear is that you will never be remembered, a simple unmarked grave. Forgotten and ignored" said Pitch in a tight voice as the image of a small girl turned in to Holly looking at him, tears falling from her eyes. She nodded not wanting to say it out load, as if speaking it made it more true. Pitch felt his fist clench, all his feeling of being ignored and passed off as a bad dream bubbled to the surface.

"I know what it's like. To have everyone around you, everyone that should have notice, ignoring you. Pushed aside, forgotten about, not wanted!" he was shouting now, waving his arms around wildly. "Always being used by the people that said loved us most. Only to be discarded later, only to be thrown away, back in to the dark. Alone! Always alone. Never being believed in!"

Suddenly he felt Holly hand on his face, cupping it gently. The warmth of her hands, broke Pitch's concentration and the spell broke, and they were back on her bed. Holly beneath him, pleading with her eyes to listen to her.

"Pitch, you're not alone, I'm here. I can touch you because I believe in you right? I believe in you"

Pitch's heart thumped strongly that it caused his body to shudder. "Again, say that again"

Holly gave him a watery smile "I believe in you, Pitch Black"

A gentle warmth spread thought Pitch, it was the same power that he got from scaring children but different, he couldn't put it in to words. He could see that she was still scare but he saw the recognition in her eyes. He brushed a few strands of hair away from her eyes, his face twitching in a awkward smile. He found himself getting closer to her, leaning in to kiss her. Holly's bedroom window flew open, and Sandy rode in and saw Pitch pinning Holly down on her bed, with Holly in tears. Sandy frowned and pointed the lance at Pitch. Pitch looked at Sandy's angry face, then looked at Holly and then back at Sandy.

"This looks really bad...doesn't it?" he asked, leaping out of the way as Sandy swung the lance. Pitch went to jump under the bed but Sandy wrapped his whip around his ankle and throw him across Holly's room and though Holly's bedroom door, with a crash. Pitch rolled down the small corridor in to Holly's living room, with Sandy giving chase. Holly jumped from her bed as the sound of dishes being smashed filled the air. Pitch had pulled his scythe out now, and was swinging it around, missing Sandy, but breaking boxes, filled with her plates and cups. Having had enough, she matched over to them both, smacking them hard on the back of their heads.

"DAMN IT! I know it's not much! But this is still my home and my things your destroying! SO KNOCK IT OFF!" she shouted at them loudly her body shaking in rage. Sandy started pointing at Pitch but Holly shook her head. "Right now, you're as bad as he is, so lose the whips."

Sandy gulped and his whips and helmet disappeared, Pitch doing the same with his scythe.

"I have to remember that scary look next time I want to intimate someone" remarked Pitch, brushing himself down, black sand falling over the floor.

"Oh shut it!" She went to sit on her sofa but found it had been sliced in two. "Is there any of my furniture you two didn't break?"

Suddenly all of the chairs, sideboard, desk all crumbed in to pieces around them. "I take that as a no."

There was uneasy air in the room, as they gazed at one another unsure or what to say or do. Sandy looked at Holly, pointed at her then Pitch and pointed to a bed floating over his head.

"Um..you want to know what we were doing?" asked Holly, as Sandy nodded folding his arms, his eyes noticing the large hand print on Holly's neck.

"If you must know Sandy, I came to kill her." said Pitch enjoying the shocked look on Sandy's face. "But I've decided not to"

"?" Sandy looked even more confused, looking for an explanation from either Holly or Pitch, Holly looked just as confused as he did.

"It turns out that Ms Layton may just understand me. Understands my loneliness, something you never did, did you Sandy?" sneered Pitch. glaring at the small guardian. Sand puffed out of Sandy's ears, an image of crying children floating between him and Pitch. Pitch rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "Not that old argument. It was the dark ages, everyone was afraid of me!"

"What's going on?" asked Holly looking back and forth between them.

"We were lovers once. Before Sandy become a guardian." explained Pitch "I was powerful and they felt I was over doing it! So I was banished, and Sandy was the one that pushed me in to my prison." Pitch's voice sounded so bitter, that Sandy flinched. Pitch noticed this, and despite wanting Sandy to feel his pain, he disliked how sad his old lover looked at that moment. He never liked it when Sandy was upset he remembered, maybe that's why his heart was tugging at him. "Though I guess we can be called even, after all I did shot you with my one of my arrows."

Sandy's shoulders slumped, remembering those fights, it had broken his heart sending Pitch back to the dark. Sandy nodded his head and gave Pitch a small smile. Pitch blinked for a moment, a dark hue rose in his cheeks. His heart giving another thump, and that itchy warm feeling began again. Holly rubbed her temple and sighed loudly. "I do not wish to come across as rude Pitch, Sandy. But I've got a big day tomorrow moving and I need to sleep"

" I'd like you to answer my questions first" said Pitch as he advanced towards her.

"Sure, if I can" said Holly standing her ground and crossing her arms. Sandy took a couple of steps towards her as well, ready to jump in, should Pitch attack.

"What are the police doing in my business? I have done nothing illegal, at least in human terms"

"I'm not looking in to you as much as I'm looking in to your human partner Joseph Markowitz and his associates. Anything you care to tell me?"

"Nothing that could possible help you. So you're not helping the guardians to stop me then?"

"Let's just say we have a common interest. If I take down Markowitz, you lose your backer as well as your human ally"

Pitch laughed "Oh if everything was that simple! But you should know how your justice system works Holly, all that red tape and paperwork. You may be able to stop me and Markowitz, but will you do it in time to stop them from disappearing?" Pitch asked pointing to Sandy. "With the power of the internet, my site has gained quite a following, if the numbers keep going up as they are, all the belief in the holidays will stop. No more Valentines, Groundhog day, Easter or Christmas. Sandy may survive, as will the Tooth fairy but they will be weak against me"

"Computer/Newspaper/Sword" imagines floating around Sandy's head, glaring at Pitch.

"He's right Pitch, the media is a double edge sword. A bad story about your site could do just as much damaged to your followers as it can to the holidays" agreed Holly "B.A.N.K are known for their shady deals and are known for using illegal immigrants to work in their so called factories. People care about that sort of thing Pitch"

"If you know about all this supposed illegal action Miss Holly, then why haven't you done anything about it? Ah yes, you have no proof! I'll take my leave now, since I have nothing to worry about" he laughed slightly and turned to walk away, but then stopped. He turned back round, looking from Sandy to Holly, frowning in thought.

"Maybe...just maybe we could make a deal, say something you want for something I want?"

"?" asked Sandy

"Say the website being closed for a few days for maintenance for you"

"And what do you want?" asked Holly.

"I'll let you know, when I figure that out" said Pitch as he disappeared in to the shadows. Holly looked down at Sandy, who had his arms crossed.

"Do you think we can trust him?"

Sandy shook his head but then shrugged as a arrow appeared above his head.

"Somehow I don't think him being in love with us is going to stop him from doing what he wants to do. Speaking of which, I'm starting to think that arrow was a dud, he seemed to determined to kill me earlier" said Holly walking back to her room. She climbed back in to her bed and looked at Sandy who showed her an image of a clock.

"You're saying it takes time to work? I guess it would since its love, would be a bit scary if he came over all gushy and spouting poetry or something"

Sandy covered his mouth as he laughed in his silent way and flicked a small amount of sand in to Holly's eyes.

"No...fair...Sandy" muttered Holly, as she feel to sleep on her back. Sandy pulled the covers over her, and was about to leave when he decided to be bold. He climbed on to the bed and kissed Holly gently on the cheek. It was at that moment Holly turned on her side, wrapping her arm around Sandy, holding him tightly like a teddy bear. He tried to get out of her grip but she had a firm hold, in the end he gave up and curled up next to her and fell asleep.

North had gotten the yetis to empty one of the storage rooms, used for holding toys, for Holly use. Phil and another yeti had volunteered to go with North and Bunnymund, to help pick up her things. North was putting on his coat as he looked over at Bunnymund, and to say the bunny was sulking would not have been far off the mark . The rabbit had done everything in his power to get North to stay with him, cuddles and petting had not worked and neither had begging. Now he was standing close by, pouting and sending looks at North to have pity on him. North wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"This will not take long, once we're back and Holly is settled, we'll make our excuses" North promised.

Bunny smirked as he nodded "I'll be holding you to that Mate!"

North dropped the globe and walked though, Bunny and the yetis following. Holly apartment was a mess. Her furniture was is pieces, boxes all over the floor, with broken china everywhere. Holly, ready and dressed in jeans and a sweater, was piling a few unbroken boxes together, while Sandy came out of her room with her suitcase and a broom.

"I think that's everything Sandy, oh hey guys, just in time. It's just these boxes here and the case."

"Holly what happened here?" North asked looking around the damaged room. Bunny ran his paw over some of the box's and lifted it for North to see.

"Black sand, Pitch was here" he said "We shouldn't have let you come back here. Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine. Pitch decided to pay me a visit, but Sandy came to my rescue...sort of"

"Sort of?"

"Yeah, he saved me but destroyed my stuff while fighting Pitch, so sort of"

Sandy rubbed the back of his head guilty as he continued to sweep up the mess. The yetis came over and took the boxes and made their way back to the portal.

"What did Pitch want?" asked North taking Holly's suitcase. "Did he take anything?"

"He went through my stuff, discovered I was a cop, had a big fight with Sandy, asked me a few questions and then left. That's all that happened"

" All that happened?" said North as he tilted her head, showing Pitch's hand print on her neck. Holly pushed his hand away.

"I'm just going to check the bathroom and bedroom for anything, be back in a second"

"Ok, what on earth happened? Bunny asked as Holly went to her room. Sandy showed them an image of Pitch holding her down on her bed, nightmares floating about. Then of himself fighting Pitch, only for Holly to stop them.

"So Pitch got under her then, good thing you got here when you did mate, otherwise Holly would have been a goner" said Bunny patting Sandy on the back.

"How did you get here so fast anyway Sandy. Most of the people in this city would have been asleep by the time you came by?" asked North smiling, as Sandy blushed and made an image of helping Holly, and quickly went to her room. "Well know what do you think of that?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd think that Sandy has a crush on Holly and I think she feels the same way. I mean she took a knife for him."

"Isn't she a bit young though..." North looked at the face Bunny was pulling. "I know she is an adult but she is a _young_ adult!"

"That's the father in you talking, you still see her as your little human. Wonder what you're going to be like if we have a little girl"

"Don't joke, I'd probably won't let her leave the North Pole until she's over 500 years old" said North "I guess I would rather see Holly with Sandy then an another adult human who would only break her heart."

Holly came back with Sandy and slipped on her leather jacket "Well that everything! I'm ready!"

There was a knock on the fount door. The three guardians looked at Holly, who looked baffled.

"Are you expecting company?" asked North pulling out a sword. Holly shook her head as the door knocked again, harder this time. She walked over and opened it, a tall middle age man in a black suit was standing there with a bouquet of lilies.

"Miss Holly Layton?"

"Yes?"

"From Mr Markowitz, he requests your presents at the New Time Private hospital downtown at five o'clock this evening. He says it is in yours and the guardians best interest that you come" said the man as he handed Holly the flowers.

"And if I refuse?"

"It would be wise...not to refuse. Have a good day" with that, the man turned and walked away, as Holly closed the door.

"How did Markowitz know where you lived? could Pitch have told him?" said Bunnymund, as North pulled out a new snow globe.

"I don't think so. Markowitz is part of a large and powerful group, it wouldn't have been much to get my address from anywhere. What bothers me, is the fact that he wants to meet you guys as well. After the way he attack Sandy I don't think it's a good idea." said Holly, as she and the others went thought the portal. "Plus we still don't know what links Markowitz to Pitch. Yesterday when I went for the interview they were talking about a boy...and him waking up or not"

"We can have a look thought the files you have and see if we can find anything." said North, not noticing the protest look on Bunnymund's face. "Also I do not like the idea of going to Markowitz. We'll be safe, he cannot touch us, but he can hurt you"

"Potion/Necklace/North" thought Sandy and North threw his hand back and laughed.

"Pitch's human potion, great idea Sandy. We'll turn ourselves human, and if he tried anything, we can fight him!"

"Not good! you guys can get hurt and your also subjected to human law. You hit him, I'll have to arrest you"

"Not if he hits us first. Now let's get to work"

Bunnymund was trying to concentrate, he was, but damn it he was horny. He had tried to remind North of his promise, and although the part of him that dealt with reason saying this was more important, he really needed North to fuck him senseless. Tooth was behind with her tooth collection and was not able to help and Jack was spending time with Jamie before the warm weather hit, so it was just the four of them around a small table looking over files.

"Look for any name that's repeated but is always out of place. If you come across anything about the New Time Private hospital as well, call out." said Holly as she shifted thought the papers. Bunny shook his head and tried to read the paper again, but the words were all blurry. North was sitting opposite him, his glasses perched on his nose as he read though the files in his hands.

"Crikey did he have to make wearing glasses look sexy?" thought Bunnymund "I need to get his attention"

Raising his leg slightly, he stretched it out across the table, so his foot now rested against North's groin. North looked up and saw Bunny licking his lips slowly, as he rubbed his foot up and down. North's face went red and his bit back a moan. He felt his cock harden under Bunnymund foot, that was now going faster.

"Stop it!" he mouthed almost crushing the papers in his hands. Bunny shook his head and smirked as he rubbed harder now, enjoying seeing North's composure fall. North stood up abruptly, his breathing harsh.

"North, are you ok?" asked Holly looking up at him.

"I'm going to get some air, Bunnymund come with me please" said North, his words shaky as he walked oddly towards the exit. Bunnymund quickly followed him, leaving Holly and Sandy with the papers. Once they were out of ear shot, North pushed Bunny against the wall of the hall way and kissed him roughly grinded his erection in to Bunnymund. They broke apart gasping for air, North leaning on the wall with one hand as he stared down at his lover.

"You're a very naughty Bunny, and I should put you on the naughty list"

"Hey now, you're the one who broke his promise to me. You said once we were back you would make our excuses."

North sighed and kissing his lover forehead "Sorry love, but this thing with Pitch and Markowitz..."

"I know. I know its important, but I'm losing my mind here North! I'm in HEAT North, I need you so badly"

"Your heat cycle is over half way though now, should you still be suffering like this?" asked North in concern as he stroked Bunny's fur.

"No, in fact the heat is even more intense over the last few days of it. Hence where the term "Screwing like Rabbits" comes from"

"Well, I can't leave you like this now can I?" said North as he tugged at Bunny's cock, making the Easter bunny trust in his hand. North raised his free hand to Bunny's mouth.

"Suck on them, make them very wet Bunny, I do not want to harm you when I enter you"

Bunnymund's eyes open widely in shock"...we're doing it...here?"

"You wish to wait..." grinned North, taking his hand off Bunny's erection and started to undo his zip. Bunny shook his head, grabbing North's hand, and started to roll his tongue over the large digits, coating them in saliva. North's erection was now free from his trousers and he started to rub both his and Bunny's cocks together. Bunny was getting hotter, as he moaned and sucked on North's fingers. Suddenly North pulled his hand away and hoisted Bunny up, making Bunny wrap his legs around his waist, as he pinned him to the wall with his hips. Bunny moaned loudly as one of North's wet finger's circled his hole, teasing him, before pushing its way in. North soon added another, scissoring his fingers, stretching Bunny as much as he could. Bunny started to buck his hips, pushing North's fingers deeper in to his anus.

"North, please your cock, I need it! I need you too..."

"Shh Bunny, otherwise someone will come and see why your making such beautiful noises. And I do not want to share this beautiful sight with anyone else"

Bunny wrapped his arms around North's neck, kissing him deeply to stifle his moans. North pulled out his fingers, and pushed his cock slowly in, allowing Bunny to get use to him. Bunny buried his face in to North's neck muttering how much he wanted North to fuck him senseless. North began to thrust in to him hard, going deeper and deeper, hitting his prostate repeatedly.

"Bunny...touch yourself, I want to see you bring yourself in to release" North rumbled in to Bunnymund's ear. Bunny reached down and started to stroke his own cock, in time with North. Soon Bunny came, his sperm covering his fur and paw. His walls clamped down around North's member, drawing out North's release, as he bit his lip to stop himself from crying out. they stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the moment of being together, before North slowly removed himself from inside Bunny. He slowly put Bunnymund down and held him while he was a bit shaky on his feet. North places his penis back in to his trousers and does them up. He then pulls Bunny in to his arms and carries him bridal style.

"Let's get you clean up quickly, before Holly and Sandy come looking for us"

Holly brushed her hair out of her face, as she continued down the page, words and phases whizzing past her eyes. She dropped the file in frustration and rubbed her face. This was always the part of the job she hated, the paperwork. It was like finding a needle in a haystack. Sandy reached over and patted her on the hand.

"Thanks Sandy, I really hate paperwork. It's always that small detail, that we think isn't important at the time, but turns out to be the key to the whole mystery. What makes it more annoying is the fact that I know what the detail is, just not what it's called. I don't suppose you've found anything?"

Sandy shook his head, showing her all the papers he had gone though. Holly groaned as she stood up, stretching her arms above her head.

"Well since North and Bunny are having a...rest. I think we can take a small break as well, don't you? Want some eggnog?"

Sandy nodded happily as he continued to look over the papers, as Holly pulled a large jug of eggnog from North's fridge and poured it in to two glasses. He was looking over a scrape piece of newspaper when Holly handed him his drink. He started to wave it frantically at her.

"What? you've found something?" she asked as Sandy handed her the paper. "'Terrible car crash kills two and injuries two more, in suspected mafia fight. The young couple in their thirties were killed instantly, their young son called Ben, was taken to a private hospital for treatment. Only other person involved was known mafia member Joseph Markowitz, who was said to have been unharmed but still went to the hospital to check up on the boy' This was two years ago, Sandy you did it!"

Holly reached down to hug him, before cupping his face and kissing him on the lips. Sandy's eyes widened in surprise and he went to kiss back, but Holly already had back off.

"Sorry...I mean...I hope...you're not offended" she muttered embarrassedly. Sandy floated up to her and placed a hand on her mouth to stop her mumbling. He then showed her and imaged of several hearts dancing over his head, and pointed to his own chest and then to Holly's. Holly's face flushed pink as she smiled shyly at him.

"I feel the same way" she told him, this time he cupped her face and leant down to kiss her, when her mobile phone went off. Holly cringed as she grabbed it, Sandy floating down to the ground, sand pouring out of his ears.

"Sorry Sandy, it might be important" said Holly as she pressed the green button. "Detective Layton, how can I help you?"

"Miss Holly?"

It was Pitch.

To Be Continued...

Please review if you want more.


	10. Chapter 10

Rampant Rabbit

By end of grace

Thanks again for all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it. I don't own Rise of the guardians or the books.

Chapter 10

Holly's heart was beating fast at the sound of Pitch's voice. She motioned Sandy to come closer as she knelt down to his height.

"Hello Pitch, I wasn't expecting..."

"Yes...I believe I did say I believe last night we spoke of a deal?"

"Yes, I...I mean we remember" said Holly as Sandy leaned in to listen closer.

"Sandy is with you? Good. Here is my proposal. I'll will close the site for the next three nights, and on each of those nights you two will have dinner with me"

Holly raised her eyebrows and looked at Sandy who simply shrugged back, not knowing what to think about Pitch's request.

"Um...sure I guess dinner wouldn't hurt. But do I have your word that the site will be closed?"

"You have my word, but you do understand this is for both you and Sandy don't you? you either of you back out the deal is off, and your precious holidays will continue to suffer" Pitch's voice was dark and threatening and sent small chills up Holly's spine as she turned to look at Sandy. Sandy was just as conflicted as Holly was. Part of him said it was a trap, but the other part of him that still loved Pitch told him that Pitch had been many thing but being a lair was not one of them. He nodded to Holly, and she let out a small sigh.

"We both agree Pitch. We will join you for dinner, for the next three nights and you close that website for the same. We'll join you..."

"Tonight. eight o'clock this evening at my office. I'll see you both tonight" and with that Pitch cut off leaving Holly and Sandy both confused and apprehensive.

"What do you make of that?" she asked as she stood up. Sandy rubbed the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what to think.

"Well it will give the holidays a bit of a break at least. Maybe talking to him, we can convince him..."

"Convince him of what Holly?"

Both Holly and Sandy jumped at the sound of North's voice as the large Russian and Bunnymund walked in to the room, Bunny's fur still damp in places from his bath. North was frowning deeply at Holly as he came towards her.

"What is going on? First Pitch attacks you and now he is blackmailing you? and Sandy?"

Sandy sighed and bought up an image of Cupid firing an arrow. The sand arrow zoomed around Bunny and North before hitting an image of Pitch.

"Cupid hit Pitch with a arrow be accident? Crikey! So which one of you is Pitch in love with? asked Bunny looking at both Holly and Sandy.

"We're...not sure. He tried to both kill me and kiss me last night but didn't. He fought with Sandy, but after talking about their fights said they were even and now he's asked us to dinner, in exchange for closing the website." Deciding it was best to change the subject she lifted up the bit of paper that Sandy had found. "But never mind that now, Sandy has found something about Markowitz. Turns out he was in a car accident that put a small boy called Ben in a coma. Both were taken to the hospital and I'm betting that Ben is the child that hasn't woken up yet" She might have continued but she noticed the shared look between North and Bunny and stopped when they both nodded.

"Holly, walk with me" said North as he walked out of the kitchen. Holly quickly followed and Sandy went to go with her but was stopped by Bunnymund.

"Hang on a minute there mate, you and I have got to talk as well"

"?"

Holly followed North thought the many halls of the workshop before stepping in to North's work place. The door behind her slammed shut and locked itself. North was at a safe, twisting the dial to various numbers before opening it. He pulled out a large clear bottle that had a black liquid inside.

"This is the potion that Pitch used to become human. He added his blood to it and then soaked the necklace he wears with it. I think if we added our blood to it and items to wear to it , it will allow us to become humans also. But this is not want I want to speak to you of." said North as he placed the container down on the table. "Pitch is a charming yes? maybe good looking in a dark way no?"

Holly felt her face get hot as she turned her eyes to the floor, not wanting to look North in the eye.

"I don't know, wasn't really looking"

North humped as he put his hands on her shoulders "Pitch is a manipulator Holly. He chooses his words carefully to make you see things his way without reviling his true intentions. He hurt Sandy greatly and broke his heart all for the sake of power. I do not want him to hurt you in the same fashion"

"There is nothing like that between me and Pitch North! I feel...sympathetic. I know what it's like to be an outcast and I know how lonely that can be. You and the others sentence Pitch to the dark where he had already spend centuries in guarding nightmares. I just think...I don't know"

"Holly, put Pitch from your mind for a moment and ask your heart what it wants. Maybe its wants someone brighter and quite "

The colour drained from Holly face when she realized what North was doing. He was giving her relationship advice.

'Oh God!' she thought 'This is more embarrassing then when the chief called me in to his office and told me I shouldn't flirt with the new profiler as he was a womanizer.'

"North, I'm grateful for your concern. But I'm a grown girl and I think I'm old enough to know who to trust my heart too. I really like Sandy...whither it goes any further than that, we will see"

"Very well, I'll say no more on the subject but this. Guard yourself against Pitch Holly, he might have fallen in love with you, but he is still the nightmare king, he will hurt you even if it is unintentional." North kissed Holly forehead and hugged her gently before taking her arm and leading her back to the kitchen. "Now let's go, I don't know about you, but I'm curious as to how Bunny is going to look human"

"What is going on between you and Holly mate?" asked Bunnymund crossing his arms and looking down at the smaller guardian. Sandy looked baffled and waved his arms in the air.

"It's just me and North have noticed that you seem to be always by Holly's side..."

An image of North and Bunny hugging while Holly was standing to the side popped up.

"That's not fair. You know I'm in heat, and don't change the subject. You were in Holly's home when we got there and you've been keeping that whole thing with Pitch and Cupid a secret too. Now what is going on?"

A large scales appeared with Sandy in the middle, with Pitch and Holly on either end. They were evenly matched.

"Oh mate, you're not serious. You love them both?"

The scale slightly tipped in Holly's favour but only slightly. Bunny rubbed his eyes and then looked at Sandy. Sandy was rubbing his hands and looking worried, an image of North floating above his head.

"North is talking to Holly now. He thinks she has feelings for Pitch and is trying to talk her in to liking you. That's why I'm giving you the dress down and not him. Holly is human Sandy, so that means..."

Sandy held his hand up to stop him and simply nodded. He knew the risks of loving a human and he was willing to take them. North and Holly came in, North carrying the potion and Holly was holding three sliver bracelets.

"Sandy can you get three glasses for me?" asked North as he placed the potion on the table.

"I still think this is a bad idea North" said Holly as she put the bracelets down next to the three glasses that Sandy put on the table.

"He has asked to meet us too, and as humans we'll be able to fight him if we need too. It's just a percussion is all" said North as he poured the potion in to the glasses, then resealing the rest. He bit his tongue hard and spat in to the nearest glass. The black potion went bright red and he placed one of the bracelets in side it. Sandy and Bunnymund followed suit, their potions turning gold and green. Holly leant against the wall with her arms folded, she was worried, but she knew nothing she said would change their minds.

"Well, here I go!" said North as he snapped the bracelet in to place. For a moment there was a red blur, and then stood a North in a red shirt with black check, thick blue jeans, and black boots. He did not appear to be larger than life and more, in fact he seemed well built and trim. He looked around the room smiling.

"This is really odd. I know that Sandy and Bunnymund are there but I can't see them"

"Alright, my turn!" said Bunnymund as he placed his own bracelet on.

"Oh wow" said Holly as she looked at Bunnymund's human form. North lent his head to the side.

"It's very nice, but I prefer the fur and ears myself"

Bunny was a tall human in a grey suit trousers, with a waistcoat and white shirt with the first few buttons undone. His human face reminded Holly of a famous Australian actor but his eyes were green and his hair was dark and peppered with grey.

"This feels really weird, I feel like I need a coat on or something. I'm cold!"

North wrapped his arms around Bunny from behind, kissing Bunny's neck tasting the human flesh. A faint blush ran across Bunny's cheek bones and he gave a deep moan.

"Sandy put your bracelet on quick before these two decided to give their human bodies a test run!" said Holly as she shook her head as she walked over to him, Sandy smiled and placed his bracelet on. After a moment the gold blur faded and Sandy's human foam stood up to Holly's shoulders, with wavy gold hair tied back by a black ribbon. he was in a light beige suit with matching waist coat, jacket and with a white shirt with a white cravat. His skin was pale and his eyes were a very light brown that they could have past for gold. He smiled up at Holly and was making hand gestures to go with the images he was thinking when Holly grabbed his hands.

"Sandy, you can't think up pictures anymore, your human. We'll have to find you a notepad and pen to write with" said Holly brushing off Sandy's shoulders. Sandy looked down sadly, he didn't like the idea of writing things down. Holly tilted his head back up to her and kissed his lips gently.

"If it make you feel better I think you're really good looking like that"

Sandy blushed and smile widely rubbing the back of his head. North and Bunny chuckled as well looking at the two of them.

"Well We've got a hour before we need to go, so I have time to get changed in to something more presentable" said Holly

"And we have time to get use to these human bodies, see you two in the globe room." said Bunnymund as he pulled North away.

Holly gave an exasperated sigh "I guess that was my fault for giving them the idea"

Sandy nodded as he offered Holly his arm and escorted her to her guestroom.

Bunnymund ducked in to the study with North, since it was the closest room next to the kitchen.

"Now be honest with me North, do I look..ok?"

"If I did not know your true self, I would say you were the most handsome person I have ever seen. But since I do know, I'd say this form come close second" said North as he stroked Bunny's cheek.

Bunny chuckled as he ran his hands though North's bead before reaching up and touching North's face.

"This feels so odd, it's like your skin has a different texture now, it feels softer"

"What about this?" asked North as he pulled Bunnymund in to a kiss, his tongue forcing its way in to Bunny's mouth, dominating him and stealing his breath. Gripping North's shirt to keep him steady, he pushed himself back rubbing himself against North's body. Coming up for air, North smiled down at the heavily breathing Bunny, whose face was completely red. "Is that different?"

"No, still really good!" he panted as he fiddled with North's shirt buttons. "We need to do this now, otherwise I won't be in a fit state at the hospital"

"We don't have time for the whole thing Bunny" said North taking Bunny's hands in his, and kissing both waists. "Go and lay on the table and I'll help you as best I can"

Bunny not liking what he heard, pouted as he sat on the table. North followed and pushed him gently in to a laying position as he undid the gray trousers and pulled them down. Two long white legs with dark hairs were beneath them, his cock semi erect with thick curly black hair covering his ball sack. North's rough hand stroked the cock, making it harder, as he watched Bunny's human face in wonder.

"Still so beautiful" he muttered as he removed his hand and placed it firmly on Bunny's hip, as he leant down, placing the cock in to his mouth. Bunny cried out as his dick was enclosed in warm wetness, North's tongue sliding up and down. North's left hand slid down and started to rub and roll Bunny's balls, making him moan loudly, and trust his hips. North rolled his tongue around the head of Bunny's penis, licking up the pre-cum, before delving in to the slit , to bring up more. Bunny was panting and moaning North's name like he was worshiping him, begging him to continue. Soon Bunny released and North sucked and swallowed all of his seed, using his tongue to clean him before tucking his now limp cock back in to his trousers. Bunny was still slightly dazed from his orgasm as North pulls him up and kisses him on the lips.

"If you start to feel hot under your collar Bunny, let me know and I'll have us back here as quickly as possible."

Bunny groaned and he placed his head on North's shoulder. "I swear North, that once this thing with Pitch is over, I'm tying you to the bed and we're not leaving your room until this heat is over!"

Holly looks at her watch for what felt like the hundredth time when North and Bunny joined her and Sandy in the globe room. She was in a simple black jacket and short skirt with a white blouse and black tie, with black high heels. She had pinned up hair so several tassels fell around her face. She had taken the plaster off and covered her scar with makeup.

"Are you sure I can't take my swords?" asked North as he took two snow globes off of the yetis and placed one in his pocket.

"There is no way you'll be able to hide them, let alone a licence for them. Bunny can take his boomerangs and I've got my Walther PPK, we'll be fine. Now let's go otherwise we'll be late" said Holly as North whispered in to the globe and dropped it, sending all four of them to the hospital. The building was tall and ominous from the outside, the only light given off was that from the small reception area. It was eerily quite and the smell of cleaning fluids was heavy as they walked in. The dark green lino floor was peeling in places and the once white walls showed large cracks and areas of damp. A young nurse sat behind the desk looking over paper and had not glanced up to see who had come through the door.

"Right I'm going to ask where Markowitz is, you guys stay here" said Holly but was grabbed by Bunnymund.

"Hang on a sec, would you mind if I asked? I want to see if she can really see me" he asked his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"I don't think now is the time..." said Holly but her words fell on deaf ears as Bunnymund walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me miss?"

The young nurse looked up and blushed brightly when she looked at him, her mouth dropping slightly.

"I was wondering if you can help me?" Bunny asked leaning in a bit closer, he had meant the action to come across as intimidating but to the nurse it was an intimate, as it was to North who growled under his breath.

"Yes..how can I help?" she asked her heart beating like crazy in her chest.

"I was told to meet a man called Markowitz here, do you know where I can find him?"

"Mr Markowitz? Just one moment" said the nurse as she turned to the computer and typed in the name. Bunny gave her a small smile, making her heart flutter.

"You must be pretty smart to work that" he gestured to the computer.

"No really, not after training and such. Mr Markowitz, he is on the third floor, in nightingale wing room 5. If you go down this corridor here and take the second elevator it will take you right to that wing"

"Second elevator, right, thanks for your help" smiled Bunnymund and was about to walk away, when the nurse called out.

"Wait a moment! Please!" she said as she scribbled something down and handed it to him. "This is my number, maybe we could..."

Suddenly North appeared behind them and plucked the note from the nurse's hand and placed his free one firmly on Bunnymund's shoulder.

"So sorry! But my lover and I are in bit of a rush. You understand" he said as he took Bunny's hand and started to drag him towards the elevator with Holly and Sandy quickly following. The silence in the lift was almost unbearable. From North's frown and the way he was shaking, Bunnymund could tell that his lover was quite angry. Holly looked down at Sandy, who simply shook his head, best not to get involved. Once they reached the floor, Holly took point and the others followed close by. She knocked on the door marked five as she walked in.

It was quite a large room, clearly used for important patients or for those who could afford it. In the middle of the back wall was a bed, with a small child laying in it, connected to various machines and tubes that made him look like a marionette. Joseph Markowitz was sitting close to the bed his head resting on the back of his hands, he gave no sigh of hearing or seeing them enter the room, so Holly cleared her throat.

"Excuse me Mr Markowitz?" The older man turned and glared at her, Holly pulled out her wallet and flashed her badge. "My name is Holly Layton, you asked for me to meet you?"

"I did, but I also asked you to bring the guardians also"

"They are the guardians, they just using the same trick that Pitch is using." insisted Holly as she looked at North for help. North let go of Bunny's hand and undid his bracelet, changing back in to his larger than life self, before slipping the bracelet back on. Markowitz raised an eyebrow but said nothing, as he sat up. He gave Holly a hard look and gestured to the guardians.

"Tell me, did they come to you? Did they make you see them? Because I find it hard to believe they simply called 911 and got the only cop that could see them"

"I've been able to see them since I was a young child, I've never stopped believing in them. You making it sound as if you were forced to see them...why?"

Markowitz's gestured to the free chairs around the room motioning them to sit. "It is a long story. How much do you know about my grandson here?"

"Only that his name is Ben and he is like this because of a car accident" wrote Sandy, showing it to Markowitz's, who nodded.

"I'm sure you know that I'm a member of the mafia and of the group called B.A.N.K, and one does not become a member of either of these without attracting enemies. I had started a small scuffle near the tuff lines and to say other bosses were not happy was an understatement. I had to be put in my place. Due to an information leek, they found I always took a drive with my family to the park. My daughter and her husband, and of course my grandson Ben. He was a sick child ever since he was born, anxiety attacks, weak heart and such. He and I was sitting in the back sit of the car, talking about Easter eggs and believing in the Easter bunny when my son in law and daughter were both shot. Ben wet forward and almost out of the window screen when I pulled him back. The car then hit a nearby building and I hit my head hard against one of the seats. By the time an ambulance came, both my son and daughter had bleed out and Ben was now in a coma. But that wasn't all, somehow that knock on the head cause me to see things that I hadn't been able to see before. Small fairies carrying teeth, golden sand going in and out of bed rooms, a winged man flying around shooting arrows that made people fall in love."

"And the boogieman, Pitch?" Said Bunny leaning in from his seat.

Markowitz's nodded "It was here in this very room, I was sitting here watching my grandson late at night when from under the bed came Pitch. He poured his black sand over Ben's head and it took the shape of a viscous dragon. The doctors had told me that anything that would cause upset or bring on one of his attacks could cause him to die, so I begged Pitch to stop. He was surprised that I could see him, and did as I asked. We spoke for a long while, and over the course of a few days, he told me the reason Ben would not wake up was because of the Sandman"

Sandy placed a large question mark on the paper and then drew a man attacking a smaller one with a knife, Markowitz's nodded.

"Yes, that is why I attacked the Sandman earlier, because as far as I'm concerned he is the reason my grandson is like this!" snarled Markowitz's from his seat, shaking violently. Holly looked at Sandy with a raised eyebrow and Sandy shook his head in denial.

"Mr. Markowitz's, I know the Sandman and he wouldn't do this, not a child. Pitch...knew that you need to blame someone, and he needed a way to hurt the guardians."

"So in other words mate, he used to you! He used your grandkid to get to you and you to get to us! " snapped Bunnymund and turned to Holly "This is what he does Holly. He uses people and then discards them!"

Holly said nothing as she turned back to Markowitz, who was now silently crying, as he looked over his grandson's body.

"Mr Markowitz's is there anything that you can tell me about Pitch's plan?"

"And why should I tell you anything? Do you think you could arrest him? What he is doing isn't against any human law"

"It maybe not against the law but it is against a moral one. If your grandson were to wake up, do you won't him to wake up in a world where there is no hope, love, wonder or dreams? Tell us how Pitch is getting his power and the guardians will take Pitch out of the picture for you. He'll never touch your grandson again."

"You may have noticed that Pitch is quite strong..." said Markowitz as he reached in to his pocket. Bunny reached back to under his waistcoat and grabbed a boomerang, but Markowitz's pulled out a small pen drive and handed it to Holly. "On there is all the locations of B.A.N.K's workhouses, the ones mainly using children"

Markowitz's could feel the guardians glaring at him "Do not judge me! Their families are the ones that sold them, we could be using them for a lot worse then feeding the ego of the boogieman I assure you"

"What a bleeding heart you have" said North standing up letting go of Bunny's hand. "you say it could be worse, and you are right. But still the children will work ungodly hours on dangerous machinery, for little pay and little food. But it's alright you do feed them and they do have a bed at night or at least a roof over their heads. You say do not judge, and I will not judge what I know to be true. And truth is you are a disgraceful, immoral parasite!"

The old human started to laugh darkly "You are right, I am all those things and more. But I no longer care, I will pay for my crimes one way or the other. Ask your detective friend here"

"North, if what he's saying is on this pen dive is real, he has just betrayed the mafia. If they find out that he ratted them out he will be killed. If you come with me to the police station..."

"I will not go in to witness protection Ms Layton. I have my own sources to go in to hiding. If you will...is he alright?" He asked pointing to Bunnymund, who was slumped forward and sweating profusely.

Bunnymund had, since the elevator, tried not to think about how much he wanted to jump North. His instincts and heat had told him, that North had face down a challenger for him and needed to be rewarded. He had tried not to think about the various hot scenarios and concentrate on what's going on, but after North telling the human what he thought of him, that had been impossible. The tightening in his intestines and the fire in his loins caused him to bend over clutching his stomach, trying to hide his growing erection. North was quickly to his side and helping him up, his musky smell with an under currant of cookies was driving him crazy. He wrapped his arms around North's neck pressing is body against the older man's.

"My friend is unwell, I best take him back for his medicine. Holly do you have..." asked North as he started to pull Bunnymund to the door.

"I have a spare one in my purse but I won't be back until later this evening" she called after them, but North was already down the corridor. Once he was sure they were alone, he pushed North up against the wall and started to undo his belt.

"Bunny! Stop..." said North but Bunny took the opportunity to kiss him, pushing his tongue deep in to North's mouth, as his hands continued to tumble with North's belt and flies. North quickly grabbed his hands and pulled them up and pulled his head back. "Bunny..."

"Let me North! Let me put that huge monster of yours in my mouth and suck it dry" said Bunnymund said licking his lips. "Let me get down on my knees and worship you till my throat is raw"

North gulped, as he struggled to hold Bunnymund back as the Easter bunny started to grained his hips and erection in to his.

"Bunny...not here! Could be cameras and such! Let get out of here, before someone..."

"HEY! Are you two alright?" came a voice. A large man in a white coat with a black hair and long black beard carrying banana's came towards them. North wrapped his arms around his lover's waist as Bunnymund half turned and glared at the doctor.

"Sod off!" he snapped gripping North's shirt tightly as he tried to keep himself from attacking the man.

"Forgive my friend Doctor, he's having bad reaction to tablets. I'm taking him outside" explained North as he pulled Bunnymund closer to him. The doctor nodded and smiled as if he understood.

"Of course Mr. North, I hope Mr. Bunnymund feels better soon." he said as he walked away

Once he was gone, Bunny dug in to North's pocket and grabbed the snow globe and shook it to the North pole and smashed it to the floor.

"Bunny wait! That Doctor! He knew who we were!" said North trying to go after the doctor, but Bunny pulled him back to the portal.

"Right Now North, you have bigger things to worry about namely me!"

The large doctor stepped in to his office and sat down at his desk. He placed the banana's down and pulled out his mobile phone. He held it against his ear by his shoulder as he undid the banana skin.

"Hello? It's me. Get everything ready, up the schedule. It turns out myself and Pitch are not the only ones that can turn in to humans. No, not her, I saw North and Bunnymund. Yes, Santa and the Easter bunny. No..No I don't think they did. How would they know, if she has not told them. Yes, soon she will come out of hiding and then I will have my revenge on that Freak! On that miserable Tooth Fairy!" he snarled squeezing the banana in his hand till it was nothing but mush.

Bunny and North tumbled out of the portal and actually landed in North's bedroom. Bunny grabbed his bracelet and yanked it off, snapping the chain as his human disguises melted away. North quickly undid his, and was promptly pushed down on the bed by Bunnymund, who grabbed North's shirt and ripped it open. He rubbed his paws over the powerful chest, before sliding them back down to North's trousers. He slid them down and tried to yank them off with North's boots. While Bunny was distracted with his task, North leant over to the bedside cupboard where Aphrodite's now fixed handcuffs where and picked them up as quietly as he could. Once Bunny had finished he stood up and kissed North hotly on the mouth. North took one of Bunny's paws in to his hand as they kissed and quickly place the handcuff on it. Before Bunny had a chance to protest he grabbed the other paw and pulled it back, so Bunny was handcuffed from behind.

"What? North!" moaned Bunnymund as he tugged at his restraints.

"Tsk-tsk! Your such a naughty Bunny, Bunnymund! You rip my clothes, you almost get us caught by a human and most importantly you flirted with a nurse." said North as he rummaged though his bedside drawer and pulled out the gag he made for Bunnymund. He pulled the leather so it made a snapping sound. "Did you think I would forget?"

Bunny shook his head, his breathing shorten as his body got hotter with anticipation. North stood up and held out the gag. Bunny opened his mouth willingly and North slipped it on and tighten it around the back. Bunny moaned loudly and swayed his hips, in a wonton manner. North patted him on the side of his face before moving around him, and moved his large mirror closer to the bed. North smiled as he sat back down on the bed and poured a bottle of lube on his erected cock.

"Turn around Bunny, I'll guide you" said North as he stroked his dick, making sure it was slick enough for Bunny. Bunny did as North asked, North's large hands now cupping his thighs, pulling him in to a sitting position over his penis. He felt the head of North's dick rubbing over his arse's entrance, his hole twitching with desire. Bunny let out a long moan when he realised that North had moved the mirror so he could watch himself being taken. He watched as inch by painful inch North pushed his cock in to his butt. North had not stretched him this time, although he was use to him, the large cock still pushed his insides to the max. He was sitting on North's lap now, feeling North's body heat thought his fur, as he tried to regulate his breathing. North rubbed small circles in his fur, trying to sooth him, placing gentle butterfly kisses over his neck and shoulders. Once Bunny was ready, North lifted him up gently and bought him down again, he repeated this again and again building momentum. Bunny let out soft mews as the pain slowly became pleasure, as North's cock hit his prostate, he watched in the mirror as his arse consumed North cock. He could see that North's face was frowning in concentration, but his blue eyes were firmly watching him in the mirror, the heat from those eyes making him hotter.

"So tight Bunny, so good" North muttered in to his neck, nuzzling his bite mark as he picked up the pace. Bunny was moaning loudly now, as his erection bobbing up and down with North's thrust, the pleasure building in his balls. North was bring him down harder and harder, hitting that spot sending all his nerves ending on fire. Saliva dribbled from his mouth around the egg shape gag, as he gasped and moan with every hit. Suddenly North re-bit him on his neck, the sharp pain mixed with pleasure caused him to cum, spraying over the mirror. His walls clamped down tightly against North's penis but North gripped Bunny's leg's tightly, willing himself not to release. He removed his hands from Bunny's legs and undid the gag, tossing it to the side. Bunny tilted his head slightly so North could kiss him. North plunder Bunny's mouth as he had done his arse, swift and hot. Teeth nipping at his furry lips, his tongue being licked and sucked. His release and the lack of oxygen was making him dizzy as North broke away, making it hard to foam words. North's hard hot cock was still twitching inside of him.

"North...you...you didn't..you"

"Shh, I will in a moment. Right now I'm enjoying your refection" said North, head gesturing to the mirror. Bunny looked and his eyes widen at what was reflected back. Where he had released on the mirror, it now made him look as if he was covered in his own cum, his fur was giving off a glow from heat he was feeling and North's balls were rubbing against his arse. North's slid a hand around and started to tug at Bunny's limp cock, stroking it back in to hardness. Bunny gasped as he cock started to become hard, he flesh now so sensitive North's touch.

"North, please take the handcuffs off" he gasped as North's free hand pinched his nipple.

"Why would I want to do that?" asked North as he thrust his hips, making Bunny moan.

"Let me touch you North. I want to hold you as you fuck me, please!" Bunny pleaded, as his body got hotter, his erection was now fully hard. North hummed as he lifted Bunny off of his lap and laid him on the bed on his side. Taking the small key from the side, he quickly undid the handcuffs and flung them to the floor. Bunny rolled on to his back, spread his legs and lifted his arms up as North crawled up his body. They wrapped they arms around each other, holding on tight as they kissed, and writhed on the mattress. Bunny reached for the lube and handed it to North, who recovered his penis in the liquid. He lifted Bunny's hips slightly and he placed his cock back in to Bunny's warm hole with one thrust. Bunny cried out and ached his back off the bed as North placed his hand around his dick and began to pump it in him with his movements. Bunny's hot and tight walls rubbed against North's cock bringing him closer to release as he rammed himself deeper in to Bunnymund's body.

"That's it Mate, fuck me good and proper" begged Bunnymund "Release yourself deep inside me"

"Я хотел бы сделать что-нибудь для вас, потому что я тебя люблю" said North in Russian "Я так тебя люблю"

There was something about North's voice when he spoke in his native tongue that drove Bunny wild. He started trusting his hips up to met North's, gripping his shoulders as hard as he could as he came hard in North's hand. North cum deep inside him, his tightness milking the giant cock for all its worth. They laid their out of breath and energy, both covered in cum and sweat. Bunny kissed North's forehead, tugging the white hair slightly making the older spirit look at him.

"What did you say North? When you were taking me?"

North smiled I said " I would do anything for you because I love you. I love you so much"

"I love you too Mate. Madly and deeply" They kissed chastely as North went to pull out, but Bunny stopped him."Stay inside me North, please?"

North paused for a moment but nodded as he curled up in Bunny's arm's and rested on his chest, the rabbit's heart beat luring him to sleep.

Holly curled up in one of Pitch's large black arm chairs, shoes off and cradling a glass of wine. Tonight was certainly one roller coaster that she did not want to experience again. After leaving the hospital, both embarrassed by North and Bunny but also exasperated by the lack of co-operation form Markowitz, she and Sandy went straight to the police station. To say the chief was not impressed by her actions was an understatement that the whole police department heard. He agreed to have someone else look at the pen drive and told her not to get involved any further until he called with instructions. Then he asked her about her living conditions and was not happy hearing she was staying with a friend, and had not had the chance to look for something else. Then he saw Sandy and asked who he was. The moment she said boyfriend, she knew she made a mistake, as the chief went in to over protective father mode and gave Sandy around of twenty questions, despite having to guess what Sandy was saying by his drawings. They had got to Pitch's office with a few moments to spare. The large office was dark save for a few candles, to allow them to navigate around the room without harming themselves. Sandy had taken off his bracelet outside so Pitch would not know about his human foam and handed it to Holly to hid in her bag. Now the golden sandman guided Holly though the office as her eyes adjusted to the gloom. Pitch was sitting at the top of a table, were two dinner places were made up on either side of him. He sat there tall and proud as the nightmare king, his golden eyes flicking to both of them. Holly couldn't remember what dinner was like or even if she liked it, dinner was a silent affair. Small looks exchanged between the three of them, all too nervous to say anything. Now they were sitting on what seemed to be the living area of Pitch's office, but Holly wasn't sure because of the darkness, even with the small amount of light that Sandy gave out from the seat next to her. Pitch was lounging on a two setter opposite her, holding his own wine and smiling at both of them. The warm wine seemed to ease Holly's muscles and she let the tension she was feeling follow out of her.

"You seem tried Holly" Pitch commented swirling the wine in his glass.

"Guess it's just been a long day" she smiled, trying not to think about Bunnymund's comments on Pitch. Sandy showed an image of them moving boxes, and Pitch nodded.

"I take it she has moved in with you..." Sandy shook his head and showed an image of North. "North? I suppose he does have the most space, but obviously you can't stay there, I'm sure I can find you some decent apartments for you to look at, I could get you discount" he smiled at her, his point teeth glowing in the candle light "If you ask nicely"

"You wished" she mocked "Besides anything you would pick out would be too pricey for me even with discount. Though your more than welcome to help me find a place...if you ask nicely"

Pitch tsked as he folded his arms in a sulk as Sandy laughed behind his hand. Seeing the gold man laughing, made Pitch's cheeks darken to almost black thinking how cute he was. He tried to shake the thought away, but his now beating heart would not allow him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Holly smiling at him as she drank her wine. Pitch had very little to do with females, except little girls, so he was not a great judge of famine beauty. Yet in the candlelight and darkness, Holly's heart shape face and bright eyes seemed to make her glow in a haunted way, making her look breakable. He found her almost breathtaking. He then turned his eyes to his old love, and wondered why things had ended the way they did between them. From the small button nose he loved to kiss from the golden locks he loved to run his fingers though, he wondered if Sandy ever thought of their time together as lovers.

"?" Sandy's cheek's darken and Holly coughed up the wine she had just taken, Pitch sat up looking confused.

"What?"

"You asked Sandy if he remembered your time together as lovers" said Holly, wiping her chin on her sleeve. Pitch cleared his throat and looked at Sandy directly, Sandy looked nervous.

"Well do you remember Sandman? Do you remember my long cool fingers in your hair? Do you remember my cold lips on your golden skin? or how you loved it when I poke your belly button?"

Sandy nodded and image of Pitch and Sandy together floated over his head. Holly for the first time that evening felt uncomfortable, seeing the heated looks past between Sandy and Pitch. Everyone, including Sandy and Pitch had told her that they were lovers in the past, but she could not picture it.

"Show me" she spoke without thinking and by the shocked looks on Pitch's and Sandy's faces they had not expected it either. Maybe it was the wine talking or making her bolder but she really wanted to see how they were together. "Please show me, I want to see"

Pitch placed his wine down on the floor and looked up at Sandy's shocked face. "Well Sandy you know what they say? Give the lady what she wants"

Black sand tentacles grabbed Sandy and pulled him over quickly, as Pitch wrapped his arms around his once lover and foe. Sandy placed his hands on Pitch's chest, almost as if he was going to push away but didn't. Instead he looked up pleading at Pitch with his eyes not to break his heart a second time. Pitch paused for a moment before smiling gently and nodded, the black sand fading to nothing, as he kissed Sandy on the nose and cheeks. Sandy smiled happily, as Pitch continued to kiss his ears and neck, before cupping his face and kissing him to the lips gently. The kisses started as small pecks that grew bolder and longer with each touch. Pitch's black tongue, licked Sandy's pale lips as it slipped in to the sandman's waiting mouth, and wrestled with his tongue. Holly was sitting upright watching them in fascination, a hot feeling in her lower region started to spread to her stomach. She was shaking so she placed her glass down, as she fiddle with the hem of her skirt, pulling it up and down in time with Pitch's hands rubbing Sandy's sides. Dream hearts and stars floated above Sandy and Pitch as the smaller man pulled at Pitch's black robe, opening it showing Pitch's gray chest underneath it. It was covered in thick black and white scars, Sandy looked horrified and looked to Pitch for an answer.

"Do you think that the nightmares would let me go unharmed after I failed did you?" said Pitch off handily as he kissed Sandy's temple. Sandy flinched, remembering Pitch's screams as the nightmares dragging him back under the bed. Sandy looked up again, kissing each of the scars, as if he was trying to erase them from Pitch's skin. Pitch let out a low moan at the wet gentle kisses across his chest, Sandy's small fingers brushing against his dark nipples. Holly inhaled deeply watching this tender display, and bit down hard on her lip to stop herself from moaning as well. Pitch's black robe fell away completely showing his long leg s and his six pack stomach. His cock was long and narrow covered with black hairs. He lifted Sandy up and turned him around to they were both now facing Holly, who was blushing brightly and short of breath.

"I think she likes what she is seeing Sandy, should we show her more?" asked Pitch as he long finger's slid under Sandy's golden jacket and undid his scarf. Sandy nodded as his gold sand clothing disintegrated leaving behind pale glowing skin, smooth and soft. Dark gray fingers took the small brown nubs on Sandy's chest and pinch and pull them, Sandy flinging his head back , his mouth open as if he was gasping. Sandy's cock was erected, it was shorter then Pitch's but thicker in size, faint gold hairs covered his ball sack. Holly moaned quietly, she could feel herself becoming wet as she watched the dream/nightmare makers, her thighs rubbing together. She chest ached as her nipples became hard rubbing against her bra. Pitch grinned as he whispered in to Sandy's ear, Sandy smiled and nodded as he left Pitch and floated over to Holly. Holly looked confused as Sandy touched her face smiling at her brightly as he kissed her. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth allowing Sandy to kiss her deeper, moaning loudly as he did. Suddenly Holly felt herself being lifted up, hand's gasping her hips. She broke away from Sandy to find that Pitch had used his powers to shift though the shadows and appear beneath her, so she was now in his lap.

"Now Holly it's not fair that me and Sandy have shown you "Ours" and you have not shown us "Yours". So me and Sandy are going to help you" whispered Pitch in to her ear, licking the outer shell of it. Sandy nodded as gold sand stream floated down Holly's shirt, her buttons slowly coming undone. Black sand crept up her legs ripping her tights as it went, sliding under her skirt. Holly cried out, falling forward to grasp Sandy's shoulder's, panting hard as Pitch's hands slid up her back, undoing her bra. Sandy undid her hair, allowing it to fall gracefully around her face as he kissed her again. Pitch took Holly's hands, pulling them back so he could slid both the shirt and bra off, his black sand doing the same to her skirt and underwear. Holly realising she was naked tried to cover herself but Pitch held her firmly, his hot breath against her neck, as he slid his tongue down it. Holly felt the tears in her eyes, as fear and anticipation made her tremble. Sandy brushed Holly's hair and kissed her forehead, before pointing to a large golden heart with a question mark next to it.

"Huh? I don't..."

"He's asking if you can love us Holly? Can you except and love us both? as we do you" asked Pitch letting go of her arms and wrapping them around her waist. Holly lowered her arms, looking at Sandy and then at Pitch. She had never had a boyfriend, let alone a lover, but the feelings these two made her feel, are both warm and intense.

"Yeah, I could do that" she said calmly, kissing both Sandy and Pitch on the lips. A large wave of gold and black sand swirled around them, hiding them from the outside world as Sandy pushed himself down on Holly's body, pushing her further in to Pitch.

Bunnymund blinked his eyes open, and looked around to find himself in his home in the warren. At least at first glance it looked like his home. Yet as he looked around it was clear some major changes had happened. It was bigger, brighter with childish pictures hanging on the walls. He walked in to the living room, toys littering all around the floor, as he saw himself standing there picking them up. His dream self was older and looked a lot happier than he had seen himself. But why was there toys everywhere? Dream Bunnymund opened his fount door and called out.

"Thistle, Dust get in here, we got to get going soon. Your отец is waiting for us!"

There was a small rumble and a young white and gray pooka came running in wrapping his arms around his waist. He was mainly white, his ears, paws, feet and markings were all gray, his eyes were blue. He wore a brown leather strap around his chest and a brown belt around his waist.

"I won Dad! Me and Thistle had a race and I won!" the young pooka smiled wildly jumping up and down.

"That's great mate, but did you make your sister run? or did you let her fly?" he asked rubbing his son's head, brushing down his fur.

"Err...I'll go and get my stuff now, don't want to be late for отец" smiled Dust as he ran down the hall, as Bunnymund shook his head as he looked out of the door, waiting for something. There was a small thump and his dream self shook his head as he walked out the door, picking something up in his arms.

"Oh sweetheart, you should know better than to race your brother" he said patting the small girl on the head. She was a fairy, she had pale skin, long brown hair in a braid, silver wings and bright green eyes. She wore a simple brown dress with no back, with a simple leaf pattern imprinted on it, with nothing on her feet. The dream Bunnymund placed her on the table and brushed away her hair from her eyes.

"Now what have me and your отец told you? No races. You know you don't have a strong heart, sweetie"

"Sorry" Bunnymund was grateful for his large ears otherwise he might not have heard her.

"Now go and find Mr. cottontail and met me back here with your things" said dream Bunnymund placing his daughter back on the floor.

"Yes, Daddy will отец let us help with the presents?" she asked picking up a stuffed rabbit from the floor and hugging it tightly.

"You'll have to ask him sweetheart. Though I think you're a bit young to be helping with presents, now go and get your stuff."

The small girl wilted slightly as she went down the same corridor as her brother. Dream Bunnymund sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"That one is going to be the death of me, I swear. She is too much like North, full of wonder"

Dust and Thistle soon came back to him both carrying a bag on their shoulders. He smiled at them and took both of their hands as he walked out of the house.

"Dad, can I do the tunnel please?" asked Dust tugging Bunnymund's hand.

"And have us turn up in Japan again? Don't think so kiddo!" smiled dream Bunny as he closed the door behind him. The house went dark and a loud piecing scream from a little girl rang out. Bunnymund ran to the door, but it was firmly locked.

"Thistle? THISTLE!" he shouted, as he woke up in bed with North laying on top of him. Tears were flowing from his eyes freely and his heart was pounding in his chest. North groaned as he woke up and looked down at his distressed lover.

"Bunny? Aster, what is wrong?" North asked wiping away Bunny's tears.

"Nicholas.." Bunny put his arms around North, burying his face in to his lover's shoulder. "It was a dream...just a dream"

"Bunny, Sandy is not here. What is wrong?"

"Let me up Nicolas, I need to wash my face"

North got up and slowly pulled out of Bunny's body, as he helped his lover to the bathroom. Bunnymund limped to the sink and used cold water to wash his face. He was still shaking from his dream. North rubbed his back looking concerned.

"Aster, speak to me, what has upset you so much?"

"I had a dream. In this dream you and I had kids, a boy and a girl. But the girl was sick for some reason, a weak heart or something. We were leaving the warren to come here, when something happened to the girl and I couldn't save her"

"Bunny it was a dream, no one is hurt"

"But I couldn't protect our kids North. What if the dream was telling me that I shouldn't have kids for that reason"

"Then I say it was a stupid dream. You would make a wonderful parent Aster, and our children will be protected and loved. Whatever happens, we will face it together, but tell me does this mean your..."

"Sorry to burst your bubble Mate, but no. I'm not pregnant. My race generally know when we are expecting, and I'm not"

North pouted for a moment but then smiled "Well until then my wonderful love, let's have lots of practice making them"

The next few days past by in a flash, and Pitch kept his word about keeping the site closed. During the day Holly would help out with the yetis in the mornings, look for a new place to live with Pitch and Sandy in their human form in the afternoons. She would float with Sandy on his cloud or riding on Pitch's horse, as they went about their duties, before returning back to Pitch's place in rest in their arms. She and Sandy spent time with Tooth and Jack, talking about giving Pitch another chance and how it would be better for all in the long run. Neither Tooth or Jack were convinced. She rarely saw North, but then again hardly anyone saw him, as he only came out of his room to get meals for himself and Bunnymund. Bunnymund was in his final days of heat and was in bed with an almost constant erection or in need of physical contact with North constantly. When they did finally emerge from North's room, both were happy but extremely tried. A week later Pitch and Sandy were behind in their work so Holly went to sleep at the North pole. It was the early hours of the morning when she was woken by a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Holly, this is the Chief."

"Sir? how can I help you?"

"I need you in the office right away Holly. This cannot wait!" and with that the call was disconnected. Holly knew this was trouble as she quickly got dressed. She was in such a rush to get to the office she did not pick up a second snow globe. Once she entered the building she could tell something big had happened as there were offices getting protective gear on and others were running around yelling. Yet what caught her as odd, was the stares. They were glaring at her, some in disbelief others in disgust. She walked in to the chief's office and closed the door behind her.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes Holly. It's about the information that you were given by Markowitz." said the chief sitting in his chair looking at holly hard, as if questioning everything he was saying. "Did you know what that pen drive contained?"

"No sir, as I was told it had information on the illegal immigrates that B.A.N.K was using, That is all"

"Turns out there was a lot more than that Holly. It probably held every illegal action that group has ever committed. Its taken this long just to get the list of the accusations sorted, let alone the names of the people we have to arrest. And I'm telling you this, it's going to get ugly, some of these men are high on politics. So before any of them can get to ground, we're sending out teams to arrest them at the same time a large force is about to raid those workhouses. We're going to get them all in one hit"

"That's great sir, but I don't understand why you have called me in for? Unless you want me to led one of the stings."

The chief rubbed his head and sighed as he looked at her. "Holly, one of the people we're about to arrest is Pitch Black"

Holly tried to school her face blank but the chief could read her easily "The information network have been trailing him for the last couple of days, you know, to see where he goes and such. Only to find him in your company, your very intimate company. I can't tell you how bad this looks Holly, but I think you know. So Holly, are you taking a back hander?"

Holly blinked and then slammed her fist on the table "OF COURSE NOT! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Then what is it like Holly? In fact don't tell me, and get yourself a lawyer just in case. As of this moment your off the case!"

"What the hell chief? Do you really believe that of me?"

"It's not about what I believe in Holly, it's the facts. And the fact of the matter is you have been seen with one of our targets, you have been emotionally compromised. Now get out of here, and I advise you not to go anywhere near that guy again if you wish to savage your_ career" _

__Holly stormed out of the building as fast as she could and ducked in to an ally to ring Pitch. It rang for a while, and Holly was worried that she had been too late, when the phone connected.

"Pitch?"

"Holly, something is wrong...I can feel it. I'm losing my strength"

"Pitch listen to me, you're in danger. The police are on their way to arrest you!"

"...Why?"

Holly took a deep breath, she knew Pitch was about to lose all his trust in her but she had to tell him the truth.

"A week ago I meet up with Markowitz's and he gave me a pen dive with information on it. He did not tell me any details and I gave it to my collages at the station. It had all the information about the workhouses...the reason your now weak is because they have been freed from you. Now the police are on their way to arrest everyone involved in B.A.N.K including you"

The line was quite for a moment and then Pitch spoke, his voice deep and angry "You knew! You knew all along didn't you"

"No I swear, I didn't!"

"YOU KNEW! " Pitch yelled "I am leaving now and I am going to find Markowitz's and make him pay for his betrayal. And you I never wish to see again, because if I do, I will not be held for my actions!"

The line went dead, tears flowing down Holly's cheeks as she gripped her phone tightly "Shit!"

She needed to get help. She'll go and get North and the others from the pole, as she patted her pockets for a snow globe only to find she didn't have one. Quickly looking though her phone book to find North's number and prayed that North had his phone on him.

"Holly? Where are you..."

"North its terrible! Pitch knows that Markowitz has betrayed him, he's gone after him. You need to stop him!"

"How? how did Pitch find out?"

"I told him. I'm at the police station and they're on their way to arrest him and I called him to get out of there. He is weak because he's lost the fear the children from the warehouse. Please North! You have to stop him, before he goes too far. He's a good man, he is, but he needs a chance..."

"We'll talk about him later, after we stop him. Where do you think Markowitz is?"

"He's bound to be at the hospital still, he refused to leave his grandson. I will have to meet you there, I don't have a snow globe."

Holly snapped her phone shut and ran out in to the road waving her hand "Taxi!"

Markowitz's was sitting by his grandson's bed, reading a book, when he felt a cold chill up his shine. The room went dark, as the main light flicked on and off, as Pitch emerge from under the bed. He was scowling with anger at Markowitz's who sat calmly in his seat. He closed his book and placed it down folding his hands in his lap.

"Good morning Pitch! How can I help you?"

"You betrayed me" snapped Pitch throwing a punch that went right though the old human. Markowitz's laughed "Did you forget? Unlike your whore, that worthless detective you cannot touch me. And you know I wondered why that was, and you know what I came up with. It's because I don't believe in you. I may see you but I don't believe in you, unlike her "

Every time Markowitz's mention Holly, it felt like a sharp pain in his heart. Pitch gripped his fist before relaxing and chuckled cruelly.

"You may not believe in me, but I'm sure young Ben here still does" he said as walked over to the bed. Just as he was about to touch the child, a portal opened and North, Bunny, Sandy and Jack all appeared in the room. Sandy flew to Pitch pushing him away from the boy, images flashing by quickly, too fast for Pitch to decipher. He pushed Sandy away, glaring at him, Holly's betrayal still fresh in his mind.

"You knew" he hissed "You knew Holly had what that bag of bones gave her. You knew it would cripple my power but that didn't matter did it! Not as long as you and she got to make a fool of me!"

Sandy shook his head, a heart appearing above him while sandy tears fell from his eyes. Pitch shook his head in denial, as he looked at the other guardians, who all looked shocked.

"I take it they didn't tell you. While you have been enjoying the small break from the disbelief I created, your deceitful human was messing with my mind, taking advantage of me, telling me she loved me"

"She does love you Pitch. I heard her say so myself" said Jack holding his staff out towards him "She's been trying to convince everyone to give you a chance, Sandy too"

Sandy nodded taking Pitch's hand and holding it to his chest, wanting him to feel his heart beating, but Pitch staggered away, shaking his head, a single black tear fell from his eyes.

"Lies! All those kisses and promises, all fake! You were simple going to send me back to the dark weren't you! Well if that is the case, I might as well do something to deserve going back there!"

Dark shadows and black sand covered the comatose child, making him flinch and struggle. The heart monitor going crazy as the boy's heart speed up to dangerous levels.

Holly jumped out of the taxi as she ran in to the hospital, holding up her badge so no one stopped her. She jumped in to the lift and prayed she was in time.

Sandy whipped out his whips and wrapped them around Pitch's waist, pulling him away from Ben. Jack quickly froze the black sand, as Bunny and North cut away the shadows. Pitch grabbed the whip and used his strength to fling Sandy across the room.

"You're not interfering this time!" he spat as he used his black sand to create his scythe to bring down on the human boy. North blocked the blow and pushed Pitch back, past Markowitz.

"Holly did not betray you!" North snapped "He told her that it had locations on it, true. But Holly gave it straight to police to look at and had nothing more to do with it, until now. And what does she do? She calls you to save you. What would you have done if the humans arrested you? None of us would have come to rescue you that is for sure"

"It doesn't matter then does it, wither I have or can change, you have already made your verdict. Well if I'm going back to the dark I am taking that boy with me" snarled Pitch as he went to attack North. It was at that moment that Markowitz pulled out his gun and fired three shots at Pitch. The bullets went right thought him.

"Surely you didn't think your human weapons could affect me!" laughed Pitch.

"Who said I was aiming for you?" asked Markowitz's, smiling like a mad man. A heavy thud behind Pitch caused him to turn around. He and the guardians gasped at the sight of Holly on the floor unconscious, blood pouring everywhere, and she wasn't breathing.

_"HOLLY!" _

_To Be continued..._

_If you wish me to continue this, I need reviews to keep this going. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Rampant Rabbit **

**By End of grace**

Thanks again for all the reviews, You guys are amazing. I don't own Rise of the guardians or the books. I would also point out that I have not read the books and any information I use, I have gotten from .

**Chapter 11**

The small cafe was quite, as it always was in the morning, but it suited the Chief fine. He was holding her phone in his wrinkled hand, again wondering and cursing himself over her fate. A young waitress came over and poured him a fresh cup of coffee, and gave him a sad smile. He tried to smile back but the lump in his throat wouldn't let him. He placed his hands around the cup just to give them something else to do, other than looking at her phone. A radio was playing in the background, he wasn't really listening but his ears pricked up when the news was being read out.

_"The police are being congratulated on bring down organisation B.A.N.K the other day in one of the biggest sting operations ever to be done. In related news, we're sorry to report that leading detective Holly Layton was killed when trying to arrest one of the mafia leaders, one Joseph Markowitz. Markowitz is now being held in police custody" _

The Chief gritted his teeth, congratulated huh? A cop, a good cop was dead. A cop who actually bought the information of B.A.N.K to him and what did he do? Called her a traitor ,turned his back on her and in trying to clear her name ends up getting killed. He remembered getting the call from the hospital and could barely keep his emotions in check when he saw Markowitz simply sitting there calmly as if he had done no wrong. The doctor had handed him Holly's bag that only held her phone and her badge, nothing unusual for Holly. He flipped her phone open and looked at the last numbers. It didn't surprise him that Holly had contacted Pitch but who was this North character? He vaguely remembered her mentioning him as the friend she was staying with, which was odd in itself, for he knew Holly had no one outside the station. Something big happened to Holly the last week, coming in with information like that? A boyfriend? And not forgetting the whole thing she had going on with the Pitch Black, who had mysteriously vanished from the world without a trace. He wanted answers and there was the matter of her funeral as well, so he rang North and arranged a meeting. The cafe door swung open and a large built man in a red shirt and white hair and beard stepped in, followed quickly by a slightly young man, who could easily pass for a model or a lawyer if his suite was anything to go by. Both looked around and cast they eyes on him before approaching. He stood up with his arm extended.

"Mr North?" he asked as the older man gasped his hand and shook it. "I'm sorry we have to met in these circumstances"

The older man nodded but said nothing as he slid in to a free seat, the other man offered his hand as well, and they shook.

"I'm Bunnymund, I'm North's partner. What did you want to see North about, you didn't really say"

Both of them sat down, and the chief took a moment to study their faces. Both looked as if they hadn't slept all night and on the verge of tears. Mr Bunnymund was clearly trying to keep his composure and act as a buffer for Mr North who looked as if he would break down in tears at the slightest word.

"I needed to speak to you about Holly. Forgive me for asking this, but I've known Holly since the police academy and she has never mentioned you"

North reached in to his shirt pocket and pulled out two pictures and handed them to the Chief. One was of him at Holly police graduation and the other was of her as a small child.

"I have known Holly since she was small. I should have adopted..." North took a moment to compose himself as Bunny place a hand on his arm. "But I did not. We wrote to each other, and were close. We met up every Christmas to chat and such. After Holly's flat had been raided..."

"Raided? When?" the chief asked, as Holly had not mention a break in.

"Her apartment was broken in to and smashed up. She thought it might have been the contractors trying to get her out quicker. She still has quite a bit at North's place though." explained Bunnymund, rubbing North's arm. The Chief felt his head spinning like crazy as he handed the pictures back, there he was thinking that he was the only thing that Holly had to a father figure and here was a man who practically was.

"That's kind of what I need to talk to you about, plus what is going on with Holly's funeral and such. Being a cop meant you were always in some kind of danger, and Holly well..."

"Yes, we know" smirked Bunnymund thinking of the cut on her face that she got from protecting Sandy.

"Well she had a will. One of the things on it was about her "Father Christmas collection" you must have seen it"

Bunnymund looked slightly confused but North chuckles "Yes, I have seen, quite impressive."

"Well me and the guys at the station always got her a new one each year for Christmas, and she stated in her will that each of us can take one of her Santa's in memory of her, and the rest are to be donated at a children's home. Her dvds and cds are to go to one of our tech guys, turns out that they had the same tastes. Everything else is to be donated or throw away"

"Throw away?" muttered North looking slightly upset of the thought of throwing Holly's possession way.

"We will see that her things are bought to the station sir, is there anything else?" said Bunnymund impatiently. "North and I have something very important going on this afternoon"

The chief snorted and sat up straight "Alright here's the thing. You, North, were the last person to speak to Holly when she was alive. Did she say anything to you about a man called Pitch?"

A faint shadow past though North's face and Bunnymund quickly grabbed his hand under the table.

"She rang, she was upset. Said that Markowitz had tricked her. It was hard to make out" Said North thickly as he pushed back his anger and tears. The Chief could see there was more to the story but decided to let it go. The old man clearly loved Holly and probably wanted to put the matter to rest as fast as he did.

"You might not want to hear this, but she mentioned you before she died"

Both Bunnymund and North looked confused, and the Chief rubbed his face and sighed.

" She had lost to much blood, most of it was filling her lungs. She was conscious for a few minutes before they tried to operate, just enough to get something out. It doesn't make much sense and I wasn't going to tell you, but it might be important."

He told them Holly last words and watched their faces go from shock to confused and then to sadness. He wasn't sure if they understood it, but in a small way he guessed it didn't matter.

"Well the official story is that Holly was the one leading the whole operation, and died a hero. She'll be buried with honour, as she deserves. I can send you the time and place of her funeral if you want?"

"Thank you, but that will not be needed. We are holding a small wake for her at our home with our friends that knew her. If that is all..." said North as he stood up, Bunnymund following him. The Chief nodded his goodbyes, shook they hands again and watched them leave. He sat back down and shook his head. Trust Holly to find people as odd as she was he thought as he reopened her phone. He scrawled down the numbers only to find that both North's and Pitch's numbers had disappeared.

"What the hell?"

Bunnymund step out of the vortex and was surprised to find they were in the warren and not back at the pole. He looked over at North in his human foam and noticed that the older spirit had a faraway look in his eyes. It had been a long day and half, and it seemed all surreal. After seeing Holly on the floor, covered in blood, they had tried to pick her up but their hands went though her. Luckily a doctor and nurse had heard the gun shot and came to Holly's aid. The doctor performed CPR and for a few moments Holly started to breathe again. She opened her eyes and saw the doctor, Pitch and the guardians all staring down at her. She smiled, turning to Pitch and tried to raise her hand.

"Pitch...sorry.."

Pitch nodded and he tried to take Holly's hand but she was so close to death now, that his hand went right though hers, the doctor took it and brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"Don't talk. Keep your strength!" he said as he and a orderly lifted her on to the gurney.

"North..." she muttered as blood spilling from her mouth.

The doctors quickly took her the operation theatre to try and save her. There was a collected sigh of relief between the guardians and Pitch who had not moved from Holly's side. Jack Frost noticing how unguarded Pitch was, took the handcuffs that North bought with him and went towards the nightmare king only to be stopped by Sandy. Sandy took the cuffs and showed them to Pitch. Pitch looked like he was going to argue maybe even run, but the sad look on Sandy's face made him stop. A wordless conversation passed between them and Pitch nodded as he turned around and allowed Sandy to handcuff him. These handcuffs were donned with magical runes that stopped Pitch from using his magic. Once they were on, Sandy leaned against Pitch's body, trying to hold back his tears. Hospital security were in the room now talking to Markowitz's who was calmly telling them about how and why he shot the policewoman.

North shook his head in disgust of the man and said to Bunny "Lets follow the doctors and make sure Holly is alright. Sandy, Jack, take...take him to the pole. There are cells in the basement floor to hold him there"

"North please. Please I need to stay! I need to..." Pitch begged but North rounded on him like a fury.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO STAY" shouted North his face red with anger "YOU ARE THE REASON SHE IS IN THIS MESS! SHE DIES...so do you"

The last part was spoken softy but Pitch knew North meant it and he nodded. North handed Jack the snow globe.

"Once Pitch is locked up, summon Tooth and tell her what is going on. Then come back to pick me and Bunnymund up. We should know about Holly's condition by then."

Jack nodded as he and Sandy escorted Pitch thought the portal leaving the winter spirit and Easter Bunny. They walked though the corridors following the sighs before standing outside one of three operation rooms, with a small reception area to the side. Save one nurse at the desk, Bunny and North were on their own.

"Should we go in?" asked Bunny pointing to the door. North shook his head and sat down on one of the spare seats.

"I don't think I could face it" he muttered "So much blood...she..."

"Hey, she's a tough girl, she'll pull though" Even as he said it Bunny knew how false his words sounded. He sat down next to North allowing him to lean on him as they waited. Time passed as the doors on the other side of the room swung open and a small haggard looking man ran in and went straight to the reception desk, flashing a police badge.

"I was told one of my officers was here. She has been shot? has there been any word?" he rambled.

"Please sir, clam yourself" said the nurse "She went in about hour or so ago, she was in a bad way, bleeding badly. If you take a seat, the doctor will come and tell you any news once he is free. Until then could I give you some forms to fill in?"

The chief took the foams and sat down, not seeing Bunnymund or North as he did so. He started to fill it in as Bunny peered over his shoulder.

"And I thought the paperwork at the pole was bad" he muttered, North gave a weak chuckle. The doors to the theatre open slowly and a doctor walked out, his scrubs splattered with blood. He walked over to the chief, as he stood up as did Bunny and North.

"Are you the next of kin?" he asked

"No, she's doesn't have any family, she's an orphan. I'm her employer and the chief of police. How is she?"

"I'm very sorry sir, but the young woman died a few minutes ago. The bullets pieced her lung and intestine, flooding them both. Since you are here would you mind identifying the body for me?"

The chief followed the doctor leaving North and Bunny there in silence and in shock. North let out a roar of grief as he drew his swords and began slashing them about against the furniture, of course being invisible made no damaged. Bunny watched his lover rage on, knowing nothing he could say would calm him, so he wrapped his paws around himself and hugged tightly as the tears started to fall. North almost tripped on his coat and Bunny quickly caught him. North dropped his swords and wrapped himself around Bunny, holding him as if he were a lifeline as he sobbed uncontrollably. It was shortly after that, Jack returned to pick them up, as Holly body was wheeled out of the theatre covered in a white cloth. They retuned back to the pole, the sad news quickly spread as well as the news of Pitch's capture. North had spent the rest of the evening in his study with a large glass of vodka and Bunnymund in his lap, both grieving in silence. Tooth sat with Jack in his room, as the boy cried on her shoulder. Deep in the bowels of the pole, sat behind bars was Pitch and Sandy, holding each other tightly to scared to let the other go in case they too would disappear. When the phone rang in the morning, North was startled that it was Holly's number and thinking some miracle had happened, answered it. That is how they ended up talking to the chief of police in their human forms, North had wanted to go on his own but Bunny insisted he went also, for support.

Now back at the warren North looked as if he had the world on his shoulders and no way of lifting the burden.

"North...why are we here?" Bunny asked, not minding that they were at his home but they were really needed at the pole.

"I don't want to go back...I have to face him...just not yet..."

"Your thinking of Holly's last words?"

"I do not think I can do it. I don't want to do it" spat North as he walked down the path towards Bunnymund's home. Bunny caught up and walked beside him, North taking his hand in his as they walked. North looked around the green landscape, bright colour flowers were everywhere. Out of their two homes he felt that Bunny's home was the most beautiful. Maybe they could pick some flowers to lay by the candle they were going to light in Holly's memory later, he knew she liked flowers. Bunny led them in to his home and shut the door.

"Do you want a cuppa? I'll..."

North suddenly spun him around, holding his waist tightly as he kissed him, his tongue licking his lips and teeth. His large hands made quick work of undoing his human clothes, which vanished as they left his skin. North's hand ran though the dark hair and cradled his head, as he pushed deeper in to Bunny's mouth bruising his human lips. It felt wrong doing this, and a large part of Bunnymund wanted to stop his love from continuing, but the sad, needing look in North's eyes made him relent. North needed comfort right now, needed something to keep him going for the next few hours, before all the other leaders arrived for the wake and trail of Pitch. North mouth travelled down his neck and on to his shoulders, trailing kisses as Bunny stated to undo North's shirt. North was shrugged his shirt off, taking Bunny's mouth back in his, as Bunny's human hands rubbed his chest, pulling at his nipple rings. North pulled him down to the rug, laying him down as he undid his trousers. Like the shirt, as soon as the shoes and trousers were no longer in contract with Bunny they disappeared, leaving him completely naked on the rug. North quickly took off his own and laid on top of Bunny, rubbing his body against his. They started to fondle each other, they cocks rubbing against each other, both gasping and moaning. Bunny wrapped his legs around North's waist, as North started to pick up the pace, his arms sliding up and down North's back. Kisses were intense, sucking and biting as they wrestled their tongues. The heat from their bodies helped build the pressure in their loins as they pumped and grinded against each other. They both soon released, covering each other in the sticky mess. Panting North reached down and undid Bunny's bracelet and for a moment it looked like he was on his own, before taking off his own. Beneath him taking large gasps of air, Bunny's rested his head against North's shoulder feeling exhausted, as he gently patted North's back feeling their cum rubbing in to his fur. North sat up and stroked Bunny's face, looking lovingly in to his green eyes.

"Your human form is beautiful Bunny, but like this your magnificent"

Bunny felt himself blush at the complement "Keep talking like that mate and I'll start getting an ego"

Large drops of water fell on Bunnymund's face as he looked up at North, seeing them fall.

"It's so strange...I don't know why...I can't make them stop"

"I wouldn't ask you to mate. Just let it go" said Bunny softly as he took North in his arms and allowed his lover to cry in to his fur.

Time was slowly passing at the pole, and eerie quite had draped itself over the fortress. The yeti set up a large table covered in a black cloth with small candles burning on it with a large picture of Holly in a crystal frame in its centre. In another room, a large table was set up with five chairs behind it, covered in red cloth, a hammer and gravel where placed by the middle seat. Opposite that various chairs of sizes where being placed around in a semi circle while two yetis nailed to hooped nails in to the floor, to hold the chains that Pitch would be held in. North slowly walked down the corridors long forgotten in the hundreds of years since this place was built. The large cobwebs covered the ceiling and the walls as he walked down to the cells. He footsteps felt so heavy, he wanted nothing more than to turn around and leave the king of nightmares down here to rot, but that wasn't the right thing to do and even Pitch had the right to a fair trial. He stood before the cell, two single candles were burning outside of it, giving out a little light. Sandy was still sitting next to Pitch holding his hand, leaning in to his side. He quickly sat up when he saw North and was slightly relived to see him unarmed. North opened the cell door and stepped in, Pitch did not seem to care as he kept his eyes down.

"Sandy...Pitch. I would like to talk to you"

Pitch looked up and nodded, slowly getting to his feet, Sandy stood on the bench they had been sitting on so he stood almost shoulder to shoulder to Pitch. North tried to keep his eyes on Sandy and not look at Pitch, but this eyes would wonder on the tall dark figure.

"We are holding Holly's wake in half hour, if you wish you go Pitch say so now and we will arranged for you to have a few minutes before going to the trail"

"I would like that" Pitch muttered as Sandy created an image of Pitch in the stand. North shook his head.

"No one wanted to speak for him Sandy, and you cannot blame them for that"

Sandy jabbed his finger to himself and then to Pitch and nodded, both Pitch and North were shocked.

"Sandy I don't think that is a good idea" said Pitch tightening his hold on his hand. "It will not do for one of the guardians to stand with the boogieman."

Sandy shook his head and continued to stand with Pitch and North frowned.

"We'll will have to pick someone to take your place in our stand with us, is that alright with you?" said North. Sandy nodded and pointed to a heart floating above his head.

"Cupid?"

Sandy shock his head a crown appearing above his heart and Pitch nodded. "He means Aphrodite, she is as old as Sandy and is unbiased"

North nodded "Sandy...I would like to speak to Pitch alone please?"

Sandy looked a bit worried but nodded as he floated up and kissed Pitch on the cheek. North waited until Sandy was out of sight before stepping closer to Pitch.

"What now North? Oh, you wish me to perform my last confession to you of any other crimes I may have committed? Or just maybe you wish me to beg for forgiveness?" Pitch sneered at the guardian of wonder as he sat back down on the bench.

"I want none of those things. I want you to tell me in your own words what you truly feel for Holly"

Pitch's face went blank as he stared down at the floor as he answered softly "Does it really matter now?"

"Does it matter? OF COURSE IT MATTERS!" shouted North jabbing his finger in Pitch's direction. "She's dead and gone because of you"

"Because of me? I wasn't the one that shot her North! I wasn't the one that got her involved in all this? Beside I know what this is really about?"

"What?"

"You need someone to blame. After all it wasn't you that got Holly involved in all this. It wasn't you that left her in a place that treated her like dirt. It wasn't you that left her there with a half baked promise of adopting her. It wasn't your fault that she asked for something you could never give her. It wasn't your fault that she grew up all alone"

North grabbed Pitch by the fount and shook him violently.

"I did not get her involved in this! I would never hurt her like that! I would never..." North's voice became horse as tears again threaten to fall as he pushed Pitch away, letting him fall to the floor his chains rattling heavily. He did not want to admit that Pitch was right, but he was, as Holly's childhood letters had been full of children picking on her and neglecting adults. And he, the one that Holly believed in so strongly, had kept his distance and had turned away from her need. Shaking the negative thoughts away he turned back to Pitch.

"Holly spoke about giving you a chance, saying you were good guy. So tell me Pitch how do you really feel about Holly?"

Pitch rubbed his neck and looked up at North for a moment before sighing and looking back on the ground.

"When I met Holly, it struck me how well she understood loneliness as well as fear. I felt a kindred spirit in her and then later, when she said she believed in me, a felt a deep warmth. I have never felt like that before, I felt as if I felt the rush I would get from scaring hundreds of children in one hit from her. Then she smile at me, and that warmth spread and I couldn't let go...I didn't want to let go"

"Holly...she was your first...your first believer" said North in wonder "That is why you were so strong even at the hospital before she..."

Both spirits went silent, not sure of what to say, as Pitch raised to his feet brushing himself down as he did so.

"I believe you got your answer now North, now may I ask you to leave please? I'd like a few minutes alone before I face my juries."

North nodded as he left the cell, slamming the door shut behind him. "The yetis will come and get you when its time"

He walked away, pretending that he did not hear the boogieman weep.

The leaders were standing in small groups as North arrived in full gap, many giving him polite nods in greeting as he past. The table that held Holly picture was now covered in flowers that they had bought to show there respects. Everyone had a black armband tied to their arms, and had been handed a glass of wine when they entered. Bunnymund was standing with Jack and the other guardians as North approached them, taking a glass from one of the yetis. He rubbed Jack's head gently and kissed Bunny on the cheek as he turned to the others.

"Friends, comrades and fellow leaders, thank you for coming. I wish the circumstances were happier. Pitch has been caught as you know, and the site that was causing the belief in us to vanish has now been closed and erased. The years ahead will be hard on all of us, trying to rebuild our holidays and the humans faith in us. Even more so, since we lost one of our strongest believers, who died trying to help us and save a child as well" North raise his glass in the air "To Holly"

Everyone raised their glasses as well "To Holly"

Sandy looked at Holly picture as the other leaders slowly went in to the other room. His heart felt heavy seeing that warm smile, his finger tips tracing it over the glass. The last week and more had been a wonderful dream, sweet, gentle and passionate. All the things Holly was and more. He felt his sandy tears stinging his eyes as he continued to look at her picture. He raised his glass to her again and drained it, before wiping his face, putting it in to a serious expression. He had lost one love, and he was determined not to lose another without a fight. He floated in to the room as the yetis closed the door behind him. It was quite for a moment then the yetis allowed Pitch to walk in, arms bound in chains as was his waist, chains that circled him and where being held tight by two yetis following him. Another yeti offered him a glass of wine as he walked up to the table. Pitch said nothing as he took it, eyes firmly locked on the picture that seemed to mock him with its smile. He traced the outline of her face and sighed.

"You're always be remembered for your smile Holly. But I will remember you best for that look you give when your mind is made up, your eyes sparkling with determination and fear. Bright and living. I've forgiven you for your deceit but I wonder Holly if you would forgive me for my part in your death, it's quite clear that your family will not"

He raised his glassed and then drank, enjoying the cold texture of the wine down his throat. He gave the glass back and turned to the door, and waited to be allowed in, as others decided his fate.

Everyone was taking their seats when North walked up to Aphrodite and tapped her on the shoulder.

"North? What's wrong?" she asked looking at his solemn face.

"Sandy has chosen to speak in Pitch's defence as such we are now a judge short. He has volunteered your to take his place, will you except?"

Aphrodite's jaw dropped and then she bit her lip. It was considered an honour to stand with the guardians but other than her son Cupid, only she knew how much of this was really Man in the Moon's doing.

"I'll accept North" as she took his hand as he led her to her new seat behind the grand table. The other leader's raise an eyebrows but said nothing as she took her place. North took the middle seat, with Bunnymund and Aphrodite to his left and Tooth and Jack to his right. North tapped the gavel twice before calling out.

"Bring the prisoner in"

Pitch walked in with his head held high as the yeti's tied his chains to the pins in the floor, making it impossible for him to move. Once the yeti's were finished and walked away, North bought attention back to them.

"Pitch Black, once General Kozmotis Pitchiner, you have been found guilty of bringing harm to the children of the world, to the leaders and their holidays. Lastly how you almost killed a defenceless child and bought about the death of Holly Leyton. How do you plead?"

Pitch glanced at Sandy, who nodded and turned back to North "Guilty"

"Very well. You are given chance to defend yourself and explain your actions. Sandy if you will?"

North sat down as Sandy created large shapes out of sand showing the general's downfall to the nightmares, to becoming Pitch and being locked under the bed not once but twice. Then he showed how Pitch was hit by cupid's arrow, and how he turned off the website for love. He then showed Pitch and Holly arguing and how he attacked Ben before the guardians arrived. He showed how Markowitz shot Pitch to get to Holly, before collapsing with extortion, puffs of sand coming from his ears as he panted. The leaders murmured among themselves not quite sure as to make of Sandy's tale, as Pitch helped Sandy back to his feet. North hit the gravel and everyone became silent.

"Thank you for your explanation Sandy. You are saying that because of Pitch's long isolations, made him do this, as both revenge and a cry for attention from both human and spirit alike?"

Sandy nodded and smiled up at Pitch, happy to have gotten Pitch's side of the story though.

"That doesn't change the fact that he almost ruined the holidays or almost destroyed us" said Tooth "He almost caused the children to lose all faith in us."

"Not to mention the fear he fed off of those poor ankle bitters in the workhouses" added Bunnymund, his arms firmly crossed. Sandy put a large X in the air as objection, and pointed to Pitch being chained under the bed losing strength was just the same as what he did to them. He then looked up at Pitch, showing an image of Pitch taking his robe off.

"You want to show them? What good would that do?" Pitch asked quietly as Sandy pushed back his robe showing all the scars that the nightmares had left. Everyone gasped looking at the deep gashes and scars that covered Pitch's chest. Sandy pointed the scars and then made a dream nightmare .

"Your Nightmares did that to you" said Jack looking slightly green at the scars.

"Nightmares and fearlings do not take defeat lightly Jack, You saw how big those fearlings were"

Jack nodded his head and flopped back in to his seat, looking at everyone else. Many seem not to care to much about the scars others seemed concerned. He looked a North, but the guardian of wonder's eyes were firmly on Pitch, who was rubbing Sandy's head gently as if he was comforting the golden spirit.

"We have big discussion to make, a choice. Sending you back to your cave and chaining you down there for the rest of time. Or placing you under house arrest with one of the guardians with very limited power. Because and I hate to admit it, you _are_ needed in this world" said North.

Pitch nodded his head, grateful for the acknowledgment but was starting to tremble at the thought of returning back to the dark. Sandy took his hand and held it tightly as North turned to Tooth.

"Well Tooth what do you say?"

" After stealing all the teeth and my fairies, I can't go through that again, I can't risk that. None of us can. I say seal him away is our best option" said Tooth trying hard not to look at Sandy, who she felt she had betrayed with her choice.

"What say you Jack Frost?" turning his sights on the youngest guardian.

"Can you come back to me in a minute?"

"Jack..."

"Ok...ok. Before I became a guardian, I would have given anything to be noticed, believed in. I did some pretty stupid things in order to get noticed just about anyone and everyone. I can't imagine what it would be like to feel that feeling and be trapped in the dark as well. Surrounded by nightmares? I says we give him a chance"

There was a slight murmur among the leaders, and someone most likely the Groundhog said something about Jack being a soft touch. North tapped the gavel for silence and then turned to Aphrodite.

"Goddess of Love Aphrodite, what say you?"

"I have a question to Pitch if I may?" Pitch looked confused but nodded. "My son accidently hit you with a true loves arrow and you saw both Holly and Sandy at the same time. You went to kill Holly in order to kill your feelings for her, but you stopped. Why?"

"I looked at her fears and they were a reflection of my own. Also she said she believed in me. I couldn't hurt her after that." said Pitch his cheeks darkening, disliking talking about his feelings.

"So to make her happy you turned off the website?"

"No, it was to make sure she joined me for dinner along with Sandy. Making her happy came afterwards"

"So you loved her?"

Pitch hitched his breath, his throat tighten and his teeth gritted. He clenched his fists as his gold eyes began to sting, Aphrodite smile sadly.

"Love conquers all, even you Pitch. If you can love then you can also change. I move that he should be given a chance"

"And you Bunnymund? What do you say?"

"I say we can't risk it. I almost lost Easter and my powers over his last stunt. He almost in blind anger kill the kid that was in the hospital. He's to bigger threat to kids of the world to let him go free. Chain him up and throw away the key"

The leaders were openly talking now, Thanksgiving and Groundhog were grinning, North thought of Holly as a daughter and Pitch was semi responsible for her death. He was going down for his crimes. North sighed as he rested his head in his hands for a moment before looking back up at everyone.

"Did you know Pitch...that Holly's last dying thought was of you? or more precisely your fate?"

There was a shocked silence from everyone as North sat up straight as he continued. "Myself and Bunny went and spoke to the chief of police who spoke to the doctor that tried to save Holly. He told the chief and he in turn told us Holly's dying words. "North...don't send him back to darkness. Sandy needs him, don't send him back" is what she said"

Pitch did not bother to hid his black tears as they fell, as he dropped his head as his body shook with grief. Sandy's head was also bowed as he wept, silently thanking Holly with all his heart for her love and her wish.

"There are not many things I regret in this life but one of them is not adopting Holly when I should have. We loved of each other as father and child though we never truly said it to the other. I have let her down to many times. So I will not do so now. Since mine is the deciding vote and as leader of the guardians I suggest this. Special manacles will be made for you to wear to dampen your power and you will live under the watchful eye of Sandy. You will work for him and deliver your nightmares as well. But know this should you step so much as an inch out of line, back to the darkness you will go"

Pitch and the leaders were all shocked by North's choice that everyone just simple sat there, but then the Groundhog jumped to his feet.

"What the hell is this? Your letting him go? Letting him have a happy ending? This is bull! And what about your daughter North? She died because of him right? Shouldn't that count for something"

"Her dying wish is for him to be given a chance, so that is what we are doing" North said firmly glaring at the mammal for his outburst.

"Then you might as well give up on being a guardian then! You're going to fail protecting the children of the world just like you failed to protected your daughter from him"

Everyone cried out in outraged, North jumped to his feet his sword drawn, eyes blazing at the Groundhog. Both Bunny and Jack grabbed him around the waist trying to hold him back. Sandy was floating up to him, shaking his fists.

"Don't North! He's not worth it!" said Bunnymund holding tightly to North's coat.

Suddenly a bright beam of moonlight shone down right on the Groundhog who was now shaking with fear.

"I didn't...I meant to say..." he muttered but the beam became stronger, almost blinding, as the ground hog fell to his knees "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! "

The moon beam went back to being gently as it floated down to where Pitch was and started to glow around his wrists. Two large sliver manacles appeared on his arms as the chains that held him fell to the floor with a clang. The moonlight faded away but the large moon continued to look down at them. Rubbing his fists Pitch turned to Sandy who came floating back to him from where the Groundhog was now laying on the floor whimpering.

"Since my old friend has had the last word on the subject, I guess I'm free to leave with you Sandy, when you are ready. Unless you have any further business North?"

North had frozen when the light had hit the Groundhog, so his arms were still in the air with his swords, while both Bunny and Jack who looked just as shocked were hanging off him. North lowered his swords as Bunny and Jack let go both trying to act as if nothing unusual had just happened.

"No, no other business. Everyone is free to go"

"Thank you for this chance, I'll make sure you do not regret it " said Pitch as he took Sandy's hand but looked up at the Groundhog. "And I suggest rodent, that you get ready for a few nights of restless sleep. Shall we go Sandy?"

Sandy nodded brightly as he and Pitch left the room hand in hand. Jack let out a breath of air as he slumped back down in his chair.

"Well that went well"

Sarah Walker was a six year old girl, finally released from the isolation ward of the hospital, and now in a private room with a large widow. She had been in there all over Christmas and Easter and had missed all the snow that Jack Frost bought. Her parents had gone home hours ago, and had left her with her favourite thing in the world, the angel from the Christmas tree. This angel had a porcelain head and hands and wore along dress of gold and white. She had long golden hair with a green wreath. She looked at the angel and then out the window, where the moon was shining down brightly.

"Hey angel? If you can grant any Christmas wish, or any wish at all, can you make it snow? I love snow and I missed it this year. I wish, I wish"

Suddenly there was a faint sound of bells in the silent room, Sarah looked around and saw no one or anything that would cause the noise.

"Must have been hearing things" she muttered but as she looked out the window again she could help but gasp loudly as snow started to fall.

North sat in his workshop, craving an ice angel at his bench. He was chipping away at the wings when Bunnymund came in with a tray of hot chocolate and cookies.

"Here, thought you might want a snack" he said as he placed the tray near North. North put down his tools and smiled at Bunny, as he took the offered mug.

"Thank you Bunny. Have I been in here long?"

"You've been shut up in here since everyone went home North, it's late"

"I'm sorry. My mind is in such a mess, thoughts flying everywhere, doubts coming in"

"Your doubting your choice?" asked Bunny as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"A little, after hearing what the Groundhog said..."

"Now hold on a moment Nicholas. He's an arse and he was so out of order that even Manny told him off. Besides if Holly didn't even blame Pitch for his involvement in her death, there is no way she would hold you to blame for anything. She understood Mate, she did! She would not want revenge or you doubting yourself"

North smiled sadly as he pulled Bunny along the bench so he was now sitting in fount of North, as the older spirit rested his head on the Pooka's lap.

"I'm such an old fool. I should be comforting you and Jack not locking myself away here"

"Hey, you just lost your daughter Nicholas. A girl you have known all her life time, while me and Jack have known her only two weeks if best. I thought she was a great person and would have loved to have known her better. Jack feels like he's lost a sister all over again but Tooth is with him right now and she said she and Jack would take Holly's things to the police station for us. They just need to use the potion to make themselves a human disguise. Both me and Jack know that if anything happened to our humans you would be there for us"

North sat up and looked up at Bunnymund, rubbing his cheek. "Why did it take so long for me to realise how wonderful you are Aster?"

Bunny gave a light chuckle "I could ask the same Mate. Maybe we just couldn't look over the bickering or our egos. But now that I've got you I'm not about to let you go Mate and that's a promise"

Morning came to early for Jack as he looked thought the box's of Holly's things. He was surprised at Holly's "Santa" collection filled two of the boxes on their own, statutes, tree oddments, toys all in the shape of "Santa Claus". He decided to keep the one of the Santa's with his pants down as a laugh but mostly he wanted to keep Holly's leather jacket as it carried Holly's unique scent of peppermint and musk. Leaving the jacket and the ornament on the table, he sealed the boxes up when Tooth fluttered in with the two bracelets that North had made them last night. Jack smiled at her as she handed him his.

"You don't have to come with me Tooth, I'm sure I'll be fine"

"I know you would be Jack, but I want to go. I haven't been seen by a human adult since...well since my father died"

"Your father...?"

"Don't worry about it Jack, it was a long time ago" Tooth smiled sadly as she placed the bracelet on. Tooth became a purple blur for a moment before her appearance change to that of a young woman, with blonde her with green and purple ribbons tied in to it. She wore a green roll neck top with a denim jacket and long skirt to match, with dark blue shoes to match.

"You look beautiful Tooth" said Jack as he looked her over. Tooth looked around the room, semi frantic.

"Jack? Jack I can't see you" she said as she looked around. Jack quickly put on his bracelet, his white hair turned brown and his blue eyes back to brown. He was still in his blue top and brown trousers, but now there was a pair of tatty trainers on his feet. Tooth smiled at him when she was finally able to see him and hugged him tightly.

"You look like you do on your tooth box" she said brushing down the brown locks.

"Thanks, you look beautiful by the way. Ready to go?" said Jack as he picked up two boxes. Tooth placed the second snow globe in her pocket and said the address of the police station to the other as she dropped it to the ground. As the vortex opened, she picked up the other box and suitcase and followed Jack thought. They appeared in an empty corridor of the station, hearing shouts and ringing phone ahead of them. A young man with thick glasses turned the corner and almost walked in to them.

"Oh, sorry! Um..do you mind if I ask what you're doing back here? This area is for police staff only"

"We're sorry" said Tooth "We're friends of North"

"North? Sorry no one here called that"

"No, what she means is that we're friends of North, the guy that was looking after Holly Layton's things" explained Jack as he put down the boxes. "These contain her "Santa" collection"

The man had flinched at Holly's name and seemed to tear up a little "Damn, sorry. The Chief said someone was bring her stuff by for us to go through but..."

"Are you ok?" asked Tooth placing her hand on the man's shoulder.

"Yeah...it's just...we were friends you know, not really good ones but...it's just hard to believe that she's gone. Well let's get these boxes in to the main office"

He took one of the larger one's from Jack and the small one from Tooth as he took them to the main office floor, that had several desks all covered with papers, sticky notes, take out wrappers and maps. There was one desk that was cleared save for a vase of flowers that sat upon it.

"Let's put them here. This was Holly's desk, the guys will know where to look then. Did you guys take any of the Santa's?"

"I took one of the tree ones" said Jack

"I didn't really know here that well, I didn't think it was right to take one" said Tooth. "It seems awfully quite here"

"Yeah, some of the guys have been roped in to clear all that snow that's fallen around that private hospital" said the officer as he opened the boxes.

"Snow?" said Tooth and Jack together.

"Yeah, weirdest thing. It snowed right, but just on the hospital. Then we get another call from the same hospital saying a load of dogs had broken in to it and they were running around the children's ward. Just random odd things. Ha, maybe it's the ghost of Holly causing trouble"

Neither Jack or Tooth found that funny, as they both frowned in concern for the children, and while the man's back was turned they took off they bracelets. Now invisible to adults and non believers, Jack turned to Tooth.

"Do you think he's right? about Holly I mean"

"I doubt it Jack, you were a special case as you were a child when you died saving your sister. Holly was murdered."

"So it's not her?"

"I don't think so. In any case I think we should check it out. If there is a spirit of some kind there, we need to speak to it, before it causes to much harm" said Tooth as she and Jack took off to the hospital.

The hospital was now surrounded by thick snow, with only the entrance clear of it. There were a huge crowd of people trying to drag dogs of various sizes away.

"Wow, who ever this spirit is, they really go all out" laughed Jack

"This isn't funny Jack" scolded Tooth looking at the young guardian. "People come here to get better, and seek help. This spirit is putting them in danger of that."

"Sorry. Look I'll look for the sprite like this, why don't you put your bracelet back on, and see if talking to the kids gives us any ideas on who we're looking for"

"ME? Why me? Would you be better? You have more in common with kids then I do and I..."

"Tooth, you need the practice. Just remember not to mention blood and gums" laughed Jack as he went to the roof to start looking. Tooth nervously floated in to the hospital and found a quiet corner to put the bracelet back on. Now in her human shape she patted down her skirt.

"I can do this! I can do this" she said to herself as she started to follow the signs for the children's ward. As she turned the corner she walked in to a large doctor.

"Oh, so sorry" she said as she went to keep walking only to have him grab her arms tightly.

"And where do you think you are going?" asked the Doctor in a sarcastic voice.

"I was going to see the children..."

"Why would they want to see a freak like you, Toothiana" he snarled pulling her closer.

"How do you know me? This is only the second time I've been in this foam"

"I would know you no matter what your foam, you monster. And as to how I know you, let's say we have a history"

Tooth looked at the hairy face and felt her blood turn cold as those cruel eyes bore in to her, as they did hundreds of years ago. Her eyes widened as far as they could as she shook her head in denial.

"It can't be you. You disappeared with your army in the jungle"

"Let's say me and a certain nightmare king made a deal. Now that I've got you, I'm going to enjoy taking you apart!"

Tooth began to struggle and call for help, as the doctor tried to cover her mouth and hold her back at the same time. The snow globe in Tooth's pocket rolled out on to the floor, where the doctor lost his footing on it, and snapped Tooth's bracelet off. Now with her wings back, Tooth took off like a shot flying as fast as she could to the upper levels looking for Jack.

"JACK? JACK?" she shouted as she flew from room to room.

"Tooth? What is it? Did you find..."

"No time Jack! We need to get out of here, before he gets us both! We're going to need help!" said Tooth as she grabbed Jack's arm and started to fly out the window.

"Tooth! Tooth calm down! What's going on"

"He's back Jack! He's Back!"

The Groundhog was taking a stroll though the gardens of the park that afternoon, wearing thick black glasses on his snout. After upsetting the man on the moon, and just about everyone else including his best friend Thanksgiving, he had round his eye sight was now really sensitive. After some refection, he felt awful for what he had said to North about his human. He was angry that Pitch had, in his mind, gotten a light sentence and was free to still deliver nightmares. Not really paying attention, he walked in to somebody and fell backwards.

"Ouch!" he cried as he hit the floor. A warm and gentle hand helped him up.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?"said a soft voice

"Of course I'm not alright!" he snapped "Pitch has been let lose again, I didn't sleep a wink last night thinking about it. Everyone is mad at me because I opened my stupid mouth and said something horrible. Even the Man in the moon was mad at me, so he damaged my eyes. I wish to see again, I can't take walking around in the dark"

"If you really wish for your sight, I can do it for you" said the soft voice as the warm hand was placed over this eyes. There was a slight flash and all the stinging pain in his eyes vanished.

"There, that's better. How do you feel right now?""

"Better thank you" said the Groundhog as he took off his glasses and promptly dropped them. The soft voice belong to a young woman, with pale skin, green eyes and brown hair, that had a green wreath mixed it. She wore a white, spaghetti strap dress with a bodice that flared out around her long legs in white high heels. On her back was a small pair of snowy white wings, and on her wrist was a armlet of bells.

"YOU! Your howisit?" exclaimed the groundhog pointing at the angel.

"No, my name is Holly...the moon told me my name"

"No your name has always been Holly! Wait till North sees your alive"

"Who?"

"North, your father. You know, the guardians? Bunnymund? Tooth Fairy? Sandy? Jack Frost?"

"I'm really sorry, sir, but I don't know who you are on about. I only woke up yesterday and only starting to get my bearings. If you'll excuse me, I have a child waiting on these flowers" said Holly as she took to the air, leaving a stunned and bewildered Groundhog behind.

The doctor slammed in to his office and slammed the door shut, locking it and breaking the handle. He picked up the phone and punched in the numbers and waited for an answer.

"It's me! Stop everything! Gather as many of our people you can find and kit them out with any armour you can get your hands upon! We're going after the Tooth fairy now! Yes I'm aware we don't know her location! But that is no longer a matter" he laughed holding up the snow globe in his hand.

To be continued...

If you want me to continue please review...


	12. Chapter 12

**Rampant Rabbit **

**By End of Grace **

A/N Thanks for the reviews guys. Can't believe I've got over a hundred now! You guys rock! I have not read the books and what happens in the chapter is simply me playing with the characters. I do not own rise of the guardians but if I did I would have more North and Bunnymund moments!

**Chapter 12**

Tooth had flown with Jack all the way back to her palace without stopping. Once they were in the main hall, Jack collapsed taking in deep breaths while Tooth flattered around in a panic.

"He's back! he's back, what am I going to do? What does he want?"

The Baby Teeth floated in to the room to try and comfort Tooth as she whizzed around the room. Jack got back up to his feet and flew up to Tooth taking her hands in his, forcing her to stop and look at him.

"Tooth, what's wrong? Who's back?"

Tooth looked conflicted for a moment, biting her lip and looking to the floor. The baby tooth's came a bit closer, chirping encouragement to their mother. Tooth sighed as she rubbed her beck.

"Come with me Jack"

Tooth and Jack floated down the many hallways of Tooth's palace before walking in to a large courtyard filled with statues. Most were females that looked like Tooth, with beautiful wings and at the end of the walk way was a statue of a human man holding one of the female's hand's.

"How much do you know about me Jack?" asked Tooth as she brushed down the statues, pulling away ivy. Jack rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. "I'm not surprised. I don't really like talking about the past. You see Jack, my father, Haroom, was a slave to a very selfish maharajah who was also a skilled hunter. One day he and my father came across a flying elephant, that protected of the sisters of the wind. When the Maharajah saw them, he thought them a better prize to take back and went to kill one of them. My father did not want that and step in to the line of fire, the arrow pieced his chest. My mother took the arrow out and kissed the wound, healing it and saving my father's life. That when they fell in love." smiled Tooth as she gazed at the two statues of her parents.

"What happened to the Maharajah?" asked Jack.

"Because of what he had almost done, the sisters wanted to kill him. But my father beg for them to spare his life. They agreed only if he left everything behind, his weapons, his clothes, the machine he traveled there in, but most importantly his vanity and cruelty. He agreed and the flying elephant came down and sucked it all out of him, when it was finished the Maharajah was nothing but a monkey. He left, my parents married and a year later I was born, and I was born human. So my parents moved to a human village so I could make friends. When I lost my last baby tooth I changed in to the person you see now, it did not bother my parents nor did it bother my friends, but the villagers driven mad by fear demanded that I be locked up and sent away. My parents and I moved to the jungle to be safe but the villages hired hunters to come after us. One partial hunter had my parents captured and had word sent out that if I did not show myself he would kill them. I came to rescue them and they fought with me but in the end they told me to go as we were out numbered. My mother gave me a bag containing shimmering ruby box with a note and my baby teeth. The note told me about how teeth held the memories of that person, their hopes and dreams. my parents..."

"They were killed, weren't they? By the Hunter?"

Tooth only nodded as she continued her tale. "I spent a long time grieving in the jungle, the animals and my friends tried to cheer me up, but the children from the village were growing up where I was not. So I started to collect they teeth to help them remember their kindness and such. To hide what we were doing from their parents, they would hide their teeth under the pillow and I would exchange it for gold or a precious stone. But the parents soon caught on, and summoned the hunters to get rid of me once and for all. I was on my nightly rounds, I was meant to pick up someone's teeth but when I got there it was the Hunter! Suddenly metal bars fell around me, it was a cage to trap me in, and I had fallen for it. The children beg for me to be released but the Hunter had told the parents that he was going to sell me to a carnival as a freak and he would split the wealth with them. He and his men took me all the way back to the palace of the sisters of the wind. When they asked him what he wanted, he revealed that he was a monkey, more to the point he was once the Maharajah that was turned in to one. He told them he had killed my parents in revenge for being turning in to a monkey and was about to kill me when my ruby box glowed. Suddenly the cage was gone and I had all my mini fairies around me. They, the sisters and the jungle animals attacked the monkey king and his monkey minions. I went to kill the monkey king and almost did too, but the memory of my parents stopped me. So I let the jungle decided his fate. His screams could be heard all the way to the moon. The sisters told me when one of them died they all died, and that I was now the ruler of this place and that's when they turned in to statues."

"So, this is it! This is your family?" asked Jack staring at each of the statues. "And the doctor at the hospital? It was the monkey king?"

Tooth nodded "I didn't image I would ever see him again. I don't even know how he has been come human again"

"We don't know if that's the case Tooth. We're able to turn human with our bracelets, maybe he can do the same? But what is he doing in a hospital pretending to be a doctor for?" Jack wondered running his fingers though his hair.

"Who knows? But it can't be good" said Tooth as she floated down in the floor in fount of her parents. "He won't be able to get here again of that I'm sure of. The way was lost long again and only people that can fly or have some ability to teleport can get here"

"Well that's some relief for you then Tooth. Look, let me fill Bunny and North in on what's going on, since we don't know what he's up too we might as well continue as if nothing is wrong until he makes his move"

"Your right Jack. The children still need me, so I best get to work, with yesterday and this morning I'm starting to fall behind. Give my best to North and Bunny"

Jack nodded, and turned to Tooth's parent's statues and taped his cane on the floor in fount of both of them, creating two beautiful ice roses. Tooth gave him a quick hug and a kiss on his temple.

"Later Tooth, and try not to worry too much ok?" said Jack as he flew off leaving Tooth alone with her mini fairies.

North was sitting on a bank of grass outside Bunnymund's home in the warren a large drawing pan in his lap and charcoal in his hand. He and Bunny had discussed about rebuilding his rabbit hole so it was more suitable for them and their family to be. North did not mind waiting for children with Bunnymund, there would be time for that. Besides they have their hands full with Jack at the moment. North tried not to think about Holly and went back to drawing. Bunny was off doing the rounds at the moment and would be back any moment. Now that Bunny was out of heat, their wild sex life had calmed down, so they could take their time and explore one another without Bunny begging to be taken. North knew all of Bunnymund's sensitive places, what to do to make him moan and knew that Bunny's favorite place to have sex was out in the open. It was the thrill of getting caught or simply because he was a rabbit, North suspected it was a bit of both. Two furry paws covered his eyes as two furry lips pressed against his own.

"Guess who?"

"Jack Skellington?" joked North as he pulled Bunny's paw's away.

"HA, He wishes Mate" said Bunnymund sourly as he sat down on his hunches next to him, peering at the drawings. "Looking good Mate, but why a work room? I do most of my stuff out here in the open?"

"I know, but I thought it would be good to have a storage work place, for you when your mixing paints and such. It's not really a good idea to have so many paint cans around a kitchen"

"I guess. I see the master bedroom is the biggest room in the place" smirked Bunnymund. as he kissed North on the cheek. "Let's see, a room for Jack..no problem. Why do I need a guest room?"

"In case of guest staying? You never know"

"I guess, but since you throw all the parties at the pole most people would crash there. Besides too many people here would ruin it, don't you think?"

"True, so you wish me to remove it?"

Bunny thought about it and then shook his head "Nah Mate. Besides like you said you never know, plus we can always change it later if we need to."

North nodded in agreement as he placed the pad and charcoal down. "It's so peaceful here and quite. The only time the pole is this quite is on Christmas eve or when everyone is a sleep"

"Give it a few days and you won't be saying that. Although it's beautiful its empty, at least at the pole you have the yetis and the elves. I have my stone guards sure, but they're not really good conversationalists"

"I'm here now Bunny and I promise you, you will not be lonely again" said North knowing Bunny was referring to his people, the pooka. Then a thought came to North and he turned and faced Bunny. "Would they have approved of me?"

"Who?" Asked Bunnymund wondering what North was on about.

"Your people Bunny, your family and your masters and students. Would they have approved of me?"

Bunny's mouth dropped slightly as he frowned in thought, eventually he sighed as he rubbed his chin.

"I don't know is the honest answer. It wasn't unheard of, that a pooka took another person of another race but it wasn't considered normal. My Masters would not have care and would have been happy for me. Ma too if she was alive, she would have been thrilled over your cooking, I know that. But My father and my brother? No way. If it wasn't traditional or right they were both against it. You being a guardian and a holiday leader would work in your favor but the moment they would find out your human? Forget it. Hell, even the fact that your male would not have been the problem."

"Gender would not have mattered?"

"No, as long as one of us got pregnant they would not have been upset. Once my father found out my preference he organized a small party for his friends and their sons. It was nothing sort of a find a suitable mate party and everyone knew except me. When I found out, I left, I was so annoyed and embarrassed. I think that was the last time I spoke to my father thinking about it. Pitch attacked a day or two later and I was ignoring him. Seems a little silly now"

"Not really. You thought he was taking away your choice, you had a right to be angry"

"Well his idea or what was good for me and what actually was were always different things. What about you? Would your family approve of me?"

"I was an orphan growing up on the streets before a good man took me in, and showed me how to make toys. Don was a good man and I think he would have like you. Later I met my Mary, well you know how that ended. Then I became guardian and you, Jack and Hol...you and Jack and the others became my family and they have all given us they blessing."

"Then that's all we need" said Bunny as he kissed North again as he wrapped his arms around North shoulders. North wrapped his around Bunny's waist and pulled him closer as they kissed deepened, letting out a deep moan as he fell backwards pulling Bunnymund on top of him. They were both planting chaste kisses on each other's face and neck that they didn't noticed Jack coming towards them until.

"Whoops! Sorry guys" laughed Jack as he landed a few feet away from them. Both groaning in annoyance as Bunny climbed off of North and sat back on his hunches' glaring at the guardian of Fun.

"Not funny Snowflake!"

"Jack, not that we're not happy to see you, but what do you want?" asked North sitting up, brushing grass out of his hair.

Jack became sober as he got closer "We took Holly's stuff to the station, the place was quite because the police had been roped in to helping at the hospital. Turns out during the night a load of snow fell on it and someone had let loose a load of dogs in the children's wing"

"Someone other than you is causing trouble?" said Bunny with a small smirk.

"Ha ha very funny but yes. The snow was only on the hospital and nowhere else and no one knows how the dogs got in there without being seen. So me and Tooth decided to go and check it out, in case of it being a spirit or something. We split up, me like this and Tooth in her human foam to cover more ground. When alone Tooth bumped in to a doctor, a big one with a hair face. Turns out he knew what she was and started to man handle her"

"Is she alright?" said North suddenly alert and leaning forward.

"Yeah she's fine just a bit rattled. She was able to escape because her bracelet broke. Turns out this doctor is the Monkey king, a really jerk that killed her parents"

"The Monkey king? What on earth is he doing back? and as a doctor?" asked Bunnymund looking at North who was stroking his beard.

"The doctor who caught us in the hallway, the one that knew our names. It was him! Who knows what he is up too, could he be the one causing trouble at the hospital?"

"I doubt it North" said Bunnymund "Other than being a bloody brute that guy has no powers to speak of. An ally maybe?"

"In the past Pitch and him have worked together. And since Monkey King has a human form we can assume it was Pitch that gave it to him" said North as he stood up looking at Jack. "Jack could you go back to the hospital? Find out if there is another spirit there and wither or not is working for the Monkey. Bunny and I will go to the dream castle and speak to Pitch and Sandy. See if we can get answers from him"

Jack flew off as Bunny stood up and North put on his large coat. "Why do I get the feeling this is not going to end well Mate?"

"Because I have the same feeling in my belly Love. Come one, let go"

The Monkey King sat in his human office, in his true form looking over a very old piece of parchment at his desk. Although his face and hands still had their human colour the rest of his body was covered in thick black hair, much like his beard and moustache. His dark eyes gazed sadly at the faded picture in fount of him. It was of a young man in Asian clothes, with a bow and arrow tied to his back and a sword to his side. Dark hair peeked out from under his turban and bright kind eyes stared back at him. The Monkey King sighed as he folded the picture back up and tucked it safely back in to his chest plate. He leaned back in to his chair, resting his hand over his heart were the picture laid.

"Not long now my love. Now that I have the snow globe I'll be able to get to that freak and get you back. Then I'll be able to get the wish granter's memoires and use them against her to bring you back. And if she can't, well, human science will help me. Just wait a little longer."

There was a small knock on the door and a tall white monkey in armour stepped in. He saluted.

"Sir, The army is ready and is waiting on your orders sir"

The Monkey King stood up slowly as he took the snow globe from his desk, and shook it to Tooth's palace. Steeling his eyes and standing up straight he barked his orders.

"Tell them to prepare for battle. The fairies are quick and tenacious so to be on their guard. They must be all captured "alive". The Freak is mine! No one else's. Have a small squadron ready to search the towers for the wish granters memories. We will need them for our plan to work"

"Do you really think she will come?" the white monkey asked "Why don't we just take her now?"

"No! If we try force on her do you really think she would grant my wish?" snapped the Monkey king "Besides once the other guardians know she is here, they will take her to the Freak's palace anyway. Then once my wish is granted, I swear on my life I will kill that bitch Toothiana"

With a swirl of his cape, the Monkey king and his general left the hospital and its grounds.

Jack was flying towards the hospital quickly hoping to get this over with sooner than later. After Holly's death he had hoped he would never step foot in that hospital again, and here he was going there twice in a matter of hours. He had liked Holly, thought she was smart and brave, was great at giving hugs and was a good listener. He felt a tightness in his throat as he flew lower as he approached the building.

"Frost! Hey Frost! Down here!"

Jack looked down to find the Groundhog waving his arms like a lunatic trying to get his attention. After his stunt at the pole Jack would have been happy to ignore him, but now since he was a guardian he couldn't. Muttering a curse under his breath Jack descended quickly, the guest of cold air knocked the groundhog to the floor.

"What do you want rat face?" asked Jack crossing his arms against his chest. The groundhog got up and brushed the dirty off his fur.

"I suppose I deserved that for the other day." he said

"You deserve a lot more but I'm in a rush. So what do you want?"

"Your here to see about that new spirit aren't you?" smirked the Groundhog rubbing his paws.

"You've seen it?"

"I've seen **HER, **yes. A wish granter too, very rare for a spirit"

"Rare? Wish granter? What are you on about?"

"Hasn't North taught you anything kid? Us spirits are put in to different categories depending on what we do. Holidays, season, service, darkness and the rare kind the wish granters. And I'm not on about Lucky or Aphrodite granting the odd wish, this spirit very reason for being is to grant peoples wishes. Holidays are like myself and North. You are a season spirit while Tooth and Sandy do a service to the children of the world. Pitch well is goes without saying which one he is"

"Ok, I get it, this spirit is a big deal. But why start causing trouble now?"

"Well she only woke up a few days ago kid. She hasn't gotten a hang of anything yet. Probably doesn't even know what she is"

Jack could relate to that. When he woke up from the lake and started freeze things it had freaked him out at first but he soon got use to it, but when he asked questions to the moon and received no reply it was heartbreaking. The Groundhog rubbed his neck and looked worried as he looked at Jack.

"Look Kid, this is going to be hard for you and the other guardians to hear but I got to tell you, it's about the new spirit"

"What is it?"

"Its Holly"

Jack's mouth dropped and his eyes widened for a moment but then he frowned deeply as he grabbed the Groundhog by his chest fur and started to shake him.

"That's not funny hog. Your sick thinking..."

"I'm not lying kid! I saw her with my own two eyes. Petite and slim with brown hair and green eyes. Only now she also has a green wreath in her hair and two small feathered wings on her back."

Jack let him go and the Groundhog watched as a bright smile appeared on his face. "She's back? She's an angel! This is awesome" he laughed as he did back flips.

"Yeah but kid that's not all"

"What? Is she ok? Is there something wrong" asked Jack now looking very worried.

"She doesn't remember"

"What? that's she died?"

"No...she doesn't remember anything. Not you or North, nothing of her old life. As far as she is concerned she's only just been born and the moon only told her, her name"

"She's like me, when I first woke up, I didn't remember anything either" said Jack rubbing his face. "Oh man, she won't even remember North! He'll be even more heartbroken!"

"Well, better it come from you then me kid, he probably kill me for sure if I told him!"

"Yeah...thanks! You know for telling me!" said Jack rubbed the back of his head feeling a tad awkward as the Groundhog shrugged.

"Don't mention it. I mean it, don't! I have a reputation to keep, and if anyone thinks I'm going soft, it's your backside I'll come after. Now go and get your sister before she causes anymore trouble!"

Jack nodded as he ran in to the hospital yelling out goodbye and thanks as he did so.

It had been over an hour now, and Jack was no nearer to finding Holly then he was when he entered the building. The children in the kids ward were all happy to see him, but when he asked about an angel the children all shook they heads. They knew someone was granting their wishes but they didn't know who. He looked in on Ben's private room where she was shot, the roof and anywhere else he could think off. He was in the lower basement now, when he heard the sound of bells. They rang sadly down the empty corridor as Jack followed the sound. He stopped outside a large door and felt his heart sank. The Morgue. Slowly he opened the door and walked in. The room was a lot cooler than he expected as he walked in. A small lamp at a desk had been left on, so Jack could moreover about without knocking in to anything. There were Three long tables, Two of them holding a body, were covered in long white sheets while on the end one curled in a ball was Holly. Jack slowly approached her, not wanting to scare her. "Holly?"

Slowly her eyes opened as her wings fluttered behind her as she stared at Jack. She stared at him curiously as she sat up.

"Can you see me?" she asked as she came off of the table and walked up to Jack. She raised her hand gingerly as she touched his face, brushing away his hair from his eyes. "I can touch you...are you like me? and that noisy thing outside?"

Jack nodded, he wanted to answer by his voice wouldn't work and his eyes were stinging with tears. Holly noticed this and bought him in for a hug, gently stroking his back. "What's wrong? Have you just woken up too?"

Jack shook his head as he pulled away, as he touched Holly's cheek "I'm just really glad to see you Holly"

Holly gave him one of her bright smiles as she ruffled his hair "I'm really glad to see you too, but you have me at a disadvantage I'm guessing Noisy outside told you my name but I don't know your name?"

Something sharp went thought Jack as he forced himself to smile back "My name is Jack Frost. What are you doing down here Holly?"

Now Holly looked uncomfortable as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "I woke up down here, a few days ago. I was laying here on this very table, the cloth that was covering me turned in to this dress I'm wearing. I ventured outside and saw an orderly and asked him where I was...he walked right though me. I tried everything from shouting and jumping around in various wards but no one noticed me. Has that ever happened to you?"

"Yeah it has. It's because you're not believed in by children. Belief is what gives us strength and what allows us to be seen"

"Well, I wondered though the hospital when I saw a small girl holding a doll that looked a bit like me but with golden hair. It was a Christmas Angel and she was asking for it to snow, because she had missed it during her confinement. The bells on my wrist began to rang and I felt my whole body tingle. I went to the roof and felt this over powering need to sing. So I did, and it started to snow. That's when I saw it, the moon. A voice whispered in my ear telling me my name was Holly and I was the Christmas Angel and wish giver but that is all he told me"

"I know, he has a habit of not telling people what they need to know until they need too. But you don't have to worry about that!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm taking you home! Our old man is going to be happy to see you"

"What are you on about? 'Our old man'? are we related?"

"Sort of. The old man is North, the guy that brings Christmas presents to kids during winter. I bring snow and ice and now you bring their wishes. We're all family! Of course there is also Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny. He's kind of our mum"

Holly looked so confused "The Easter Bunny is our mum? and he's a guy?"

"Come on!" said Jack as he took her hand and tugged it "Let's go and see everyone. Everything will be explained then. We have to go to the Sandman's castle everyone is there"

"I don't know..."

"What?"

"What if they don't like me? Or want me in their family?"

"Trust me Holly, we already love you!"

Still feeling low from earlier, Tooth made her way back to her family court yard, with the intent of cleaning it up a bit. She felt a bit ashamed that Jack had seen it overgrown and all. She had sent her fairies to get the teeth and had asked for a few minutes alone to do this, and only bother her if it was an emergency. The fairies knew that this was a very private thing so left her too it. Taking water from the well, she started to wash away the dirt and grime from the statues. Then she pulled out all the weeds growing and used her wings to cut the grass.

"There! That should do it!" said Tooth wiping her forehead. There was a bright light that flashed in one of the towers, that she recognised as one of North's snow globe portals.

"Probably came to check up on me" smiled Tooth as she flew up to greet him. She flew in, intending to hug the large man for his thoughtfulness but almost flew straight in to the Monkey King. She was so shocked to see him, that she didn't move fast enough as he grabbed her and pinned her down.

"I've got you know Freak! Spread out! Capture the other fairies and bring me the wish granter's teeth!"

"Let me go! The other guardian's won't let you get away with this! They'll come and..."

"I want them to come and if my hunch is right they'll bring the Wish granter with them as well. And then I'll final have what is mine and my revenge on you and your mother"

The living room inside Sandy's castle was large with three long sofas, various arm chairs and tea table. A large fire place, with large bookcases on either side. On the opposite wall was a large map, covered in little lights, showing the children's belief was still going strong. Large wooden beams crisscrossed the ceiling holding it up, like you would see in an old castle in Europe. Pitch was laying back on one of the sofas reading a book with Sandy laying in his lap dozing after a long nights work. They had both flown though the night delivering dreams and nightmares. They had not been strong nightmares, or major fear impacting like he would like them, but it was still nice being able to do his work without anyone breathing down his neck. Once they got back, he and Sandy had stripped and bathed each other in their sand, taking each other bringing each other to the brink. Yet they both knew something was missing, something soft and strong. Something that bought them both to heights and took her with them. They both shed tears for their lost and grieved. He looked at his manacles and sighed. He wasn't happy over having most of his powers sealed up, but they kept the nightmare voices at bay and allowed him to have a life outside of his cave again, so he was grateful. He was rubbing Sandy's hair when a large hole appeared in the floor and Bunnymund and North appeared from it.

"Don't you two know how to knock?" Pitch drawled dropping his book to the floor.

"We have a problem concerning an old enemy and friend of yours Pitch" said North as he walked over to one of the other seats and sat down.

"Friend? Can't say I have one of those, pawns maybe" said Pitch as he shrugged, still rubbing Sandy's head.

"Shouldn't you wake him up already?" said Bunnymund as he leaned against the seat North was sitting on.

"I'm letting him rest, unlike you two, we were out working all night. What were you doing that made you two so tried?" he smirked as the two of them blushed. Sandy tapped Pitch on the chest and waved his finger in a "no" kind of fashion, as he sat up on Pitch's lap.

"Our apologies Sandy for barging in, but it's quite serious, and we need to speak to Pitch" explained North. "You gave the Monkey King the ability to become human yes?"

Pitch frowned as he sat up a little straighter, but still holding on to Sandy. "What on earth makes you think that?"

"Because he's been seen in human foam posing as a doctor. He also attacked Tooth" said Bunnymund crossing his arms as he glared at the once nightmare king.

"Seriously that gorilla is posing as a doctor? He doesn't have the brains for it" laughed Pitch."As for giving him the ability to become human I think you'll find it was the other way around. He gave me the spell to turn human"

"How did he get a hold of it? or of the ingredients?" asked North.

"He supposedly got it from some witch. It's not that hard to gather those ingredients if you know where to look and you have patience, that which the Monkey has in spades. He's been waiting a very long time to get revenge on Tooth and get back what he thinks is rightfully his"

"What are you on about? You mean this isn't just about revenge?"said Bunnymund now looking concerned as he stood up straight, North leant forward in his seat.

"If the Tooth fairy did not see the need for you to know then I don't see why I should tell you either" said Pitch as he leant back down on the sofa. Sandy gripped the fount of Pitch's clothes and pulled him up slightly. His lower lip wobbled and a small sand heart floated above his head. Pitch's cheeks darkened as he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"As far as the gorilla is concerned, Tooth's mother bewitched his lover and servant Haroom in to loving her instead, making him turn away from him. He thought that killing Tooth was the perfect revenge on Tooth's mother. Only he did not expect his lover to fight so valiantly to protect them both and die for his efforts. It's said that his remains are buried somewhere in Tooth's palace, that's what he wants."

"Why would he want the remains?" asked North looking confused.

"Because the man was his! He still thinks of him as property or as a lover, I don't know nor do I care. Besides this is all a mute point as he cannot even get to Tooth's palace, he has no means of getting there."

"He may have a point there Mate" said Bunnymund to North "We could be getting ourselves bent out of shape for no reason. The ape hasn't made a move in over 300 years, why would he make a move now? What's changed?"

"You may be right. But until we hear from Jack about this new spirit, we do not rule out that he may have an ally or not" said North rubbing his forehead.

Sandy raised an eyebrow "Snowflake/?"

"Oh, there is new spirit making trouble at the hospital where...you know...making snow and such. We thought it best to investigate in light of finding out about the Monkey King."

Pitch frowned and looked to the floor as Sandy leapt up with a large smile, showing a tray with cups on.

"Do we have to entertain?" Pitch moaned as he stood up to help Sandy. Sandy simple took his hand and showed North and Bunny an image of a bottle being poured in to cups with a clock. Pitch rolled his eyes as he translated.

"We're getting your drinks while we wait for the brat to turn up. We won't be long"

As Sandy and Pitch left, Bunny turned to North "Maybe giving Pitch to Sandy was a good idea, the bloke's completely whipped"

North laughed as a cold breezed blow though the room, indicating that Jack had arrived. There was some slight mutterings before Jack entered the room, out of breath but smiling.

"You guys are not going to believe this!"

"What took you so long Frostbite? This new spirit give you some trouble?" asked Bunnymund.

"What? No! I had to bring her with me, because I doubt that you would believe me if I told you!" smiled Jack "Hey come on in"

North stood up to greet the spirit with Bunny as the young woman walked in. She appeared very nervous, her face look down at first before she raised it up for them to see. Both of their jaws dropped as tears quickly filled their eyes, their reactions to her made her feel more unsure.

"Um...I'm pleased to met you. My name is..."

"Holly!" cried North as he ran to her, embracing her tightly in a large hug."My little girl! You are back!"

"I, um, sir I don't think..."

"We're so happy to have you back darling!" said Bunny as he took her from North giving her just as stronger hug. It was then that North noticed her wings, fluttering gently on her back.

"You are a angel now? You're a spirit like us now! This is wondrous news" laughed North as he went to hug her again but quickly stopped when he noticed that Holly broke away from Bunny and looked like she was ready to bolt.

"I've always been like this! I think you've got me mixed up with someone else. Jack this wasn't a good idea"

North turned to Jack, his face told him he wanted answers. Jack went to Holly and took her hand.

"She's lost her memories guys. She doesn't remember who she was. I thought if I bought her here, it might jog her memory"

North looked back at Holly, who looked even more confused and upset, He wanted to hug her and tell her everything was alright. He went to do so, but Bunny grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"Let's give her a minute, this is all going over her head. Give it a chance to sink in a bit"

"Your right. I just can't believe it"

"You can't? imagine what Sandy and Pitch are going to do when they see her"

"Umm...excuse me, Mr. North?" said Holly as she stepped forward, rubbing her hands together.

"Yes Holy, what is it?"

"It's just that from that way Jack explained it, I kind of work for or with you at Christmas. You see I'm the Christmas angel and..."

"Christmas angel? That is wonderful news!" cried North joyously as he again embraced her and spun her around as Bunny slapped his forehead and shook his head. "We can be family again, a real one"

"What is all the noise in here?" asked Pitch as he and Sandy came in, Sandy holding the tray of glasses. North's back was turned to them, so they could not see Holly, as he looked over his shoulder.

"Jack has bought guest with him..." as he moved out of the way and pushed her forward slightly.

"Well they will have to get their own cup, I'm not...Holly?" said Pitch as he looked at her. She tried to smile and gave him a small wave. Sandy promptly dropped the tray in shock before flying right up to Holly and kissing her fully on the mouth. Holly's eyes almost popped out when she felt the small man's lips on hers but there was something right about the kiss that made her pause instead of pushing him away. When the kiss ended, Sandy smiled at her, images of hearts and things appearing above his head. Holly bit her lip, and shook her head, as she flourish her wings and took off to sit on the beams holding the roof up.

"Holly! Come down now!" shouted North, seeing her curl up on the beam.

"No!"

Using the shadows, Pitch travelled up to the beam where Holly was sitting. When she noticed him, she jumped back, almost falling off.

"Holly, do you really not know who me and Sandy are? What we mean to you?" he asked as he knelt down in fount of her. She shook her head again, almost tearfully.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know who I am"

Pitch looked out of one of the large windows, although it was daylight, he knew the moon was still there listening and watching.

"I suppose this is still punishment for everything I've done for you to take her memories old friend"

"What do you mean? Who are you talking too?" asked Holly, who was on the verge of freaking out.

"It doesn't matter. Holly, I want you to believe me when I say this, but both I and Sandy care about you. As do North and the others I suppose, we care about you and that we're happy to have you home" said Pitch as he bowed his head pleading for her to believe him.

Holly frowned all the way thought Pitch's little speech, looking in to his eyes and seeing that he meant every word. She looked down at the others who started back, they all seemed happy and worried about her too. She turned back to Pitch, reaching out and cupping his face with her hand.

"I believe you" she said as she smiled at him. Pitch took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Shall we get your memories back? We can help you, all of us" said Pitch taking her hand and pulling her up to stand, as both Jack and Sandy floated up to them.

"How?"

Sandy showed her an image of a large tooth, then a long tube with teeth in it.

"I don't understand, sorry"

"What my friend here is trying to say, is that the Tooth fairy can help us. She will have your baby teeth that contain all your precious memories inside them. In other words restore your memory" explained Pitch as he pointed to Jack "It worked for him. He spent 300 years not even knowing he had a life before he got his memories back."

"It's true Holly. Tooth would be glad to help you out" said Jack trying to reassure her.

"HEY! Can you guys come down here, so we can be part of this conversation?" shouted Bunnymund. Holly let out a small laugh as she jumped down and floated down to the floor in fount of them, Jack and Sandy followed shortly by Pitch. Suddenly a Baby Tooth came flying in squeaking like mad, flying franticly around the guardians.

"Whoa, calm down Baby tooth! What's wrong?" asked Jack, as the fairy flew in to his hands and started to squeak really quickly. "The Monkey King has taken over? He's chained Tooth up? Wants us to bring the wish granter? Wait, how did he even get there? North's snow globe?"

"How did he get one of those?" asked North "He would not have gotten past the yetis"

"Tooth must of lost the one she got at the pole when we went to the hospital. He must have picked it up" said Jack as he twirled his staff. "Now, let's go and kick his butt!"

"Good luck with that" said Pitch as he sat down "Got nothing to do with me"

Sandy showed several images in argument but Pitch simply shook his head "This is Guardian business. Besides someone has to stay with Holly"

"I'm going with them" said Holly firmly pointing to North and Bunny. "This Monkey King wants to see me as well"

"All the more reason not to go" argued Pitch as he throw himself off the chair and grasping Holly's hand. "There is no reason for you to get involved this time"

"What do you mean this time?" asked Holly as Pitch looked away. She looked at the others but no one would look her in the eye.

"If this Monkey king has attacked Tooth, and destroying the teeth, Holly may never get her memory back." said North placing a hand on Pitch's shoulder. "But if you help us, the sooner we can restore Holly's memory"

Pitch frowned as he looked at Holly's face, who looked up at him imploringly.

"Fine, I'll help. But only this once"

Holly floated up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you"

Pitch looked down at the floor in shame, releasing her hand stepping away from her. "Don't thank me yet"

Holly concerned looked at Sandy who shook his head as he took her hand, making her blush. She didn't know why these two men made her heart thump the way it did, but it was a warm feeling.

"If we're already to go, allow me" said Bunnymund as he tapped his foot on the ground opening a large hole. Jack leapt right in, followed by Bunnymund and North. Sandy pulled on Holly's hand as he lead her down the tunnel, leaving Pitch to take the rear.

As they came out of the tunnel they found Tooth palace in shambles large amounts of smoke rising from the towers. North and Bunnymund pulled out their weapons as everyone walked through the rubble.

"The Monkeys sure went to town on this place haven't they?" said Jack looking at the destruction.

"They looking for something, they don't care what they break as long as they find it" said Pitch as he walked behind them. A large monkey stepped in to their path and bowed to them.

"My king wishes to speak to you all. Please follow me"

"Where is Tooth?" demanded North pointing his sword at the ape. The monkey did not even flinch as he pushed the sword away.

"My king has the freak with him, she is unharmed for now and if you wish her to remain so, follow me"

North put his sword down as they followed the monkey down to the courtyard were the Monkey king was holding Tooth. She was bound by her hands and feet with a gag in her mouth, while the smaller fairies cried in large cages. The monkeys lined up on either side of the guardians, standing at attention as they walked towards their King. He stood in fount of the statues of Tooth's parents under the cover of a tall tree, Tooth by his feet. He threw his arms out and smiled.

"Welcome guardians. I apologise for the mess, but your friend would not tell me the location of what I want, so I had my men look for it." his black eyes fell on Pitch "Pitch Black? HA! I heard that you got caught but seeing you with them? You have truly fallen low"

Pitch practically growled as Sandy punched his hand ready to take the king on. The king continued to smirk until his eyes came to Holly then it turned to a genuine smile. He bowed.

"Miss Holly. Your new form suits you well. Now you really are North's daughter, but of course you don't remember ever being his, do you?"

"Leave her out of this!" snarled North as he went to charge forward but the Monkey King grabbed Tooth by her golden feather and pulled hard. Her muffled scream stop North in his tracks. North backed off and the Monkey king let go of her.

"Now, Now, I have nothing against you or your family guardian of wonder, but I do need her to grant me my wish! and as payment I will give her this" said the king as he held out Holly's tooth box. Holly stepped forward away from the group as she approached the king.

"Holly don't!" said Jack as he went to grab her. Two large iron cages fell down from the tree trapping Jack with Pitch and Sandy and Bunnymund and North in the other. Holly gasped as she glared at the king.

"Let them go! Let them all go and I'll grant your wish!"

"No. I do not even know if you can grant my wish yet. So here is the deal. You grant my wish, you get your memories back, I and my men leave and your friends go free! BUT NOT HER!" he roared pointing at Tooth, before backhanding her to the floor. "No matter the outcome today, she dies!"

Pitch tried to teleport though the shadows but the bars of the cage glowed blue and crackled with energy. The same happened when North tried to cut them with his swords.

"Don't bother" snapped the Monkey king "those cages are enchanted with magic, anyone caught in there becomes powerless. Well...miss Holly? Do we have a deal?"

"Let me hear this wish first" she said placing her hands on her hips, her wings flapping angrily behind her. The King nodded as he stepped aside showing Holly the statue of Haroom.

"This man in life was my friend and lover, before one of the sister's of the wind stole his heart with her magic and turned me in to a Monkey. It took me a long time to gain my army of monkeys and went back to get my love only to find this freak had been born. I captured her parents in order to get her to come out of hiding. I went to kill her but my love was so strongly under the witch's spell that he gave his life up to save hers"

Holly looked with her eyes over at Tooth who was crying and shaking her head in denial. "I see"

"After I captured her I tried to use her to get revenge on the other sisters of the winds, but somehow I was over powered when she sprouted those mini fairies and she threw me in to the jungle to my fate. The animals there do not take kindly to a once human like me!"

"This is all very touching I'm sure! But that doesn't tell me what your wish is"

The king snorted angrily as he turned back to her "Very well! My wish is this! Give him back to me!"

"Huh?"

"I want you to bring my lover back to life! his remains are inside this statue, use them to being him back"

Holly looked down at her wrist and saw that her bells were not ringing nor did she feel any urge to grant his wish. Yet she felt bad for him, he really did love Haroom but his greed and arrogance made it impossible for him to see beyond anything else. Plus with everyone in cages she was on her own, she needed help. The statue of Haroom gave her an idea.

"I'm truly am sorry Monkey King, but even I cannot bring back the dead. But there is something I can do! I can make that statue of him come to life, give him all of Haroom's personality and such. Since he has Haroom's remains inside of him, it would be as close to the real one that you're ever going to get"

Tooth's eyes widen in horror at what Holly was purposing to do, and tried screaming at her though the gag. Holly smiled at her and winked, before becoming serious again when facing the monkey. What was Holly up to? The monkey king snarled and gnashed his teeth as he stormed back and forth. This wasn't what he had planned, or what he wanted! But if the wish granter said she couldn't bring back the dead, then she couldn't. Wish granters upon hearing a wish often had the over whelming desire to grant them, even when they were bad wishes that lead to terrible consequences. He would have to settle for the next best thing.

"Very well. Bring the statue to life, give him my dead lover personality, memory and heart. That is my wish"

Holly's bells rang on her wrist as she walked over to the statue and placed her hand on it. The statue glowed bright blue before walking off of its pedestal. Holly fluttered out of the way as the monkey king approached it.

"Haroom?" the monkey approached the statue cautiously as the statue raised its arms in a beckoning hug. The Monkey king dropped Holly's tooth box and embraced the statue tightly.

"Haroom it has been so long!" he cried kissing the statue's cold lips. The army of monkey cheered as the guardians and Pitch watched on in disgust. The monkey king turned his back on the statue and picked up Holly's tooth box. As he handed it to her, the statue of Haroom walked over to Tooth and pulled out his sword.

"As agreed Wish granter. Your memories"

"And my friends? You will release them?"

"They'll be free to go after I kill..."

Smash! Both Holly and the Monkey King turned to see the statue had cut though the chains binding Tooth's feet and had removed her gag. The monkey king drew his own sword and rushed over.

"No Haroom. She is our enemy! Get away from her"

Although he was made of stone as was his sword, Haroom moved as fast as the wind and his sword was as sharp as the flint that carved it. With one strong strike the sword pieced the Monkey King's armour and his chest. Everyone watched in as the monkey king fell to his knees and fell backwards only to be caught by Holly. The statue pulled out his sword now covered in blood and pointed it at the other monkeys, who now were all running away in retreat. The statue returned to Tooth and finished freeing her. Once free from her chains, she hugged the statue of her father tightly before flying past the cages holding her friends and fairies fast, shattering their cages in to pieces. Holly rested the monkey king's head in her lap as he coughed up some blood.

"Why? My wish...I don't understand" he pleaded with Holly to explain. Tears fell from Holly's eyes as she spoke.

"You wished for him to have all of Haroom's personality and memory. In life, despite what you thought, Haroom loved his daughter very much. He died trying to protect her from you. He did still care for you of that I am certain but...he just loved his daughter more"

"But I wanted what they have got" the monkey spat glaring at North and Bunnymund. "I wanted him and I to be like them. Like I saw them in the hall that night, so passionate..."

Holly shook her head "It may have been what you wanted...but it wasn't what you wished for"

The Monkey King let out a terrible heart breaking cry as he coughed up more blood, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Grant me one last wish, one last one..." he whimpered he voice almost too soft to hear.

"Okay let's hear it" said Holly, then suddenly realised her mistake as the monkey grinned. He grabbed her hair pulling her closer, as he whispered in to her ear. Holly's pale flesh went from white to pink to scarlet to fire engine red. She felt a burning sensation in her stomach, the rush to grant this particular wish, but pushed it down as hard as she could while gripping her bells trying to stop them from ringing.

"I can't grant that wish! " she cried out looking down at the dying king. He let out a weak chuckle.

"I know what you wish granters are like. Once you hear a wish you can grant you can't help but grant it, even if you don't want too" with one last laugh he died. Holly dropped his head as she stood up, trembling and still gripping her bells. North ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Holly are you alright? That was amazing bringing the statue to life"

"I'm sorry!" Holly cried placing her hand on North, her bells ringing frantically "He made a wish...and I need to grant it!"

A bright blue light shone around North and Bunnymund. North felt himself becoming weaker as he started at Holly, who was crying.

"He said it was only for a few days but...I'm so sorry"

"Holly? What have you done?" whispered North as he leant on her for support. There was a deep growl behind them, as all of Bunny's fur stood on end, his ears pinned back and his eyes blazing with a deep hunger that North had last seen only a few nights ago. Bunny licked his lips nosily, he went in to a leaping position after opening a large enough hole behind North. North pushed Holly out of the way as Bunnymund leapt, pushing North and himself down the tunnel, sealing it up behind them.

To be continued...

Next chapter: Anyone for Dom/Bunny and Sub/North? and Holly/Pitch/Sandy and maybe Jack/Jamie as well. **BUT **only if you review! Now reviews no smut! That's the deal! I may even throw in a bit of a plot as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Rampant Rabbit

By End of Grace

Chapter 13

North refused to admit it later but he screamed all the way down the tunnel, until he landed with a soft thud in the Warren. He had barely sat up, rubbing his head when Bunny appeared and pushed him back down to the ground. Bunny was purring as he nuzzled himself in to North's neck, his paws quickly undoing North's button's to his shirt. Bunny's semi erected cock was pressing against his thigh as he shifted his hips against the older man.

"Bunny...you need to stop" North gasped as Bunny rocked his hips.

"Can't do that Mate!" Bunny purred as he licked North chest. North put his hands on Bunny's shoulders and tried to push his away, but couldn't. The wish that the Monkey king had made, drained him of his strength. What had the wish done to Bunnymund? Bunny continued to kiss and lick North's chest as he continued to hump his leg.

"Gods I'm so horny right now! Even more then when I was last week!" moaned Bunnymund as he captured North's lips in a deep breathless kiss, North moaning as he own penis started to get hard, but he still twisted his head away breaking the kiss as he semi glared at his lover.

"This is serious! We need to get back and...AAAHH"

Bunny thrust hard against North, his own paws now pinning the winter spirit down, as he glared down.

"WE ain't going anywhere Mate! The damn Monkey is dead and Tooth is free so don't bother yourself with anything else but Me!"

"But you're not yourself!" gasped North as he tried to get from under Bunnymund's grasp, as Bunny tighten his hold.

"Your right about that. Right now my body is telling me I'm in the last few days of heat, but here is the difference, Its telling me to claim you not the other way around"

North looked up, confused at first as Bunnymund's word slowly began to shank in, as Bunnymund smirked as he leaned down and gently kissed North's cheek.

"I have to admit, I certainly have fantasized about having you, being in between your great legs and shoving my hard cock in-between your pale ass cheeks. Hearing you moan and whimper as I take you again and again, starting now"

Bunny started to undo North's belt, as North continued to try and get away, he needed a chance to think. North maybe was without his strength but not his cunning. As Bunny tried to undo his belt and trouser's North slid his arms out of his coat. As Bunny went up on his hunches to pull North's trousers down only for North to do a swapping kick, sending him falling forward. North quickly rolled out of the way, so Bunny fell right on to his coat and with quick movement did up the top buttons, restricting the rabbits movements.

"What the hell? North, release me!"

"Now now Bunny! You have not yet earned the right to dominate me, so I suggest a chase"

"Chase?"

"That's right a chase. I read that Pooka like giving their mates a merry chase. Would you not like to chase me?"

There was something like a cross between a purr and growl that came from Bunnymund as he looked back at North his green eyes going darker with lust.

"All right North, you want a chase I'll give you one. I'll even give you a head start if you let me up now"

North nodded and undid the coat and helped Bunny up. Bunny gripped North's trousers and pulled them together, kissing North gently on the mouth.

"You better start running Mate, before I change my mind and take you here"

North gulped and quickly did up his trousers and belt, before breaking in to a steady jog down one of the many paths around the warren. Bunnymund purred as he watched his Mate run away, his feet itching to go after him, but he promised North a head start. Besides he had to go and get something from his place before he went after his Mate.

Everyone looked shocked at what had just happened, as Holly curled in to a smaller ball, still crying.

"Holly, what did you do? What did the jerk wish for?" asked Jack, shaking with anger and worry. Sandy placed his hands on Jack's shoulders as Pitch went over to help Holly to her feet.

"You best tell us my dear, so that we see what we can do." said Pitch as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs "Though I know for a fact one of the problems of having a wish granted is that it can't be un-granted"

Holly nodded her head and told them the Monkey King's wish. Everyone's mouths dropped and frowned at the evilness behind it.

"So he expected Bunny to..." started Jack as he made sense of the wish and Bunny's actions.

"The stupid Monkey obviously didn't take in to account the Rabbit's self control. And I doubt that, despite North losing his strength, he is not going to go down without some kind of fight" said Pitch.

"But the wish is meant to manipulate them, make them think its they own will" said Jack.

"Heart x Christmas Tree X Easter Egg" said Sandy urgently.

"Yes, North and Bunny love each other, they'll get though this somehow" said Tooth "Besides Holly said its only going to be for a few days. I'm sure they'll be alright"

"Shouldn't we check on them though, I mean just in case?" said Holly looking at the other guardians.

"You don't remember the last week of Bunnymund's heat Holly. Bunnymund although he was the sub at the time, would not leave North's room for anybody, and only let North out to get food. It wasn't a good idea to disturb them" explained Jack, hoping it would jog something in Holly's memory, but she continued to look blank.

"Since we can't help them, we might as well do the other thing we came to do" said Pitch as he leant down and picked up Holly's tooth box and handed it to her. Holly looked over the gold box and the picture of the girl on the fount of it. She didn't know what to feel or how to act so she turned to Tooth, who was standing next to the statue of her father, its hand gently resting on her shoulder.

"Miss Tooth, Jack, North and the others...well they say this contains my memories. Will it restore my memory?" she asked.

Tooth looked thoughtful for a while and then shook her head "There is no certainly that it will Holly. Unlike Jack, you lost all your baby teeth and not all of them were recovered"

"Huh? Why not?"

"When you and I were introduced by North, I examined your teeth. One side of your teeth are fake, due to them being smashed up by someone you tried to arrest."

"So her memory is lost then?" said Pitch looking at Holly with sad eyes. Holly looked at him and then Sandy and Jack. All three looked really upset, and could not meet her eyes.

"Was I really that important to you in my other life?" she asked. Sandy floated up to her and rubbed her face, hearts floating around him and her. She smiled up at him and put her hand on his head to mess with his hair.

"Holly, why not look at your memories? It might jog your later ones as well" said Tooth as she floated to Holly's other side. Holly looked at the box for a moment and nodded. Tooth touched the box, that then rattled as a bright golden light burst from it, enwrapping Holly with its glow. Images flashed in her mind, a small child waiting by a door in her coat with a suitcase. A girl standing outside of a crowd of people, simply watching, waiting to be invited in. Then North appeared, once as when she was a child, then as a teenager, then at her graduation of the police. Being around the station, making friends, the chief then...blank.

"I'm a detective!" said Holly smiling as her tooth box slid shut in her hands. "I mean, I was...I was also an orphan. And North, he my adopted father, but I never called him that, it was just how I saw him and..."

"And us Holly? Do you remember us?" asked Pitch as he turned her around to him by her shoulder.

Holly's smiled slowly disappeared in to a frown as she looked at his face, and didn't remember anything about him and shook her head. "Sorry"

Sandy shank to the floor sadly, as Pitch's arms fell to his sides, trying not to look hurt. Holly gave Tooth back her tooth box, who handed it to one of her smaller fairies, to take it back to the vault for safe keeping.

"Thanks for showing me my memories Tooth, would you like to make a wish your place back to normal? I'm pretty sure I can grant it"

"Thank you for the offer Holly, but I think you've granted enough wishes today. Since North is otherwise occupied, why don't you go back with Sandy and Pitch to their place and see if they can't help jog the rest of your memory"

"Tooth right Holly, you spent a lot of time with them before...well before you changed. I'll stay and help Tooth here and I'm sure the statue will help too" said Jack as the statue of Tooth's father nodded. Holly looked at the dream makers and nodded. It sounded like a good idea and they both gave her a warm feeling. Pitch came and took her hand and offered his other one to Sandy, who happily took it as black sand swirled around them as Pitch transported the three of them home.

North ran down the path as fast as he could, trying to keep as close to the flowers as possible without tampering on them, to cover up his scent. He reached one of the main waterfalls in the warren and knelt down for a drink. He was pretty sure Bunnymund was not far behind him, but at least far enough for North to gather his thoughts. He had never felt so weak before and could only assume that the Monkey King had done this to him, so that Bunny could easily over power him. The Monkey had obviously wish Bunny back in to heat but also made it so he would think of North as his sub lover and not his dominate. Maybe that was the other reason to make him weak, so Bunny's senses were not confused. But why though? Why wish this? Was he expecting Bunny to have no control and simply rape him? Destroy their relationship in the worst possible way because he could not be with his own lover? That sounded like the most likely reason North could think of, and would explain why Holly was so upset, she did not want to see him hurt. North sat by the edge of the waterfall and groaned as he buried his face in to his hands. What was he going to do? He was the leader of the holidays as well as the leader of the guardians, he was strong and dependable. He loved Bunnymund was all his heart and if Bunny had asked him to bottom occasionally he would have consider it, but not like this. Making love to Bunnymund had never been a issue, it was just the thought of being on the bottom being dominated did not sit well with him. Bunny was quite a vigorous and demanding lover and North doubted with his state of mind right now, that Bunny would give him much time to think about it, or even think of a alterative. Then there was the wish its self, how would it make Bunny react if North continued to refuse Bunny's touch? It would not be good that is for sure. North rubbed the back of his head and sighed, he could refuse and cause them both more harm than good or accept it and at least maybe enjoy the next few days of being fussed over by his lover.

"I can do this" he muttered to himself as he went to get to his feet. There was a sudden rumble and North was knocked of his feet and pinned to the ground by Bunny who grabbed his arms and held them above North's head, as he nestled in between his legs.

"Got ya Mate!" purred Bunny as he licked North's neck. "You certainly gave me a good chase"

"Bunny, let me up" said North as he tried to get his arms free. Bunny frowned as he breathed in his Mate's scent, he could smell confusion, sadness and fear.

"Mate, what's upset you?"he asked looking in to North's eyes, but was shocked when North turned his head.

"I dislike being held down is all Bunnymund, please let me sit up"

Bunny got off but stayed right next to his mate as North sat up, nervousness seemed to pour off of him.

"North Mate, are you worried about this being your first time on the bottom?" Bunnymund asked, thinking it was cute how nervous his mate was acting. North nodded and Bunny smiled as he kissed North gently on the mouth.

"You don't have to worry Mate, I promise you, it will be really good. Now turn around and lay on your fount with your knees bent"

North nodded as he turned around and positioned himself as Bunny had asked. Bunny quickly reached around and undid North's belt and trousers, and pulled them and his underwear down round his knees. It wasn't really what Bunnymund wanted to do, he had wanted to take his time and make serious love making with his mate, but his poor mate looked ready to blot so he would have to do this quickly to settle his mate's nerves. He reached for the bag that was tied to his belt and pulled out the lube he had retrieved at home. He poured it on the base of North's arse and watched it dribble down between the two cheeks. He put some more on his paw as he pushed one of his digits in to North's unsuspecting hole. North cried out and gripped the grass tightly in his hands, as Bunny's finger slowly went in and out of him. Bunny soon added another two of his fingers to North and made scissoring motions with them, trying to stretch North's tight opening.

"Mate, you need to relax, otherwise it's going to hurt a lot more than it should" said Bunnymund as he kissed North's back, his free paw rubbing his mate's side, trying to make him relax. North's nodded and tried to regulate his breathing as Bunny continued to finger fuck him. Seeing this was as calm as his mate was going to get, Bunny pulled out his fingers and poured some of the lube on to his cock and rubbed it in. He didn't want to hurt his mate and wanted to make his entrance as smooth as he could. North froze as he felt Bunny's cock rubbing against him, as he gripped the earth tighter.

"Relax Mate, relax. I'm putting it in now" said Bunny as he pushed himself in to North's body. North bit his lip to stop himself from crying out as his inner walls were stretched as Bunny pushed himself further in.

"North Mate, you're so tight. You feel so good around my cock Mate" Bunny moaned as he gave a small thrust of his hips. He started off small allowing North to get use to him, then after awhile he made them bigger, sliding out further and slamming himself in. He reached around and gripped North's cock, only slightly worried over it being half erected.

"He nervous that's all, nothing to worry about" he though as he pulled it in time with his thrusts. Hearing his mate moan was almost music to his ears, as he started to trust and pull a lot harder now. North could hold back his moans anymore as Bunny gripped his penis with his paw. Although he was feeling pleasure from the act its self, North could help but feel this was wrong, as bile gathered in his throat as he swallowed it down. Bunny gripped his hip tighter now, his thrusts going as fast as his hips would allow him. Hitting that spot deep in side North that sent pleasant spasms though his body, making him harder.

"Bunny" North cried out as spots started to blur his vision, as Bunny began to push him to the brink.

"Your wonderful Darling, real good Mate" said Bunny as he tugged North's cock harder. North felt himself release, spilling himself on the broken earth beneath him. North's walls gripped Bunnymund's cock tightly and he soon cum, his seed filling North's back passage until it leaked out of his hole and down his thighs. Bunnymund pulled himself out slowly and check the hole for any damage, which he was happy to see there was none. Bunny wrapped his arms around North's waist and hugged him, as he rubbed his face against his back.

"That was really good Mate. This gorgeous arse of yours was made to be fucked. Let's get back to my place, I've got our love nest already set up and waiting for us"

North said nothing as Bunnymund helped him up and led him down that path to his home.

A part of Holly told her she should be afraid of being engulfed by darkness as she had, but she wasn't. She actually wanted it too, as she reached out and touched the black sand, feeling it move between his fingers. As the black sand gave way to gold, she found herself back at Sandy's home still holding Pitch's hand.

"I like travelling like that a lot more then the tunnel" she said as she fluttered her wings, shaking out the sand from them. "Can we all transport like that?"

"No, only some of us. Beside you have wings, you won't need too. Once children start believing in you, your wings will grow stronger and you'll be able to fly anywhere in the world within minutes" said Pitch as he led her to a chair. Holly sat down and looked sceptical, but Pitch had noticed her wings had moved excitedly at the thought. Pitch and Sandy took the sofa opposite her, Sandy leaning in to Pitch's side as Pitch wrapped one of his arms around him. Holly felt her heart give a small twinge, as she watched them cuddle in to each other. Why did she feel jealous and left out? Sandy imaged up a cup and pointed to it.

"No thanks Sandy I'm not thirsty. To tell the truth I rather you guys just tell me about how we met?" she asked.

"Best get it over with" said Pitch as he let Sandy go and leant forward with his hands in his lap. He started off by telling her his plan and how he made it work though Markowitz. Sandy then cut in showing the moon and then a police badge and a piece of holly, then how North kidnapped her by shoving her in a sack.

"So after being kidnapped and being introduced to everyone, I agreed to help out, despite the fact I was being thrown out of my apartment?"

"That's right. You had arranged to met me for an interview and because you told North you would not face me alone, you bought Sandy along with you. Sadly Cupid was also there and due to his buffoonery I was shot with a true loves arrow when I was looking at both you and Sandy" explained Pitch.

Holly blushed brightly and laughed trying to picture Pitch being hit by an arrow and having love hearts in his eyes. "You didn't start sprouting your eternal love or anything did you?"

Sandy started to giggle as well as Pitch rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Most certainly not! I wasn't even sure of what was going on when Markowitz's entered and attacked"

Something flashed in Holly's mind, of a knife being pulled and of North yelling at her.

"I pushed Sandy away, and got my cheek cut. You grabbed Markowitz's and Sandy put you bother to sleep. We went back to the pole...there was a meeting I think. North was mad about me getting hurt and about my apartment. I went home because I was tried. You were there waiting for me...DAMN IT! I lost it! It was just there in my head then nothing!" Holly grabbed her head and pulled at her brown hair in frustration. Pitch used his powers to appear in her seat beneath her as Sandy floated over and took her hands away from her head, and kissed her forehead.

"Sandy's right Holly. It's alright, that fact that you are remembering something is a good sign" said Pitch as he hugged her waist, his head leaning on her shoulder. Holly shivered, her wings beating gently against Pitch's chest.

"I think I remember this as well. I've been in this position before" she muttered as Sandy continued to kiss her face and neck. Hearts and clock faces floating above them.

"Love take time to work and get right, when I came to you that night, I was going to kill you. You made me change my mind, with your belief in me. You and Sandy agreed to met me the next evening for dinner in exchange for me taking down the site. You and Sandy came to me that night..." purred Pitch as he nibbled at her neck as his hands slide up her waist and cupped her breasts. Holly inhaled sharply as she ached her back in to Pitch's touch. She remembered that night, it was slowly coming back to her, with each of their touches. Dark shadows gripping her legs as gold sand swirled around her head making her dizzy. This time was different, as Pitch was attacking her at the top while Sandy moved down to her legs. Sandy gently pushed her legs apart and looked at her for permission for what he was about to do. Holly nodded, as Sandy's hands slid up her body and pulled her white knickers down her long legs and threw them and her shoes to the far side of the room. He then leant in and used his fingers to gently pull the lips of her woman hood aside, as he pushed his tongue in, lapping up her juices. Holly would have cried out, but Pitch had gripped her face, forcing her to turn to him as he kissed her hard, his mouth and tongue taking her breath away. One of Holly's hand's reached upwards and tangled itself in to Pitch's hair, pulling it as he squeezed her breasts. While her other hand rested on Sandy's head, slightly pushing him deeper in to her, as his tongue strokes became harder and quicker. Both Sandy and Pitch pulled away together, leaving Holly a panting sensitive mess.

"Please...please don't stop" she moaned as she used her own arms to push her legs further apart.

"We're not stopping my dear. We just have to unwrap you first" purred Pitch as he started to unlace Holly's corset dress. Sandy smiled as he used his powers to make a large dream sand bed in the middle of the room. He then took Holly's hands and pulled her up as her dress fell to her feet. Holly thought she would be embarrassed to be naked but instead she felt confident as both men wrapped their arms around her, kissing her skin and lips. Sandy looked down at her chest and stomach and noticed the pale pink star like marks, where she had been shot. Terrible reminders of how their love had died, and Sandy knew from the way Pitch buried his face in to Holly's neck he had seen them too. Holly had not noticed the silent exchange between her two lovers as she gently cupped Sandy's face as she licked his lips before putting hers to his, as Pitch removed his black robe and pressed his naked body behind hers. Pitch picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed while Sandy removed his own golden suit and climbed on the bed with her.

"What do you want Holly?" asked Pitch as he joined his two lovers on the bed.

"I want to see the two of you, I want you to prepare Sandy for yourself before he takes me."

Sandy blushed at Holly's words but Pitch grinned as he grabbed Sandy and pulled him on to his lap. He raised his fingers to Sandy's mouth and Sandy quickly took them in, licking them and making them wet. Not wanting to be left out, Holly crawled over and started to kiss Sandy's chest before taking his cock in to her mouth and started to suck him off. As soon as he thought his fingers were ready, Pitch took them and slowly entered them in to Sandy's back passage. Sandy's head flipped backwards, his mouth open as gold sand swirled around the room uncontrollably. Holly's small milky white breasts were rubbing against him as well as her warm wonderful mouth, as Pitch's slim fingers pushed their way in to him and finding his prostate making his sand burst out like fireworks.

Holly smiled as she sat up and gently kissed Pitch over Sandy's shoulder. "I think he's ready now"

"Are you ready Holly?" Pitch asked "Because if you are, lay down"

Holly scooted back slightly to give Sandy a bit of room as she lay down on the bed, she legs apart as her thighs glistened wet and ready. Pitch removed his fingers and gently pushed Sandy forward till he was leaning over Holly, looking down at her. A small question mark appeared over Sandy's head and Holly smiled as she nodded. She wanted this, as Sandy lined up his penis to her waiting pussy and entered. Holly gave a wordless scream as he pushed in to her, her hands gripping the sheets. He continued to thrust in to her as he kissed her navel and breasts. Pitch spat in to his hand and lathered up his cock, making it just wet enough to enter Sandy without hurting him. He waited until Sandy was deep In Holly body when he entered his, pushing him deeper in to Holly making her cry out in lust. Pitch felt so empowered as he watch both of his lovers, writhe beneath him, crying out for more as he slid out and pushed back down again, setting a hard and fast pace. Black and gold sand twirled and twisted around the room as snow gently started to fall around the lovers as they screamed each other's names as they cum.

Feeding and keeping one's mate content was one of the fundamental rules of pooka heat. Which was why Bunnymund was laying in his living room with North, trying to force him to eat. Before he went to chase North, he had come back to his home to get lube, and remembered that he slept in a single bed that would not fit him and his mate. So he gathered as many cushions and quilts he could carry and spread them out in his living room, in fount of the fire, making it a comfy loves nest. Now if only his mate would cooperate.

"Come on Mate, just a bit more now"

"Bunny if I eat anymore, I will be sick" said North as he turned his head away as Bunny raised another piece of fruit to his lips.

"North, you've barely eaten since yesterday. I've even tempted you with cookies, and you turned your head. I know your probably still weak from the spell and our actions last night, so you need to build up your strength. Please Mate, just a few bites more, and I promise I won't fuss anymore"

North sighed as he opened his mouth and Bunny pushed an apple slice in. North had tried to feed himself but Bunny had been very insistent on the matter, seeing that North had not recovered his strength. He ate another three slices before turning away, he doubted he could stomach anymore. When he arrived at Bunnymund home yesterday, he was happy that his lover had gone to the trouble of making him comfortable. Once he was settled and relaxed Bunny pounced on him again, fucking him hard from behind in to the sheets beneath him. He was taken again and again till he passed out and work up with Bunny still inside of him. That was a few hours ago, now Bunny was fussing over him, getting frustrated when he didn't comply.

"Mate, you really need to eat! You won't be able to handle our love making if you don't get your strength back up. I could kill that Monkey king all over again for making you weak like this, we would have done it a lot more by now if he hadn't" snapped Bunnymund as he walked in to his kitchen to put the fruit away. His instincts were telling him, that his mate was unhappy for some reason but he couldn't think of a reason why. Was the spell he was under blocking something else as well as putting him in to heat? No, that wasn't it! North was just tried and unused to being taken that was all. Maybe he didn't like the position he was in, and rather be taken from the fount? Plus he need his mate to relax more, last night his mate was to tense he couldn't remove himself. He looked around his kitchen and found a bottle of lavender oil and placed it in an oil burner on a small table near the living room where his mate was sitting. He went back in to the room and sat down in fount of North and smiled as he kissed him. North hummed happily as the sweet kiss became deeper, their tongues lazily twisting around each other. There was a smell of lavender in the air and it was making him relax, as Bunny littered his chest in small kisses slowly going down towards his stomach. North fell back on to the cushions on his back, as Bunny took North's balls in to his paw and started to roll them around in a lazy manner, as he slowly licked North's penis from the base to the tip. Bunny's movements were deliberately slow, enjoying watching his mate becoming hard and his blue eyes glazing over with pleasure, and knowing he was the one that caused that look.

"Bunny ...please more" North panted as Bunny coated his cock with his saliva, his tail wagging happily after hearing his mate ask for more. Bunny took the large cock's head in to his mouth and let his tongue slide all over it and down North's small hole. North enjoying his blowjob immensely what he did not see Bunny's free hand reaching for the lube and coating his own cock in it. Bunny pushed North's legs up further as if he was trying to get more of North's cock, rather than trying to get to his hole. Happy to see his mate so relaxed he let go of North's penis and claimed back up North's body, his own weeping cock was ready.

"Why did you stop?" North asked, panting with pleasure, as pre cum came from his cock.

"I love you Mate, you know that right? and you love me?"

"Of course I do, your my beating heart Bunnymund" said North as he rubbed Bunnymund's face.

"Just needed to hear it Mate" smiled Bunnymund as he pressed his cock in to North's opening. North's eyes widened and his mouth dropped to let out a cry but Bunny covered his mouth with his own, kissing his mate deeply as he penis moved deeper in to North's. There was no resistance this time, as Bunny started to thrust his hips, his cock hitting North's prostate making his mate shout out in pleasure.

"I love your cries Mate, scream as loud as you want, let the whole world hear how much you enjoy me taking you."

North tried to respond to say he wasn't enjoying it, but his mouth felt like a dead weight. Every time he tried to tell his love that he wasn't enjoying what they were doing, it was as if a magic clamp came down on his throat preventing him from saying it. North came once, twice as Bunny finally released inside of him. Bunny leant up and kissed North's lips gently.

"That was certainly better than last night right Mate? We have to do it this way from now on"

North said nothing as Bunny pulled out of him and went to lay down beside him. No sooner was Bunny out, North struggled to his feet and started to limp out of the nest.

"North! Mate! What's wrong?" asked Bunnymund watching his Mate for a moment before he leapt to his feet, his sense of smell alerting him to his Mate's distress. North continued to limp as he locked himself in the bathroom, before Bunny got there and started banging on the door.

"Mate! What's wrong? Are you feeling sick? North Answer me!" shouted Bunnymund as he beat his fist against the door.

"I'm fine Bunnymund, just please give me a moment" North voiced sounded fake though the door but Bunny nodded.

"Ok Mate, but if you're not out in a few minutes I'll becoming in there" he said as he walked back down the hall. What had upset his mate so much? Maybe he was embarrassed from enjoying himself so much. Yes that's right, the spell whisper in his mind, his mate was simple embarrassed, that was all. Next time, he would stay inside of him and continue to fuck him, so that he couldn't move. North leant against the bathroom door, his body trembling and he hid his face in his hands, as two large tears fell.

"I can't do this" he muttered to himself.

Holly sent the last two days in either the arms of her lovers or with Jack and Tooth. Jack and Tooth were able to help her with her flying technique as well as her snow and ice powers. There were the same as Jack's but nowhere near as powerful. She helped Tooth and Jack with the cleaning of Tooth palace, and learnt sword play from Tooth's father. As evening fell she would accompany Pitch and Sandy on their rounds, watching them give dreams and nightmares to children. Once they returned home, they made love until sunrise. Holly's memory was more or less complete save for her death, and whenever she brought it up, Pitch would refuse to look at her and Sandy would distract her with something else. She had been greatly upset over her things but was glad that she last will and testament had been followed. On the third day, Jack came to visit and suggested taking Holly to see Jamie, and start getting children in to believing in her.

"Jamie got this website with all of us on their as well as the other spirits. You know to try and build belief and awareness in us. He can add you too it, plus all of his friends know we're real so once we tell them about you, they'll believe in you too" explained Jack as he twirled his staff around. Pitch was laying on the sofa looking board as Sandy dozed in one of the chairs.

"It sounds lovely Jack, but would your friend mind me coming over?" asked Holly as she stood next to her fellow winter spirit.

"It would be best to go sooner than later as the warm weather is starting to creep in" said Pitch as he slung an arm over his eyes.

"I don't understand" said Holly as she stretched her wings before flying.

"You're a winter spirit my dear. The hot weather will make you sick"

"I see. I guess during the summer months I'll be staying at the pole then" laughed Holly when Pitch looked shocked at this revulsion, he hadn't thought about it "Well see you guys later"

Holly and Jack flew to the small town of Burgess and Jack tapped on the window of a small boy, with wavy brown locks and bright brown eyes. Jamie threw open the window and wrapped his arms around the older teens shoulders.

"It's great to see you Jack! You're not here to cause snow days are you? You know how Bunnymund gets"

"What I can't come to visit without being accused of doing something wrong?" Jack asked faking his hurt.

"Well you do have a reputation" joked Jamie as he let Jack in to his room, Jack turning around to help Holly get in, so her wings would not get stuck.

"Jack what are you doing?" Jamie asked as it look like to him, that Jack was playing tug a war with thin air.

"I've bought someone here to see you. Do you put an angel on your Christmas tree?"

"Yeah why?...are you telling me there is a Christmas Angel spirit?"

"That's right and she is North's daughter too. All you need to do is close your eyes and think of an angel with small wings and brown hair that can grant your wish" said Jack as Holly looked nervously at Jamie wondering if he would believe in her. Jamie closed his eyes for a few moments, muttering things under his breath. Then he opened them and instead of just seeing Jack, he saw Holly as well.

"Wow, you're really pretty" said Jamie as he looked at Holly. "But you look familiar..."

"Thank you for the complement Jamie. Jack here was telling me you could booster my belief for me, by adding me to your site?" interrupted Holly, not wanting Jamie to guest she was the detective that had been killed last week.

"Oh sure, but first let me text my friends first, get them to believe in you too"

Most of that day went by in a blur, all of Jamie's friends gathered and met Holly personally and all were warned not to make wishes lightly, due to consequences. Soon after many hours of laughing and asking questions, Jamie's mother called him in for dinner. After that Jack and Jamie sat up in Jamie's room working on Holly's page while Holly wondered around the house. It felt so weird to her, being able to walk in to people homes unnoticed and unheard. She had sat in the living room listen to Jamie's mother on the phone to someone, most likely a family member over her concerns over Jamie talking to himself. Holly shook her head and made a note to talk to Jack about it, as Jamie's mother turned on the TV. It was the news.

_"Early this week was the story of the murdered detective. Holly Layton led a teams that led to the fall of B.A.N.K and freed many slaves labours. Today in court however her killer Joseph Markowitz, claimed that the detective was being used...by the bogyman. We now take you to a video feed of the court hearing" _

The screen became a picture of Markowitz, seating in the box looking very calm and composed.

_"So your saying that you tried to save Detective Holly from the Bogyman?"_

_"That is correct, Pitch had seduced her, made her believe in him so he was more powerful. He was now able to kill my grandson, so when I pulled out my gun to stop him, he moved away and allowed me to shot him. He knew my bullets would go though him, hence why he stood in fount of Holly, to get rid of her"_

_"So you shooting her was an accident? The bogyman made you do it?" _

_"That's right" _

Holly did not hear anymore, as painfully images and sounds went though her mind. Pitch spoke, his voice deep and angry "You knew! You knew all along didn't you"

Pitch was holding her down on her bed, his hand tight around her throat.

"Surely you didn't think your human weapons could affect me!" laughed Pitch.

The look of Pitch's face as she fell to the floor as the world went dark.

She staggered to her feet and ran outside as a deep and painful feeling built up as the wind howled like mad like her feelings. Snow fell down settling on the ground.

"Pitch...Pitch...Pitch killed me...It was him" cried Holly as she spread her wings and took off, ignoring Jack's cries for her to calm down the snow storm she had created. Jack used his powers to take control of Holly's storm and stopped it, but he could not see where Holly had gone.

"What on earth had upset her?" Jack wondered as he looked back at Jamie's house.

"Jack, what happened? What's wrong with Holly?" asked Jamie as he ran outside.

"No idea. Do you know what she was doing? Before we went in to your room?"

"She was in the living room with my mum. My mum usually watches the news and..."

"The news?" Jack's heart shank as he knew Holly did not remember her death and the news may have given her the wrong idea. "Jamie I've got to go and find her. I'll talk to you later" said Jack as he took to the air. He was going to get North, he would be the only person Holly may listen too.

Holly landed in the sand castle and looked around for Pitch and found him in the library alone. She quickly wiped her face of any tears as she walked up to him.

"Pitch I need to talk to you please"

"Can it wait a moment Holly, I'm just looking for something on the golden age?"

"Pitch, please this is important"

Pitch sighed and slumped his shoulders as he turned around to find a ice blade pointing at his throat. Holly's bright green eyes blazing with rage as she held her sword high.

"Did you think I would not find out that you were the one that killed me Pitch?" she asked.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

**Rampant Rabbit **

**By End of Grace**

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic. Karasu Kagami, keacdragon, Queenfairies, Lady Minuialwen, i-am-the-wallace, Donakiko, OrianPrime92, Eland Vary, TFawesomeness, zulaiismyname, gothic mermaid, TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness, Master of Gray and many more, Thank you so much! After a four year gap from writing I was a little concerned about starting up again, let alone doing a fiction on a pairing like this. I was overwhelm by the great response I've gotten and I hope you guys continue to read my other North/Bunny fics as well as the soon to be squeal of this. . If you do any fanart (looking at zulaiismyname) please let me know, love to see more of this pairing. Thanks again and enjoy.

**Chapter 14 **

North was still leaning on the door for a good few minutes as he brushed away his tears. He did not know wither it was due to the spell or his real feelings that made him feel so low and disheartened. The days before this were almost like a dream and North could proudly say he was Bunnymund's Mate, but know he was not sure. He felt as if he was being smothered and what little choices he had were slowly falling away from him, as the wish made it impossible for him to refuse Bunny, or it manipulated how Bunny perceived things as he could clearly not see how this was distressing him. North shook his head, no Bunny was still his beating heart and he was not about to let the monkey kings dying wish destroy his relationship with his beloved. There was a sharp knock at the door and the knob rattled.

"North? Mate, you need to come out of there!" said Bunnymund as he rattle the door some more, trying to get in.

"I'll be there in a moment Bunnymund, I have...upset belly" said North lamely, slightly ashamed for lying but he needed a break from Bunny's rutting.

"Upset belly? Is that why you're not eating? Why didn't you say sooner! I'll put some herbal tea on for ya, and you will soon be as right as rain. So come out of there when you're done, otherwise I'll be kicking down the door"

North nodded as he started to wash his face in the sink hearing Bunnymund's footsteps fad away. Bunny placed the kettle on the hob and looked around for the herbs he needed for North's "upset" stomach. He knew North well enough to know his great dislike of teas would certainly stop him from drinking it, if he wasn't ill. His instincts were telling him, that something was serious wrong with North, but there was a whisper in the back of his mind saying North was trying to get away from him and needed to be retaken soon, to remind him who his mate was. Placing the herbs in the boiling water, he came across one that acted like an aphrodisiac, and bit his lip. If North was really not well, it would be wrong to put this in. Yet as good as the lavender incense had been in relaxing North, it would be better if his Mate was a little more hornier. He dropped a small amount in as well and stir it in to the mix as North came out of the bathroom. He glanced over at his Mate and inhaled slightly, North was slightly pale and seemed to have lost some weight, as well as the bags under his eyes. Maybe he was sick? No, North was just feeling the ill effects of the wish, the tea would make him feel better and a little sex certainly would cheer him up. He poured the tea in to a cup and took North by the hand and led him in to the living room and back in to the nest. Bunny sat down on his hunches and placed the cup down and gestured to North to sit in-between his legs. North did as Bunny asked and turned around so his back was now against Bunny's chest as Bunny pulled him closer and handed him the cup.

"Small sips at first Mate but don't let it go cold ok?"

North wrinkled his nose at the smell but continued to drink as Bunny instructed, as the Pooka ran his nose over his shoulder and neck inhaling his scent. By smell Bunny could tell, although North was acting calm inside he was a whirlwind of emotions and there was even a trace of fear in there as well. He licked North skin and was slightly alarmed by how cold it was and he grabbed a sheet to wrap around his lover body. North continued to sip as he leant against Bunny's body, enjoying the warmth from his fur as he rested his head against Bunny's shoulder.

"Feeling better Mate? How's the belly?"

"Its settled thank you Bunnymund. I apologies, I know this is not how you would wish to spend your time in heat."

"Your my Mate North, your my first priority, then my mating circle" said Bunny as he nuzzled in to North's neck, feeling a little guilty over the aphrodisiac. North put down the empty cup and simply enjoyed the moment as a gentle warmth spread from his chest to his belly and then lower. He shifted slightly as he balls began to tighten and his nipples became hard. He felt slightly dazed as the warmth became hot as he flushed, his body seeming to becoming sensitive to the air. North's scent shifted and Bunny smiled as he licked North's neck, his paws sliding up and down his mate's sides. North's breath started to shorten as he shaft began to harden and raise.

"What is..happening..." asked North trying to regain his thoughts, alarmed by his body reaction.

"Easy Mate, it's just a small side effect from the tea that's all" muttered Bunny as his paw went down North's side and navel till it reached his cock and gave it a gentle tug. North shook his head, he had had that herbal tea before and never had this reaction.

"Bunny must have drugged it, to make me enjoy our mating more" North thought as his heart shank, had the wish truly made Bunny that blind? He bit his tongue to hold back a moan as Bunny began to pull at his cock harder.

"How do you want it Mate? fount or back?" asked Bunny as he kissed North shoulder.

"Back" North muttered as he thought "I do not want to see you like this"

Bunny nodded as he rolled North on to his side and slid behind him, He littered North's back with kisses, rubbing his side and belly making sure his mate was relaxed and comfortable, as he reached for the lube. He pushed on finger in and was grateful that North was still lose from earlier but he still prepared him in any case, pushing against that bundle of nervous that made North jump and gasp. Bunny removed his paw and quickly lube up his hard penis that was already leaking pre-cum, and pushed himself in to North. North let out a low groan as he felt Bunny enter him again, as he gripped the sheets tightly. Bunny slowly pushed in and out, taking his time, enjoying the sounds his mate was making. This is what his mate wanted, slow love making he was sure of it, but North really wanted him to go fast and get it over with.

"Bunnymund please...please" North had wanted to say stop but the wish stopped the word from leaving his lips. Bunny's tail wagged happily hearing his mate's pleads for more, as he only slightly upped his pace and wrapped his paw around North's dick, feeling it pulse in his hold.

"That's it Mate, let yourself go, I've got ya" as he pushed his hips in to North. With each buck he pulled North's cock in time, wanting them to release together. Soon Bunny could not hold himself back and started to push North hard, going deeper and hitting that spot over and over.

"Mate! You're so fucking good, I can't get enough of you" Bunny moaned as he ravaged North. North said nothing, only letting out the occasional moan and cry when the pleasure spiked. His knuckles were white as he gripped the sheet tighter and could taste the copper of his blood from were he had been bitten his tongue. He could feel the pressure building in his cock, his pre-cum leaking down his shaft and over Bunny's paw. Soon he released, his seed spilling over himself and the sheets as his inner walls gripped Bunny's cock. Bunny continued to thrust hard, as North's tight body milked his release from him. Once he had finished, he curled up as close as he could to North and gentle tugged the old man's hair, making him turn his head so they could kiss. North turned his head slightly from the tug and looked up at his lover. Bunny's eyes were the brightest green he had ever seen, they were burning with love and lust. He was heavily panting and smiling, as he leaned down and captured North's lips in a soft kiss.

"That was the best Mate. I love you so much, I got to have you again and again"

North felt Bunny's still hard cock beginning to move again inside him as Bunny's paws reached down and played with his nipples.

"Bunnymund..please..n...nnn..more" North growled in frustration at not being able to say no, but Bunny chuckled, thinking his mate was finally in the mood.

"Don't worry Mate, I'll give you everything I can give and more if I can"

North cried out as Bunny bit his shoulder and began to thrust back in to North's body.

The day followed the night, as Bunny took North again and again, even when he had fallen unconscious. The only times that he removed himself from North's body was to get food, which he still insisted on feeding North, and when North asked for a bathroom break. It puzzled and worried him, that North locked the door and stayed in there for long periods as if he was avoiding him. That thought was silly as he knew North loved him in the same way he loved North, deeply and passionately. Yet, there was this small nagging feeling that something was wrong, really wrong and no matter what Bunny did or thought it would not go away. North hadn't asked him to stop or pushed him away, but he was not really encouraging him either. Maybe a change of scenery would be better, like an outdoor bath? Yeah! That's it! Grabbing a basket for fruits and sweets, he also put in lube, lotion, comb, towel and a blanket. Knocking on the bathroom door Bunny called out.

"Mate? How would you like to go and have a bath in one of the outdoor springs? Might make you feel better"

The door opened and North unsteadily held on to the door frame. "I can barely hold myself up Bunnymund, let alone make it to the spring"

"Don't worry love, I'll help ya, besides a bath will do you the world of good, might help you with your upset tummy"

North glared at him for a moment and simply shook his head. "Alright we'll go to the spring, but please may I have something to cover myself?"

Bunny looked confused "Why? There is no one else around Mate, you'll be fine"

North sighed but decided not to push the issue any further, Bunny had already gotten upset over him not eating again. He walked with a limp as he followed Bunny outside. They soon got to the spring and Bunny told North to get in while he set everything up. North did not argue and got in to the water, the warmth from the waters smoothing his soreness and aches. He allowed his body to simple float as he looked up at the stars. Seeing North enjoying himself gave Bunny a warm feeling and that nagging feeling was quite for a moment, as he busily let a small fire. He laid out the blanket and some of the food, this time determined to get North to eat something. He also put the lotion and the lube near the fire to warm them up. Once everything was ready, he called out to North to join him. North slowly left the waters and joined Bunny by the fire, where the rabbit started to pat him down with a towel.

"Do you remember the night when you agreed to be my mate, you offered to groom me? Spoil me. Now I get to return the favour, lay down so I can rub this lotion in to your skin"

North looked at the lotion wearily but did as Bunny asked and laid down on the blanket, resting his head on his arms. Bunny poured the lotion on to North's back and started to rub it in gently, starting with his shoulders and then moving down his back and his legs. North started to relax, feeling his tense muscles become goo as he looked at the food in fount of him.

"Bunnymund, is it alright that I have some fruit? and maybe a cookie"

Bunny smiled, happy that his mate's appetite was back "Sure Mate, help yourself"

North took a few cherries as well as a cookie as Bunny rubbed the lotion in to his thighs. He finished his cookie when Bunny asked him to roll over and sit up for a bit. First Bunny combs North hair and beard before returning to the lotion and rubbing it in to his arms. He then moved on to North's chest, making small circles around North's nipples, teasing them in to hardness. Bunny smiled and was about to speak when he saw that North's eyes were closed but he was frowning slightly.

"Nicholas? Mate? What's wrong?" he asked as he slightly shook North's shoulders.

"Nothing Bunnymund. I was just letting my mind wonder that is all."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was wondering about the others, if they were alright, mostly Holly. I wonder if she has regained any of her memories"

Suddenly the air around North became tense as he looked at Bunnymund, who was frowning deeply, his paws on his chest with his claws digging in.

"Why are you wondering about them when I'm here? Shouldn't you be thinking about me North?"

"It was only a passing thought Bunnymund, nothing more, I swear!" said North hissing slightly as the claws dag in deeper for a moment and then were gone.

"Well if it was just a passing moment, I guess it's alright" said Bunny as he poured more lotion on to his paws and started to rub North's belly. North watched Bunny carefully now, knowing one wrong move could upset his rabbit in to doing something bad. Bunny was trying to push down the hurt he was feeling and was telling himself to stop over reacting. It was a passing thought on their friends and adopted daughter, that's all. But North was here with him, they were having a good time, North's thoughts should be a hundred percent on him. Now the moment was ruined and his mate was now acting wary of him, due to his temper and claws.

"Sorry Mate, I guess I just want to be the only thing you think of when we're together" he said as he rubbed the lotion in, looking sadly up at his mate.

"It's alright Bunnymund, I under..."

"Why are you calling me that?"

"What?"

"You've been calling me by my last name all day Nicholas, did you not think I would have noticed?" Bunny flung his leg over and crawled up North's body, laying on top of him, his paws cupping North's face. North's gold ring dangling from his neck as he looked North deep in to his eyes.

"I know something is wrong Nicholas, your my mate and maybe it's the wish that's causing you to be unhappy. I love you North and I've been trying for the last two days to convey that though mating with you and looking after you but..." Bunny seemed to lose his will to speak as he kissed North hard on the mouth, pushing his tongue in and wrapping it around North's. North raised his arms up and wrapped them around Bunny, his fingers twisting in to his fur. Bunny started to grind his body in to North's, his erection pressing in to North's pelvis. North moaned as he ached his hips up as Bunny pushed down against him. Bunny broke away and started to kiss his way down to North's cock and placed it in his mouth, sucking hard. North gasped as Bunny licked and sucked at him in almost desperation that it was making it painful.

"Bunny...Bunny..."

Bunnymund stopped what he was doing and gabbed the lube, coating his own hard on, as he pushed North legs apart and against his chest. Without a second thought he slammed himself in to North's body all the way, gripping the man's thighs tightly enough to mark him. North screamed out in pain as he was stretched by Bunny's cock, his hand gripped Bunny's arms tightly, pulling at his fur. Large wet tears fell on North's face as he looked up at Bunny's face, which was a mixture of anger and fear.

"Do you remember when I ran away from the pole and you came to the warren to get me back? You said that if I ever did it again, you would find me and drag me back, and mark me from the tip of my ears to my feet. Now here is my promise to you North. You try and leave me and I will drag you back to my barrow and keep you there until the only thing you can remember is that your my mate"

"Bunny...I'm not trying to leave..." North gasped for air, tears falling from his eyes as Bunny continued to push in to him.

"Mine! Your mine Nicholas, say it" Bunny begged as he pulled out and slammed in to North again, his hips moving as an alarming pace, as he fucked his mate hard.

"You...Bunny...you..aahh" cried North as he cummed over himself and Bunny. Bunny gripped North's penis and started to pull it, keeping it hard as he continued to fuck North's hole. Bunny was almost crying from the pain he was feeling holding back his need to release, but he refused to until North admitted he was his.

"Nicholas! Your mine and only mine! Say it!"

"Yours...I'm yours!" cried North as he cum a second time. Bunny leant down and kissed North as he released inside of his Mate. Both guardians laid there panting, North was limp on the ground as Bunny clutched on to him tightly. North tried to keep his eyes open, he needed to talk to Bunny but he was to tried and the rough sex had drained him as he fell to sleep in Bunny's arms.

The third day of the wish, North was walked back to Bunny's home, by a very happy Bunnymund, despite the fact that North had not spoken to him at all that morning. North's throat felt tight and sore from his cries last night, which did not help the fact that Bunny seemed oblivious to his pain. Bunny told North to get comfy while he fixed a treat for him in the kitchen. North sat down gingerly in to the love nest as Bunny started to make hot chocolate for his mate as well as smaller chocolate's for them to play with later. He went in to the living room with North's hot chocolate and handed it to him. North nodded his thanks and slowly sipped it, the warm liquid smoothing his throat. Bunny sat beside him, his arms around North's waist while the other paw gentle stroked his bruised thigh. As time paste the gentle petting became stronger, as Bunny's paws rubbed North's chest and ball sack. North had tried to pull away but Bunny pulled him back, licking and sucking his neck. Bunny slid a cock ring over North growing cock as he kissed the older man's temple.

"Today is all about you Mate. I'm going to make you crazy with lust, drive you to your breaking point and then let you cum so hard that we'll be swimming in it."

Bunny then pushed North down and proceeded to lick and kiss the man all over. There was not an inch of North that he did not cover, as his Mate moaned as he sucked gently at his erection, before letting go again. He pulled, twisted, sucked and bit at North's nipples, as well as finger fucking his Mate's sore but still fuckerble arse. Only now and again did he return to the weeping penis, licking the pre-cum and sucking on his balls. He went to his kitchen and retrieved the chocolates, some he feed to his mate, others he melted on his hot skin and proceeded to lick it off. Hours had passed before Bunny finally had pity on his Mate and removed the cock ring. North gave a wordless scream and his eyes bulged as wide as they could, as he cum again and again. Bunny waited until North had finished before leaning in and started to lick it all up.

"You taste great North, I can't get enough of you" said Bunny as he ran his tongue over the spent shaft. He then scooped some up in his paw "I can't eat all of this though, but I'm pretty sure I can put it to good use"

North could see Bunny was getting hard as he closed his eyes as Bunny pushed his fingers in to North's hole.

There was an urgent banging on Bunnymund's door that made both males jump. Bunny snarled as he grabbed a sheet and wrapped North in it, not wanting anyone to see his Mate naked. He marched over to his door, boomerang in hand, ready to attack the stupid person that would come between him and his Mate. He slammed the door open and glared down at a worried looking Jack Frost.

"What the hell are you doing here Frostbite?" he snapped standing in the entrance to his home.

"I know I'm not supposed to be here Bunny, but something really bad has happened and I need North's help" said Jack as he went to enter Bunny's home but the twitching of Bunny's arm that held the boomerang made him stop.

"Whatever you've done, you can sort out yourself Frost. You're a guardian now, act like it"

"I haven't done anything! Its Holly! She was with me in the human world and she came across some news on the TV that's made her remember her death. But I think she's remembered it all wrong cause she created a really bad snow storm before flying off. North is the only person I think she will listen too, he got to come and help"

"North ain't got to do nothing kid! He's staying with me!"

"But Bunny, Holly could be going on a rampage or going after Markowitz, we've got to stop her"

"I said no brat! Now get lost I've got..."

"Jack? What is going on?" asked North as he appeared behind Bunny, wearing his trousers and putting on his shirt. Bunny was shocked that his Mate was getting dressed as well as talking to the whelp as Jack was shocked by the tried look on North's face and the bruises over North's chest.

"Umm...its Holly. She's disappeared after remembering her death. Are you ok North, you look really warn out and not in the good way"

"Watch your mouth brat!" snarled Bunny as he gripped North's arm, stopping him from going any further. "Nicholas go back inside please"

"Bunny...Jack and Holly are my children, our children. If they're in trouble and need our help we have to go" reasoned North.

"Holly's a grown woman Nicholas and she has Sandy and Pitch as well. We don't need to go" argued Bunny, he grip getting tighter.

"And what if its Pitch she has gone for Bunnymund" said North as he tried to pull his arm away. "Aster...please."

Bunny was shaking with anger, he wanted nothing more than to drag North back in to his home, rip off those clothes and fuck him till he could not stand. Yet all his instincts told him that his Mate was right and they had to help Holly.

"Alright, we go! We help but once Holly is alright, we come back here and finish what we started"

"Thank you Bunny" North smiled as he did up his shirt. "Let me get my coat and then we leave for Sandy's castle"

"Why there?" asked Jack.

"Because if Holly is not going after Pitch, we could use the help in finding her" said North as he went back inside. Bunny was watching his mate put on his coat when he noticed that Jack was glaring at him.

"What?"

"What have you done to North Bunny? He looked ill"

"He's fine! The spell is just keeping him weak is all. He's just fine"

Sandy just woke up from a small nap when the sound of something heavy came crashing down. He floated around the castle looking for Pitch or Holly and found both in the library, two of the large bookcase had been cut in half, with Holly standing surrounded by the mess with her sword in her hand.

"Damn it Pitch! Stand still and tell me the truth!" snapped Holly glaring up at the nightmare king, as he stood on top of the other bookcases. Pitch looked down at Holly, his face unreadable as black sand swirled around him.

Sandy flew in and floated in fount of Holly waving a dream flag and a question mark. Holly lowered her sword, tears falling from her eyes as she continued to glare.

"Sandy...do you know the truth? Did Pitch really kill me?" she asked watching Sandy's face. Sandy's mouth dropped slightly in shock but then started to shake his head violently, a large X floating above him.

"Don't lie to her Sandman" said Pitch in a bored voice as he glared down at both of them. Sandy turned to Pitch and looked even more stunned. "We both know I'm the reason Holly is dead otherwise you and the other guardians would not have put me on trail for it"

Sandy shook his head again, an even bigger X flashing as Holly lifted her sword again and rushed at the book case to strike at Pitch, who quickly sidestepped her attack, as the bookcase split in half.

"My goodness, those lessons in sword play are certainly worth it if your just trying to break the furniture" smirked Pitch as he jumped down from the bookcase to stand in fount of her and Sandy. Holly was physically shaking now, her hair a mess and tears streaked down her face.

"Pitch...why?" she asked, her voice sounding broken. There was a flicker of pain in Pitch's face for a moment but then it turned back to the causal distain look, as if Holly was not worth his time.

"You had betrayed me Holly, but I really didn't have time to deal with you as I had to deal with Markowitz."

"You went to kill his grandson...I went to the hospital to stop you" said Holly, as small flashes went off in her head, memories popping up. Sandy made a gesture for her to continue, hoping that remembering now would straighten this fight out.

"Yes, and what do you remember of the hospital Holly?" asked Pitch as he folded his arms, looking confident as she struggled with her memory.

"I ran though the hospital, showing off my badge to make sure people didn't stop me. I was in the lift, hoping I was in time. I could hear you guys fighting...I turned in to the room and you were there with your back turned to me. Then there was a loud noise and I felt a terrible pain and I saw your face as I fell to the floor"

Sandy made an image of Markowitz shooting Pitch as the bullets went though him and in to Holly.

"So it's true what Markowitz said on the TV. You knew that his bullets wouldn't affect you, so you stood there and let him shot you to get to me...to get rid of me" Holly spat as she threw herself at Pitch again waving her sword. Pitch dodged by mere seconds as he phased though the shadows and pulled out his scythe. Holly twisted herself in midair and bought her sword down hard, but Pitch blocked her attack with his scythe and pushed her back. Sandy floated in-between them showing an image of Pitch trying to comfort Holly as she lay on the floor. Holly shook her head and pushed past Sandy and went to attack Pitch again, as North, Bunny and Jack came running in to the room. Sandy used his dream whips to yank Holly's and Pitch's weapons from them, as they looked back at him in shock, as he waved his finger at them as if he was scolding them.

"Look Sandy has got it well in hand, now let's get back to the warren" said Bunny as he took North's hand. North shook him off as Holly turned around and punched Pitch hard in the face.

"Holly, enough! Why are you attacking Pitch?" North asked as he walked up to the girl as Sandy gave Pitch a tissue for his bleeding nose.

"Pitch killed me North. He stood in fount of me, allowing Markowitz to shoot him, so he could get rid of me."

"That is not true Holly" said North calmly as he pulled his daughter in to a tight hug, brushing her hair away from her head. "Holly before you turned up in the room, myself, Jack, Sandy and Bunny were trying to stop Pitch from attacking Markowitz's grandson. Pitch was greatly hurt and believed you had betrayed him. He believed that you and Sandy were laughing behind his back and yet when he saw you get shot he was shocked and tried to help you, but you were already close to death and he could not touch you. The doctors performed CPR on you and the first thing you must have seen was him because..."

"Because I reached out to touch him...I said I was sorry" said Holly, looking very confused and scared as she remembered being put on a gurney and an oxygen mask being put on her face. North nodded as he continued to stroke her hair, ignoring the dark look that Bunnymund was giving them.

"Once you were taken, Sandy placed Pitch in chains, he did not fight us. I told Jack and Sandy to take him away, he requested to stay but I refused out of anger. The doctors tried to save you but could not...you had bled too much. Before you died, you told the doctor something...do you remember what it was?"

Holly shook her head, she was hearing the sound of a heart monitor bleeping in her ears, and the smell of antiseptic was making her dizzy. She felt so cold, as a stranger man leaned down close to her, plastic gloves covered in blood.

"You said "North...don't send him back to darkness. Sandy needs him, don't send him back" You see Holly, your last thoughts for Pitch were not of anger but of forgiveness and concern. You never blamed him for your death, you had forgiven each other"

Holly turned to Pitch as he cleaned up his nose "Then why didn't you say something?"

"I do feel slightly responsible for your death Holly. Our argument on the phone made you come to the hospital. Had I not lost my temper, you would still be human and alive"

"You idiot" said Holly as she flew to him pushing him in to another bookcase as she hugged him tightly as he hugged her back. Neither of them were aware of the book case tipping and starting to fall towards them.

"Holly! Pitch! Look out!" shouted North as he ran forward to grab the case, as Pitch pushed Holly to the ground covering her body.

"North!" shouted Bunny as he went to help but paused when he saw North's body glow in a bright light, as he grabbed the bookcase and tossed it easily to the side. Then his own body started to glow, and the fire in his belly and his irritation melted away, as the wish had finally ran its course. He looked up at his Mate as he helped Holly and Pitch back to their feet.

"Are you two alright?" he asked, as they patted themselves down.

"We're fine thank you North" said Pitch as he took Holly's hand. "It seems your all better now"

"...Yes" said North looking to the floor, as Bunny walked over and went to take North's hand but he flinched away. Bunny frowned as he looked at the older man, who refused to look at him.

"Nicholas? Come on Mate, everything is ok now and we can had back to the warren and talk. We can..."

"If it is all the same to you Bunny, I would like to go to the North pole..."

"Sure we can go there if you.."

"Alone"

Bunny's eyes widened as his mate turned to him, his blue eyes gazing at him in anger and hurt.

"North, what do you mean alone? We're mates"

"Yes we are...and as mates we would not hurt each other or trick our lover in to drinking a drug to make them enjoy something they disliked"

"What are you saying? That you disliked what we did the last few days? That you did not like me topping you? Why the _**HELL**_ didn't you say something then huh? Because I sure as hell didn't hear you asking me to _**stop**_"

"He couldn't" said Holly, flinching as Bunny turned his head to glare at her. "The Monkey King wished for you to go in to heat again but for your roles to be reversed. He wanted North to be weak and unable to refuse you and for you not to realise that he was unhappy. He wanted you to destroy your relationship"

"So it's your bloody fault for granting that stupid wish" snapped Bunny as he advanced towards her but North quickly blocked his path.

"It is no one fault Bunny, save the Monkey king's. I had guessed what the wish entailed and tried to except it, but it was so hard. I want some time to clear my head, to think. That is why I wish to go to the pole alone"

"But you'll come back to the warren right? You'll come back to me" said Bunny, panic creeping in to his voice, as he reached out and grabbed both of North's arms.

"When my mind is made up, yes I will come to the warren" said North as he turned from Bunnymund and looked at Holly.

"Holly, I wish to go home please"

The bells on Holly's wrist jingled as North glowed with a blue light for a moment and then vanished from sight, leaving Bunny clutching his ring in his paws.

North's arrived at the pole and was grateful to Holly when he found she had transported him straight to his room. A long hot bath was in order and some clean clothes. He could feel his strength returning and all the pain and aches fading as his body started to heal. As he waited for the bath to fill his eyes caught a familiar bottle, it was the oil that Bunnymund used on his fur. North's heart gave a painful squeeze, as he picked up the bottle and put it in the cupboard.

"Best not to think about it now. Later, maybe tomorrow would be better" he muttered to himself as he got in to the bath. After he bathed and dressed, he wondered around his work shop, grateful that the yetis had continued to working in his absence and had kept the elves damage to a minimum. He worked with the yetis on the toys and went though the paperwork as well. It was in the early hours of the morning when North finally decided to go to sleep. He looked at his bed for a long while before getting in to it. Was it always this big? Why did it feel so empty and cold?

Bunny arrived at the warren a few minutes after North had left Sandy's, his heart was pounding like crazy, his thoughts were all jumbled and his paw was still holding on to North's ring tightly. What had he done? He had driven his mate away, sure it was mainly the wishes fault but he didn't help. What the hell was he thinking, putting an aphrodisiac in to North tea? Mounting him without stretching him first? Clawing him out of jealous for not thinking of him? Looking back on his memories he could see North trying to push him away, trying to say no but couldn't. Damn it, North even locked himself in the bathroom to get away from him. He stepped in to his home and the smell of stale sex almost made him vomit out of shame. He grabbed the dirty sheets and covers and threw them outside, he'd burn them in the morning. He went to throw out the pillow as well, but there was another scent that got his attention. It was the smell of cinnamon and musk and something that was unique only to his Mate. Bunny buried his face in to the pillow inhaling that smell deeply. He slammed the door shut as he gripped the pillow tightly. He walked back in to his living room and sat down on the rug in fount of his fireplace, tears streaming down his face.

"North...Nicholas please come back to me. I'll do anything! I love you so much"

North was dreaming, he was sure of it, because the man in fount of him was an older version of himself. He was in the workshop with his dream self and a dream version of Bunny who was also older. They were arguing, but he could not hear them, both of them waving their arms about in anger before Bunny turned on his heels and jumped down one of his holes, leaving dream North alone, slumped against his work bench. The scene changed in fount of North as he saw dream North in bed asleep with the covers moving as if something was crawling up the bed. Dream North frowned as he awoke and pulled off the cover to revel two small children, one pooka and one fairy. They looked as if they were about five years of age and both had worried looks on their faces.

"Little ones, what are you doing out of bed?" dream North asked as the children sat up on the bed.

"We don't like it when you and daddy fight отец" said the small girl rubbing her eyes.

"Was it something we did? Is he mad at us?" asked the small white and sliver boy pooka, tears filling his blue eyes. North felt his heart hurt seeing this, as it clearly effected his dream self as well, as he scooped up both children in his arms and held them tightly to his chest.

"Oh my treasures. There is nothing in this world that could make your father be angry at you like that. We both love you with all our hearts"

"Then why did he leave?" asked the girl curling in to dream North's chest, while her brother leant against North's shoulder.

Dream North sighed and shook his head."There are times Thistle, when me and your father disagree on things. We both have strong opinions and both believe ourselves to be right. Most times we compromise and when we can't, we sadly argue. Your father has a really short temper and he does not like to show it around you two, so he leaves to cool his head. You'll see he'll be back in the morning to kiss you both and make you breakfast"

"But he still loves us all right, me, Thistle and you"

"Oh course he does Dust, and do not ever doubt it. Just because people have fights does not mean we stop loving each other. Do you two stop loving each other when you fight?"

The pooka and the fairy looked at each other and then back at dream North and shook their heads. Dream North chuckled as he rubbed both of their heads.

"There you go you see. Now back to sleep you two, otherwise I will have to put you on naughty list"

Although the children got off of North they curled up in the empty space beside him where Bunny usual sleeps.

"I meant for you to go back in to your own beds trouble makers"

" отец do we have to argue about this?" smiled Dust

"It's just for tonight, compromise" giggled Thistle as Dust pulled the cover over both of them. "Night"

Dream North looked shocked for a moment before laughing as he kissed his children goodnight. The image changed again and North and Dream North were back in his workshop, Dream North looking slightly older, his white hair now pulled back in a ponytail. He was working on a toy of sorts when the door opened and a teenage Dust walked in.

"Evening отец. What are you working on?"

"Just a small something, nothing important. Have you finally made your decision? Mother nature needs to know for the ceremony next week. Thought I'm sure I already know what it is, as does your Father"

"You do? How?"

"Well it is obvious, you work with Bunny every year for Easter, so its natural you shall take over from him as the Easter Bunny. Of course it will be a few more years before you will officially take over but still..."

" отец what makes you think that's what I have chosen to do with my life?" asked Dust looking confused and hurt by Dream North's words. "And please don't tell me that is what Dad thinks as well"

Dream North looked confused as he rubbed the back of his head "Well...yes, in fact that is what we all thought. With Thistle being declared the bringer of Autumn next week also..."

" отец, has it ever crossed your mind that me or Thistle might want to do something else with our lives rather then what you and Dad expect us too?" snapped Dust his white fur starting to puff up in irritation.

Dream North frowned as he stood up, still a good foot taller than his son. "Dust what are you saying?"

"Never mind отец. Look I need your help breaking the news of my choice to dad, he's going to be upset"

"Of course he is, he was looking forward to retirement and to working with you"

"That's not what I meant...I mean he isn't going to like my choice, I know he won't."

"Who is it you've decided to work for then? It's not that arrogant hare is it?"

"What? Hell no! Its..."

North could not hear what Dust was saying now but the look on dream North's face told him it was not good. He slumped back in to his seat and rubbed his face with his hand.

"Oh Dust, not only do you stick the knife in to your father's heart but you also twist it"

"Don't say that отец! It's really not like that! I never wanted to be the new Easter Bunny, I only wanted to help Dad with his eggs like Thistle does, like we help you at Christmas but that's it."

Dream North raise his hand up to stop him from talking and looked at him with sad eyes.

"I know, but like you say your father is not going to be happy about this. I expect I will be banished from the warren for a while."

"Sorry отец"

"Don't worry about it Dust, me and your father have had our fights before and we will get over this one as well. I love your father with all my heart and I know that he loves me, so I will speak to him as well, but you must speak to him as well. You may even need to compromise."

"Yes отец"

With that the shadows fell around the dream as North felt his body become heavy as he slowly woke up. North opened his eyes and looked around the empty bed, seeing neither Bunny nor his children. North shook his head, he and Bunny had not had children yet, then Bunny may not want to be with him anymore. He had looked so hurt when he left, but he really did need to think. He got up and got dress and placed a spare snow globe in to his coat pocket as he smashed the other to the floor as he went to the warren, he needed to speak to Bunnymund.

The room he was in, was greatly padded and his coat was tied to tightly. But this was to be expected when you were on the suicide watch in a mental hospital. Markowitz glared at the wall of his cell, at least that what the video camera saw, Markowitz saw something quite different. It was a large black dog with glowing red eyes glaring back at him.

"What do you want from me?" he asked in a low voice, not wanting to be heard.

"Pitch has betrayed us! Gone soft! Need new host!" the fearlings growled.

"So why have you come to me? What can I do?"

"We can give you power, can help you escape and get your revenge on them all, be the new king of nightmares"

The smiled that appeared on Markowitz face would have curdled milk and made children cry as he nodded his head. The large black dog burst in to black sand and forced its way in to the human, though his mouth, ears and nose.

"We have a code blue in one of the holding cells, its looks like Markowitz is having some kind of attack" said an orderly as nurses and doctors ran to the cell.

The sound of knocking woke Bunnymund from his uneasy sleep, as he stretched his body on the floor, his arm still holding on to the pillow. He groaned sadly as he got to his feet and stumbled tiredly to the door.

"Who's there? Can't you come back later?" he shouted though the door.

"Bunny? Aster it's me"

Bunny's ears perked up as dropped the pillow and flung open the door. North stood there, looking nervous and rubbing his hands, but he looked a lot better than he had yesterday. North looked like he was trying to think of what to say so Bunny took his hand and led him in to his home and closed the door behind them. North stood in the living room as Bunny joined him and took his coat for him.

"Aster, I must apologies for how I acted yesterday. I should have returned with you last night and spoke with you then, but I felt I needed time to myself"

"So what now?" asked Bunny as he stood in fount of his Mate and grabbed his hands, tears threatening to fall "Nicholas I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you and I wanted to pleasure you and..."

"Aster" said North as he rested his hand on his lover's face. "I know you meant well and there were times during those days I did enjoy what we were doing. Maybe due to the spell or perhaps my own insecurities that made our love making...unpleasant for me. But it has not stopped me from loving you, my rampant rabbit"

North pulled Bunny in to his chest and wrapped his arms around the pooka's waist as he leant down and gently kiss Bunny on the lips, his tongue gliding across Bunny's teeth. Bunny shook in North's arms with relief as he returned the kiss, nibbling on North's lower lip.

"Gods Mate, I thought...you wouldn't want me back" said Bunny as he nuzzled North's neck. North held Bunny tightly to him, rubbing his back and placing small kisses on his forehead and face. His hands going down as he clasp Bunny's arse and gave it a gentle squeeze, his thumb brushing underneath his tail, making Bunny moan and bump his hips against North's. They looked at each other, and then closed their eyes as they kissed passionately, gripping on tightly as their tongues duelled.

"Aster let me, let me take you again please" said North as he pressed hard kisses over Bunny's neck, as his hand slid up Bunny's chest and played with his nipple as the other held him tightly.

"Nicholas please! Please make love to me Mate"

North nodded as Bunny helped him out of his clothes and the laid down on Bunny's rug. They grinded their bodies together, they erections pressing against each other, both moaning and groaning as they kissed each other senseless. They twisted around so Bunny was laying down on top of North his face facing North's cock as he took it in his mouth while North pushing his arse cheeks apart and started to lick his hole. North's tongue pushed past the tight muscles as he went deeper, soaking it with his spit. Bunny kissed and licked the shaft, as he coated North cock with his saliva. North pushed one of his fingers in to the hole and started to stretch Bunny. Bunny rubbed North's balls with his paws as he sucked on the head of North's cock. As North pushed another two fingers in making Bunny moaned, sending vibrations down North's cock.

"Nicholas...Mate, I'm ready. Please Mate, fuck me, take me please"

"Alright" said North as Bunny slid off of him and laid down on his knees with his arse in the air as he looked back at North, his eyes begging him to take him. North got to his own knees as he placed his hands on Bunny's hips as he rubbed his cock against Bunny's entrance. He slowly pushed the head in then forced his way fully in to the hilt, his balls slapped against Bunny's butt. Bunny cried out loudly as he felt himself impaled on North's cock, pleasure and pain coursed though him so quickly it was making him see spots. North pulled out to the head and pushed back in again, this time going deeper and hitting Bunny's spot, making him push back his hips, so he could hit that spot again.

"Nicholas!" Bunny kept pushing himself back to meet North thrusts, his own cock bouncing wildly as he did. "Nicholas, please touch me, I'm going crazy"

North's warm hand felt like fire as he wrapped it around his cock, Bunny groaned and saliva started to fall from his mouth, as North jerked him in time with his thrusts.

"Your wonderful Aster, so beautiful" said North as he pushed as hard as he could in to Bunny.

"Nich..North..I'm cum...I'm cumming. YES! Now! Keep going I'm..."

Bunny's cum hard and splattered over his rug, as his arse muscles clamped down around North's cock sending him over the edge and spilling his seed deep in to Bunny. North the wrapped his arms around Bunny's waist and pulled him up so he was now against North's chest, his head on North's shoulder. North removed himself and semi carried Bunny across the floor as they leant against his sofa. Bunny kissed the hollow of North's neck before kissing him softly on the lips.

"I love you Nicolas..." he panted as he curled up on North's lap.

"And I love you too Aster" said North as he wrapped his arms around his mate as they both fell asleep, safe in each other's arms.

The End.

Again thank you for reading "Rampant Rabbit" and please review if you want me to write the squeal.


	15. AN

Hi Guys!

Just to let you guys all know the sequel to this is now up and ready for you to read and enjoy.

Family sticks and falls together:  s/9093895/1/

Do not forget to review ok? There the life blood of any writer.


End file.
